Fairy Tale: Ginny's Story
by Professor Scroll
Summary: Growing up with six brothers and in love with a certain hero, makes life difficult for Ginny. With a family like the Weasleys, there is sure to be plenty of laughter, pranks and fun. Listen through Ginny's side of the story from the beginning.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Fairy Tales **

Prologue: Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

Auburn-haired Molly Weasley was already weary. It was October 31, Halloween, and as far as she was concerned the best holiday of the year. Molly had been awake since six o'clock so she could make breakfast for her large family. Even though it was a holiday, Arthur, her husband, still had to go into work at the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Her two eldest sons, Bill and Charlie, were away at Hogwarts, the Wizarding School, in their Third and First years respectively. That left seven-year-old Percy; her 4-year-old twins, Fred and George; and Ron, the baby at a year old, to feed and chase all day long. To make things especially difficult, she was very pregnant with her seventh child. Merlin please let this one be a girl. She felt as big as a whale and had not seen her feet in months. Thankfully, the baby was due any day now.

The day was one of those special fall days. The trees were a mass of ever changing flames as the sun shone brightly down. The falling leaves looked like they had been colored by a child who couldn't make up his mind on what crayon to use. A changing palette from the palest yellow though gold and on to bronze, the colorful leaves were rustling gently in the soft cool breeze that brought just a hint of the winter that was to come.

Because Molly knew that soon harsher weather would be upon them, she served the children a picnic lunch outside on a blanket in the shade of the large willow in the garden. After eating, while she rested, the garden came alive with the yells and laughter of active children who enjoyed being outside. The young boys played happily in the weak sunshine until it was time to put them down for a nap.

First baths, because they were filthy from playing. Bath time in itself was a chore. Lately Molly had trouble kneeling and bending over the tub, as her very large tummy got in the way. However, with lots of maneuvering, patience, and laughter, she managed it, and then she helped them dress in tee shirts and shorts.

Percy said he was too old for a story and asked to go and read one of his own books. With a kiss and hug, Molly let him go, thinking to herself that he was getting so big. Settling Ron in his crib and the twins together on one of their beds, she then read them a story. After they slowly dropped off to sleep, Molly sighed. Getting them down for naps was always hard work. Tuckered out herself, she decided she was due a treat; it was time to put her feet up and enjoy a cup of tea.

The chamomile tea was very soothing to Molly. As she looked around her cluttered but homey kitchen, she knew life couldn't be any better. She felt blessed to have found such a wonderful husband, and father for her numerous offspring. Arthur and she had many dreams for their children's lives and she prayed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be defeated soon, so that her young family had a chance at the future she had dreamed for them.

Suddenly she felt a slight twinge of pain around her abdomen. After six children, she knew what to expect. This wasn't the first spasm today, and the ache seemed to be getting more intense as the day flew passed; she knew she was in early labor. If she was reading the signs correctly, and she was, there would be another little Weasley tonight.

It was way too soon to alert Arthur or Mrs. Diggory, the witch who lived just on the other side of Ottery St Catchpole and had volunteered to baby-sit when the blessed event arrived. Molly decided to make an extra special dinner for tonight. What should she make? Shepherds Pie, brussel sprouts, and baked apples, she decided, with chocolate cake for dessert. All of these items were her family's favorite foods. From where she sat at the table, using her wand, she set knives chopping the vegetables and beef for the casserole. On another counter, were cored apples, stuffed with raisins, walnuts, cinnamon, and sugar, and topped with a pat of butter. Still using her wand, not getting up, she started the batter for the chocolate cake. After baking and cooling the cake, she iced it with orange and brown frosting. As a special treat for Halloween, she decorated the cake to look like a spider with liquorice drop eyes and liquorice whip legs.

She was adding the final touches to dinner when she decided that she couldn't wait to 'Floo' Arthur with the news any longer. Molly waddled over to the fireplace; with one hand holding her stomach and the other supporting her back, she grabbed a pinch of Floo powder. Tossing it into the flames, while carefully bending down, she called for her husband. "Arthur Weasley? Arthur? Are you there? ARTHUR, IT'S TIME."

From the fireplace she heard her husbands calm voice saying, "Coming dear" as she doubled over with another contraction. She moved slowly towards the cozy couch in front of the fire to wait for him.

A few minutes later, Arthur Apparated into the kitchen with a soft 'pop' then he hurried to her side.

Happy and excited, but with a look of concern on his face, Arthur asked, "Are you alright, dear? Sorry it took so long, but I stopped at the Diggorys to alert them on my way home. Mrs. Diggory will be here in a few minutes. She just had to call her mother to watch Cedric." Arthur reached out and gently brushed the hair back from Molly's beautiful face as he gave her a quick, tender kiss.

"There's time. Do you have the Maternity Portkey to St Mungo's?" It would be needed as a witch cannot Floo or Apparate during her pregnancy, as it would be unhealthy for the child that she was carrying. This makes getting around slightly more difficult than usual for a witch.

"Yes, it's right on the mantle where I left it. Where are the boys?" asked Arthur.

"Upstairs asleep. They got so much exercise this morning whilst playing and trying to help de-gnome the garden. We were all tuckered out. As they are going to be up late celebrating Halloween tonight, I thought today they really needed naps," Molly said, as Arthur started upstairs to get her overnight case and to check on the children.

Arthur climbed the stairs and began peeking into his children's rooms to see if any of them were awake yet. Ron was in his crib on his back, sucking his thumb, and still fast asleep. The twins were softly snoring, tangled up together in a mass of arms and legs. Percy, his hair mussed from his nap, was the only one awake. He was reading a large tome about, of all things, the Ministry of Magic.

Percy looked up when he heard his door open. He enjoyed reading, but liked spending time with the father he idolized more. "Daddy," Percy squealed, and, after putting the book down, he ran to give his father a hug. "Why're you home so early?"

Arthur bent down to catch his son up in his arms. Then, spinning him around and making him dizzy, he laughed while sharing a tight hug, and said, "Well Percy, Mummy say's it's time to go to St Mungo's and get the new baby".

Percy's mouth formed the letter 'O' as his eyes got big. "Really?"

While giving him another hug Arthur smiled, "Yes, really. We're just waiting for Cedric's Mummy to arrive before we leave. Let's comb your hair and get you ready for company, before going downstairs." Percy nodded as Arthur brushed his hair.

Then together they went into his and Molly's bedroom to grab her overnight bag. Pushed under the bed for quick retrieval was the small red case that had been ready for two weeks. Packed with all the needed and usual accoutrements for the hospital, Arthur didn't know how she'd gotten the tiny overnight case closed. Nightgowns, slippers, a robe, and even pillows were crammed into it. With Molly's bag in one hand and Percy in his arms, Arthur negotiated his way carefully back downstairs.

As he entered the living room, they heard a knock on the kitchen door. Dropping Molly's bag beside the couch, Arthur and Percy hurried into the kitchen and opened the door allowing Mrs. Diggory inside. "Thank you for coming so quickly," he said. "I hope it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all, not at all. Glad to help. How's Molly doing?" she asked, as she swept in and bustled eagerly towards the living room to greet her friend.

"I'm fine!" stated Molly with a smile. "I've got dinner ready, to make it easier on you. The boys will all be awake shortly." Then she nodded as she heard Ron begin to yell his head off and Fred and George come clattering down the stairs. Things were soon going to get very hectic at The Burrow. Arthur hurried back upstairs to fetch Ron before he could get up to full volume, while Molly spoke softly with Mrs. Diggory.

A little later, passing Ron to Mrs. Diggory, Arthur kneeled down and said to Percy. "While we're gone please be good and help keep an eye on your brothers for Mummy and me." Percy nodded solemnly. With that promise, both parents smiled and gave their brood a final farewell.

Arthur then brought the Portkey over to where Molly sat, and hauled her carefully to her feet. Reaching down, he lifted the overnight case from where he had stashed it beside her. They both gripped the Portkey as Arthur activated it saying, "Portus Maternity". With a jerk behind their navels, they traveled directly to the maternity ward of St Mungo's.

A few extremely long, long hours later, Molly was truly exhausted. Her face flushed, and her muscles still trembling from the exertion of bringing a child into the world. However, there was a happy, serene smile on her lips. Although tired and ready for some well deserved sleep she didn't want to pass the tiny amazing bundle she cuddled in her aching arms to a Healer. Awestruck with the delivery of her seventh healthy child she was at peace with her world.

Arthur was astounded at the depth of feeling the birth of a child could engender. Although he had felt helpless during the ordeal, he knew that there was no greater feeling of accomplishment than bringing a new life into the world. There were tears of joy in both Arthur's and his wife's eyes as they held hands and gazed down at their beautiful red haired, brown eyed infant. The child was definitely a Weasley with that coloring. Their seventh child yes, but their first GIRL.

Already Molly was dreaming about white lace and orange blossoms. She was hopeful that her daughter would find as wonderful a man for herself as she had found in Arthur. Every mother's fantasy is that her daughter marries a man who would love her unconditionally, a man who could be a true hero to her daughter.

_**A/N This story will have alternate parts of JKR's versions as well as moments that didn't happen in the books. Don't worry the giant alternate changes don't happen until 6th bookish. **_

_** Another thing is that even though most of the story will be told from Ginny's POV, it will also be told from others as well such as Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Mrs. Weasley. Not that often but throwing it out there! **_

_** Enjoy!!! **_


	2. Ginny's Favorite Fairy Tale

Fairy Tales

Chapter 2: Ginny's Favorite Fairy Tale

Arthur Weasley sat contentedly beside his wife's hospital bed at St. Mungo's, staring into the bassinet that cradled his daughter. She was so small compared to his sons that he had yet to find the courage to hold her. It was very peaceful in the quiet of the maternity ward, and he was elated with the birth of his seventh child.

His wife Molly was dozing after the intense labor of bringing her into the world. He didn't want to disturb her, but he needed to get home, so reaching over and clasping her hand he whispered, "I can't get over the fact that she's a girl. I love all our children but after six boys, I truly never expected a girl. Oh, don't get me wrong. I have always dreamed of having a pretty little girl to pamper, but I'd almost given up hope."

With tears in his eyes, he leaned over to tenderly give both of the women in his life, his wife and his daughter, another kiss.

"Again, well done my love," then he sighed and with regret added, "now, I have to Apparate home. You need your rest, and I need to relieve Mrs. Diggory. Ginny is incredibly beautiful Molly, just like her Mum. I'm so proud of you. I don't want to leave, but I know I must go home and tell her older brothers. I love you. See you early tomorrow."

With a last kiss and a smile, Arthur Weasley succeeded in tearing himself away and disappeared.

When he arrived at The Burrow, he expected quiet, as it was quite late. Instead, he found every light on and the WWN blaring. "What happened? What is wrong? Are my sons alright?" Arthur asked frantically, his face paling. He knew this would be bad news. Looking at Mrs. Diggory with her grief palpable by her dejected posture, he became even more frightened.

Tears were streaming down her face as Mrs. Diggory sobbed, "I just heard on the WWN that the Potters' were murdered tonight." Arthur stumbled over to the couch and collapsed onto it, as Mrs. Diggory continued. "The Dark Mark was still hovering over their cottage when the media arrived. The reporter announced the Auror's found little Harry alive amidst the rubble. However, Lily and James weren't as lucky. Arthur, the reporter said that Harry survived an Unforgivable Curse. How can that be?" As distraught as she was with the news, she couldn't trust the statement that Harry had lived. It was inconceivable as no one had ever suffered through the Killing Curse and survived.

Arthur sat with his head bowed in sorrow. He knew that right now he wouldn't be able to give voice to any of the feelings darting around in his head. He felt like his emotions were on an out of control broom, up into the clouds one minute with the birth of his daughter, and then down into a dark cavern of fear when he thought something had happened to his sons. Dementors couldn't have drained his elation any faster. Even knowing his sons were all right didn't make the news any easier to accept. When he'd gained better control of his emotions, he looked up at Mrs. Diggory. "Would you be alright here for a little while longer? I think I should go to the Ministry to see if there's anything I can do."

At her tearful nod, he slowly stood up and gave her hand a grateful squeeze. "Arthur how's Molly? Did the baby arrive?" She asked before he could leave.

"Molly is incredible! She gave me a daughter," answered Mr. Weasley proudly, and then with a hurried goodbye to Mrs. Diggory he Apparated to the Ministry.

Chaos reined. However, there was a dreadful purpose behind the organized pandemonium. The Ministry seemed busier than normal working hours, with trained Auror's coming and going, trying to ascertain just what had happened, Ministry employees arriving to see if there was anything with which they could assist, and friends of the Potters demanding answers from anyone they knew to be a Ministry official. Arthur proceeded down the many corridors to Auror Headquarters knowing that they would have the most current information. He felt that he needed at least to lend his moral support, even if he hadn't known the Potters, and wasn't a trained Auror.

Reaching his destination, he sought out his friends Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. A sea of concerned people also surrounded the two Aurors waiting impatiently for information. Alastor must have just received the initial report from the Aurors who had first arrived on the scene, and found the destruction and carnage at the Potters' cottage. He really hadn't had time to go over it completely yet. 

"Okay, everyone listen up. Right now, telling you will be easier if I stick strictly to the facts. Try to keep your questions until the end. The news will be troubling enough without interruptions." Alastor spoke gruffly. He wasn't trying to anger anyone, but he knew this would be difficult. He had a job to do, and he was personally involved, as James and Lily had been his friends. 

Looking around at all the people who had loved and respected the Potters, most of whom he also could call friends, he wasn't sure he could explain before they broke down. Therefore, taking a huge breath and letting it out slowly to gather his thoughts and get his own emotions under control, he began. "Yes the rumor is true. Lily and James Potter were murdered tonight."

He looked at the floor as he heard someone gasp and start to sob. He'd been through worse things, but this was hard; harder than even he had expected. "Voldemort attacked them personally. It appears from looking over the murder scene, James held him off, while Lily went to Harry's room. From the damage, James put up a heroic fight. However, as we know he failed. Voldemort then tracked Lily to the nursery, where Lily protected her son with all the determination in a mother's heart, but she also fell."

Everyone present could tell just how grueling this was for Alastor. "We found little Harry in the debris. He is the sole survivor. Using Legilimens, we determined Voldemort struck Lily with a Killing Curse as she tried to protect her son. Voldemort then approached Harry who was sitting in his crib. He directed the Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedavra at Harry; it rebounded, because he disappeared. As Harry is only fifteen months old, we were lucky to learn even this much. I know it doesn't make any sense, as he should be dead. Before tonight, no one has ever blocked the Killing Curse successfully."

"We don't know how Harry stopped the curse just that he did. We don't know whether Voldemort is dead or if he's simply gone into hiding to heal. We don't even know if anyone else was present. We knew Voldemort was after the Potters, but we thought they were well protected."

Now Professor Albus Dumbledore raised his hands and with a gesture to the assembled throng continued the story. "Harry received only a scar to his forehead. I have secreted Harry where no one can find him, until he is ready to re-enter our world. I had hoped that our security measures would be powerful enough to protect the Potters. We had used many Charms, Wards, and Spells for their protection. James and Lily's death are on my head. I entrusted their very lives, to a bond of friendship forged at Hogwarts years ago, instead of intelligence and knowledge. An old man's failure." Never had they seen him lose control, even for a second, but as he was relaying these facts, a single tear was marking a path down his cheek completely unacknowledged by him.

Alastor had been tracking the tear with dismay like everyone else present, and decided to take back control of the conversation. It was time to answer some of their questions before the entire gathering of the Potter's friends could collapse with grief. "We know many of you have questions. Please feel free to ask some of them now. But, be prepared not to receive an answer, as we might not have them at this time."

"Where's Sirius? Why isn't he here?" Remus Lupin questioned, his fear for his friend making his voice shake. "Has anyone seen him?"

Alastor sighed. "No, not that I have heard. We didn't have anyone watching him. He was also in hiding."

"Didn't you suggest the Fidileus Charm? Wasn't Sirius their Secret Keeper? How could this have happened?" Remus clenched his fists in anger at the deaths of his close friends. "Someone betrayed them, but it couldn't have been Sirius, he would die before betraying any of us. We need to find out who was responsible for this."

"We all trust Sirius, Remus." Dumbledore replied gravely, "but to answer your questions, Sirius was their Secret-Keeper and yes they were all three in hiding. Right now, no one knows where he is. I, for one, am very worried about him."

Around him, people were nodding, many with concern, and disbelief etched on their faces. 

Albus sighed, and looking around at the grieving group of witches and wizards, who just couldn't comprehend why Voldemort would have murdered their friends, gave them something else to think about that night. "The disappearance of Voldemort will be frightening news for the Death Eaters. Some of his more faithful servants will be searching for him. With Voldemort's defeat tonight, many others will be going into hiding. We must move quickly against them. Their bad news, however, is very good news for the rest of the world. However, as we can do nothing else tonight, and Harry is safe and secure, I suggest that everyone returns home. Tomorrow will be even harder with no sleep. I fear this is a terribly dangerous time for our community." Dumbledore said wisely, ending this impromptu meeting.

With a quiet word to Alastor, offering to help in any way necessary, Arthur returned to The Burrow. Where just hours before he'd walked on air at the birth of his daughter, now his stooped shoulders and his feet scuffing the floor told a very different story. Happy tears had turned to angry ones.

Mrs. Diggory rose from the chair in the corner where she'd been sitting and rocking, while quietly listening to the wireless. The reporters were still announcing that Harry had survived the attack, but no one could say how. How did a little boy defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? By the look on Arthur's face, the news wasn't good. As she stood up, she asked. "Any other news?

"Yes, there was actually good news. The reporters were correct. Harry did survive. However, no one can fathom how. He's in safekeeping, thanks to Dumbledore. However, he is keeping his whereabouts quiet. Thank you again for staying with the boys. I don't know how to tell you what it meant to me to know that they were safe."

"No thanks are necessary. Please tell Molly I'll drop by later this week to see her and the baby," Mrs. Diggory said. Then she Apparated to her Mum's, where she gently kissed her sleeping son on his brow while cuddling him close for a moment. Her heart broke for Harry and the Potters, but she was so relieved to find her son safe.

Now, left alone with his sons, Arthur looked at his surroundings. What he saw was slightly shabby, but a very warm and inviting room, none the less. It was comfortable, like his life with Molly. The room contained many pictures of his children, with their games scattered here and there. Like a treasure chest, it also held a few cherished mementos of his and Molly's life together. He loved his family dearly and didn't know what he would do if someday He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to The Burrow.

With the solitude that returned to his home after Mrs. Diggory had gone, he gave in to his grief, mourning the loss of two such loving and caring people as James and Lily. He cried for their suddenly orphaned son, who would never see his parents again.

Completely shattered by the events of the evening, he still felt compelled to take the time necessary to strengthen the wards around The Burrow. Once this was finished, Mr. Weasley quietly ascended the stairs, and looked in on his sleeping sons. While he was getting ready for bed, he wondered how Molly would react to the Potters' murder. He knew what a soft heart she had. She would take this news hard.

He'd better leave it until she came home, as Molly couldn't do anything about it tonight, he thought.

The next morning when Arthur arrived at the hospital, Molly had already heard the news about the Potters. She was rocking Ginny while tears coursed down her cheeks. Every so often, she would use the corner of her daughter's soft receiving blanket to wipe the evidence of her distress off her face. While she was bringing a new life into the world, the most evil wizard who ever lived was orphaning another tiny child. When would it all end? He was the same age as Ron, and she vowed that should she get the opportunity to mother Harry, she would care for him as if he were her own.

Arthur quietly got her belongings assembled and ready to go home. After living with her for so long, he understood her well enough to know that she required this time to weep for Harry and his parents. He repacked her case and paid the bill. When everything was completed, he gently helped her to stand and reactivating the Portkey, they returned to The Burrow, bringing their tiny daughter home. He knew Molly would feel better if she could gather her children around her to confirm that they were all okay. In addition, he would feel more secure with his family behind the stronger wards he had positioned around his property last night, hoping to keep them protected from harm.

There had been attacks almost daily since Halloween, and the Ministry of Magic was feverishly busy. The Aurors never knew who might be the next target. Therefore, they were constantly on the alert, but stretched thin, trying to protect everyone. However, they couldn't be everywhere at once. Auror's did captured Sirius Black and sent him to Azkaban Prison, but not before, he had killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve innocent Muggles. 

Death Eaters, crazed at the loss of their leader, caused bedlam by attacking wizards and Muggles alike. No one was safe from these lunatics. The Longbottoms, Frank and Alice, both were Aurors, and were captured and questioned for their knowledge of the whereabouts of The Dark Lord, forced to watch as Death Eaters tormented of their loved one. During the inquisitions, they were tortured into insanity, leaving their one-year-old son Neville, in the care of his grandmother. Many good people died.

As the war raged on, Aurors worked zealously to identify and disable Lord Voldemort's army, while the Wizengamot worked determinedly to sentence them quickly to Azkaban. Although everyone worked heroically, it took almost a year to stabilize and return the wizarding community to some semblance of normality.

Even with all the danger, children grew older. With the capture and imprisonment of most of the Death Eaters, it was time to begin celebrating the day-to-day events that simply being alive and having a family created. If you let the enemy take these everyday pleasures from you, the very ideals you were fighting for had already been lost.

Ginevra Weasley, better known as Ginny by her family, was one-year old and her parents were dressing her for her Christening. Not wanting to postpone the blessed day any longer, already delayed far too long because of the war, they had combined it with her first birthday celebration. The Burrow was overflowing with friends and family, intent on enjoying an afternoon and evening of good food, laughter, and fun.

Molly had outdone herself with the decorations and food. Because there would be such a boisterous crowd, she had decided to hold festivities outdoors. Molly and her older sons had spent the previous week de-gnoming the garden, weeding and pruning the flowerbeds, and trimming the lawn. Although it was the end of October, the weather had behaved and the day was beautiful. Crisp and clear, with only a slight breeze. She had charmed fireflies to cluster in the trees, to make them twinkle as if the stars had dropped into their garden for the Christening. The trestle table draped in pink cloth with tiny white flowers, was groaning under the assortment of edibles she had whipped up in her kitchen. There was something to tempt any palate, chicken, roast beef, ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, vegetables of all shapes and sizes, salads, fruit and a multitude of other tempting dishes. The three-tier birthday cake was a confection in white with tiny pink rosebuds, just the opposite of the tablecloth, and strawberry ice cream. She was determined that no one would go hungry today.

Now, in the Wizarding world, Christenings are a little different than in the Muggle world. A child receives gifts and blessings, true, but these are very important gifts. They are not trinkets or possessions, but gifts for the child's soul.

From her Mum and Dad, she received the gifts of Grace and Beauty. From her brother Bill, the gift of Acceptance, and Charlie gave her the gift of Curiosity. Her brother Percy presented her with the Joy of Learning, and the gift of Laughter came from the Twins; Fred and George. Ron, who was closest in age, gave her the gift of Friendship. Family friend, Alastor Moody offered her the gift of Intuition.

Her entire family presented the last bequest. In both communities, this gift was the greatest reward anyone can bestow upon another. In its purest sense, this gift was the greatest force in both worlds, the gift of Love.

As Ginny was still a very small child, none of this meant very much to her. She was quite happy with the ice cream and cake she was mashing all over her face, hair, and lacy robe. Like most children, her cares were few, and having a full tummy and a dry nappy were important. She loved the soft arms and quiet voice of her Mummy, holding her and telling her bedtime stories. She felt safe and secure each night when her Daddy came into her room, kissed her goodnight, and tucked her into bed.

More time passed and the Weasley children grew older, people took notice whenever the family left The Burrow. Some noticed because there were so many of them, others, because they were always laughing and having a good time. However, most people spotted them because of the Weasley hair, which was a vivid red that seemed to burst into flame when light hit it. That alone drew many eyes. 

The boys grew taller and more athletic every year. They were always ready for a game of Quidditch, or to pull a prank on their friends or on each other. The brothers were also always prepared to defend or protect their little sister, whether she needed it or not. They allowed no one to upset or harm her, by word or by deed, except for each other of course. Ginny was tiny, but not afraid of anything. She also could be scary; as she could perform the best Bat-Boogey-Hex, any of them had ever seen.

Ginny had grown from the slightly chubby baby with big brown eyes and a mop of red hair. She was now a laughing imp, who liked spending time with her big brothers. She hated being the baby, and was eager to try everything her siblings attempted. She was fearless. She could swim almost as well as Bill. She loved to fly, and tried to emulate Charlie's skills on a broomstick. She was quick to laugh, and just as quick to become extremely angry over an implied slight.

Fred and George loved to tease her. This was understandable, as she was their youngest sibling and the only girl. However, the teasing was a constant source of irritation to her, a reminder that she was the baby, but Ginny had learned very quick and devious ways to get even when her brothers raised her ire.

Ginny might have scared her brothers sometimes, but she was also a little girl who still loved to hear her Mum's voice at bedtime telling her a story. Well, not just any story, the one about Harry Potter. This oft-repeated tale always left her with pleasant thoughts and happy dreams.

Her bedroom window with its frilly pink curtains overlooked the garden. She liked it left open most nights to catch the cool breeze that carried the fragrance of roses, and marigolds up to her room. "Mummy, tell me the story about The-Boy-Who-Lived again," begged the now nine-year-old Ginny tucked up into her tiny bed, covered with pink blankets. In fact, her entire room was pink. Pink walls, pink curtains, pink sheets, and a pink duvet cover. Being the only girl in generations, her dad had gone a little overboard with the color pink, in his enthusiasm.

This was a nightly occurrence, as it was her favorite story of all time. Her Mum had been telling her about Harry Potter for as long as she could remember. She knew someday she'd meet him, he'd fall in love with her, and they'd get married. She had told her Mum this in secret once, and it had brought tears to her mother's eyes. Her Mummy laughed through the tears while she hugged her, but couldn't explain why she was crying. In her heart, Ginny knew this would happen. She didn't know where the belief originated from, or how she knew. She was just destined for this. It wasn't some unattainable, intangible dream. She would meet Harry Potter and they would fall in love. She knew it was their fate.

Molly sighed. As much as Ginny loved this story, she must've told it…well, if she had a Knut for every time she had told it, she would be a very wealthy witch. It wasn't much of a bedtime story, because of the plot and the lack of an ending. No happily-ever-after for this fairy tale, in fact, not one rumor had ever reached her ears as to the whereabouts of this little orphan. He'd not surfaced since that fateful night, almost ten years ago. She hoped he was still secure where Dumbledore had hidden him. However, she smiled and complied with her daughter's request. 

Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived

Once upon a time, in a land very much like ours, a young wizard named James Potter lived. He was tall and quite good-looking, with hazel eyes that twinkled when he was having fun. His hair was messy all the time, as if he'd just leapt off his broom, but he liked it that way. Laughter came easily for him, as he and his three closest friends enjoyed nothing better than to pull a prank or two. He had brains as well as looks, and although he kept it well hidden, he had a secret. James had an affinity for red hair. Not just any red hair, no, this red hair belonged to a heart stopping, beautiful, auburn haired witch, named Lily Evans.

They both went to the Wizarding School by the name of Hogwarts, where James played on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and Lily worked hard on her studies. Two very different people, but they must've had something in common, because Lily was also in Gryffindor House.

In the beginning, Lily didn't like James much. She thought he was stuck on himself. He was always strutting around like a peacock, just because many of the other witches thought he was cute. She also didn't approve of all the pranks he pulled and didn't think they were very funny. Some of them were quite mean. Instead of making students laugh, they caused hurt and shame, which made these students despise him.

Lily thought he should be kinder to other wizards, who maybe weren't as capable at sports or schoolwork. However, James just kept showing off.

After they'd been at school for six years, James grew up. He realized how silly it was for him to think he was better than other wizards, just because he could ride a broom fast. He apologized to Lily for being so rude and immature, and then asked her out, to which Lily replied, "Yes". Soon they fell in love.

After final exams, James asked Lily to be his wife. Their wedding was a happy event, attended by many of their Hogwarts friends. James dressed in green formal robes, waited for Lily in front of all their friends and family. His friends were happy for him, as they knew just how long James had been in love with his Lily.

Lily appeared, escorted by her father. She'd chosen to wear a Muggle wedding dress and no one had seen a more beautiful bride. In her white dress and carrying pale pink orchids, what drew every eye was her vivid hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She had her abundant auburn hair arranged on top of her head, though many ringlets escaped to curl gently upon the nape of her neck, James thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When James' hazel eyes met Lily's brilliant green ones, the air crackled with electricity. As she walked down the aisle towards him, they both knew that together, they had found true love and happiness that would last forever.

The Potters had been married a year when they found out there would be a new little Potter. Both of them were very happy. Nine months later, on 31 July, Harry James Potter was born. He was a handsome baby with brilliant green eyes from his mum, and unfortunately, messy black hair from his dad.

However, these were dangerous times. Sirius, their best friend, told them that their lives were in danger. At first, they thought they could easily protect each other and little Harry. They were a very powerful witch and wizard, who knew many charms and spells to keep them safe. A year went by. Another great and wise wizard, a trusted friend, told them the most evil wizard in the world, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was after them. They had to go into hiding, as the fate of the entire world was involved.

Of course, they followed his advice. For their protection, only one other wizard knew where they were hiding. They thought he was their friend, but secretly, he'd been working for You-Know-Who. He told this evil wizard exactly where and how to find the Potters.

On Halloween night, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went to their cottage in Godric's Hollow. James and Lily put up quite a fight but didn't have training in Dark Magic, unlike their attacker. The evil wizard won, leaving Harry unprotected, or so He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thought.

No one could stop him; he would win. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used his curse for the third and final time that night. However, Harry didn't die. The curse rebounded from Harry onto the evil wizard and he disappeared. No one has seen You-Know-Who, since that dreadful night. Little Harry, received a cut on the forehead shaped like a lightening bolt, but otherwise he was unharmed. Harry James Potter still bears this scar and the name of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Professor Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, secreted Harry Potter away to protect him until he was ready to rejoin our world. The-Boy-Who-Lived is loved and respected by many as the one who defeated, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We can only hope that he continues to be safe.

As she told the story, she let her thoughts drift. Ginny had confided in her that she intended to marry Harry Potter one day, just like all girls dream of marrying the Hero. In retrospect, Molly couldn't fault her daughter for aspiring after this small hero, even though she never expected Ginny would meet him.

The danger from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named seemed to be over. His most loyal Death Eaters were either imprisoned or dead. There had not been any new news about him surfacing anywhere for almost ten long years; no unexplained deaths nor unusual happenings. Most witches and wizards were getting on with their lives. Mr. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had even gone so far as to make a statement to the press, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead. Wizards were beginning to believe that maybe, just maybe, he was gone.

Alastor's motto was Constant Vigilance. As an Auror, he was privy to most information coming into the Ministry of Magic, and he had intercepted a rumor

. There was a place in Albania, where the local inhabitants were frightened of a small portion of forest. Lately, not even animals would enter the area. He had not been able to acquire proof that Voldemort was involved, but most of the Aurors believed this to be so. If Voldemort was returning, it would soon become much more dangerous for everyone.


	3. The Boy Who Lived

Fairy Tales

Chapter 3: The Boy Who Lived

It was the end of August, the day before Ginny's youngest brother Ron, would follow his siblings' example and leave for Hogwarts. Once again, she wouldn't be able to go. All of her short life she'd been surrounded by her family. Her Mum and Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron; between her brothers, one of them had always been around to keep her company. Especially Ron. Okay sure, they fought like all siblings did, but he was still her best friend.

Her family was spreading out across two continents. Bill was on assignment in Egypt, working as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and he loved it, as charms had always been his best subject at school. Charlie, happiest when outside and surrounded by animals, had accepted a job working with dragons in Romania. Percy, Fred, and George were still in school, and were gone for most of the year. However, Ron had always been there for her.

Not anymore. Tomorrow she was going with her Mum and her brothers, to King's Cross Station in London, where Ron would be catching the Hogwarts Express from Platform Nine and Three-quarters, along with Percy and the Twins. How could he go and leave her behind? It wasn't fair. Why'd she have to be the baby?

She knew that Ron was excited, but also very nervous. Earlier that day, while they had all been gathered in his room, he'd asked Fred and George to tell him again, how the Sorting Ceremony worked. He knew that the Sorting Ceremony was some kind of challenge, at test of daring, designed to divide the students accurately into whichever house would fit them best during their time at Hogwarts. Ron was very concerned about taking it on the first day at his new school.

Fred and George grinned wickedly at each other, and began to take turns while replying. "Well, you have to fight a troll. Don't you remember us telling you before?"

"When it's your turn, if you act bravely, and fight well, you'll be sorted into Gryffindor, as we're famous for our bravery."

"If you use a spell to defeat the troll, you belong in Ravenclaw, the house for the smartest students."

"Students who're devious and trick the troll will be placed in Slytherin. And you know there hasn't been a witch or wizard who turned towards evil that wasn't in Slytherin." 

"All the remaining students are assigned to Hufflepuff." 

Ron knew that every Weasley who'd ever attended Hogwarts had been in Gryffindor, and that his parents were very proud of this fact. Therefore, he told Ginny later, he was going to be brave and fight the troll, even if he died trying. But, she didn't want her brother to die. She was sure that there was some trick to fighting the troll. The rest of the family had fought and won, so she was certain Ron could do it as well.

Later on that evening, Ginny was in her pink little girl room getting ready for bed. Through the flimsy walls of The Burrow, she could hear her brothers completing all the small chores that needed to be finished before they could leave the next day. She could imagine Ron, standing in his orange room, looking around at all the Quidditch posters of the Chudley Cannons. Spying his trunk where all his school necessities were packed, he'd take one last peek inside, nervous about tomorrow. 

**Dear Diary,  
I don't know how I'm going to get through tomorrow. I'm happy for Ron, I am, but I wish I were going too. What am I going to do here by myself? It'll be so lonely. My best friend is leaving.**

After telling her diary about her day, she curled up on her bed and clutching the pillow, she cried herself to sleep, already missing her brothers.

"Wake up, Ginny! Your brothers are already downstairs eating breakfast. I'm surprised you didn't hear all the commotion they made carrying their trunks down the stairs. Hurry now, or you won't be ready when its time to leave." Her Mum bustled around her room, pulling out Muggle clothing for their trip to London.

Was it morning already?

"I'm up," she groaned sleepily as she sat up, and swinging her feet to the floor, she looked at her clock. When she realized the time, she scrambled off her bed and rushed out of the door to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and then just as quickly she returned to jump into her clothes. Clattering down the stairs, she sped around the crowded table in the kitchen to snatch a piece of toast. But, as she took in the happy faces of her brothers, instead of eating, she started to cry.

"I'm really going to miss you all this year. I'll be so lonely."

"No you won't Ginny, we'll write everyday. Promise, it'll be just as if we were home," chorused Fred and George.

"Promise?" she begged.

Ron reached across the table to take her hand. "I promise too! It won't be very long until we're home for Christmas. A few short months after that it'll be summer. Next year you'll be travelling to Hogwarts with us."

Ginny squeezed his hand in thanks, but her Mum interrupted before she could reply.

"The taxi has arrived to take us to the station. Let's go everyone, quickly now. We can't be late. The train won't wait for us. Percy, Fred, George, each of you take your own trunks out to the car. Ron, I'll help you with yours. Hang on to Scabbers for your brother, Ginny. Is everybody ready? Good. Let's go."

After an exciting, but to Ginny at least, too short of a ride, they arrived at King's Cross Station. Quickly, the boys appropriated four trolleys, one for each of them, stacked their luggage, and then made their way through the station.

She looked around, trying to take it all in. She had been here before, of course, but each year was as if she was seeing it for the first time. Muggles were rushing around. They looked like ants in an ant farm, all busily going about with a single-minded purpose. They were dressed in everything imaginable, from suits and dresses, to cut-off jeans and trainers. She wasn't able to stop and study them, as she would have liked because her brothers were moving though the crowd so quickly that she had to run every few steps, or risk them leaving her behind.

"Packed with Muggles, of course, now what's the platform number?" Molly muttered to herself, as she glanced around with a frown.

"Nine and Three-quarters," Ginny replied unnecessarily. "Mum, can't I go?" She knew the answer but it was worth a try.

"You're not old enough, Ginny." Then she directed Percy, Fred, and George through the barrier. Before she could send Ron through, she was interrupted.

"Excuse me," said a small voice behind them.

The remaining Weasleys turned towards the anxious voice. They saw a scared undernourished boy, looking nervously at them. His unkempt black hair was sticking straight up, and his timid, but brilliant, green eyes were hiding behind broken glasses. He was dressed in clothes much too large for his small frame. The black trousers were faded and so large the legs pooled around the scuffed trainers that he wore on his feet, while the baggy misshapen sweatshirt fell almost to his knees, and he had the sleeves rolled multiple times so he could use his hands. Mrs. Weasley, smiling kindly, answered. "Hello dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

"Yes," the boy said, "The thing is --- the thing is, I don't know how to…"

Mum walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How to get onto the platform? Not to worry," She told him kindly. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop, and don't be scared you will crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

The boy looked towards the solid looking barrier, where he'd watched the other boys disappear, and visibly gulped. But, he didn't move towards the wall. They watched him as he swiped his sweaty hands down the sides of his wrinkled trousers to dry them. He clutched the trolley tightly, and then, with his eyes tightly closed, he ran towards the brick wall, and magically disappeared.

Molly and Ginny followed the young men through the barrier. There was the scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express. She watched as Fred and George helped the black haired boy put his large new trunk on the train. He still looked so lost and afraid. He seemed to remind her of someone, but she knew she'd never met him before, or at least, she couldn't remember meeting him before.

Then, all too soon, it was time for the last goodbyes. Her Mum was fussing because Ron had dirt on his nose. Percy had already changed into his Hogwarts robes, of course, and he'd pinned his new badge on his left side over his heart. Fred and George were teasing him, again, about being a Prefect.

George turned to his Mother and said, "Hey Mum, you know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Ginny was so excited she was jumping up and down with anticipation. "Mum, can I get on the train and see him?" Ginny begged.

"You've already seen him, Ginny," she answered, sounding rushed as she called her son's together. Her Mum was going through her normal list of last minute directions. "Be good! Study hard! Obey the professors and Percy! Take care of your younger brothers!" Then with one last kiss, their Mum was urging them to get on the train.

Ginny wasn't paying any attention. She was walking along the train, and at each window she jumped to try to see which compartment Harry had entered, hoping to get one last glimpse of him through the train window. When she noticed Mum was finished and they were all on board Ginny started to cry as she realised that the time was short. This was it. The end of summer. She reached up towards the train windows where her brothers were framed, trying to touch them. She wanted desperately for the train not to move. It started rolling anyway. Ginny ran along the platform laughing and crying. She already missed them so much. Not even their promises to write and to send a Hogwarts toilet seat helped. Even though she'd just seen The Boy Who Lived, she was despondent during the ride home.

Soon her Mum and she were back at The Burrow. During the entire ride, a litany had played across Ginny's mind. _I just saw The-Boy-Who-Lived. I met Harry Potter_. The phrase kept repeating, like a scratched record that was skipping across her brain

It was very quiet at home with all her brothers gone, and the house seemed completely empty. She moved listlessly from room to room, with nothing to do, as she didn't have an opponent for Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap, and, no one but her Mum to talk to, and she wouldn't understand.

Ginny slowly climbed the stairs, to her bedroom and got out her diary, those same two sentences still replaying in her mind.

**Dear Diary,**

**I JUST SAW THE BOY WHO LIVED!  
I MET HARRY POTTER!******

Wow, the trip to London was amazing. The train station was great! There were so many Muggles, all rushing about! Their clothes were so strange! I've never seen such an assortment.

I can't believe I was lucky enough to finally meet Harry Potter. It's strange that no one was with him. Where's he been all this time? He looked so lost. But, he's going to Hogwarts. Maybe Ron will befriend him, and then maybe I'll get to know him! My dream will come true I know it will.

What am I thinking? He probably didn't even see me. He probably thought I was just a little girl, as I wasn't even old enough to go to school.

Oh, this is only the first afternoon, how am I going to last all year? It's terrible being the youngest child. Why couldn't I have been older? I'm always the last to do everything. It's not fair. There isn't any one here to talk to. I'm glad I have this diary. The Twins and Ron promised to write. If they don't, I will hex them so badly, they'll not know which way is up. 

"Ginny, please come down for dinner. Your father has arrived from work and he's hungry. Come eat while everything is hot."

Closing her diary, she yelled, "Coming Mum," and joined her remaining family for dinner, but she wasn't hungry, and she didn't think she'd eat.

Dinner was very quiet that evening. No one talked much. She was missing the chatter that normally surrounded her during meals. She kept her head down so she wouldn't see all the empty chairs around the large table. Ginny excused herself as soon as dinner was over and the kitchen straightened. There wasn't anyone to talk to, fight, or play with, so she might as well take a bubble bath. Maybe a long soak would relax her. After all, there wouldn't be anyone queuing for the bathroom. Later, she slowly returned back downstairs to look for her father and say goodnight. She was still miserable, as the bath had only reinforced the feeling that she was alone in their big house.

Arthur was sitting in his big comfortable recliner. He had been enjoying the first truly quiet evening in a long time. Her dad pulled her onto his lap, and held her silently, in the same way he'd always cuddled her whenever she'd been hurt before, whether real or imagined, comforting her without words as only a father can. Then he kissed her on her tiny upturned nose, and, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, said, "I know you're lonely right now, but it won't last forever. Your Mum and I are here whenever you need us, and your brother's are only an owl away. Now go on up to your room, I know your Mum'll be there soon to tuck you in. I love you, little one. Everything will get better, if you just give it time."

**Dear Diary,  
What am I going to do for an entire year with no one to talk with? Mum and Dad will try to help but they're so old. The have each other and don't seem to miss the boys when they're away at school. I feel like huge parts of me are missing.**

I hope that troll didn't kill Ron tonight. I hope he beat him. Mum and Dad will be so disappointed if he isn't in Gryffindor. Oh, I wish I were there. 

Later, when Molly walked in to say goodnight, Ginny had already put away her diary and was gazing distractedly out the window overlooking the garden and dreaming about the black-haired boy at the station. He'd been on her mind all afternoon. Tired of being alone, when her Mum tucked her into bed, Ginny grabbed her hand and asked, "Mum, please tell me the story about The-Boy-Who-Lived." At her Mum's look of surprise she continued, "I know I'm too old for fairy tales, but I'm lonely tonight. Besides, we actually met him today. I told you someday we would meet."

With a knowing smile, her Mum answered, "Of course, Ginny. I'm feeling a bit unsettled with all the boys gone, too. I always miss them when they leave for school. But, sweetheart, don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up and leave, you've the rest of you life to be an adult. Besides, you're never too old for fairy tales."

Ginny fell asleep listening to her Mum's soft voice retelling the story of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who- Lived, and her lips unconsciously mouthed the words along with her. She knew the story as well as she knew her own name. Soon a young boy frolicked through her dreams, with startling green eyes that seemed to be a pathway into his soul. His messy black hair was standing straight up. He wore a welcoming smile on his face, a beacon, which lit the path so she could find him. She knew he was waiting for her, and that he'd always wait for her. Once they'd found each other, both of them would be complete. Neither Harry nor Ginny would ever be alone again. She couldn't have voiced these feelings while awake, they were too abstract for that, but she understood everything in her dream world. He was her future. All her dreams were safe, untroubled, and happy when she dreamed about The-Boy-Who-Lived.

_**Dear Ginny,  
Mum sent us an owl telling us NOT to send you a toilet seat, as she said it wouldn't be very hygienic. We're sorry about that. Instead, here are the pins from the hinges of Professor Snape's Potions Dungeon door. The next time anyone tries to open that door, it'll fall down.  
Love, Fred and George**_

Ginny laughed merrily the following morning as she read her first letters from Hogwarts that year. Her brothers had kept their promises to write.

_**Dear Ginny,   
I rode on the train all the way to Hogwarts with Harry Potter. He's nice, not stuck up at all. We were both sorted into Gryffindor House. Oh, and guess what? Fred and George lied. There wasn't a troll, all we had to do was wear this old talking hat, and it decided where we belonged. I'll write again soon.  
Love, Ron**_

Oh Merlin, I'm so glad Ron is safe. I'll get even with the Twins for scaring us about the troll. Ron was so lucky to ride with Harry Potter. I wish I'd been there, Ginny thought, while finishing her breakfast. Thanking her Mum, she stood and took her plate to the sink, fuming all the while. Then she went to her room to put her letters away in a safe place. Pulling out her diary, she wrote:

**Dear Diary,  
How lucky could Ron be? First, he was able to ride with Harry Potter and then the sorting placed them into the same House. They will be sharing a dorm all year!**

I must think of something really wicked to do to the Twins for lying to us like that. 

After getting dressed, she returned downstairs to see what her Mum had planned for chores today.

Knowing that her youngest child was missing her brothers and would be lonely, Molly kept her quite busy for the first month or so. As the boys were away at school, she decided it would be the perfect time to really clean their rooms.

The Weasley's didn't have many Galleons for renovations, but cleanliness wasn't expensive. Even with the use of spells, this was a massive undertaking. They started with Ron's room on the top floor and then worked their way down. All the walls, windows, skirting boards, and floors needed scrubbed. Mattresses were turned and wardrobes cleaned out. Her Mum was appalled to find some of the things that the boys had stashed around their rooms. Fred and George were clearly working on some seriously dangerous pranks. Together they scoured all seven bedrooms, not to mention the landings, stairs, and the bathroom.

There were many trips carrying all the bedding and window coverings downstairs to the laundry. Molly liked washing linens the Muggle way. Using magic, she had never achieved the same feel and smell. But, without magic, it was also a lot more work, and that was ultimately the reason behind the entire exercise anyway, the distraction of her youngest child. The washing machine, magicked to run without electricity, ran constantly for days, and someone needed to run up and down the stairs every hour to change loads and take the clean bedding outside to be hanged on the line. In the garden, the drying linens snapped in the breeze and soaked up that clean fragrance, that scent found only on line-dried washing. That was only the beginning. When dry, they still needed to re-make the beds, and the curtains needed re-hanged.

Wood surfaces were a gleaming patina, after dusting and waxing, and the windows sparkled inside and out from all the polishing they received. Soon The Burrow was redolent with the scents of lemon wax and soap.

When Molly was satisfied with the inside, they moved out to the garden. There were vegetables and fruit to pick and can for the winter, and the entire garden, with its assorted beds was always in need of a good weeding. Weeds were a never-ending battle that kept Ginny quite busy out in the sunshine. She was utterly exhausted every night, and too tired to brood about being alone.

Ginny knew what her Mum was doing by keeping her busy, and was thankful. It was almost her birthday, and she hadn't had too much time to pine for her brothers. Her diary was filling slowly, but many nights she was too tired to write more than a few lines. Most of these lines were about Harry.

Her brothers, true to their word, had kept up a furious spate of letters, with at least one brother writing everyday. Ron's were all about Harry Potter. He wrote to her about how Professor Flitwick had fallen off his chair while taking the register, when he'd come to Harry's name. How History of Magic was so boring, that more often than not, they took a nap during class, and how complicated Transfiguration lessons were going to be. The day he and Harry had their first flying lesson, Ron had written that Harry had flown so well, Professor McGonagall had chosen him as the new Gryffindor Seeker. Even Fred and George wrote about him making the team, and how he was the youngest Seeker in a century.

Her birthday was uneventful, her Mum and Dad took her to Diagon Alley, and they had cake and ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Though she still missed seeing her brothers, they had all sent her cards and presents, but it wasn't the same as spending time with them. The next morning she received the following letter from Ron.

_**Dear Ginny,  
During the Halloween feast last night, somehow a troll entered the castle. Me and Harry locked him in a girl's bathroom, not realizing that Hermione was in there. When we heard her scream, we had to unlock it and go inside. The troll had her cornered. Harry jumped on the troll but the troll barely noticed him! It grabbed Harry by one leg, and while holding him upside down, tried to hit him with his club. I saved him and Hermione by using the spell Wingardium Leviosa, on the trolls club! Ya know, to levitate it! Then I dropped it on the troll's head, knocking him out! Boy, was that cool! I saved Harry Potter! Oh, and I saved Hermione, too! I was a Hero! We were in big trouble, but Hermione lied, and said that she went looking for the troll, and that we'd saved her! Professor McGonagall told us, that not many first year students could take on a fully-grown Mountain Troll, and live to tell about it. Afterwards, Harry and I decided that Hermione was our friend.**_

Don't tell Mum.  
Love, Ron

This was the longest letter from Ron she'd ever received; her diary entry was almost as long that night. She was very proud of her big brother Ron, not only had he saved Hermione, he'd saved Harry. In Ginny's eyes, he'd always been a hero, but how stupid could they be, to have gone looking for the troll.

**Dear Diary,  
Sweet Merlin, Ron could've been killed. Harry could've been killed, also. What were they thinking? A troll, a fully-grown Mountain Troll. Why weren't they in the common room? Who'd let two first years search for a troll to begin with? Oh, I could kill them both for putting themselves in danger. How could a troll get into Hogwarts? Someone must have let it in. I'm glad they're all okay. As to Harry - Harry's different. He's the important one. He's actually the person I really want to get to know him and become friends with this year.**

The spell sounds very interesting though. I can't wait to be able to learn spells like that one. I must remember to ask Ron, who Hermione is. As to Harry - Harry's different. He's the important one. He's actually the person I really want to get to know him and become friends with this year.

A few days later, while Ginny was eating dinner, a snowy white owl flew in through the kitchen window. Her family had never seen this owl before, so it took them a minute to realize that the letters she carried were from Ron and the Twins.

_**Dear Ginny,  
Meet Hedwig, she's Harry's owl. I borrowed her to send you this note.**_

Today was Harry's first Quidditch match. It was against Slytherin. Harry was nervous, but he was doing all right until his broom tried to unseat him. Hermione said that Professor Snape was jinxing his broom. The broom shook Harry off fifty feet in the air and he was hanging by one hand; Hermione set Snape's robes on fire to distract him and make him lose eye contact, so Harry could climb back on his broom. It worked perfectly. Even with the cheating, Harry still caught the Snitch; well to be honest he actually almost swallowed it. You should've seen his broom streaking towards the ground so fast we thought he'd crash. We were all worried that he'd been hurt. We thought he was choking, but instead, he coughed up the Snitch. We won! We beat Slytherin!  
Love, Ron

Oh, Wow! Harry caught the Snitch! I wish I'd been there! How amazing! Ginny thought, "Oh, Mum, Dad, this owl is Harry's, and her name is Hedwig. Gryffindor won their first match of the season against Slytherin today. Harry caught the Snitch! In his first Quidditch game ever!"

Ginny then picked up the second letter.

_**Hey Ginny,  
We won our first match of the season. Your boyfriend, Harry, did a great job. He flew very well at first but we were all worried when he lost control of his broom. Boy was that funny. He almost fell off. However, in the end, he caught the Snitch, and that's all that matters in Quidditch.  
Love, Fred and George**_

"Fred and George also said that Harry played well. He almost fell off his broom, though they thought it was funny." Ginny's face was red as she remembered the way Fred and George had described him, but she didn't tell her mother what they'd written.

**Dear Diary,   
Why would a Professor want to harm Harry? Ron wasn't making any sense. I'm so glad that he wasn't hurt, and I'm glad he caught the Snitch, but I wish I'd been there to see it.**

What a pretty owl Hedwig is. I've met Harry's owl! Ron and Harry must've gotten close, if he let Ron borrow her. There's that bloody, name Hermione again. Ron said they were friends. Please, don't tell me Harry has a girlfriend already. 

Ginny was looking forward to her brothers coming home for Christmas, when she received a letter from Ron saying that Harry had to stay at school. She went to her mother, "Hey Mum, the place where Harry's been living told him to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Can we invite him to come home with Ron and stay here? We can't leave him at school, and he shouldn't be alone for the holidays. Please Mum! Ask Professor Dumbledore. Please." She knew she should not beg, but she felt it was important that Harry wasn't alone for Christmas.

Molly said, "Of course the poor boy shouldn't be by himself at Christmas. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it."

When Molly spoke with Arthur and Albus, she found that Harry needed to stay at Hogwarts for his own safety. Professor Dumbledore didn't know what kind of danger he might be in since bringing him out of hiding, and wanted to keep him close. Arthur also had a surprise for Molly; he'd received authorization to make a Portkey to Romania for the family to visit Charlie over the holidays. However, as he also didn't want Harry to be alone, they decided that the boys would remain at school. This would also give the students additional time to revise over the holiday, as this was Percy's OWLs year and the exams were creeping closer.

"Ginny, I have spoken to both your Father and Professor Dumbledore about Harry. Your father has a Portkey to Romania, so we're going to visit Charlie. But, as we don't want to leave Harry by himself, your brothers will be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas to keep him company."

"Please Mum, can I stay at Hogwarts too? I promise I'll be good. I'd like to see Charlie, but I was hoping to get to know Harry," Ginny whined.

"No, you can't. You're going to visit Charlie, your brothers are staying at Hogwarts, and that's final! We'll make sure Harry has some presents to open. There will be plenty of time for you to get to know him later on."

**Dear Diary,   
Mum is so mean. Why can't I stay at Hogwarts? I miss Charlie, and I'm sure I'll have fun, but why do my older brothers always get to do what I want to do?**

At least Mum will make sure he has presents. I'm glad she's my Mum. I'm so glad Ron talked with Harry on the train. Next September seems so long away. 

They took the Portkey to Romania. The Dragon Preserve was nestled in a large valley guarded by a ring of stately, majestic, snow capped peaks. The countryside was beautiful with the trees all dusted with snow as they marched up the sides of the mountains. They looked like old white haired soldiers, standing straight and tall, while protecting the valley from harm. In the complex where Charlie lived, the homes looked like gingerbread houses on which someone had cast an Engorgement Charm. Their steep shingled roofs covered in snow, with stacks of firewood leaning heavily against their sides. The windows cast a welcoming glow, an invitation, for anyone approaching to enter and warm himself by the crackling fire.

Charlie took them to see the dragons he worked with. He said the worst thing about dragons, were the burns you could get if you weren't careful, but he told his parents that he'd taken every precaution for their safety, and that the newborns weren't dangerous. He and Ginny spent several days with the babies, while their Mum and Dad toured the countryside near the Preserve.

All too soon, it was the New Year, and time to return home. Ginny was grateful her Mum had made her go after all. She realized that almost half the school year had passed. It was getting easier every day, as she'd many things to keep her busy. On top of her own studies and chores, she was also practicing her flying on Bill's old broom. He'd left it in the shed when he went to Egypt. Ginny had been taking her brothers' brooms out since she was six, whenever they weren't home, so she flew very well already. If she could make the Gryffindor House Team, she'd be practicing with Harry, so she needed to be the best Chaser they had ever seen.

**Dear Diary,  
Boy am I tired. I've been flying every night since returning from Romania. It's difficult to practice as a Chaser by myself, but I have to make the team. I have to be able to spend time with Harry. I would do anything to spend time with him.**

Time passed quickly. Soon there were only ten weeks of term left, and then her brothers would be back at The Burrow for the summer. Her Mum had already started planting the garden. It was a ton of work, but it didn't take a lot of concentration, so Ginny was able to do it whilst half asleep. She wondered how she could keep practicing her Quidditch once her siblings arrived. Then again, maybe she wouldn't have to hide it. Maybe they'd help her.

Not that it mattered. There was still plenty of time before she had to worry about it. She hadn't heard from anyone in three days, and she hoped that a letter would arrive tomorrow. She knew Percy was studying for his OWLs already, but she expected a note from Ron soon.

_**Dear Ginny,  
Do you remember anyone ever talking about Hagrid before? He's the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Well, today Hermione, Harry, and I went to visit him. He had a dragon's egg that hatched while we were there. It was bloody brilliant. Hermione told him he couldn't keep 'Norbert'. Yep, that's what Hagrid named him. There's no way he can raise him, though. After all, he lives in a wooden house.   
Love, Ron**_

Well that was some news. Imagine wanting your very own dragon! After spending time with Charlie, she knew just how fast the dragon was going to grow. Hagrid needed to find a home for him, quickly, before the dragon grew bigger than his house. Maybe Charlie would help, as he'd be the best person for them to contact. She should owl Ron and suggest he contact him, she thought.

**Dear Diary,  
There's less than ten weeks before the summer holidays. I wonder what Harry's doing for the summer? Maybe he can come here, maybe Ron will invite him. If not for the entire summer, I hope he can come here for at least a little while. That would be awesome.**

The weather had become quite warm. After seeing how her summer clothes fit her, Mum had decided that Ginny needed some new ones. "Tomorrow we'll need to go to Diagon Alley. There's no help for it. You have to have some decent clothes. We'll Floo right after your father leaves for work," planned Molly.

"Okay Mum, I'll be ready."

The morning dawned bright and clear, with not a cloud in the sky. It would be a perfect day for practicing Quidditch. She loved feeling the wind in her face and having the sun warm her back, while speeding around high in the air on a broomstick. Nothing could match the freedom of flying. There weren't too many days left for practice. Ginny knew her brothers were already taking some of their end of year exams today. She hoped they all did well, but that also meant that they would be home soon and their being home would curtail her flying.

They used Floo powder to get to the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Leading the way out the back door of the pub, Molly tapped the appropriate bricks, and the solid brick wall folded in upon itself, exposing Diagon Alley.

As they stepped through into the street, Ginny was still thinking about practicing Quidditch. Usually she would love shopping for new clothes, but right now flying was more important to her. "Mum, do I have to try on everything? Can't we just buy the next size?"

"Now Ginny, you know that won't work. Please behave," her Mum replied patiently. "We'll be as quick as we can. I know you want to get in as much flying practice as possible."

Ginny gasped, "How do you know? When did you find out?"

"Come on, sweetheart. Your dad and I weren't born yesterday. We do have wards placed around the house, and in addition, I have that excellent clock. Did you really think it was a secret?" Molly laughed. "Come along, Ginny. Let's hurry so we can get back." So grabbing her hand, she led her off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Molly wasn't satisfied until she had selected three sets of shorts, jeans, and a pair of dress slacks, with all of the necessary tops to go with them. Looking at her daughter, she wondered where the time had gone. It felt as if only yesterday she had carried Ginny home from St. Mungo's. She was growing up before her eyes.

Gone, were the chubby baby, and also the little sprite. In there place was a girl, almost a teenager. How could this have happened so soon? Her baby wasn't a baby anymore, but a young woman, slim, strong, and athletic, with an elfin quality. Huge, warm brown eyes dominated her face, framed with long vivid red hair that bounced as she moved. A tiny, turned up, stub of a nose, and a laughing mouth, only added character. She had always felt her daughter was cute, but today she had a glimpse of just how attractive her daughter would be in the near future.

Upon arriving back home, Ginny sped up to her room to put away her new clothes. She was elated to find that they made her look so much more grown-up.

**Dear Diary,  
Wow, how could I have forgotten the clock? I'm so lucky Mum wasn't mad. How could I have been so stupid? My brothers have never gotten away with anything. How'd I expect to? Mum said that I should now practice during the day. She also bought me five new outfits. I plan to wear the prettiest one to the train in five days. Only five days until I see Harry Potter, again! I wonder if Hermione will be there. I want to see what she looks like. **

It was much easier to practice flying during the day. She had enjoyed the solitude that the night brought, with its crisp air, stars twinkling above, and bullfrogs and crickets serenading her in the dark. Now she didn't have to worry about what her parents would say if they found out. Her Mum just set aside practice time for her, in between all her other chores.

_**Dear Ginny,  
The end of the year exams, were murder. I'm glad they are finished. Just wanted to let you know we all survived. See you in a few days.  
Love, Ron**_

Ginny and her Mum were in the kitchen starting dinner a few hours later when another owl arrived from Ron.

_**Dear Ginny,  
Just in case Mum gets an owl, I'm writing to let you know what happened. According to Madam Pomfrey, Harry'll be fine after he wakes up. We saved the school, and solved the puzzles. We're Heroes!**_

We made it past the three-headed dog by Harry playing his pipe, as Fluffy goes to sleep when he hears music. We almost died in the patch of Devil's Snare, though. If Hermione hadn't known what to do, we'd have been goners. Then, we all rode brooms to catch the key to open the door. Boy, is Harry a good Seeker.

Then, if you can believe it, we had to play a game of Wizards Chess, with life-sized chess pieces. I was a Knight and directed the game for our side, while Harry was a Bishop, and Hermione a Castle. I had to sacrifice myself in the next to the last move, so I didn't see what happened after that, as the Queen knocked me out. I'd already discussed the move with Harry, and all he needed to do was take the King.

Then from what Hermione told me later, she had to solve a riddle to find out which potion to drink to go forward to protect the school, which ones were poisons, and which one to drink so she could come back to me and get help. She is the brightest witch in the last century, so it was easy for her. She returned to me and then summoned help. 

Harry went on by himself, but we don't know what happened to him, yet. They found him lying on the ground, out cold, with the Sorcerer's Stone in his palm. However, like I said before, Madam Pomfrey say's he will be okay.  
See you tomorrow.  
Love, Ron

"Mum, Harry's been hurt at Hogwarts, Ron also! He said that something knocked them both out! You need to find out if they're all right. Here this is Ron's note, but it doesn't give many answers. Maybe you should owl the school for information. Maybe you should talk to Madam Pomfrey." Ginny was trembling and in tears. Whether it was due to the scare Ron had given her, or because she was so mad, that Ron's note didn't have all the answers, wasn't clear.

**Dear Diary,  
I'm going to kill him. What does he mean, 'Harry will be okay'? What happened to him? What is the Sorcerers Stone? A three headed dog? What key to what door? Why would there be Devil's Snare in a school? Poison! This note creates so many more questions than it has answers. He said he was writing to let me know what happened. He didn't explain anything! He's such a prat. Wait until I see him tomorrow.**

The next day at the station Ginny was more excited to see Harry than her brothers. Not even her Mum chastising her could dampen her spirits. Harry was directly in front of her. She grinned at him but was too tongue tied to actually speak.

Harry and her Mum were talking, when a beefy man with a very purple face came up and asked if he was ready to leave.

Her Mum tried to talk to him but his manners were as ugly as his face. He just hurried Harry along and then turned and walked away towards a tall skinny woman and very overweight boy. All three of them acted terrified at the sight of Harry.

Before he could leave, Ginny overheard Ron telling both Harry and Hermione that they must come and stay this summer. Oh goody, she wouldn't have to do anything. Ron has already invited him.

After Harry left, Ron introduced Hermione. She was a Muggle born witch, who seemed very nice, and Ginny hoped they could be friends. Her parents were very friendly, they were quite proud to have a witch in the family.

**Dear Diary,  
Harry looked better than he did at the beginning of the school year. I'm glad he was recuperating after the ordeal at Hogwarts. He had such a beautiful grin when he was talking to Ron and Hermione just before he left. I'd love it if he grinned like that at me.**

Hermione seems nice. I hope she doesn't like Harry. I'd like to be her friend, and that won't happen if we like the same boy.

I could kiss Ron for inviting them to The Burrow over the summer. I might not even hex him for the awful letter he sent yesterday. No, wait! That letter caused me an entire day of worry. On second thought, I really think he deserves hexing for that.

I wonder when they'll visit. I hope that he can come soon!


	4. Cinderella's Stepsisters

Fairy Tales

Chapter 4: Cinderella's Stepsisters

As soon at they arrived home, Ginny followed Ron upstairs to his room on the third floor. Before he could even put down his trunk, Ginny berated him. "Okay Ron, please tell me the entire story. If you don't tell me right now, I can't be held responsible for what I might do to you. I _will_ hex you. Your letter left a lot of holes." She threw herself across his bed and made herself comfortable. She knew the explanation might take some time.

While Ron unpacked his trunk and put his clothes away, he told Ginny everything that he could remember, including the details that Hermione and Harry had told him later.

A gamut of expressions swept across her face. Ginny laughed when Ron told her about Neville's feeble attempt at curtailing their nighttime activities, and how Hermione had cursed him with the Full Body Bind. Fright and anger followed quickly, as the tale continued through the Charms and Challenges, which had been placed to protect the Philosopher's Stone. Finally, her expression changed to concern when she heard about Harry's confrontation of You-Know-Who, and his time in the hospital wing. She didn't interrupt with questions. She wanted to hear the entire story as quickly as possible, but her mind was racing with many, as he concluded the tale.

"… Then, with a clap of his hands, the decorations changed to Gryffindor red and gold. We'd won the House Cup, for the first time in eight years. Ginny, it was awesome! We celebrated in the common room until Professor McGonagall came in and sent us to bed, as we all had to be ready to catch the train this morning."

"Wow! Gryffindor won the House Cup! That's brilliant. I'm so proud of you!" Ginny jumped off the bed and pounded him on the back with congratulations. Then her face fell, as she punched him in the arm, and she became more serious. "You scared the living daylights out of me with your last letter. Are you sure Harry is going to be all right?"

"Yes Ginny, I really think he'll be all right. And more importantly, so does Madam Pomfrey, the Healer who is in charge of the hospital wing at Hogwarts."

Ginny thought for a moment before she continued. "And to think that he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, again. I wonder where he's been all this time? And, whether any of his followers knew that he was back?" Thinking about his followers, made Ginny nervous. "Ron, does this put Harry into even more danger?"

"I don't know, Ginny. Harry said that You-Know-Who doesn't even have a body anymore. After what he just went through, how much more danger could there be?"

Ginny wasn't sure not having a body meant that Harry was in less danger. After all, this attack had happened when he didn't have his own body, he had just appropriated someone else's. But for now she could accept the fact that, once again, Harry had won. He had stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from getting the Philosopher's Stone and becoming immortal, and that's what was important. She would worry about You-Know-Who returning later.

**Dear Diary,  
I'm still a little mad at Ron for that last letter, but he explained everything that happened very nicely.**

Harry looked good. I think he's cuter now than he was in September. I hope he didn't hear me as he was getting off the train, or Mum telling me off. He seemed happy and very much at ease with Hermione and Ron. I can't wait until he comes to visit.

Harry seemed friendly. They all acted as if they were mates, which is good. Hermione is so smart but I could never be that comfortable with Harry. Oh, I do hope she doesn't like him, or worse, Harry likes her.

This isn't something I can talk about with Ron. I'll just have to watch and listen when they visit. Until then, I won't worry about it.

Ginny heard her Mum as she called her downstairs for dinner. She carefully hid her diary. Now that her brothers Fred and George were home, nothing was safe from their prying eyes. Her diary would give them a lot of ammunition for their teasing. She especially didn't want them calling Harry her boyfriend in front of anyone. She was happy they were home, but why did she have to have brothers that liked to tease her so much?

With so many people passing the serving dishes around and multiple conversations going on, dinner that night was a much louder and more boisterous affair than during the school year. Her Mum and Dad were trying to catch up with everything that had happened to their four sons during the past few months, and were avidly listening to the racket.

"I'm sure I did really well on my O.W.L.s," stated Percy. "Don't get me wrong, they were murder, but I was prepared for them."

This statement caused her Mum and Dad to grin at each other, and his four siblings to roll their eyes. "I'm sure you handled them up to your usual standards. You always make your Mum and me proud of you. How many did you take again, Percy?"

"Twelve, Dad, and I'm sure I passed them all with 'O's," he replied pompously.

The family then started talking about Gryffindor snatching the House Cup away from Slytherin at the last moment. Mum and Dad, who had also been in Gryffindor, sat beaming at Ron, and congratulated all of them for a job well done.

While Ron went into the explanation of why Gryffindor received so many last minute points, Fred turned to his sister. "Hey, Ginny, you didn't answer our last letter. Your boyfriend," he stopped for effect, and to watch Ginny blush "did a great job during Quidditch this year. He hasn't missed catching the Snitch yet. I'm sure you're looking forward to watching him play."

Ignoring the 'boyfriend' comment for now, Ginny thought this was a great opening. "Talking about Quidditch, I've been practicing my flying since January, on Bill's old broom that he left in the shed. I'd really like to be able to try out for Chaser when there's an opening. Will you work with me over the summer? Please? It's been very difficult to practice by myself."

With a knowing grin, George joined the conversation. "Now, why would you want to join the house team? That is, if the Sorting even places you in Gryffindor. Could it be because of the cute, young wizard that became our Seeker this past year?"

When Ginny's blush reached her hairline, and glowed like the sun, Fred and George grinned unrepentantly. Their little sister had a major crush on Harry. They were going to have fun with this during the summer. Both of them nodded as Fred answered, "Yes, sure we'll help you practice. The team likes to win. We're always looking for competent new players. As long as you realize, most first years don't make the team."

As Ginny thanked them, she was beginning to formulate a plan to get even with them for teasing her about Harry. It would have to be something completely unexpected. She knew what she would like to do, but could she pull it off?

The children felt that Mum and Dad deserved to have a night of rest and relaxation. With laughter Fred and George pranced around pretending to throw flowers and to bow as they escorted them into the living room and straight to their favorite chairs, so that they could put their feet up. The siblings went happily to work putting the kitchen to rights. With so many willing hands, cleaning up the kitchen was a snap that evening, while teasing each other and having a great time. 

Leaving the kitchen, Ron challenged Percy to a game of wizard chess, while Fred, George, and Ginny played Exploding Snap. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at their exuberant children. Ginny hadn't looked so vivacious since last summer, and both parents were very happy to have their home so full of laughter again.

When the games were finished, the family went upstairs to their beds, with many good nights being called to one another as they made their way towards their rooms.

**Dear Diary,  
I hope this works. Whatever happens, they certainly deserve it. I can't help the way I feel about Harry, but they shouldn't take advantage of it to tease me. That's just not fair. I can't help blushing and they know it.**

Ginny waited calmly in her room, going over and over her plan, until she could hear gentle snores all around her. She cracked her door open and listened intently for movement, she knew this wouldn't work if anyone were still awake. Then, being careful to step over the third stair to miss the squeaky step, she crept upstairs to the Twins' room. She had 'borrowed' her father's wand earlier in the evening, and was now ready to put her plan into motion. She knew from using her Mum's wand during cooking lessons, that the use of her father's wand wouldn't alert the Improper Use of Magic Office. The plan was a good one. It was time to get revenge for all the teasing she had endured about Harry Potter.

Quietly, Ginny tiptoed up to the Twin's bedroom door. She held the handle and lifted it with her right hand so it wouldn't squeak, while pushing the door open with her left. She sidled into their room, and crept slowly to the top of their beds. From experience she knew the additional person breathing in the room wouldn't disturb them, as she had sneaked in multiple times to play pranks on them. She took out the borrowed wand and pointed it at the top of Fred's head. Ginny whispered, "Dilapatorius Pate". She then turned to George and repeated the spell.

When she had completed both spells, the vision of her brothers was almost her undoing. It had worked! They looked so funny that she needed both of her hands to cover her mouth and try to smother her giggles. She was making so much noise she was terrified she would be caught. She had to turn and look at the wall until she could control her mirth, but every time she turned around to leave the laughter started up again. When she could finally control herself, but still grinning widely, she carefully made her way stealthily out of the room.

Ginny returned her father's wand to the pocket of his robe, which he had conveniently left hanging on a hook by the kitchen door. She tiptoed quietly back to her own room, to collapse on her pink bed. Now that she was finished, nerves and tension were making her body shake. Add to that the laughter, which had returned, and she had to stuff her face into her pillow so she wouldn't awaken anyone.

She had done it! It served them right. The spell had worked perfectly, and if the Misuse of Magic Office had noticed, an owl would have already been dispatched. Maybe they wouldn't be so quick to tease her in the future. Tomorrow was going to be so much fun.

Only Molly and Arthur were awake and downstairs the next morning, having their first cup of tea, when a rousing yell woke the entire household. "Sweet Merlin, what happened to me? Mum! Dad! Help!"

Feet pounded from all directions as the rest of the family was awakened by the shrieks. Mr. Weasley was the first one to arrive. He reached forward and opened the door to look into the tiny room, his wand at the ready, not knowing what to expect.

Mrs. Weasley came to a stop at the top of the stairs and glanced around at her other children, who had gathered because of Georges' screams. Molly spied Fred and gasped, "Oh no, Fred. What did you boys do to yourselves?" just as George was pulled into the hallway by his father.

Ginny couldn't hold back any longer. She started giggling and her Mum joined her. Soon the entire family, except for the twins, was laughing.

The twins were BALD!

They stood and gaped at their laughing family, who were having a jolly good time at their expense. Then, they really looked at each other. Their gazes locked. Fred started to grin and George followed. They had to give credit where credit was due. This was a great prank. Because they could enjoy a good practical joke, even when directed at themselves, they joined their family in laughter.

No one confessed to causing Fred and George's baldness, but they had a good idea which sibling to blame. Just wait. Two or three could play at that game. Ginny had declared war with her first volley, and now it would be their turn to return fire.

Knowing that the expectation could be worse than the actual event, they let her stew. The twins knew her well, and they knew that right now she would be on her guard. Scared that they would be planning some sort of revenge. Instead, they were being very courteous. Helpful. Nice even. The nicer they were, the more agitated she became as the weeks turned into a month. Fred and George just continued creating havoc, without doing anything.

When were they going to try and get even? What were they planning? The twins wouldn't actually let her get away with making them walk around bald for a month, would they? Merlin, the waiting was worse that anything they could do to her. She was so skittish, that whenever she heard anyone come up behind her, she would lash out first and look to see who it was second.

The prank, when it was finally played, was almost anticlimactic. Ginny stumbled down the stairs to breakfast one morning with her clothing dragging on the floor. At first she had believed that her brothers had charmed her entire room to be larger. Her bed came up to the top of her head, she couldn't see out of her bedroom window, and she had to reach on tiptoes to open the door. When the whole house was larger she had taken a closer look, and, she realized they had actually shrunk her to the height of a house elf. 

The summer flew by, with plenty of laughter as the Twins and Ginny traded pranks after that. Not to let them get the upper hand, and because she had been planning this revenge longer, she was prepared. She used a charm she had salvaged last summer when Mum and she had cleaned Fred and George's room. Her Mum had told her to toss them in the dustbin, but she had felt that they might come in handy in the future, so she had hidden them in her room. The charm was from Zonko's Joke Shop and enchanted them to speak in rhyme for the entire day.

The Twins fought back valiantly. One evening, so that their Mum could rest, they volunteered to make tea. Ginny thought she was safe, because the twins served their Mum first. She even picked her own mug off the tray. No one could figure out how they had worked the charm, but for hours afterwards every time Ginny opened her mouth, the sound of a teakettle whistling filled the air. 

This trade off had been going on for the entire summer, and everyone else stayed out the way. No one wanted to be in the line of fire.

The children were also busy with chores, Quidditch practice, and summer homework. With school only three weeks away, they still hadn't heard from Harry. He hadn't answered any of the letters sent by Hermione or Ron, nor had he acknowledged the birthday cards sent on July 31st. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were planning a visit to the Dursley's if they hadn't heard anything from him by Friday.

**Dear Diary,  
I'd expected Harry to come for a visit before now. This lack of communication is scaring me. According to Hermione's owl, it's also bothering her parents. I know it's scaring Mum, and Dad. What if something were to happen to Harry? Would the Dursleys, being the worst sort of Muggles, know who to contact? I wish he were here now! Why hasn't he answered any of the letters? I bet those mean old Dursleys have him locked up somewhere. **

As Ginny settled into bed and pulled the covers over her head, she continued to worry about Harry. Her dreams were dreadful. Dreams full of danger for Harry, and for her brothers. She woke up once with tears on her face, crying about a dream that she couldn't remember. Because of her restless night, she rose late the next morning.

Ginny was not in a good mood. She had not washed yet, she still wore her wrinkled nightgown, and she felt decidedly grumpy. As she entered the kitchen, which was filled with the aroma of sausages, eggs, and toast. She noticed that everyone else was up and looking at her. As she glanced around the table, she was appalled to see the green eyes that had been on her mind so much this past year, looking curiously at her. She could only stare into Harry's face with horror, before, like a scared gnome, she turned and scampered back the way she came. As she left, she overheard Ron explain, "That's Ginny, my sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

Oh, I'm going to die of shame. Why couldn't someone have warned me that Harry would arrive today? This is so embarrassing, she thought, as she locked her bedroom door, never to come out again. Grabbing her diary out of its hiding place, she threw herself across her bed. With tears of embarrassment dripping down her face she wrote in frustration:

**Dear Diary,**

Today I made a fool of myself in front of Harry. Why didn't I just say 'hi'? Why did I run away? How dumb could I be? I don't think I'll ever leave my room again.

How could my brothers have been so mean? Why didn't they tell me he was coming today? Fred and George knew that he was important to me. And Ron, Ron didn't help with his comment, either. I will kill him for that.

A couple of days later, Ginny had risen early to eat with her Mum and Dad before the boys awoke, hoping that she would miss Harry. She was still extremely nervous whenever he entered a room. Just as she was finishing, happy that she had timed it correctly and missed them, Harry and Ron walked in. In her haste to get away, she knocked her bowl of porridge to the floor, and she dove under the table to retrieve it. She stayed under the table as long as she possibly could, hoping the boys would leave.

As luck would have it, instead of being able to escape, the Hogwarts letters arrived, and Ginny had to come out of hiding so she could receive hers. She was pretending she was alone when she heard his gentle voice.

"Oh, are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked.

She nodded, knowing that she was glowing like a neon sign, and then, to her complete mortification, she managed to put her elbow in the butter. She looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Ginny blushed again as she realized that only one person had seen her - Harry.

**Dear Diary,  
Why do I behave like an idiot every time I'm in the same room as Harry? This is so stupid. I can't even practice Quidditch because I'm so clumsy I would probably fall off my broom. And I'm always blushing. This has never happened before. Luckily, Harry is such a nice person he ignores all the stupid things I do. Knocking my bowl to the floor, and putting my elbow in the butter, how stupid can I get?**

Maybe I should talk to Mum about this. She's old, but she used to be a girl. Why can't I just treat him like one of my brothers? How can we be friends if I can't even talk to him?

Making up her mind to talk with her Mum was the easy part. Finding time and solitude for the discussion with eight people living in the same house was more difficult. Finally her chance came. The boys had gone outside to play Quidditch the next afternoon, and the sound of their laughter was drifting in through the open window of her bedroom. Knowing that Quidditch would occupy them for some time, Ginny went in search of her Mum. "Mum, do you have time to take a break so we can talk?"

"Of course, dear." Looking into Ginny's nervous eyes, Molly knew that this was important to her daughter. "Would you like to take a cup of tea outside to the garden?"

Ginny felt a blush starting as she shook her head at this question and stammered, "No, Uhmmm, I was…The boys…I mean…No thank you, couldn't we just stay in the kitchen?"

Molly had noticed how unusually tongue-tied and accident-prone Ginny had been around Harry, and in a motherly flash of intuition, she knew just what this talk would entail. As Ginny was her only daughter, she'd never been directly involved in a talk like this before. Her sons had always found it easier to talk with Arthur. Sweet Merlin, she hoped that she handled this correctly. "Sure, honey, wherever you want."

Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen, getting out crockery and boiling water for tea, giving Ginny a chance to calm down. She watched as Ginny tried four different chairs before she was satisfied. The seat she finally selected had a perfect view of the orchard where the boys were playing Quidditch. Molly smiled to herself as she sat down opposite her with the tea tray between them. She didn't even have the chance to pour the tea before Ginny began.

"Mum, you were once a girl," Ginny said breaking the silence, "and I don't know if you've noticed it, but lately, I think something must be wrong with me. I'm so clumsy and accident prone that I'm afraid to ride a broom. I can't put a complete sentence together and I blush constantly. This isn't normal, is it?"

Molly had noticed. Everyone had noticed. Ron, being clueless, had even commented about it a few times. However, she knew that this was not the correct answer. She wanted Ginny to keep talking. If she embarrassed her, she knew that Ginny would bolt back to her room, where she had been spending most of her time. "Yes, I have noticed that something has been bothering you lately."

"Mum, I was so looking forward to Harry's visit, so I could get to know him and we could become friends, but I can't even be in the same room as him without going completely bonkers. What am I going to do? I like him so much, but I'm so nervous around him. He's so kind. The other day when he spoke to me at breakfast, I put my elbow in the butter dish. In the butter dish, mind you! He didn't laugh or even smile, he just ignored it and waited for a reply. You know any one of my brothers would have fallen off their chair laughing at me."

Molly had noticed the entire incident, and she could have kissed Harry that morning because of how he had behaved. She had also noticed how he had watched Ginny on the few occasions that she was being her happy, talkative, energetic self, and before she noticed his presence. He looked puzzled by the difference in her. From what Ron had told her, the boy had had a terrible life and needed friends, and he was quite willing to befriend Ginny. All of this flashed through her mind, and she wasn't sure what to say. However, looking at Ginny, she knew she was waiting for a reply. "Oh, Ginny, you're worrying too much about something that can't be changed. Hiding in your room isn't going to help. It's not the answer. Getting to know him is the answer."

"Hiding is the only thing that makes sense, to me, Mum. If I stay away from him he can't see me do anything dumb."

"Ginny, this is going to sound silly, but nothing is wrong with you. Everybody goes through a clumsy, accident-prone stage. Think back to everything your brothers broke when they were your age."

"No, that doesn't help much. What am I going to do? I have to overcome these problems, I want to be his friend."

"Ginny, maybe if you tried to put yourself in Harry's shoes you'd understand. He's had a very difficult time with the Muggles he's lived with for ten years. They virtually treat him as an unwelcome slave. He desperately wants and needs friends, and you're both too young for anything more."

"I know that Mum, but every time I try to talk to him, my mind freezes and I'm so afraid. All I want to do is run and hide. It's not natural."

"You're right. You're not normally this clumsy, and you're usually a little chatterbox."

"This is killing me. Whenever he looks at me, all I can think about is that he's Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and at first I get chills, then I get hot, and then I blush. My hands shake so much I can't hold anything without dropping it, my knees tremble so that I have trouble just standing, and my voice quivers so badly it sounds like my teeth are chattering."

"Oh honey, you're over dramatizing this. Maybe you should try thinking of him as a friend, instead of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ginny, he's just a young man. He's not that title, he's not just a name, he's a friend of your brothers who's staying with us."

"Mum, I wish I could believe that, but, it's not going to be easy. I've always thought of him in those terms. I'm not sure I can separate the real boy from my Hero. Mum, he is a Hero. Twice now he has defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How can I forget that? I'm proud of him for accomplishing all that he has."

"So am I Ginny, but he needs to have some normalcy in his dealings with his friends. Unfortunately, you arrived at this point a little backwards. You cared for him before you had the chance to get to really know him, to become friends. Your feelings are causing your blushes, and making you clumsy. Mainly because you're worried that he might know how you feel about him. His friends need to treat him like a person, not a crown prince, or the hero they wish to honour."

"But it is how I feel. I have loved him since you told me his story every night. That's just a part of me now, like toads and tadpoles, or the Snitch and Quidditch. There can't be one without the other."

"Honey, he never asked for any of that. He told Ron he doesn't want to be famous. He wants people to like him because of how he behaves right now, not because of something in his past that he can't even remember, or because he has a scar."

"Okay, Mum. I'll try. I don't want him hurt anymore either. I really disliked his uncle at the station for being so rude. Ron said that they were locking him up, and starving him. They don't deserve to have him come and stay with them. I really, really want to be his friend."

"Sweetheart, you must try to relax when he's around. I know it won't be easy. If you give your friendship a chance to blossom, your blushes and clumsiness will disappear. I'm positive. It'll just take a little time, and a little work on your part. You have to quit hiding and just give yourself a chance to get used to him being near."

Ginny nodded, stood, and went around the table to give her Mum a tight hug. "Thanks Mum, you've really helped. If you don't have any chores for me, I'd like to go outside and think about what we've talked about. Maybe try to see this all from a different perspective."

Her Mum smiled and gave her a gentle push towards the door, hoping that somehow it'd been enough. She was quite worried about her daughter's feelings. She was so uncertain, and a careless comment at this point, could really hurt her.

Ginny went outside and slowly made her way through the garden. She didn't smell the scent of the flowers, or feel of the grass under her feet. As she walked through the orchard to the clearing the family used as a Quidditch Pitch, she didn't hear the trilling of the birds above her in the trees. Her entire being was focused on replaying the scene with her Mum, back in the kitchen. She wasn't sure where she was going, or why. She'd never voluntarily approached where the boys had gathered before. Trying not to draw attention to herself, she sat under a tree. Leaning back against the rough bark, she watched the fliers. She had missed spending time with her brothers since Harry's arrival. Her eyes followed his broom around the field, while she thought over what she and her Mum had discussed.

Could she treat Harry as just a friend of Ron's? Would it be possible to think of him as a person and not her hero? She was still so embarrassed about everything he'd witnessed. Would it be possible to ignore all of these feelings and behave normally? To act normally, she'd have to bury her feelings deep, deep enough that they would remain hidden, and keep them hidden even from herself. This seemed impossible, as they were an intricate part of her life. Could she do this for him?

She wanted to do this. Something inside of her demanded to be Harry's friend, and her Mum had said that he really needed friends. She'd been wishing for him to come and visit for over a month, and now he was here. She could do this, she vowed. It wouldn't be easy, but any embarrassment would be worth it.

She remembered the book of fairy tales her father had brought home when she was little. The one that he had said Muggle parents had read to their own children. In Cinderella, the two evil stepsisters had locked her away and kept her from the prince. She felt like the girl in the story, forced apart by her embarrassment. Destined to be with the prince someday, but she first had to deal with what kept her locked away. In her case, Blushes and Clumsiness were the names of the evil stepsisters.

**Dear Diary,  
I can do this. I will do this. I must do this. Harry has been so kind and patient by ignoring everything so far, that I know he'll continue. I just hope that he waits for me to catch up. I still believe that he's my future, so I have to make this work.**

The entire family was in the living room, most of them involved in a raucous game of Exploding Snap, with three exceptions. Ron and Harry were dueling at wizard's chess, and Ginny was sitting quietly in the corner, just watching all the fun.

"Tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley for everyone's school supplies, so let's all have an early night," Dad suggested during a break in the games. Everyone rose and noisily made their way upstairs. He'd happily noticed that Ginny had been sitting with them in the living room. She was quiet for her, but at least she wasn't hiding up in her room. He'd noticed Molly giving her encouraging smiles and nods throughout the evening.

He'd also noticed the many glances from a certain young man who seemed a little distracted while he played wizards chess with Ron. Harry, who was a novice, and not nearly up to Ron's level, really needed to concentrate if he was going to play. Tonight he'd seemed to lose even more quickly, as he certainly wasn't concentrating on his game. Arthur thought that he seemed to be far away, trying to work something out.

Molly had also noticed the distracted glances of the two children. Arthur and she spoke quietly about the day's events as they put on their nightclothes. Molly explained what had transpired with Ginny earlier today in the kitchen, and that she'd noticed Harry watching her before now, but there was no need to worry. They both decided it would make a pleasant change if Ginny started acting like herself again.

**Dear Diary,  
I did it. I spent the entire evening downstairs in the same room with Harry. First at dinner where I managed not to spill or break anything, and then in the living room, just sitting with the family. Not one blush tonight, but I also didn't talk to anyone, which is unusual for me, but I was concentrating on not fidgeting. I had to start somewhere. I'm so glad not be stuck in my room anymore. Maybe Mum was right.**

She went to bed hopeful that tomorrow would be easier.

The next morning, after breakfast, they Floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron.

Imagine never having used the Floo Network before, thought Ginny as she watched Harry follow George into the fireplace. When she arrived at their destination, she realized that Harry had somehow gotten lost. While she and her Mum went in one direction looking for him, her Dad and brothers went the other. They found him with Hagrid and Hermione in front of Gringotts. Hagrid told them he had gone to Knockturn Alley.

Their shopping almost completed. Their last stop they needed to make was Flourish and Blotts for their books. The place was wall-to-wall with people. As they made their way inside, they found that Gilderoy Lockhart, the author, would be having a book signing today. As all seven of his books were on the required book list for Hogwarts, and Mum fancied him, she decided to get autographs.

While the children were waiting for their Mum, a tall, very blonde boy came up and got in Harry's face. Without thinking, Ginny stepped closer to Harry and said, "Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" while she glared at the boy.

He looked from Harry to Ginny and questioned, "Harry, you've got yourself a girlfriend?"

He was so objectionable, somebody should knock him down a peg or two, Ginny thought. She didn't even react to the comment because she was so mad at the boy for trying to pick a fight with Harry.

When Mr. Weasley arrived he tried to get them to go outside without causing more of a scene. But then the father of the rude boy stepped forward and began putting down their family, and her Dad's job. Soon her Dad and the rude man were fighting, right there in the bookstore. Her Dad was wonderful, but her Mum got very angry and hustled everyone out of the store and straight home.

While Ginny was putting all of her Hogwarts purchases in her trunk, she noticed an old blank diary, stuck inside one of her second hand schoolbooks. Even though the diary was beautiful and embossed with a name on the cover, it had never been written in. She decided that as soon as her current diary was full, she would start using this one.

**Dear Diary,  
Dad was very cool today. He really beat up that man. Boy did he deserve it.**

I spent the entire day with Harry and didn't have any problems. Not even when that boy, Draco, called me his girlfriend. Harry was so sweet to give me his complete set of autographed Lockhart books. I could tell he hated having Lockhart dragging him up there. Wow, this is my first gift from Harry. Speaking of Lockhart, won't he be interesting as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? I can't wait for school to begin.

The next morning was quite hectic as the excited students all anxiously got ready for the trip to King's Cross station and the Hogwart's Express. The queue for the bathroom never got any shorter, with everyone needing it at the same time. The hallways were difficult to negotiate with multiple trips up and down the stairs, six trunks, two owls, and Scabbers; Ron's rat, all needing to be taken outside to the turquoise blue Ford Anglia that would be carrying them. No one had time for the proper breakfast Mrs. Weasley had prepared. The youngsters just grabbed toast and marmalade while passing the table, on their many trips outside.

Mr. Weasley had magicked the inside to expand to accommodate everything and everyone who would be traveling to platform nine-and-three-quarters today.

Finally, they were ready to go. The school trunks stuffed into the boot, five wizards sitting shoulder to shoulder on the rear seat with their pets, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ginny between them in the front. They were off, only to return twice, for forgotten items that just had to arrive to Hogwarts with them. At long last, with no more delays, they drove the distance to the station, as they had little time to spare the students hurriedly piled their belongings on trolleys and sped through the station.


	5. Dear Diary

Fairy Tales

Chapter 5: Dear Diary

At long last she would be going to Hogwarts. This time, after she went through the barrier onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, she would be catching the Hogwarts Express with all the other witches and wizards. She had been looking forward to this day, for as long as she could remember. Everyone's belongings were stowed on the train, except for Ron and Harry. Where were they? Why hadn't they come through? She was getting worried. "Mum, Ron and Harry never came through the barrier. What happened to them? We need to go find them."

"No Ginny, we don't. You need to get on the train. Your father and I will find them and get them to Hogwarts," she replied. "Everything will be all right. You'll see, please do as I say."

"Do I have to get on the train? Can't I wait here with you and then go with everyone later?"

"Yes, you must. Please Ginny! We really don't have time for this. The train is about to leave." Molly didn't mean to be short with Ginny, as she was quite worried about the boys herself. Why hadn't Arthur or she stayed with them until they were secure on this side of the barrier?

"Okay, but please send me an Owl as soon as you find them. Bye Mummy! Bye Daddy! I'll miss you. I love you both so much, but I'm so excited about going to Hogwarts.

"Bye, Ginny, Fred, George, and you too, Percy, we love all of you. Be good," with a look at the Twins. "We'll let you know as soon as we find the other boys. Son's, watch out for Ginny." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley spoke hurriedly as the train pulled out of the station. 

Hermione and Ginny searched the entire train, twice, for the missing duo, and then they settled in a compartment with Fred and George. They spent the remainder of the trip playing Exploding Snap with the Twins, who kept them laughing and distracted. At the end of the ride, the girls knew that they were going to be fast friends, because of everything that they had in common, not least of which were the missing boys.

They were separated as they descended the steps onto the platform in Hogsmeade, as Hagrid drew the first years to one side, so that they could make the traditional glide across the lake towards Hogwarts in small boats. Ginny thought that the castle was beautiful from this vantage point, and because she knew the Sorting wasn't anything to be afraid of, she enjoyed every minute of the ride.

Knowing what to expect, she happily followed Professor McGonagall down past the House tables, to the front of the Great Hall. Soon, the Sorting began. As a Weasley, she would be one of the last students sorted. Megan Brooks, Brittany Nichols, and a few wizards, had already been named Gryffindors, when her name was called. She couldn't remember the boy's names, as they weren't as important, because they wouldn't be her roommates. Stepping forward, she gingerly sat on the three-legged stool and the Sorting Hat settled down over her ears.

"Hmmm… A Weasley with a twist! You are the first witch in many generations. I see much power, strength, and honor in you, and a will to be your own person. With your gardening skills, and gentleness, you could be placed in Hufflepuff! You would make a wonderful Healer. Your brain could put you in Ravenclaw. Courage you have in abundance, which would place you in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor, please!" Ginny was saying over and over.

"But, none of these strengths are more important than that which you have been destined for. That is your most important goal. Therefore — 'Gryffindor'."

With a sigh of relief, Ginny realized she had been holding her breath. She stood and grinning ecstatically, ran down the House table to where her brothers and Hermione were saving her a seat, and with many hugs, she took her place among them. 

Rachel Yelich was the last student to be sorted and she also became a Gryffindor. While the hat and stool were being removed, Professor Dumbledore made a few announcements, and then the feast began.

Now that the Sorting was completed and behind her, she could let her concern return to the absent wizards. At last Hermione and she could discuss the still absent boys. There hadn't been a word about them since eleven o'clock that morning Ginny turned towards her and whispered, "Hermione, have you heard anything at all?"

Shaking her head she answered. "No, I haven't, no one I've talked to has a clue."

Fred leaned over the table to fill them in. "Hey ladies, on the way into the feast I heard someone say, that the heard, that Ron and Harry drove Dad's car here. But, I can't confirm that."

"How could they drive a car all the way to Hogwarts? It's impossible. We're not even sure where Hogwarts is." The ever-practical Hermione questioned the rumor.

"Umm, Hermione," George explained, "Dad's car was magicked so it would fly. All they would have to do was follow the train."

Groaning Ginny said, "They wouldn't be that stupid, would they?"

The end of the feast interrupted the conversation. The Headmaster reminded them all about certain rules, and then sent them to their dormitories, as tomorrow was the start of classes, and everyone needed a good nights rest.

Percy gathered the first years and led them through the confusing passages to the Gryffindor entrance. He then explained the password and showed them around the common room. When Ginny finished exploring, she sat and waited for Ron and Harry. Neville had checked the dormitory and reported that their trunks were there, but everyone was waiting to find out if the boys had arrived unharmed.

When Ron and Harry finally made their way to the Gryffindor common room, the assembled students erupted with cheers. The duo didn't loiter, but hurried through the crowd and up the staircase to their room in an effort to avoid a lecture from Percy, who had that look in his eye.

After seeing for herself that they were unscathed, Ginny went to her own room to get ready for tomorrow. She would be sharing a dorm with the three other witches' also sorted into Gryffindor that night. She knew which four poster bed draped with red velvet was hers because her trunk was residing at it's foot. All of her belonging had been placed in either the wardrobe or in the desk under the window. She opened the top drawer of her desk, pulled out her diary, and sat on her bed. From her bed she could look out, and for tonight as least, see a full moon, which appeared to be smiling down on her. Maybe it was a good omen for the coming year.

**Dear Diary,  
They're here, safe. They did fly here in Dad's car. I wonder why they didn't ride the train? Harry looked a little bashed up. I heard the Whomping Willow did a real job on the car.**

Nothing else will fit in this diary. Tomorrow I'll start the new one.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a very confusing place. The halls were a labyrinth with moving staircases, doors that were there one day and gone the next, short cuts behind tapestries, and every corridor packed with students rushing from one class to another. It was a week before Ginny could find her classes without getting lost first. She loved it! As an added bonus, her lessons were so much fun, once she found the classroom.

Charms Class with Professor Flitwick was hilarious, with spells going astray and hitting other students, or with the excitement of casting a spell correctly. He was small and had to stand on a pile of books, precariously stacked on a chair, to see over his desk. But what he lacked in size was more than compensated by his enthusiasm. He loved it when a student worked a spell well.

Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, frightened most of the first years. They had met her the night they arrived at school. She was the witch who gathered them together after their boat ride across the lake, and led them into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. If Ginny hadn't already known what to expect, Professor McGonagall would have multiplied her worry tenfold. Because she looked so austere and demanded perfection, no one acted up in her classes. You needed to pay attention, as she had the eyes and ears of a cat and could hear a whisper clearly from the back of the room. Ron had told her, that he had never seen her smile, his entire first year. To make matters worse, she was also the Head of Gryffindor house, and would find out it she misbehaved anywhere at Hogwarts.

One of her favorite classes was Herbology, taught outside or in one of the greenhouses. Ginny loved digging in the dirt and helping something grow. The smell of rich dark earth mixed with a fertilizer brought to her mind the many happy hours she had spent with her Mum in their garden at home, and so the skills came naturally to her. She didn't miss her Mum with the same depth of despair as she had missed her brothers last year; there was just too much going on. But, between classes, making new friends, her brothers, and the added distraction of Harry, whenever she did, the odors in the greenhouses made her feel very close to home.

Potions class, on the other hand, was just dreadful. The classroom was in a dungeon, which was dark and dank, and always smelled of some foul potion or ingredient. In addition, talk about demanding; nothing got past Professor Snape. She could understand his attention to detail, as a potion could be quite dangerous if done improperly, but he was very unfair towards everyone who was not in Slytherin, his house. Over the summer, Ginny had heard many tales of his bias against Harry and the other Gryffindor students. At first, she'd thought that maybe Ron was having her on, but she quickly had to agree with him.

By far, her favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lockhart. He was gorgeous, with such a brilliant smile. He had decorated his classroom with portraits of himself, so no matter what direction you faced, his gleaming smile was directly in front of you. Ginny thought he was almost as handsome as Harry was. She, like most of the other witches in the school, enjoyed just gazing at the teacher. The young wizards called it mooning, and they didn't have the same reaction to his smile. His class was always very lively, as he loved to act out scenes from his books. He had memorized them word for word, and could always be distracted into telling a story, instead of testing them on the subject at hand. She wasn't learning very much, but she always left class with a grin and a sigh.

She was meeting so many interesting students too. She and the three other first years, Rachel, Brittany and Megan, shared a dormitory. The four of them spent most of their time together as they were all in the same required classes. The forced proximity of sharing a room made them friends quickly. Brown haired, blue-eyed Brittany was destined to become the ringleader. She was very outgoing and had the same sense of humour that Ginny had. Rachel and Megan were quieter and loved to read. They would help ground the other two more fun loving roommates. But, Ginny wanted to meet other students too. She didn't want to be limited to roommates, Gryffindors, and siblings.

Because of Ginny's friendly and caring personality, she seemed to attract unusual students like a magnet. One of these was a small boy with a squeaky voice and a very large grin. His name was Colin Creevey, and like her, he hero-worshiped Harry, which gave them some common ground. If she wanted to know where Harry was at any given time of the day, all she needed to do was ask Colin, as he'd memorized Harry's timetable so that he could say hello between each class. He loved to take pictures, and he usually had a camera around his neck. Fred and George often teased her about starting a Harry Potter Fan Club, with Colin as its first member.

Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw, was another one of these misfits. As she acted weirdly much of the time, most of the students either made fun of her or ignored her, but it didn't seem to bother Luna. Ginny thought that she was much smarter than she appeared to be. She usually carried a copy of the Quibbler around with her, as her father was the editor, and she read it upside down more often that not. Ginny never knew what Luna might say, but she could be sure that it would cause raised eyebrows. Luna had a unique way of looking at the world, and although it was sometimes hard to follow her train of thought, in the end she was usually correct in her observations. It just might take a while to understand them.

Ginny also befriended Neville. She'd been looking forward to meeting him ever since she'd heard about him over the summer from Ron. He was the young boy who had stood up to them when they were sneaking out last term, and he had earned the final ten points so that Gryffindor won the House Cup. He was terribly uncertain as a wizard and pretty much about everything else, except Herbology, but one of the things he was exceptional at was being a friend.

None of the people she met, or any of the new and unusual situations she found herself in at Hogwarts, caused the same kind of reaction as being with Harry had over the summer. That nervous behavior was isolated to him alone.

**Dear Diary,  
I love school, and I'm so happy to finally be at Hogwarts. I enjoy all my classes, even Potions with Professor Snape. I don't like him, but I'm learning so much.**

I'm making many new friends, but it's very hard to break in on the trio of Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Oh, Ron is okay by himself, we still get along, and Hermione and I do girl stuff together, she seems ready to accept me and be my friend. But, there just hasn't been any opportunity to get closer to Harry, yet.

Ginny was startled when everything she had written vanished and she dropped the diary and jumped away from her bed. Her father had always told them, never to trust something that thinks if you cannot see where it keeps its brain. As she watched, other words appeared on the blank page, as if they were being written by a ghostly hand. She slowly inched closer, forgetting her father's admonition in her excitement and wonder at what she was watching. She settled back onto her pillows and picking up the diary, she read.

_**Hello,  
My name is Tom. What is your name? I am glad you like school. I also went to Hogwarts, although Professor Snape was not teaching potions when I was here.**_

I am glad you are making new friends. Just stick with them, if the other students do not like you. Why it is so important to be friends with Ron, Hermione, and Harry?

Merlin, what should she do? If she wrote back, would he answer? It would be grand, as if she had her own special friend. What harm could a book do to her? While she was asking herself these questions, Tom's writing was melting into the page and then disappeared. If that happened all the time, then there wouldn't be any evidence left behind of how she felt about Harry. She could write about him to her hearts content, and no one could sneak around behind her back and read it. This diary was Brilliant!

**Hello Tom,  
Wow, this is strange. My name is Ginny Weasley. Are you a ghost? Are you the Tom Riddle whose name is embossed on the cover? If so, I'm sorry if you're upset that I'm writing in your diary. I found it wedged inside one of my used textbooks, and as it seemed forgotten, I didn't think it belonged to anyone. Is it all right if I use it?**

_**Yes Ginny. I am that Tom Riddle. Be my guest and write in the diary all you want. I have been very bored while waiting for someone to correspond with me. It would please me greatly to befriend you. I promise anything you tell me will stay between us. I would never betray your trust. Now however, let us get back to what you wrote. You have peaked my interest. Why is it important to be friends with them, if they do not want you as a friend? That seems like a waste of time**_**. **

Well, Ron is my brother, he's a year older than I am, and we were best friends until he came to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron are both second years, and became friends last year.

_**Hermione, what about her? Is she your friend?**_****

We spent the entire train ride to Hogwarts together. I think we made a very good start towards friendship.

_**And the third person you mentioned earlier, Harry? **_****

As to Harry - Harry's different. He's the important one. He's actually the person I really want to get to know, and to become friends with this year. 

_**Why? What is so special about Harry? After all, he is just another boy. **_****

Harry Potter is the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, twice. He defeated him once when he was only a year old, and again last year at Hogwarts. I've loved him since Mum told me bedtime stories about him when I was little. I met him for the first time a year ago, and he stayed at our house for three weeks this summer, but you really can't say we're friends yet.

_**Really, he defeated, whom did you say? Oh yes, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Fascinating! I have never heard of that wizard. Just for my own education, what is his real name? **_****

Oh, I couldn't tell you that. I've never heard him called anything else. But, he was the most evil wizard in the last fifty years. 

_**Never mind then. Let us go back to Harry Potter. Are you positive you want to do this? Maybe he thinks he is better than you are, because of all of the things he has done. **_****

Not Harry, he's the kindest boy I've ever met. He must be a strong wizard to have bested He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but he's always been very nice to me. I'm the one with the problem, as I can't stop acting like an idiot in his presence.

_**What do you mean by 'an idiot'? You do not seem the type to do anything foolish. **_****

Oh, just that I blush, and I'm very clumsy. I drop things and trip. Once I put my elbow in the butter. Harry's so sweet that he just ignores them all. My brothers would be laughing and teasing me unmercifully.

_**Let me think about this, and see if I can come up with a plan for you to become better acquainted. The information you have given me is very absorbing. It is going to be such a challenge getting you together with Harry Potter, especially if you cannot control yourself in his vicinity. However, it will be so entertaining, and I must come up with a very inspired plan. **_

Well, that was amazing. Ginny pondered the conversation that she'd held with her diary while she got ready for bed. She slept restlessly, but in the morning decided that it was due to schoolwork and her worry about Harry. The first Quidditch practice of the year would be today, and she hoped that nothing dangerous would happen. She couldn't go to the practice, so she decided to explore the grounds; she wanted to see the Whomping Willow that the boys had driven Dad's car into the first night of school. She knew not to approach it, as it was dangerous, but first she wanted to visit Hagrid.

Ron had told her that Hagrid had been the one who had fetched Harry from his Muggle relatives before his first year and that they were good friends. She also remembered Hagrid from the sail across the lake at the beginning of term, and from the letters Ron had written during the school year. She wanted to meet the person who would hatch a dragon in his home. Ginny made her way out of the castle and across the grounds towards the Groundskeeper's cottage.

It was a glorious day at Hogwarts. The grounds were bathed in a warm glow from the golden globe that drifted directly above them. The morning dew had already evaporated off the springy turf, leaving it crisp and fragrant from its last mowing. Flowers bloomed in beds, and she relished their sweet scent. Strolling across the grounds, she could smell roses, honeysuckle and lavender. Hagrid must work non-stop to keep the grounds as beautiful as they were this day.

She knew he was the groundskeeper, but looking at his garden, she thought that he must be very talented at Herbology as well. Her Mum kept a large garden but his was enormous. She could see; peas, pole beans, tomatoes, cucumbers, squash, lettuce, watercress, an assortment of herbs and the pumpkins in his pumpkin patch were immense.

Approaching his massive front door she climbed the three stone steps, while still glancing around, she tried to take it all in. She stood on her tiptoes to reach for the brass knocker, centered on the door. Seizing it she gave a sharp rap.

It was opened almost immediately, as if he was expecting company. "Hello!" Hagrid said, peering down at her. He frowned, trying to place her, and then he smiled. "With tha' hair yeh mus' be Ginny Weasley. Yer brother's told me all about yeh." Ginny nodded. "Come in."

Ginny entered and carefully looked into each corner of the room, before hoisting herself up onto a chair at the table. His home was unusual! Because of Hagrid's size, everything needed to be gigantic. There were hams hanging from the ceiling, and his fireplace was one of the largest she had ever seen. Ten people could have Floo'd at the same time. On his table was an enormous teapot and cups the size of the tankards at the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately, for her, there weren't any other visitors present.

Hagrid watched perplexed, as she searched the room, as if she had expected to find someone else there, and then, shrugging, he said, "I'm jus' having tea and a snack of Treacle Fudge. Can I get you anythin'?"

At the offer of his infamous fudge, she remembered Ron's warning. "Thank you, tea would be lovely, but no fudge for me."

"I've known all of yer brothers an' feel like I know you also," he added as he served her a gigantic cup of tea.

"Ron wrote to me about Norbert last year."

He sighed, while wiping a tear from his cheek, "I loved tha' little guy."

Not meaning to upset him Ginny hurried on. "I'm sorry you couldn't keep him, but the last time I spoke with Charlie, he said Norbert was doing great and was almost fully-grown." 

"Good, I miss 'im," sniffed Hagrid.

Trying to think of something to make him feel better, she asked, "Have you seen Hermione, Harry or Ron lately?"

"They haven't visited me this term yet." And, he finally realized what this visit was actually all about. He grinned to himself. Little Ginny liked Harry.

"Hagrid, I couldn't help noticing the size of your pumpkins. How'd you get them to grow so big? I've never seen any that size before."

"Jus' takin' good care of em." He gave her a wink as he drank his tea.

"Oh, I thought maybe you'd used an Engorgement Charm on them." Ginny sat a moment trying to think of something else to say. When she couldn't, she decided that it was time to leave, so finishing her tea, she added, "Thanks for the tea, Hagrid. I want to continue my tour of the grounds, and should leave so you can get back to your work. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything important." Ginny rose while speaking and prepared to leave.

With a knowing smile, Hagrid said. "Tha's okay, come by anytime."

Continuing along the path she eventually came to the Whomping Willow. It must have been on the grounds for many years. The tree was huge! Its many branches were constantly in motion, even when there wasn't a breeze. The branches lunged at anything that ventured into their reach. No birds, bees, or butterflies were beneath its notice. One of its many branches would bat them away, like a Beater with a Bludger, and the creature would be going in the opposite direction.

While watching it defend itself against all comers, Ginny wondered why anyone would have planted such a hazardous tree on school property. Like the Devil's Snare, one of the challenges protecting the Stone last year, to her it just didn't make sense.

From her vantage point sitting on the cliffs on the south side of Hogwarts, overlooking the Whomping Willow, she could see most of the castle grounds. The Quidditch pitch was behind her and she could see tiny flyers zooming around, but she couldn't tell who each individual was. The lake was smooth as glass from this high up and reflected a mirror image of the dazzling blue sky with its fluffy, marshmallow-white clouds. The Forbidden Forest, on the other side of Hagrid's cottage, looked shady and cool, and beckoned a welcome on such a warm sunny day, but she knew that it was treacherous.

After soaking up the warmth from the sun and the serenity of such a magnificent day, Ginny, feeling reenergized, slowly returned to the common room, and her waiting schoolwork, but first she wanted to get her thoughts down in her diary.

**Dear Tom,  
I just visited Hagrid. He is the Groundskeeper here at Hogwarts. I was hoping to find Harry, but he wasn't there. Was Hagrid here when you were at school?**

_**Yes Ginny, although he was not the Groundskeeper, he was a just a student when I was here. I did not know he was still around**_**.**

I think he's wonderful. Last year he hatched a dragon in his cottage. But, he couldn't keep him, so he sent him to live in the colony where my brother Charlie works. I could tell he really misses him.

_**You did not tell him about me, did you? **_****

No. We didn't talk about my diary.

_**Perhaps it would be better if you kept me a secret pen pal. I do not want anyone trying to stop our conversations. Would that be too difficult for you? **_****

No, of course not. No one needs to know about my new special friend, especially if you don't want me to tell. Besides, whom would I tell? No one is interested in my diary.

_**Thank you. I think that would be best. **_

Ginny put away her diary and grabbing her books, she went down to the common room. An essay for Professor Snape was due tomorrow. He had assigned two feet on the properties of Moonstones. She had worked on it yesterday, but needed about six more inches. She also needed to begin writing, 'Ten Ways To Use 'Wingardium Leviosa' In Everyday Life', for Professor Flitwick. The two essays would take her most of the evening.

While she was getting her supplies together, she thought over what she and Tom had just discussed. She didn't understand why Tom had been so worried. No one cared about whom she was a friend with. Who would even imagine, that she was conversing with a ghost through her diary? But, if it made Tom happy, she would keep him secret.

Before she could begin writing, Colin walked up to the table and asked, "Hey Ginny. Are you busy right now?"

"Hi Colin. Not really, well actually, I do have two essays, but it doesn't matter. Can I help you with something?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Harry was? I have the pictures from the first Quidditch practice developed, and I wanted to show him. Would you like to see them? They're right here."

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him since lunch, but I would love to see the pictures." Ginny picked up the stack of photos and started to glance through them. She hadn't known what to expect, never having seen any of his work before. The pictures were excellent. She could see the Gryffindor team streaking around the stadium. He had taken individual shots of each Chaser throwing or catching the Quaffle. There was one of Angelina scoring an unbelievably complicated goal. Fred and George were cruising in and out of the photos keeping the Bludgers from unseating their teammates. He had captured Oliver Wood making a spectacular save while defending the goals.

By far, the best ones were of Harry as he swooped and swerved far above the pitch, almost like an airborne ballet. You could tell by looking at the pictures just when he noticed the Snitch. A look of sheer determination could be seen on his face, as he urged his broom into high gear and streaked after the glint of gold. The Snitch was so small and moving so rapidly that Colin had a tricky time focusing the camera, but the photographs were excellent. "Colin, these are brilliant! I have never seen better pictures. You are absolutely amazing!"

Blushing, Colin answered, "Thank you, Ginny. Do you think Harry will like them?"

"Yes, Colin. I think the entire team will love them."

Colin gathered the pictures together and with an elated grin on his face, proceeded to the library in his search to find Harry. Ginny took out quill and ink to continue work on her essays.

It was a few days later before she found the time to write in her diary again.

**Dear Tom,   
Have you thought anymore about my predicament?**

_**Yes, but I do not have a solution yet. Perhaps you should give me more information about you and your family. The more I know about you, the better the plan will work. **_****

I'm not sure how this can help, but okay. What would you like to know?

_**Perhaps you can start with your father. **_****

Dad? He's wonderful. He used to come into my room, kiss me goodnight and tuck me in. He never missed a night. Just his presence made my little girl fears evaporate.

_**That is nice. And? **_****

We all know he loves us unconditionally. Even when one of us misbehaves, he always sees the humor in the situation.

_**So, he understands and can empathize with you? **_****

Oh yes. He's very gentle. Although, I did see him get into a fight with Mr. Malfoy once, I have never seen him lose his temper with any of us.

_**Was he protecting you? Or was this a personal vendetta? **_****

I'm not sure what you mean.

_**Had Mr. Malfoy harmed any of you in anyway? **_****

No! He was very rude. He was making snide remarks, about how much money my father earned in his job and how Dad was a disgrace to the Wizarding world.  
_**  
Ahh… and what work does your father do? **_****

Dad works for the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts section. He loves everything about Muggles, and collects eklectical plugs and gadgets.

_**Well, laughter, empathy and love are very good traits for a father to have. He sounds like a very nice man. I had just the opposite, as my father was a Muggle, and he left when he found out my mother was a witch. **_****

Oh, how sad, what an awful time you must have had. 

_**It was a long time ago, Ginny. Now tell me about your Mother, please. **_****

What's to say? Mum… is just Mum. She takes care of us. She's always there when we need her. Mum's the best cook in the world, and I love to spend time with her, especially in the garden.

_**You sound like you really love her. That is fantastic. **_****

Mum's the kindest lady. Last year when she found out Harry had to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break she made sure that he would have presents to open. She even knitted him a special Weasley jumper. 

_**She sounds generous and giving, a great person to have by your side. **_****

Oh yes, she is always helping one of us. But, I do get my temper from her; Mum's never mean or anything, but when she's upset you can hear her in the orchard, and that is on the other side of our property.

_**So, you have a temper, Ginny. **_****

Yes, but, usually only my brothers see it. I try very hard to control it, but sometimes they tease me a little too far.

_**I will remember not to tease you. Your mother sounds like a very loving woman. Where do you live? **_****

We live at The Burrow, where we have plenty of room to grow.

_**How much room? **_****

We have a huge garden, where Mum grows everything imaginable. An orchard. And beyond that a large open area surrounded by trees, where we can fly and practice Quidditch, when we're home. We have a stream running across our property where we swim when the weather is warm.

_**How wonderful to have the room to spread out and do whatever you want. **_****

Believe me, we needed the room because I have a large family. There are a total of nine of us.

_**I was an only child, and I lived in an orphanage after my mother died, as my father had already left. It was a lonely existence. This is why I have such very fond memories of my time at Hogwarts, and why I will help you with Harry. **_****

I can't even comprehend being that alone. I'm so sorry for you. I have five other brothers besides Ron, and have never been alone in my life. Last year, after they had all left for school, even though I was lonely, I still had Mum and Dad, and my brothers owled me often.

_**Six brothers! Tell me about them. Are they older or younger than you are? **_****

Bill, the oldest, is in Egypt working for Gringotts. His specialty is curse breaking.

_**Really? How interesting. **_****

We are very close and he owls me often.

_**How nice for you. **_****

Charlie's next. We already talked about him. He helped Hagrid with Norbert last year.

_**Oh, yes, I remember. **_****

He was Seeker on the Gryffindor team while he was here at Hogwarts.

_**Are your brothers all Quidditch players? **_****

No, not all of them! Just, Charlie, Fred, and George. And of course me, if I can get on the team.

_**That is quite enough. Please go on. **_****

I miss both Bill and Charlie a lot, because they are so far away.

_**I am sorry they are gone, but they have their own lives to live. **_****

I understand that, but I still miss them. Now, the rest of them are all here at Hogwarts with me. Percy is a school Prefect! He wants to be the youngest Minister of Magic there ever was. He studies hard to reach that goal. He is very focused on that.

_**Hmmm… I was a Prefect in my time. That still leaves two more brothers. **_****

Fred and George are twins and love playing pranks on everyone around them. They are usually the reason I lose my temper.

_**Are their pranks ever dangerous? **_****

No! Of course not! They design them to embarrass a person, not harm them.

_**I am sorry. I should have known they would never let their pranks get out of hand. Forgive me? **_****

Of course, I forgive you. How could you know without asking me?

_**Thank you. You are as generous as your mother is. What positions do they play at Quidditch? **_****

They're Beaters.

_**Anything else? **_****

With there being so many boys, people usually just think of me as their little sister. I've already told you that Ron was my best friend until last year, but now I think Ron's best friend is Harry. They became great mates, but that leaves me out. I don't have a best friend anymore.

_**You have me!**_

She was startled by this sentence. He was correct. She didn't feel lonely anymore. She did have a best friend again. Ever since she had begun writing in this diary, she hadn't felt as alone. It was as if she carried him with her all the time, even when they weren't talking with each other through the diary. Ginny hadn't realized what it was until that moment. She did have a best friend, and one that no one else could take away from her, because, no one else knew about him. How lucky she was to have found this diary.

_**Ginny, are you all right? **_****

Yes, I'm fine. In fact, I'm ecstatic! I've just realized that you're right. As always, I might add. You are my best friend!

_**And what about Ron, Hermione, and Harry? **_****

They don't seem to have room for fourth person in their group. But, I still want to be accepted, and to be friends with them.

_**Therefore, you want them to notice you. **_****

No, not really, but I'd like them to think of me as Ginny, not always 'the youngest Weasley, Ron's little sister'.

_**So, join the group and see what happens. What do you think Ron will do? He will not treat you badly in front of his friends. They will get to know you, and soon you will be your own person, not just Ron's little sister. **_****

Well, I have that problem when I'm around Harry, although he's always been kind and sweet to me. Don't you remember, I told you?

_**Yes you did. How could I have forgotten? **_****

Did I ever tell you how generous he is? He gave me his complete set of autographed Lockhart books. Generous! Sweet! Caring! What more could anyone ask for in a friend? 

_**He sounds like he would never mistreat you. **_****

I know he wouldn't. I'm not afraid of him. He makes me nervous because I love him.

_**Love? I thought you were a first year. What do you know or care about love? **_****

I am, but I have loved Harry forever. I've loved him since about the time I turned five. At age seven, I told my Mum I planned to marry him one day. He has always been with me.

_**You want a way to make him notice you, for yourself, not just Ron's little sister. I know we can come up with a plan that will make everyone notice you. You have given me a lot of information to assimilate. This may take some preparation for you to obtain your goals. Is there a time limit on your cause? **_****

No, it doesn't matter to me how long it takes. I know we belong together.

_**Okay, let me think about this for a while. Why not take a nap or something, while I start planning our strategy for handling this problem? **_

It was early to be going to bed, but Ginny decided to follow Tom's advice and take a nap, as she was tired anyway.

_…Ginny was standing outside Hogwarts towering main doors. The night sky blanketed her in black velvet, dotted with glowing stars. She could feel the cold dew from the grass wetting her bare feet as she walked steadily down the slope of the front lawn. Stopping in front of a small hovel, where inside she could hear movement, she listened for the sound that would indicate someone else being awake. Her senses were amplified by the isolation surrounding her._

The smell of roses and honeysuckle from the grounds had been replaced by the sharp ammonia odor found near farm animals. Reaching out she quietly swung open the door, and looking nervously around she stepped into the dark interior. Now, instead of damp grass, she could feel dry scratchy straw under her feet. Without the aid of moonlight, she could just barely see the rows of bird nests before her. On each nest a chicken rested, many with their beaks tucked under a wing. Reaching into one of the larger enclosures she grabbed a sleeping rooster by his neck. It woke, and crowed a squawking alarm. Giving its neck a vicious twist the warning stopped, as she broke its neck. Smiling, she dropped the dead rooster at her feet and turned to leave…

She woke up at midnight with her bed a rumpled mess. She must have been very restless because her bed was in complete disarray and there were a few feathers from her pillow in her hair. She would have to mend the rip in the morning. She was just too worn out to look for the hole tonight. Even after her long nap, she felt drained, as if she'd been wrestling the giant squid or fighting a troll.

Ever since she'd arrived at Hogwarts, her sleep had been troubled. She hoped she became used to her new surroundings and the sounds of her roommates soon. She didn't feel rested when she woke, and lately she had dark purple smudges under her eyes. She felt as if she was dreaming weird dreams, but when she tried to remember what her dreams had been about, she couldn't, just vague, isolated images.

Quietly she changed into a nightgown, as all her roommates were slumbering. After remaking her bed, she snuggled under the covers and tried to go back to sleep. Not restless anymore, she lay there staring out the window. Although she was tired, streaks of pink were fingering out over the lake pulling the day up with them, before she finally closed her eyes.


	6. Sleeping Beauty

Fairy Tales

Chapter 6: Sleeping Beauty

With so much happening around Hogwarts, time flew, and before long, it was Halloween. How Ginny loved that special day. Not only was it her favorite holiday, just like her Mum, with a feast to look forward to that night, but it was also her birthday. Four of her brothers would be there to celebrate with her and so would Hermione and Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny," Percy said at breakfast, before he really looked at her. "What have you been doing to yourself?" he added, once he caught sight of her. "You look like you haven't slept in a week. You can't have that much homework. Are you getting sick? You're really pale. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

"Percy, I'm all right. I just didn't sleep very well last night. Too excited about my birthday, I guess."

"Well, I think you should at least take some Pepperup Potion, just in case."

She rolled her eyes. "Awww, Percy, I said I was fine. I don't want to spend my birthday and Halloween in the hospital wing."

Percy snapped back, "Don't take that tone with me, Ginny, I mean it. You will do what I say or I will send an owl home."

"All right, if I don't feel better later, I will, I promise. Don't owl Mum, please," beseeched Ginny.

Fred and George walked up at this time and interrupted. "Hey Gin, Happy Birthday."

"What do you have planned for today?" George asked. When she didn't answer straight away, he added, "Sorry, we have Quidditch practice this morning, so we can't stay and celebrate, but would you like to come down and have a go on our brooms afterwards?"

"If you're feeling up to it, that is," added Fred. "Not to be rude, but you look terrible."

Ginny's face lit up with pleasure. The Twins were very protective of their brooms, and usually they wouldn't have let her ride them. "Yes, please. I haven't been on a broom in ages. That would be brilliant. Thank you."

"Okay, see you around noon. We'll wait for you at the pitch. Got to run now, we're already late, and if we don't get there soon, Wood will explode," said Fred, and after giving Ginny a hug and kiss, they hurried away.

So that's where Harry is, thought Ginny. Maybe later, after practice, she'd be able to talk to him for a little while. After finishing her breakfast, she wandered back to the common room, hoping that Hermione or Ron would have some time for her. Luck was not on her side, as they were both busy writing a Potions essay. Looking around the room, she spied her roommates with their heads close together, giggling in the corner. She decided to join them. "Hey, roomies, what are you doing today?"

Big green eyes surrounded by curly blonde hair looked guilelessly up at her. "Oh, you know, just homework. We really need to get cracking on the Transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall. Have you started yours yet?" Asked Rachel, her roommate that would rather study than go to a Quidditch match.

"Yes, I'm all finished." Ginny glanced around at her other roommates, wondering why they were smiling. "Okay, what's going on?"

Brittany smirked and answered, "Well, we were leaving the Great Hall when your brothers invited you down to the pitch to practice riding a broom…."

"Oh, don't tease her!" Megan's blue eyes looked earnestly around at the other witches. "We couldn't help noticing how excited you were about flying, and we thought, maybe, it was because of Harry."

Blushing, Ginny looked down at the table, and tried to act nonchalant. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

Laughing outright, Brittany answered, "Probably because of the way your eyes track him wherever he goes!" She loved to tease. Ginny had found out in the short time that they had shared a dorm and that nothing was too personal for her to talk about.

Jumping up, like a scalded cat, Ginny knocked over her chair. Scanning the room to see if anyone had noticed, she righted it, and stared back at her friends. She spent most of her time with them, between classes and sharing a room, and now knew them almost as well as she knew her family. They might tease her in private, but they would never be malicious about it. As they smiled understandingly up at her, her embarrassment melted, and she grinned back at them. Then, giving them a wave, she continued up the stairs to her dorm.

**Dear Tom,  
Today is Halloween and my birthday.**

_**Happy Birthday Ginny!**_****

After their team Quidditch practice, my brothers are going to let me work out on a broom. I adore flying! They are being quite nice to offer to let me fly. Usually all they do is tease me. Oh, maybe they just want to tease me about Harry!

_**They would not do that on your birthday. This will be fun for you. I hope you enjoy yourself. **_****

Harry's on the team! Did I tell you? He was the youngest Seeker in a century. Ron told me he is a great player.

_**No, you have not told me he was on the Quidditch Team. **_****

Maybe he'll stay and help me practice as well, and then we could walk back together. That'd be great. He is so cute. He's so famous that there are books written about him.

_**Well, I hope for your sake he stays. It would give you a chance to spend time together without Ron being around. **_****

That's what I thought. But he probably doesn't even see me. It's not as if I'm pretty or anything. And, I have to wear these tatty second-hand robes all the time.

_**Ginny, do not think like that! Quidditch will be a good opening. **_****

I hope so. Everything is so hard right now. I seem to be worried all the time. 

_**I know it is easy for me to say, but please stop worrying, Ginny. You will get everything that you want. **_****

You don't understand. I think I'm losing my memory. Tom, I had trouble sleeping again last night, and woke up this morning with feathers in my bed and on my robes. I wish I knew where they came from, and how they got there. My pillow wasn't ripped. Maybe my roommates are pulling a prank on me.

_**Something strange is going on. I am sure you are correct. It is probably your roommates. **_****

That certainly sounds like something they would do. They were just down in the common room, sitting together in the corner, giggling about something. When I joined them, they teased me about liking Harry.

_**You see? It certainly looks like they are up to something. **_****

Boy, am I tired. Even though I slept through the night, I feel like I didn't go to bed at all. This never happened before I came to Hogwarts. Did you ever have trouble sleeping when you were here?

_**No, I never had any trouble sleeping at school. Maybe you are just studying too hard. **_****

I was thinking of talking with Professor McGonagall about using a Charm to soften my mattress. This one is much harder than the one at home.

_**If you are so tired, maybe you should take a nap before practice. **_****

I think I will. I want to be at my best later. 

Ginny closed her diary and settled her head wearily on her pillow, and within minutes, she was sleeping deeply. While the rest of the Gryffindor students spent the beautiful autumn day studying and playing on the school grounds, Ginny spent it asleep in her room.

Thinking that she had become busy with her friends, and their invitation had slipped her mind, the twins weren't too concerned about her. It wasn't until Percy told them that she had also missed lunch that they became worried. Missing a chance to fly and lunch was such an unusual occurrence that the Weasleys asked Hermione to check up on her. Hermione entered the first year dormitory, where she found Ginny sprawled across her bed in such a deep sleep that it was quite difficult to wake her.

When Hermione explained that she'd missed both practice and lunch, and that her brothers were downstairs in the common room waiting, very worried about her, she began to cry with abject misery.

Hiccupping, she threw herself into the older girl's arms. "Hermione, what's wrong with me? All I do is sleep, but I never feel rested. Now I've missed practice and the chance to spend time with Harry." At this, Hermione's eyebrows rose into her hairline, but she didn't say anything, just filed the comment away for future discussion when Ginny felt better. "I feel like I'm missing huge blocks of time, but I don't understand where they've gone. You're so smart, you must have some ideas."

"Well, that is strange and we'll talk about it later, but right now you need to shower, change, and go down to meet your family. Would you like some help, or would you rather I go and calm them down a little?"

"Both," Ginny said with a ghost of a smile. "Please, could you pull out clean robes for me, while I shower? Then, if it's not asking too much, please go and calm them down. Oh, I can't believe this, and on my birthday too." Ginny stomped angrily towards the showers.

"Oh, is it your birthday? Ron hasn't said anything. Happy Birthday Ginny." Ginny glanced back at her, she looked as if she were going to begin crying all over again. Hermione could've kicked herself for being so tactless, especially when she observed the hurt look on Ginny's face. Wondering what was troubling her, Hermione did as she requested, then sat, to wait for her. The younger girl really didn't look at all well, and she was afraid to leave her alone for long. 

Wrapped in a towel, Ginny returned from her shower. The warm water had done its job and she was now wide-awake. She even looked better, although Hermione could still see traces of her unhappiness in her red-rimmed eyes. "Thank you for waiting. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I think I will be alright if you want to go down and calm them now." 

"Okay, if you're sure. See you in a few minutes. Try not to worry, things will work out."

Hermione started down to the common room, where they were all crowded around the bottom of the stairs. The Weasleys and Harry were looking fearfully up the spiral staircase towards the girls' dormitories. She realised that she had been gone much longer than they'd expected her to be. All of them gazed worriedly past her for Ginny. "She was taking a nap. She says she hasn't felt rested for a while now. I waited until after she took a shower then came back. She should be following me down in a few minutes." She walked right up to Ron and asked, "Ron, why didn't you tell Harry and me that it was her birthday? Did you forget?"

"Oh Merlin, I did, I forgot it. I was thinking about the Death Day Party we're going to with Harry. Oh no, that means I won't be at dinner with Ginny. I'm such a prat!"

His brothers glared angrily at him. They were all very protective of Ginny, and forgetting her birthday was not normal for any of them. Not wanting them to begin yelling, Ron needed to distract them, and, looking up, he saw Ginny coming down the stairs. Feeling very guilty about forgetting, he stammered, "H - H - Happy Birthday, Ginny. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Thanks Ron. Yes, I'm okay, really. I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping."

"Happy Birthday, Ginny." Said Harry. "Fred and George told the team you were coming down to the pitch to practice flying. Sorry you missed it."

"Thank you guys, and you too, Harry. I'm sorry if you waited for me while I took a nap and forgot to come. Did it spoil your day?"

"This is the end, Ginny. I'm sending an owl to Mum if you don't go see Madam Pomfrey. As the oldest one here, I demand it," stated Percy importantly.

"Don't be such a git, Percy. Ginny knows whether or not she needs to visit the hospital wing." George answered, while protectively placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Besides, we need to decide what to do for her birthday," added Fred.

"Um, Ginny... Hermione, Harry, and I have promised to go to Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day Party tonight. Ginny, we'll come back as early as we can to celebrate." Ron flushed, still embarrassed to have forgotten her birthday. Hermione and Harry both nodded in agreement to this. Neither of them was responsible for making other plans, as they hadn't known it was her birthday, but she could tell that they felt badly about it.

"It's okay. I think I should have an early night anyway. Fred and George," she turned to her brothers, "since most of us missed lunch, do you think you could go down to the kitchen and nick us a snack? We could celebrate now, if everyone's free."

"Great idea, be back in a wink." The Twins took off.

The rest grabbed seats around the fireplace and quietly chatted with each other. As a party, it was somewhat subdued, but Ginny wasn't up for something more boisterous. Even Fred and George toned it down a notch as they watched their little sister. They had arrived back from the kitchens loaded down with a platter of sandwiches, one of brownies, and a pitcher of Pumpkin juice. After eating less than half a sandwich, Ginny rose and thanked everyone. She gave them all hugs and kisses, although Harry's hug was very quick, and the kiss landed about six inches away. She then returned to her room.

**Dear Tom,  
I don't believe it! Ron forgot my birthday, and Harry and Hermione didn't even know about it. They're not even going to be at the feast tonight. They made other plans.**

_**How unforgivable. Your brother sounds like such an idiot. How could he forget your birthday? **_****

I know! I can't believe him! But, even worse, how could I have slept through the chance to fly a broom? Harry even waited. He was staying to fly with me. He is so sweet!

_**I am sorry you missed out. That would have been fun for you. **_****

Well, we just spent time celebrating my birthday. I'm glad we had a quiet gathering together in the common room actually, instead of at the feast. It felt more like a family gathering there than it would have been in the Great Hall.

_**That sounds promising. Did you get to talk with Harry? **_****

Not really, we all just chatted together as a group. That's okay. Harry treated me as if I were a friend, he even hugged me goodnight, just like everyone else. And, I didn't even blush!

_**How wonderful for you! Maybe this was better than flying with him. **_****

I think I'll go back to bed and miss the feast too. Even though I napped this morning, I feel like I could sleep until Christmas. I'm not going to be very good company right now. I'll talk to you later. 

Ginny started to cry. Curled up on her bed, hugging herself, and just feeling miserable, she soon went back to sleep, with her tears dampening her pillow.

_…Standing at her dormitory door, she listened carefully to see if she could hear anyone on the stairs. Even the quiet murmurs from the common room had ceased. Cracking ajar her door, she glanced left and right, and not seeing anyone, she sidled out. Her slippered feet didn't make any noise while slinking down the stone stairs. As the common room came into view, she carefully looked to see if anyone would notice she was out of bed. The only person in the room was Neville, and he was snoring in front of the fire. Everyone else must still have been in the Great Hall, enjoying the Halloween Feast. With the coast clear, she silently raced towards the portrait hole. Pushing it open slowly, she again listened for approaching footsteps. Stepping out, she strode purposely through the halls._

The smell of paint enveloped her. She was standing on a chair, with her right arm above her head, holding a wide brush dripping with red paint. Every so often, she stepped down, moved the chair, and reloaded her brush.

The mirror on the wall was spotted with age and marbled with cracks. Stopping in front of the row of discoloured sinks, she smiled evilly into the mirror. Raising her arms she whispered, "Open up!" The sink began to move… 

She couldn't remember her dreams, but her entire body hurt when she woke in the morning. Red paint had dried down the front of her robe; she must have been walking in her sleep and gone into one of the broom cupboards. It was definitely time to visit Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, tell her everything that she could remember, which was nothing, just feelings of dread, and see if she had a potion for whatever was ailing her.

When Ginny started down to breakfast that morning, she overheard students whispering about a message on a first floor corridor wall, Mrs. Norris being Petrified, and that Hermione, Ron, and Harry had found her. They said that the writing was in blood and read 'The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware.' No one had ever heard of a Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts, and there were many frightened students sitting around the common room, especially the other first years.

Everyone had believed Mrs. Norris was dead, until the Headmaster had examined her and announced that she was just Petrified. Ginny, who adored cats, had tried to befriend Mrs. Norris when she had first arrived at school. What was going on at Hogwarts? Who was responsible? Why would anyone attack a cat? Was this something to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?

**Dear Tom,  
Someone attacked a cat last night. Her name is Mrs. Norris and she's Mr. Filch's cat.**

_**How awful. **_****

Oh that poor cat, who could have done this? I love cats. This makes my skin crawl.

_**I am so sorry. Does anyone have any idea what happened, or who did it? **_****

Not that I've heard! Ron, Hermione, and Harry found her, and at first, everyone thought they were to blame. However, none of them could have used the spell that would Petrify Mrs. Norris.

_**I am sure that no one believes that they would be involved in this. **_****

I hope you're right. Tom, when I woke this morning, my robe had red paint all over the front. I don't remember last night! I think I went to bed early. When and where did I get into paint? I've never walked in my sleep before. Do you think I could've been involved in this attack?

_**Of course not, Ginny! You are too sweet for any of this to be your fault. I just think you worry too much about Harry. That is why you have been sleepwalking and not getting any rest. Worry can do that to a person. **_****

Have you ever heard of a Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts?

_**Hmm… A Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts? No, I have never heard of such a thing. **_****

Do you know who the Heir is, and heir of what?

_**I would really need more information to determine the comment about an Heir though. **_****

This is so very confusing. Do you think this has something to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?

_**How could it have anything to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Did you not say that Harry defeated him? Let me do the worrying for you, as you are not feeling your best. **_****

Do you think I should go talk to Madam Pomfrey? I'm so worried.

_**No, I think you need to try to forget everything, and just let all your troubles drain away, so you can sleep. **_****

All right. I trust you Tom. You are my best friend. I can't take a nap right now, because today is the first Quidditch match. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! I sure hope we win. I have to run. Talk with you later.

On her way to the Quidditch pitch, she joined Neville and Megan. They found three seats together near the Gryffindor goals, and began chanting, "Let's go Gryffindor!" with the other students supporting their House. Colin was there as well, but couldn't sit, as he was busy taking pictures.

The stadium was packed solid with excited spectators. It looked as if most of the school was attending that day. On the opposite side of the pitch from where they were sitting was a sea of green supporting Slytherin. When the teams walked onto the field and were announced, the chanting grew to a fever pitch.

As much as she liked watching a Quidditch match she enjoyed watching Harry more. Her brothers were busy so wouldn't notice how her eyes followed his every move. The game wasn't going well, as the Slytherins were riding their new, faster brooms, the Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. To make matters worse, it had started to rain.

Because she was monitoring Harry so closely, she noticed the odd behavior of the Bludgers quite early in the match. Clutching Neville's arm, Ginny yelled over the screaming fans. "Why won't that Bludger leave him alone? They are supposed to attack all the players. It seems to be concentrating on Harry."

"So I noticed!" Neville yelled back. "I wish we were sitting closer to Hermione so we could ask her what she thought."

"It will be alright!" Ginny pointed happily. "Look! Fred and George have noticed. They will protect him. See, they are flying beside him to keep it away."

As it was too difficult to make themselves heard above the roar of the crowd, they gave up on conversation, and returned their attention to the match. It was an exciting game! She spent the entire game worried about Harry, because one of the Bludgers was behaving as if he was the only player on the pitch. Although Fred and George were doing their best to protect him, the Bludger finally caught up with him, and, to her horror, broke his right arm. In pain with a broken arm, Harry with single-minded determination and stubbornness still caught the Snitch using his left hand.

The excitement of the match, teamed with her concern about Harry, drained her strength, so she didn't stay to celebrate. As soon as she had seen for herself that he would live, she returned to her room. She didn't even have the energy to visit Harry in the hospital wing. Because of her haste, she missed Professor Lockhart removing all the bones from his arm.

**Dear Tom,  
We won! We beat Slytherin! Even with one arm broken, Harry caught the Snitch. Now I'm too tired for anything but sleep. **

Ginny undressed listlessly and got ready for bed. Falling across her four-poster, she was out as if someone had cast a spell on her. She was sleeping restlessly because her dreams were getting more violent and malevolent.

_…Standing over an opening in the floor usually hidden by an old cracked sink, she raised her arms. "Come, my pet. It is time to kill. Last time your victim was only a cat. This night you shall have the chance to kill a Mudblood. Hurry my pet."_

Clad only in a demure white nightgown, her bare feet were icy cold as she led the way through the deserted hallways. Her mind was bursting with malevolent thoughts, as she searched for a likely candidate for her pet's attack. Perfect! She pointed to a small blonde boy, who was taking a picture. "Enjoy your hunt my pet."

She lingered to watch and enjoy, while her pet attacked Colin. An evil grin of satisfaction spread across her face as the young boy fell. She fed upon his fear, and his terror made her stronger. Caressing her pet as he returned to the pipe, she closed the sink and carefully returned to her bed before anyone found the body…

Upon awaking, she couldn't remember what happened in her nightmares, but they had left a terrible feeling behind, as if she were doing something against her very nature that was causing pain to other people. She knew that she tossed and turned. She also cried out in her sleep often. Her roommates had told her repeatedly that they'd tried to awaken her, but that she wouldn't wake. Since then, she had started casting a Silencing Spell around her bed so she wouldn't disturb them anymore.

The next morning, she heard about Colin's attack during the night. He was in the hospital wing! Professor Dumbledore had hoped that his camera would provide a clue to his attacker, but whoever attacked him had also destroyed the film. Rumors were strife that he was also petrified. It was said that as soon as the Mandrakes were ready, Professor Snape would brew a Potion that would heal both victims.

Knowing that the Mandrake Potion could restore the victims didn't make Ginny feel any better. In her heart, she felt responsible, but she couldn't imagine why. She was now afraid to go to sleep, but she was bone deep tired. Even the Pepperup Potion Percy had forced her to drink hadn't helped. It made her look like her head was on fire for an hour, as steam poured out of her ears, but her magical energy only lasted for a couple of days and soon she was sleeping the clock around again.

This was worse than in the summer when she wouldn't come out of her room. That was at least voluntary. She was losing weight! Her normally glorious red hair hung lank and stringy around her pale face. Her beautiful brown eyes were shadowed and had deep purple bruising underneath. She looked like someone who had done a very poor job with Muggle makeup. Now, except for when she was in class, Ginny was sleeping. Her new nickname around the common room, bestowed by George, was Sleeping Beauty. The Twins were having fun at her expense, but it was the truth. Ginny wasn't even doing her homework, which caused even the Professors to worry about her. The only reason she'd been able to keep up her studies was that she was as smart a witch as Hermione. Although Hermione was a bookworm, she was Muggle raised. Ginny, on the other hand, had grown up around people doing magic, and that gave her an edge.

She really couldn't worry about her studies. She was beginning to think something terrible was wrong with her. She was focusing all of her waking thoughts on the malevolent, angry, and hateful ideas that she found in her mind, trying to determine where they were coming from.

**Dear Tom,  
Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I've been ill.**

_**Ill? What do you mean? **_****

Tired, achy, and when I sleep my dreams are terrible. I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom! 

_**You are still having dreams? I did not realize that they were still troubling you. Stop being silly, how would you be attacking anyone? **_****

I don't know, Tom! Nevertheless, for some reason I feel responsible for all of the horrible things that are happening around Hogwarts. I know I couldn't petrify anyone, but I still think something I did was the cause. 

_**Ginny, of course you would not harm anyone. I am sorry you still are not feeling well, but I have told you multiple times, you cannot be blamed for any of this. **_****

Thank you, Tom. You're a good friend. Why do I have this dreadful belief that it's my fault? Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me of doing something wrong.

_**Suspects you of what? You have not done anything. I think you are being too sensitive. How could any of this be your fault? **_****

You're right. I couldn't have done any of this. Why are these feelings of guilt so intense? Why am I afraid to sleep?

_**Poor Ginny! You trust me, do you not? Why do you not sleep now, while I watch over you? Maybe I, as a ghost, can keep the bad dreams away, for at least a little while. **_****

Yes, I do trust you. You've always been truthful to me, and you're my best friend. Okay, you win. I'll take a nap.

Ginny slumbered peacefully for hours, unencumbered by nightmares. She was amazed and thankful when she woke. No chicken feathers or red paint had appeared and the bed still looked made up, as if she hadn't moved at all. In fact, she felt better than she'd felt in a month. For the first time in ages, she felt like she'd actually rested and not drifted through the corridors of Hogwarts. She jumped up and grabbed her diary.

**Thank you, Tom! That was wonderful, and I feel so much better. I don't know what you did, but I feel rested. I actually feel like eating dinner tonight. Then I hope to have a full night's dreamless sleep. I don't know what you did, but if you were here, I'd kiss you.**

_**You are very welcome, Ginny. Now go and have a healthy dinner. Then come back and I will watch over you during the night. **_****

No one's ever understood me like you, Tom. I'm so glad I have this diary to confide in. It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket, someone who's always there just for me! Thank you, Tom.

Ginny ran down the stairs. She felt like laughing for the first time in ages as she joined the last group leaving for dinner. When she arrived at the Great Hall, she looked around for the Weasley red hair. She almost skipped down the long table to where her brothers were eating, and she hugged Fred and George, just because she felt so good. She told them that she was feeling so much better, and that they could stop worrying about her.

They were both thankful for the change in her. Maybe she was finally getting better. The twins moved over so she could sit and join them. Only after she sat down did she notice that she was sitting beside Harry. He seemed relieved to see her looking like her old self. He helped her fill her plate with all her favorite foods, and then he filled her goblet with pumpkin juice. He was being so sweet. Ron was sitting across the table next to Hermione. They were talking about the Dueling Club that was beginning that night, and they were all very excited about it. 

"Ginny, would you like to come with us?" Ron asked. Both Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement, as he added, "You guys should see just how well she is able to throw hexes."

She would have dearly loved to join them. This was the first time she'd really felt welcome, and not accepted just because she was Ron's little sister. However, her newfound energy was leaving almost as quickly as it had arrived, and she knew that she wasn't up to dueling with anyone that night. She smiled with real regret and replied, "No, I don't think I'm quite up for dueling. Maybe the next meeting." As she was able to sleep without nightmares this afternoon, she had planned to take a relaxing bath, and try to get an early night. She hoped that she would have an entire night of dreamless sleep. "But thank you for the invitation."

They all walked up to the common room together, where Ron challenged Harry to a game of wizard's chess. Hermione and Ginny sat quietly talking together while they watched Ron trounce Harry. Ginny felt included; this was exactly what she'd been hoping for, just to be accepted and welcomed. She could see their future - Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny. That would be brilliant. She wondered if Hermione liked Ron. That idea had possibilities.

As the others rose to go to the Dueling Club meeting, they all wished her goodnight with sweet dreams. Harry gave her one last smile before leaving. She almost floated up the spiral staircase to her dormitory to get ready for bed. She was so fortunate in her friends and family.

**Dear Tom,  
Tonight was great. They actually asked me to join them! Everything is finally coming together. Thank you again for the wonderful rest this afternoon. I'm making it an early night. Are you sure you don't mind watching over me while I sleep tonight?**

_**Not at all Ginny. Get some rest. Sweet dreams. **_

For the next week, Ginny slept without any disturbances. Her energy was back and she caught up on her homework with Hermione's help. They were really becoming great friends. 

The only unsettling note was the rumour that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, just because he spoke Parseltongue. Other students were trying to avoid him in the halls. They were always whispering about him behind his back. Fred and George were making fun of them by leading Harry everywhere, pushing students out of the way, and making the following comments.

"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin," shouted George while bowing to Harry.

"Seriously evil wizard coming through," added Fred.

Ginny didn't think it was funny.

**Dear Tom,  
This past week has been wonderful. Thank you for watching over me while I've slept. There hasn't been a nightmare in ages. You really are a good friend to me.**

_**You are very welcome. I have not really done anything. **_****

Tom, Harry can speak Parseltongue. Half the school thinks he is the heir of Slytherin because of it. 

_**Really, that is a very unusual gift. Not too many wizards have that talent. **_****

I know, but he isn't. Is he? Do you think he could be? The Twins are making fun of all of the students who seem afraid of him. They are such idiots. They're not helping at all.

_**No, Ginny. I do not think Harry is the heir of Slytherin. In fact, the idea is quite ludicrous. **_****

That's what I keep telling everyone.

_**How has your week been, except for the antics of your brothers? **_****

Wonderful! Hermione has been helping me catch up with my schoolwork. She and I are becoming closer, almost sisters, or what I think having a sister would be like.

_**I am glad. Are you any closer to your goal about Harry? Is he also a friend, or are you still just Ron's little sister to him? **_****

I don't know. Mum said to treat him like a brother and get to know him before anything deeper could develop, so I guess this is how it needs to be for now.

_**Do you still want me to devise a way to make them notice you? **_****

Yes please. I want Harry to notice and accept me as me, not just, as Ron's little sister.

_**Well, I believe I have a plan. Soon we will put it into effect. Now you need your rest. **_

Luck was not with Ginny that night, as her terrible nightmares had returned. She kept telling herself that this was a dream and to wake up, but of course she didn't.

_…She carefully and quietly made her way to Moaning Myrtle's first floor bathroom. Her pet had failed to kill both times. Looking into the faded mirror, she vowed that, this time, she would make sure that the Mudblood died. She had selected him because he had been mean to Harry. He would die for his insolence._

She again stood in front of the stained, cracked sink with her arms raised. "Open up! Come to me, my pet. Oh great Slytherin, accept this sacrifice." Again, she led her pet through the school.

She felt the chilly air on her bare arms and the cold flagstones under her bare feet. However, her devilish thoughts were keeping the cold at bay as they heated her blood. Good, she thought, he was alone. Pointing, she snarled, "Kill him! Kill him, now!"… 

Ginny woke with a start. For the first time, she remembered her dream. She could see herself leaving Gryffindor tower. She saw herself in front of the sink. She called the snake 'her pet'. She told him to attack. She saw herself smiling. She saw herself returning to her bed. She saw herself groaning as if in pain and thrashing around. This must still be part of the dream. She couldn't have done those things. She was trembling and so frightened that her teeth were chattering. She felt as if she were going to be sick.

Just in case it hadn't been a dream, and to make sure she didn't go back to sleep, she moved to her desk and sat in the hard straight-backed wooden chair. She should be too uncomfortable to sleep here, she thought to herself.

_…She was sitting at her desk, trembling from the cold. Her head was nestled on her crossed arms resting on her desk and she was weeping. She was at fault. Everything that had happened was because of her. She had caused all of the pain and terror._

Looking up, she watched Harry walking towards her. He was dressed in the pyjamas he wore at The Burrow. She couldn't imagine what he was doing in her dorm room. She just waited until he was standing directly in front of her.

Smiling down at her, he grasped her frozen hand and, pulling her out of the chair, he led her towards the bed. Folding back the blankets, he motioned to her to climb in and lie down. He then gently tucked the covers back around her shivering body. Sitting on the side of her bed, he reached over and brushed the pads of his thumb across her cheeks, erasing the tears from her flushed face. "You're safe, Ginny. You can go to sleep. You don't have to dream any more. Go to sleep." He picked up one of her cold hands and chaffed it between both of his.

She clutched at him, "Please don't leave me. I'm so afraid to sleep."

"I won't leave while you still need me. You don't have to be afraid. You're safe!" He soothed her and her shivering slowed, but his hand that was smoothing her hair didn't cease until her breathing regulated and her trembling stopped… 

She didn't dream the rest of the night. By morning, she'd forgotten all about them both, and her feelings of guilt had receded.

There was another attack, just like the last time she had had the horrifying dreams. This time it was Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. Justin was Petrified like Colin, and Nick was black and smoky, not his usual pearly white. Who could have done this? It was awful. Of course, everyone was blaming Harry. How stupid could they get? Didn't everyone else know how kind and sweet he was? Ginny couldn't understand them.

Soon the Christmas holidays were upon them. The Weasley's were staying at Hogwarts with Hermione and Harry. It would be the perfect time to get closer to Harry. However, she had to overcome her exhaustion and her feelings of guilt about what had been transpiring around school.

**Dear Diary,  
There was another attack! Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad. **

_**Ginny, calm down. Please relax. You are just stressing over our plan to get you closer to Harry. **_****

About our plan, have you devised a way for me to do it?

_**I am working on that, Ginny. **_****

Are you sure you can do this, because, it's Christmas already and we haven't accomplished anything.

_**The plan is almost complete. **_****

Really? What can you tell me about it?

_**Nothing yet. Why are you pushing so hard? **_****

Well, I just was wondering what you have in mind. I'm tired of waiting, I guess.

_**Do you want to do this quickly, or correctly? You will just have to wait. **_

Ginny was tired of waiting. She seemed to be having better results while just sitting in the common room and Tom really hadn't helped her at all. Lately he had seemed rather evasive and short with her.

She was so tired of being tired. She knew that that sounded silly but it was how she felt. It was time to find out when and how this had all begun. Over the Christmas holidays, she would have the time to research this question.

Ginny had re-read her old diary and the last entry was the evening she had arrived at Hogwarts. She had been fine at The Burrow over the summer. Next, she looked over all of her homework entries and test grades. They had started sliding about a month after she arrived. As much as she didn't want to believe it, the only new variable was Tom's book. He was her best friend. She really didn't want to believe it of him.

**Dear Tom,  
How are you? We haven't talked in a week. What have you been doing? I've been studying.**

_**I am fine, Ginny. What did you want to talk about, this time? **_****

I am wondering about your plan.

_**What about it? **_****

Well, you haven't told me anything about it. How do I know it will work?

_**There are no guarantees in life. **_****

I feel that I am making more progress on my own.

_**Then you would be foolish. **_****

Foolish? That wasn't very nice, Tom.

_**You are acting young and silly. **_****

Tom, I received a new diary for Christmas, and because I like to keep them, you understand, to reread them, I intend to begin using the new one from now on.

_**That would be imprudent. We are so close. **_****

Close to what? You still haven't told me anything yet.

_**There is nothing to tell. The plan has already begun. **_****

What do you mean Tom? What has begun?

_**My plan to bring you and Harry Potter together. Is that not what you wanted? **_****

How?

_**Oh, I cannot tell you that. It would ruin the surprise. It shall remain my secret. **_

This last dialog with Tom had really frightened her. He didn't sound like the friend she once knew. With the information she had unearthed, she decided that she had to follow through with her plan to start using her new diary.

Because of the creepy way he had sounded, she decided she had to get rid of the diary, not just stop using it. But, how best to destroy it? She entered the least used girls bathroom, the one on the first floor that Moaning Myrtle haunted, and threw it down a toilet. She hoped to purge the hidden dialogue from its pages, to demolish the book by having the water carry it through the pipes all the way to the lake. Never to be seen again. Obliterated forever!

Maybe she had stopped them. There hadn't been an attack in ages. In fact, not since she'd destroyed the diary. It was finished. Soon the Mandrakes would be adult enough to make the draught to restore everyone. Everything could return to normal. No one ever needed to know about her feelings of guilt, or about the diary.


	7. Trapped By Evil

Fairy Tales

Chapter 7: Trapped By Evil

For Valentines Day, Professor Lockhart decided that the school deserved a treat. He had received permission from Professor Dumbledore to decorate the Great Hall. When the students and other teachers arrived that morning, they found the room adorned in red and pink flowers, with confetti falling from the ceiling. He'd brought in ugly little dwarfs and dressed them up as cupids, and as a morale booster, they would deliver valentine cards for anyone who would like to hire them. 

Soon young witches were giggling and looking around, trying to catch the eye of the boy they liked, while the wizards were sitting slouched over their breakfast, staring at the table, afraid to draw the attention of the girls.

_Wow! I wonder if anyone will send me a Valentine. It would be a dream come true if Harry sent me one_, Ginny thought happily. Just thinking about it brought rosy heat to her cheeks. She was certain that Harry was as clueless as Ron was, and she knew he wouldn't even think about it. Maybe she should send him one instead.

Ginny fantasized about it for a few minutes, then banished the thought from her mind, until midmorning. Could she write a poem and send it to Harry secretly? Would it embarrass him? Would it harm their tentative friendship? There was nothing to distract her from her thoughts this morning, as her only class was History of Magic with Professor Binns. He had lulled his entire class into a stupor as usual, except for Ginny. She couldn't remove the idea of confessing her love to Harry, anonymously of course, from her mind. She stopped pretending to take notes and, extracting a blank roll of parchment, she started to doodle.

Roses are red  
Violets are blue.  
Your eyes are so green  
And you play Quidditch, too!

What rubbish! She was sure she could do better. She didn't want Harry to laugh at her.

The Boy Who Lived  
Is as gentle as a dove,  
He's very smart  
And holds my love.

No, that wasn't right, either. Maybe she couldn't do better. Should she ask Tom for help? She decided to try one last rhyme before giving up.

He can catch the Snitch  
And fly his broom very fast.  
The wizard I love,  
Who has saved us in the past!

Oh, don't be such a stupid idiot, Ginny Weasley! None of these verses will work! These poems just didn't seem right. She decided to ask the Twins if they thought it was a good idea. They hadn't teased her about Harry in a long time, so they must have believed that she was over him.

At lunch, she tracked the Twins down in the Great Hall and joined them. "Fred, George, is either of you sending anyone a valentine?" Both of them nodded. "Really, who?"

"Now Ginny, it wouldn't be sporting to tell you before the fair damsels received our poems of love," Fred explained.

George grinned. "Why? Ginny, were you thinking of sending one? Anyone we know?" he asked, as both of the twins looked pointedly down the long table towards Harry.

"Well, I did think about it. After writing a few poems, I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea. What do you think? Do you think I should send him one?"

"We sent them, didn't we? They don't really mean anything. They're just for fun. We'll even help you. It'll be a blast. Show us what you wrote."

"You will? You'll help me? Are you sure that this is a good idea?" The Twins' identically evil grins reminded her of all the pranks they had pulled in the past and how they loved to tease her. Could she trust them? Sceptical now, she thought better of her idea, and continued, "No, maybe not! I just have a funny feeling about this. Really, never mind. Forget it! Okay? I don't know what I was thinking." To her mortification, she blushed as she hurried out of the Great Hall.

Fred and George smirked and got out parchment, quill, and ink. With their heads close together and covering the parchment from prying eyes, they composed a valentine rhyme. They waved over a cupid, and paid him extra to make sure that a crowd surrounded the recipient when he read the message. 

They were not being malicious - just brothers. Now that Ginny was feeling better, they felt obligated to tease her again. They'd noticed that she no longer blushed every time she was in the same room as Harry, but they'd also noticed Harry's unusual glances when he was deep in thought. It was as if there was something on his mind but he wasn't sure what it meant. Besides, neither of them could imagine anyone better for their little sister. After all, he was a bonafide hero.

The delivery couldn't have gone better even if they'd planned it meticulously. The dwarf caught up with Harry in a student filled corridor directly in front of Ginny's next class. Harry tried valiantly to get away but dropped his books and everything went flying.

Before he could flee, the dwarf tackled him and sat on his ankles. After clearing his throat, the cupid delivered his message in a booming voice.

His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad.  
His hair as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish he were mine, he's really divine.  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.

Harry finally escaped from the smirking dwarf and started picking up his scattered belongings. As he was desperately trying to gather them, Ginny noticed Tom's Diary.

Everyone in the corridor was laughing at Harry and glancing around trying to discover who had sent the valentine. Their interest was piqued, especially as he had tried so hard to escape from the cupid. Most of them noticed Ginny with a horrified expression on her face, standing frozen, staring at the floor. With many smirks and nudges, the students had unanimously arrived at the same erroneous conclusion. Ginny Weasley had hired a cupid to send Harry Potter a valentine poem!

Malicious laughter drew her out of the trance that seeing Tom's diary in Harry's possession had caused. Ginny realized their mistake as she looked around. Surrounded by the crowd of snickering students, she blushed crimson, and stared mortified at Harry. Frantically, she tried to dredge up an appropriate response, but she knew it was too late! She wouldn't be able to change their collective mind.

Malfoy distracted the laughing crowd from the sight of Ginny staring at Harry as if she were a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "What's this, Potter?" Draco asked as he bent and picked up Tom's diary. "Are you keeping a diary? Wonder what Potter's got written in this?" Malfoy started to open it, sneering at him.

A sure way to draw a detention was using magic in the hallways. Harry nevertheless pulled out his wand and yelled, 'Expelliarmus'. After watching Ron snatch the book out of the air, Harry turned and stomped away up the corridor, not looking at any of the smirking students.

Thwarted by Harry, Malfoy, spying Ginny, sneered, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much," and he stalked away as his mates laughed.

Draco's comment was the last straw! Believed to have sent the valentine, seeing Harry with Tom's diary, and now Malfoy's sneering comment, Ginny turned and fled into her classroom. If she had expected solace from her friends, she was sorely mistaken. She overheard snatches of their conversations as they entered behind her. The main topic was how brave she was to have sent Harry the card. From what she overheard, she knew no one would believe that she hadn't sent the cupid with a valentine for him. 

Ginny didn't know how she survived the entire hour of Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon. Even Professor Lockhart was talking about the scene in the hallway, and congratulating himself on how well his little surprise was going. He didn't seem to notice the twitters of the class or see the sideways glances directed towards Ginny with each comment. As her embarrassment grew, her blush deepened, and she slouched lower into her seat, willing this debacle of a class to end.

At the bell, as if it were the starting gun for a race, she tried to out-run the laughter and snickers. Ginny sprinted without stopping to the Gryffindor tower. She dashed through the common room and up the stone stairs to her room, not giving anyone the chance to tease her. Between not being able to see because of the tears of frustration and hurt pouring from her eyes, the stitch in her side as if someone had stabbed her with a sharp knife, and her lack of oxygen from her race through the school, she barely made it to her dorm before collapsing on her knees beside her bed. Her hands covered her face in shame, while she sobbed, until there were no tears left.

Drained, she dragged herself over to her desk and pulled out her new diary. She knew she would probably miss dinner, but she wasn't sure if she could face her classmates or Harry ever again.

**Dear Diary,  
I hate them! I hate Fred! I hate George!**

This is the worst thing they have ever done!

What have I ever done to the Twins to make them hate me this much? How could they have done this to me? Why did they do it? They should have known everyone would think I had sent it. I will never be able to even look at Harry ever again. Things were going so much better. We were actually able to be in the same room together.

What were they thinking? This wasn't just a prank. This was about destroying people's lives. Mine! And maybe even Harry's! He will never trust me again. People were laughing at him. I doubt anyone has ever laughed at him before in his life.

Fred and George have made my time at Hogwarts a living nightmare. It isn't fair! Why me?

Why did I run away? The older students know the twins. I could have made them believe it was Fred and George. Why didn't I just laugh along with the rest of the students in the hallway? If I hadn't acted guilty, they wouldn't have believed Malfoy. How could I have been such an idiot? This is awful!

How did Harry get Tom's Diary? I thought I had destroyed it. I will have to get it back before Tom can tell him everything I've written. If Tom tells him, he'll never believe that I didn't send that Valentine.

Oh Sweet Merlin, I will kill Fred and George! 

After an hour of crying and pouring all of her pain into her diary, Ginny felt a little better, except that she was starving! She knew that it was close to the end of dinner and most of the other students would be finished by now, so she decided to brave the knowing looks of the last stragglers still eating. She pulled herself up off the floor, went into the bathroom, and wet a flannel with cold water, placing it over her face to soothe her red eyes. She refused to give the other witches and wizards more of an opportunity to laugh at her. After all, she was a Weasley and a Gryffindor, and that meant she knew how to be strong and to accept a joke.

Determined not to give anyone the satisfaction of laughing at her any longer, she squared her shoulders and, looking neither left nor right, marched out of her door and down the spiral stairs that she had hurtled up such a short time before. She was almost at the portrait hole when a quiet voice came out of the farthest corner of the common room. "Ginny, can I talk with you a moment?"

Startled, because she had believed the room to be empty, Ginny turned and saw Hermione coming towards her. "Of course, Hermione! What's up?"

Hermione motioned towards the exit, and the two girls continued down to dinner. She came right to the point. "You didn't send that Valentine this afternoon, did you? I saw your face, and you didn't act as if you knew anything about it."

"No, I didn't. But what does it matter? Everyone thinks I did!" She knew she sounded childish, and she really didn't want to take her anger out on the only person who believed her. "Sorry, I don't mean to snap at you. It's just so dumb."

"No, it does matter. If you're upset. Ginny, may I ask you a question?"

Ginny searched Hermione's eyes looking for a sign of what this could be about, but only saw friendship and concern. "Sure, although I might not answer."

"Well, last Halloween, when I woke you up, you said that you had missed the chance to spend time with Harry. Do you care for him? I don't mean to pry. I promise I won't talk about this with anyone."

Ginny looked away from her and willed herself not to blush. She really needed to confide in someone who wouldn't judge her. Could she trust Hermione? "Yes! I have loved Harry for years, in a little girl way. He was the hero of all my childhood stories. Mum used to tell me his story as a bedtime treat. Since I've met him the feelings have changed and become deeper, and I care for him as a person, not my childhood hero. Is that wrong, Hermione? Do you like him? You are so much closer to him than I could ever be."

She looked earnestly at her friend, who had stopped in the middle of the corridor to stare at her. All of a sudden, she was afraid that she shouldn't have confessed this to Hermione. If she liked Harry as well, it could hurt their friendship. Hermione's mouth was open, and she looked as if she had received a shock. Watching Hermione's reaction to her declaration, Ginny could feel the heat of a blush creep up her cheeks.

Her mouth closing with a snap, Hermione stared at her, as if she wasn't sure what to say. "I'm not sure which question to answer first, but here goes. First, I love Harry, but as a brother and a best friend. Second, after you spend more time with him, you will be more comfortable around him as well. Third, I think this is wonderful! Harry needs someone just like you, someone to like him for himself and not just because he's famous. I have never heard anyone proclaim his or her feelings with such conviction as I heard in your voice. Not even someone much older. Please don't be embarrassed about the way you feel, you can't pick the person your heart decides to love. I should know, because I care for someone totally different from me."

It was Ginny's turn to stand with her mouth open. Hermione didn't think she was being a silly little girl for caring for Harry. And she liked someone else. But who? "Oh, I'm so glad. I was afraid we might like the same boy. Who do you like, Hermione?"

"I think that's a story for another day. We're almost to the Great Hall, and I would like privacy for that discussion, if you don't mind."

"Oh, yeah. Do we really have to go in there? Can't we skip dinner? I just remembered what happened this afternoon. Were the cupids still delivering cards when you were here earlier?

"No, the cupids' job were finished, and yes, we need to eat."

"This afternoon was so unfair. Why didn't I just laugh it off?"

Hermione linked arms with her and together they entered the Great Hall. "That's what Harry said. Everything will be all right, Ginny. Just wait and see. Harry doesn't believe you hired the cupid. Ron told him the Twins probably sent it as a prank. They ate early so you wouldn't need to feel embarrassed. Just keep your head up and don't act self-conscious. Tomorrow everyone will have forgotten. Come on, let's eat. I'm starving!"

Although she could still hear people gossiping about the valentine, they enjoyed a fabulous Valentine feast, ignoring all the whispering. Hermione was right. As long as the most important people accepted the truth, no one else mattered. 

Later, upon entering her room again, she felt much better, and her mind returned to the other problem, one potentially much more dangerous than being humiliated.

**Dear Diary,  
That book is evil! How did it find its way to Harry? I don't want Tom to harm Harry. He is the important person here. I cannot let Tom hurt him. I will have to somehow get the diary away from him.**

What should she do about Tom's diary? She didn't want it back, but she didn't want Harry to have it either. It was dangerous. Dangerous to have in her possession, yes, but it could cause an insurmountable number of problems if Harry wrote in it, and Tom gossiped about how she felt about him. Hermione had told her that he didn't think that she had sent the poem, but if he spoke with Tom for any length of time, he might feel differently.

Could she steal it back? It would be difficult. If anyone found her in the boys' dorm, she would be in terrible trouble. They might even expel her. Was it worth the risk? Yes! Could she do it? Yes! Was it the only way? Yes! She couldn't leave the book in Harry's possession. Her decision made, there was only the plan to work out. When would be the best time? She decided that breakfast on Saturday would be her best opportunity, as the boys usually went down together.

She was awake and waiting in the common room when they left for breakfast. Harry was carrying his broom, which meant that he probably had Quidditch practice that morning. She ran up the stairs expecting to hear an alarm like the one on the girls' stairs that went off whenever a boy tried to sneak up, but it never pealed. Maybe it didn't sound during the day, only at night. She jerked open the second years' door, entered, and looked around. Where should she start? She knew which one was Ron's, so turning to the left, she passed his trunk and started at the next bed on her search for the diary. The first trunk she went through belonged to Neville, the next one was Dean's, then Seamus' trunk so, of course, the last trunk must belong to Harry. Frantic now, because her search was taking so long, she threw his belonging around in a frenzy of fear. She had to find that book.

Finally, there it was. Anxious, she hastily grabbed it and raced for her own room and safety. This had been much harder than playing pranks on the Twins last summer, and the stakes were considerably higher. She had done it, and Harry was now safe from Tom.

Her nightmares returned with the diary. Now Ginny was positive that the diary was the cause. Even though she hadn't opened it since she retrieved it from Harry, somehow the book knew she possessed it.

_…Once again, Ginny was staring into the spotted mirror on the wall of the deserted bathroom. She didn't look like herself. There was a cold calculating look in her eye that she had never seen before. She stood and sneered at her reflection, while she raised her arms and spoke. "Master, I am returned. I am yours again. Forgive me and let us continue your great work. Open and release your pet. There is still work to do. And with your help, we shall cause death." She could see her lips move, but the voice was a sibilant whisper, nothing like her own._

Through the hole in the floor slithered a very large snake that curled lovingly around her while she stroked it's back. "Come, my pet. Let us find you some food. Our work is not yet complete."

She could hear her shoes slapping against the stone floors of Hogwarts halls, and the demonic voice of the serpent repeating, "Kill! I smell blood! Kill!" as she strode though the corridors looking for likely prey. Most of the castles many inhabitants were already down at the stadium for today's match. She could feel the excitement flooding from the spectators. But closer, she could smell fear coming from just around the corner. "Go, my pet. Enjoy the hunt. After you kill, return to your home and to my master. I must leave before someone sees me."

As the serpent slithered towards it's prey, she turned and cautiously returned to her Gryffindor dorm… 

She slept so late that she thought that she had missed the game. But the match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor never happened. Professor Dumbledore cancelled the game because of the latest attack. Hermione and Penelope Clearwater, a prefect, had been petrified. The entire school was in an uproar. The only positive thing to occur was that now everyone believed Harry when he said he was not the heir of Slytherin, as no one could conceive that he'd harm Hermione.

Now Professors ushered the frightened students from their common rooms to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The staff passed the students from witch to wizard throughout the day, and finally, after dinner each night, delivered the students back to their common rooms. The hallways were strictly off limits without an adult escort.

To make things worse, the Board of Governors had decided that Professor Dumbledore needed to step down as Headmaster as he hadn't been able to prevent the attacks. Because of something he had done in the past, the Minister of Magic also removed Hagrid from the school and sent him to Azkaban Prison. A protesting Professor McGonagall assumed the position of acting Headmistress. Things looked grim for Hogwarts. They might even have to close the school.

Guilt over-whelmed her, the feelings so intense that she couldn't stand it anymore. Therefore, she made the decision to confess, and she chose to tell Harry and Ron. She hoped Ron wouldn't explode as loudly as she knew her other brothers would, and Harry was a hero who could fix anything. He had already overlooked all the other stupid things she'd done in her life, so she hoped he could overlook this one. 

Determined to come clean, the next morning she hurried down to breakfast and sat next to Ron. With a glance up and down the table, she tried to put her thoughts and feelings into some semblance of order. She knew she looked guilty. She could feel herself rocking and fidgeting. She was fighting to hold in the tears. "I've got to tell you something," she muttered, looking at neither Ron nor Harry.

When she didn't continue, both boys began asking her questions. When she tried to reply, she couldn't, as she was too nervous. Ginny had drawn in a deep breath to try again, when Percy walked up. She couldn't tell them in front of him, as he would go off on her. Prepared for flight, she jumped up and scurried away, after shooting Percy a frightened glance.

Ginny's nightmares were getting worse, and lately she could remember parts of them when she woke. They were awful, full of hate and evil. She was afraid to go to bed. She was sitting up in her chair again, fully dressed, including shoes, so that she would be as uncomfortable as she could possibly make herself. She was even wearing her Hogwarts robes. 

_…She stood and quietly crept across her dorm room so as not to awaken her roommates, and pulled open the door. Calmly descending the stairs and crossing the common room, she climbed out of the portrait hole and into the cold darkened hallway. She strode swiftly through the labyrinthine hallways and down multiple staircases until she reached one of the first floor corridors and stopped in front of a closed door._

She pulled it open and found herself looking into a broom closet. Carefully she selected a pail of red paint and a wide brush and backed out of the room. Then she approached the wall already defaced and painted, 'Her body will lie in the Chamber forever', before putting the brush and paint away.

Ginny then entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, with its spotted mirrors and cracked stained sinks. The mirror reflected her gaze. Expecting to see the evil countenance she had seen last time, she noticed an almost blank look on her features, as if she wasn't aware of her surroundings. She watched as she raised her arms and hissed as she stood in front of a sink. To her consternation, the sink moved, revealing a hole in the floor. She sat on the edge and then dropped into the pipe. She plummeted down the smooth sides and fell onto a pile of bones at the bottom… 

With a loud crunch, she slid out of the pipe and landed in a heap. The pain that followed made Ginny realize that she was not dreaming, that this time it was real. Somehow, someway, she had opened The Chamber of Secrets. She stood and looked around at the high walls, and the discarded skeletons of small animals. Worried she scrambled over to the pipe she had descended and tried to climb back up, but the pipe was too steep and the sides were too smooth. As she slithered down for the fourth time, tears of irritation and anger filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Ginny turned away, she saw another opening, and with no other choice, she strode determinedly down the tunnel. She could see a snake, 'her pet', resting a short way in. As she approached, she recognized it for what it was - only the discarded skin, not the serpent itself. It was huge, so she went around it and spied a closed door in front of her. Her options were non-existent. She could return to the bottom of the pipe and starve to death, or she could try to open the door and find another way out. She chose the possibility of life.

Serpents were the main topic on the door. She stared wondering how to open it, then she remembered her dreams and, raising her hands, she said, "Open!" Instead of hearing English, she heard a hissing sound, which meant she also spoke Parseltongue. Harry was not alone in this talent and they now had another thing in common.

The dungeon was immense, with large columns lining the sides with serpents carved on them. Off to one side was a pool of water and the ceiling towered above her, making her feel even smaller. Fear had her trembling, but nevertheless, she advanced into the chamber, looking around for a possible means of escape.

In front of her was a teenage boy wearing Hogwarts robes. His piercing green eyes and dark hair was reminiscent of Harry, but without his beautiful smile. He was tall and slender, but there was no kindness in his demeanor. "Good evening, Ginny. I am happy to finally meet you. I am sorry I cannot offer you a chair, but as you can see, there are not any. Please feel free to sit on the floor, as this might take awhile."

She knew who he was, although she had never seen him before. She didn't know whether it was because of his more formal old worldly speech patterns, or because she could feel the confidence emanating from him. She reached for her wand, only to find that she must have left it on her desk where she had placed it earlier.

"What's going on, Tom? You are Tom, aren't you? Why did you bring me here? I want to leave. You can't keep me here."

"Oh, but I can. You have been doing everything I have asked you to do all year," gloated a smiling Tom.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything." Whatever he meant, she was suddenly afraid of his answer.

"You have!" he bragged. "You opened the Chamber of Secrets and let the monster of Slytherin loose among your friends. You let him petrify them. You are my puppet and have been since the beginning." After uttering this statement, he began to chuckle. 

Her fear growing, she said, "You told me I had nothing to do with any of that. I thought you were my friend."

He sneered. "It has been such fun pretending that I cared about you. How could I, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, care about a stupid little girl?"

"You're awful. How could you do this to me?" she cried. She couldn't believe this was happening. She hoped it was just another dream.

Tom was circling around her, like a vulture waiting for his prey to weaken. Then he grinned. "The worst is still to come. It is time for your greatest betrayal. Now you will bring Harry Potter to me so that I can kill him. All because of your love, he will follow you and he will die. All thanks to you. It could not have gone better."

"What are you talking about? Why do you want to kill Harry? He has never done anything to you. Leave him alone and I'll stay here," Ginny begged him, sobbing. "What makes you think you can do something that the foulest wizard in the world couldn't do?"

"You will stay anyway. You are already getting too tired to walk. I am draining your very essence. Your hopes, dreams, and youth will feed me until, instead of this memory, I become solid and alive again. All your petty little problems have made me stronger all year long and it is now time for this farce to be complete." As he explained, he continued looping around her, making her dizzy.

She could see him congratulating himself for a well thought out plan. It made her start thinking, not just feeling. "Is that what this is all about? You want to become more than just a memory! You want to become human again! Why?"

"Well, after I figured out who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was, Harry became my main target. You were just the means to an end. How very trusting you were." He simpered, laughing, "'I would never betray your trust! I am your friend!' It was so easy."

"What do you mean? Why do you care about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? He is nothing to you." Ginny was getting tired, but she felt she needed to keep him talking. The longer he strutted around bragging, the more time it would give someone to rescue her.

"Wrong again, Ginny. For being such a talented witch, you are still just a silly little girl." Suddenly he stopped and, spreading his arms, he intoned, **"I am Lord Voldemort!" **

Ginny gasped and fell to her knees, but before she could say anything, he went on.

"That's right, kneel before Lord Voldemort. Harry will come and find you dead. Then I will kill him, and you will both lie here together throughout eternity. You said that that was your destiny. Well, I am helping you fulfill your dreams. You should thank me. Lord Voldemort does not give favors easily."

"Thank you? For what? I love Harry and you're going to try and kill him!" said Ginny, "How're you going to do that? He will fight you. You can't win. Even if I die, you won't be able to harm him. He is very powerful and he has defeated you twice already," she vowed with conviction.

"Well, for one thing, he does not know that I am Lord Voldemort, so he will not be expecting me."

Ginny shook her head in shock. Oh no. This couldn't be happening. She had trusted him. She had called him her best friend. How could she befriend the most evil wizard that ever was? She knew she was in grave danger, but she had brought it upon herself. If she had listened to her father, she would never have written in the diary. As frightened as she was, she was more concerned about Harry. How could she help him? What could she do? She was so tired, and as she looked up at Tom through her tears, she sobbed, "I trusted you. You were my best friend!"

Giving a scornful laugh, he said, "You are far too trusting. Nevertheless, it does not matter now. I will rule this world forever and you have made it possible by presenting Harry Potter to me. I promise you he will not get away this time. My little pet will vanquish him for me." Tom was shaking his head and swept a hand toward a face carved into the wall.

Ginny watched him strut around, but was conserving her strength, so didn't reply.

"At first, my plan was just to kill a few Muggleborns, but after you told me about Potter, all that changed. All because of Love! You wrote about it and he will come because of it."

"How are you feeling, Ginny?" He knelt and reaching out he stroked her face. "Tired?"

She flinched away from his hand, and spat, "Don't touch me!"

Tom looked as if he wanted to strike her; he abruptly stood and stepped away. "Maybe I will let you live until he arrives, so that you will know that he does love you. He may not know it yet but I watched him enter your dreams to calm you. The future does not matter, as neither of you will survive."

"You're wrong, Tom. You won't be able to kill Harry this time either. He will save me. We won't die here. This will be your tomb. Do your worst." With these last defiant taunts, Ginny fainted and collapsed in a heap on the cold stones of the chamber floor.

Tom walked back into the shadows to wait for Harry to come. Without a care, he left Ginny barely alive, just aware enough to hear Harry when he arrived, and then to hear his death.

"Ginny, don't be dead, please don't be dead," she heard faintly in her mind. Someone gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her over, but she couldn't wake up. "Ginny, please wake up," she heard Harry plead again as he shook her shoulder.

"She won't wake," said Tom.

As hard as she tried to wake up and warn Harry, this statement was the final words she heard before she submerged into a deeper sleep than ever before.

Ginny didn't know how long she had been sleeping when she thought she could hear Harry talking to someone. What was he doing in her dorm room? Why was she so cold? The last thing she remembered was placing her wand on her desk and trying not to go to sleep. Slowly, she realized that she was lying on an icy stone floor and that she was freezing. Where was she? How did she get there? She tried to move, but found she was numb from the cold. Her eyes slowly opened and, with dismay, she saw a blood drenched Harry stumbling towards her. She gasped and started to cry. Everything that Tom had boasted about came back to her. Harry was going to die right in front of her eyes.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. She was so scared and ashamed. "Harry - oh Harry - I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I just c-couldn't say it in front of Percy. It was me, Harry - but I — I swear I didn't mean to - R - Riddle made me, he t-took over - and - how did you kill that - that thing? W — where's Riddle? The last thing I remember is him coming out of the diary-."

Harry crouched down next to her and helped her sit up while he comforted her. "It's all right. Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the Basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, lets get out of here."

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and - w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"

Harry helped her stand, and for the first time since awakening, Ginny looked around. They were standing between the feet of a massive stone carving depicting a wizard that stood at least fifty feet tall. Evil distorted his features, so she thought that it must be of Salazar Slytherin.

She watched as Harry gathered up the Sorting Hat and a long jewel encrusted sword still dripping with blood. Where did they come from? Ginny thought to herself. After tucking them into his belt, Harry put an arm around her to help her out of this dreadful place. A scarlet plumed bird led the way singing a beautiful song, as they started walking towards the door.

She shuddered as they passed a large but very dead snake. She glanced up at Harry, wondering how he'd been able to do it. He smiled encouraging back at her as he urged her out of the Chamber. They made their way slowly back through the tunnel scattered with debris until they reached a rubble-blocked passage, where she discovered her brother Ron working anxiously on the other side.

Ron had cleared a large enough space to pull Ginny through, and Harry and the bird followed. Ron hugged her with relief, and then Harry with his thanks. Ginny noticed Professor Lockhart sitting on a large piece of the fallen ceiling, looking around in wonder. What was he doing here, and why he was acting so strangely? She decided that now wasn't the time for questions, as they needed to get out of there.

Harry introduced the bird. Fawkes was a Phoenix, he explained, and he'd get them out of there. Ron and Professor Lockhart, with Ginny between them, linked hands while, with his free hand, Ron clutched the back of Harry's robes. Then Fawkes offered Harry his tail and, taking wing, the Phoenix carried them out of the Chamber of Secrets. 

Fawkes led the way through the school corridors to Professor McGonagall's office, with Ginny sobbing the entire way. She knew she was facing expulsion. She'd been dreaming of coming to Hogwarts forever, and now she'd brought shame upon her family.

Although both boys had tried to comfort her, she was terrified about what was still to come. Ron walked on one side of her with his arm protectively around her. Harry was on her other side, holding one of her hands. They displayed this united, protective front as they entered Professor McGonagall's office, with Professor Lockhart trailing quietly behind.

Her office appeared overflowing when Professor McGonagall opened the door and beckoned them in. Already crowded into the tiny room were Professor Dumbledore, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Her parents swept the children up into excited hugs, while praising them for saving Ginny, and asking questions non-stop. 

Harry began the story, leaving out everything about her and Riddle's diary. Then he looked at Professor Dumbledore, afraid to go on.

"What interest me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me that he is currently hiding in the forests of Albania."

Harry looked relieved as he quickly finished the story, filling in the omitted details.

Ginny started to hope that she would remain at Hogwarts after all. The Headmaster was acting as if it wasn't all her fault. Oh, she hoped he didn't expel her.

Dad and Mum were livid that she had not stopped to think how dangerous the diary had been. She could see that they were also very disappointed in her.

Professor Dumbledore said that it wasn't her fault. He said that Riddle had hoodwinked many older and wiser wizards before her, and that there would be no punishment, as she had been punished enough by Tom. Then he sent Ginny to the hospital wing for bed rest.

Ginny couldn't believe it. The ordeal was over! Although it seemed as if Professor Dumbledore was going to let her stay at school, her parents weren't finished with their lectures.

"Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you that evil can manifest itself in many mundane ways," her father began, while gently leading her through the school.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I tried to tell Ron and Harry."

Mum snorted. "Ron and Harry are just a year older than you. I know Harry has done a lot in his short life, but he is still a child. Why didn't you go to an adult?"

"Percy would have yelled and lectured me!" sobbed Ginny.

Gently smiling, her father said, "I don't think your Mum was talking about one of your brothers. Why didn't you go to your Head of House, Professor McGonagall?"

Ginny stared at him aghast. "Professor McGonagall scares me, and she would have taken points from Gryffindor, and given me a detention. We could have lost the House Cup."

Her Mum's eyes blazed with concern. "Oh honey, this is more important than a House Cup. Someone could have died. You could have died! Harry could have died!" As she voiced these thoughts, her Mum started to cry. Dad spent what remained of the trip to the hospital wing trying to comfort them both.

Madam Pomfrey bustled her behind some screens and into hospital pyjamas, after which she tucked her into a bed in the farthest corner away from the door. She removed the screens and ran her wand over the recumbent form. Distressed, she shook her head and, tsking, went to a cabinet and removed a large potion bottle. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny has no lasting injuries, but she is exhausted. This is a Dreamless Sleep Draught, and she needs to drink a complete glassful. Try not to disturb her anymore with recriminations as she needs to get her rest."

In her no nonsense voice Ginny's Mum picked up the full glass, and handed it to her. "Drink up, now! We'll talk in the morning."

"I can't, Mum, not yet! Harry belongs in here as well. I want to make sure he's all right before I take the potion. Please? Just a few more minutes."

Mum answered, "No, Ginny, drink up. We will make sure he's okay, I promise, but you need to drink that right now." Her Mum smoothed her colorful hair back from her earnest brown eyes. "You heard the Healer."

Angry, Ginny swallowed the potion and drifted immediately into a deep restorative sleep. 

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping when she opened her eyes and glanced around the dark infirmary. The white screens were secluding a bed in the far corner, and she could see the Petrified students, looking like statues, in beds along the far wall. Closer, in fact in the bed immediately to her right, lay Harry sleeping peacefully. With the moonlight bathing his bed, she could see that the Healer had worked her magic and healed his cuts and bruises.

Because he was asleep, she could stare at him to her hearts content, and her eyes caressingly drank in each of his features. Now that the Madam Pomfrey had finished healing him, only his lightening scar marred the perfection of his face under his black messy hair. Her gaze dropped to his hands, folded together and lying on the covers. They were strong hands with long slender fingers, the better to catch the Snitch. From his fingers, her eyes returned to his beloved face, where she saw his mouth gently curved into a smile. Glad that he could smile she traveled on until she came to where she expected his closed eyes to be, only to find his bright emerald green eyes staring back at her.

Caught staring, she blushed and she dropped her gaze to her suddenly clenched clammy hands, and hoped he wouldn't say anything about it.

"Ginny, I'm glad you're all right. I'm sorry — I'm sorry I didn't get there quick enough to save you from whatever Riddle did to you."

Harry was apologizing to her. He hadn't done anything wrong! "Oh Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everything that happened was my fault. I was such an idiot this year."

"But if you were — if you had — if I had - " Harry rose and slid his legs over the side and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ginny also sat up, and looked at Harry who seemed to be having trouble voicing his thoughts.

He sat straighter and, with a troubled look, said. "If I had treated you as a better friend this year, maybe you wouldn't have needed a diary."

Involuntarily reaching out towards the young wizard, she tried to allay his fears. "It wasn't anything you did or didn't do. I have been writing in a diary since I was eight. I just ignored some very good advice from my dad."

Harry stood. He seemed determined to take at least some of the blame for what she had just gone through. He grasped both of her hands, as he stepped closer and blurted out. "You're my friend, just as much as Hermione or Ron.

"Thank you, Harry. The one thing that Tom told me down in the Chamber, that I tried to hold on to, was that you cared for me. He said you had visited me through your dreams when I was having a nightmare and that you calmed me. I knew then that you had to be my friend if you would do that for me."

He took another step closer and said. "I will treat you better in the future." He nervously looked at his feet and, shrugging, continued. "I might not — not always show it, because — well - I haven't had many friends in the past. In fact, none, until the Hogwarts Express and Ron." Finally, he lifted his troubled emerald eyes and, looking straight into Ginny eyes, said, "Showing people how I feel doesn't come easily for me. But, in the future, I will try."

As he gave this tender speech, the tears Ginny had been keeping at bay began to fall, and she took a step closer. Because she now knew that he was a friend, Ginny reached out and embraced him while placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for saving me, Harry."

Not used to giving or receiving affection, he stammered, "You — You're welcome, Ginny." She wasn't embarrassed when he reached up to wipe the tears off her face. "Thank you for believing in me." He hugged her back and kissed her cheek, returning the gesture of friendship.

Shyly they stepped apart. Ginny knew that Harry had never been that open about his feelings before. They both returned to their hospital beds and lay down without breaking eye contact. Both of them whispered, "Good night." And, with a shared grin, they closed their eyes and sank back into a healing sleep.

Madam Pomfrey had many wards around her hospital wing and knew the moment Ginny awoke. One of her pictures was hanging on the wall of the ward, so that she could check on patients without disturbing them. When Ginny had awoken she had stepped into this picture, and she watched as Harry also woke. She had overheard Ginny asking to wait to see Harry before drinking her potion, so she decided to give them a chance to realize that they were both okay. She knew that Ginny would rest better with this assurance. Touched by the tender scene she was viewing, she knew she should leave and give them their privacy. However, she stayed and, with tears in her own eyes, observed her two young patients heal some of the deeper wounds inflicted by Voldemort on these young peoples souls. She waited until they were both back asleep before returning to her office. She was positive they wouldn't need any more of her potion that evening.

She released Harry in the morning, while Ginny spent the better part of a week there, either sedated, or pampered by Madam Pomfrey.

The remainder of the term passed without incident. Professor Snape made the Mandrake Potion that restored everyone. Hermione was proud of the boys for solving it on their own and saving Ginny. She didn't blame her either. She apologized for not helping her solve the problem of her nightmares. 

As a school treat, Professor Dumbledore cancelled all end of the term exams. He had decided that no one could expect the students to have studied under the conditions that they had been living in the last couple of months.

The Twins, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had a compartment to themselves on the Hogwarts Express for the trip home. They spent the time playing Exploding Snap and just enjoying their last chance to do magic before the summer holidays began. There was plenty of laughter, good friends spending time together, before having to go their separate way for the summer. 

Friends! That had a very good sound to Ginny. She also held close to her heart the fact that Harry had come for her when she was in the Chamber and needed him. He was her Hero.

At the station, they all said their goodbyes, with many promises to keep in touch over the summer. Ron invited both Hermione and Harry to come and stay at The Burrow whenever they could. Harry gave them his telephone number so that he wouldn't be isolated if the Dursley's wouldn't let him use Hedwig.

Remembering what Percy had said the day Ginny tried to talk to them, Ron asked, "Ginny, what did you see Percy doing?"

Ginny finally told them about catching Penelope Clearwater and Percy kissing in the empty classroom. She hoped that it would give the Twins ammunition against Percy and maybe they would leave her alone this summer.

Well, she could dream, couldn't she?


	8. Arabian Nights

Fairy Tales

Chapter 8: Arabian Nights

"Arthur, come down here, please. You've received a very official looking envelope, and the owl is waiting for a reply," Molly called up the stairs worriedly, looking fearfully at the letter. She hoped that it was not terrible news.

"I'm here, I'm here. Please, don't worry! I'm sure everything is all right. It's been very quiet this summer at work, and none of the children have got into any mischief," Mr. Weasley uttered calmly. Then, looking closely at his wife, he asked, "Have they?"

"No, of course not, Arthur. You would've known if they had."

He picked up the envelope and turned it over, examining it carefully. "It seems okay, and doesn't look dangerous, but please step back while I open it." Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Weasley recognized the owl that had delivered the package, so it never hurt to be cautious, especially after what had happened with Ginny last term.

He gingerly slit open one side of the envelope and pulled out an official looking document. As his eyes skimmed the page, he gasped, and with a trembling hand, reached over and tugged a chair out from under the table, shakily collapsing into it. He couldn't catch his breath, even long enough to tell Molly what the letter said, so he passed the document to her.

Fearing the worst, she grasped it, and began to read. Her reaction was a carbon copy of her husband's, except for the tears in her eyes. Even knowing that the children would be downstairs soon, and that their behavior would scare them, didn't release them from their shock.

They just sat there in utter silence, staring at each other across the table, the letter forgotten in Molly's hand. Positive that someone was playing an elaborate prank on them, Mr. Weasley just couldn't figure out who would have the resources for this detailed a joke.

The children found them still sitting there in shock a few minutes later, when they came down to breakfast.

With a worried look around, George checked out the kitchen door, while Fred gently removed the letter from his mother's hand, and started reading it aloud.

**Mr. Arthur Weasley  
The Burrow Kitchen  
Ottery St Catchpole  
Devon**

Dear Mister Weasley,

Every year, the owners of the Daily Prophet try to return some of our earnings to the public. We have tried many different contest and-or giveaways and the best received by our readers has been the Annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Draw.

Therefore, it is with great delight that I can inform you, Mr. Weasley, that you have won the Grand Prize in our Annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Draw. This year's prize is seven hundred Galleons.

I am sure that you will want to take delivery of your prize as soon as possible. To obtain your winnings, please come to the Daily Prophet's business office, which is open between the hours of eight a.m. and five p.m., Monday through Friday. If necessary, we will make special arrangements to accommodate you, should you not be available during afore mentioned hours.

Please visit me at a suitable time to receive your winnings.

Sincerely,  
Victor Knut Golden  
Chief Financial Officer, Daily Prophet 

By the time Fred had finished reading, there were five more shocked Weasleys sitting around the table.

Arthur was the first to shake off the astonishment the announcement had caused him. Merlin that was a small fortune. He had never worried about money, there had always been enough, not plentiful, but enough for the necessities of life. His wife and he believed that family, love, happiness, and friends were more important. "Well Molly, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Arthur. Just stunned. That is a lot of money. How did this happen? Did you enter a contest?"

"No, I didn't. I don't have any idea how we won. Did one of you children enter me in anything?" Arthur looked at each of his children, who were all shaking their heads. "Well, hopefully, all our questions will be answered when I go to see this," he picked up the letter and read, "Victor Knut Golden. I will make an appointment as soon as possible."

After scribbling a reply, saying that he would be in touch, and sending the owl on its way, he said, "Now, I'm late for work, so I need to get going. Molly, I'll let you know when I find out something." He rose and, after kissing his wife, Apparated to the Ministry with a quiet pop.

With the exit of their Dad, pandemonium broke out around the table, as the children all started talking at once. Everyone was too excited to wait for a lull in the conversation. Fred and George were doing a jig around the table. They grabbed their Mum to dance with her when she rose to turn the burner on under the kettle. She felt that they all deserved a warm cup of tea. Breakfast could wait for a little while as she thought that they were too worked up to eat anyway.

As the noise in the kitchen grew to a deafening roar, Mum decided it was time to bring a little order to her children. "All right, children. Please stop. This isn't getting us anywhere, and I can't even hear myself think, let alone all of you speak. Relax for a moment, and gather your thoughts, while I finish brewing the tea. Then we'll talk."

Molly passed around the tea and joined them at the table. Looking to her right, she nodded at Ginny, and said, "To keep some sort of order to this discussion we'll start with Ginny and go around the table. Please be respectful of each other and don't interrupt."

Ginny, with her bright red hair braided and her honey brown eyes reflecting the seriousness in which she took this question, spoke quietly. "Mum, for the first time ever I get to be first, only I have no idea what to say. I'm happy the way things are. Why not just place the money in our Gringotts vault and forget it? I have enough to deal with right now and need to spend a quiet summer here with my family. Don't get me wrong, I would love new robes, and things like that instead of second hand ones, but right now it just doesn't seem important." She looked at Ron as if to say 'your turn'.

Ron reached over and squeezed her hand in understanding, as he knew some of what had happened to her. Then, with a look around, he said, "I don't know about you guys, but I could really use a new wand. I can't cast any spell correctly with my broken one. I appreciate that it's my fault it got broken, I shouldn't have taken Dad's car, but I think I suffered enough having to use it all last year. Those slugs were awful. And really that is the only thing that I need. George, you next."

"I'll say what we're all thinking. This is brilliant, and Mum, you and Dad deserve it, but as long as we're dreaming, I would wish for a new broom. Our Cleansweep Fives are the slowest brooms on the House team. It would be amazing to have a newer one." He nodded at his twin and grinned.

Fred grinned back, and he took a deep breath. He had been listening and everyone was being so serious. He thought this would be an excellent chance to lighten the mood. "The way I see it, we should throw a party and have some fun. We are all sitting here with long faces, as if this were a bad thing. Dad just won a small fortune! Ginny wants to ignore it; Ron wants a wand, which, if he's to go back to school, he's going to need anyway. George, even you sound practical; you only want a broom. Let's do something fun."

"That would be such a waste. Fred, why don't you grow up?" Percy said. "Mum and Dad deserve something nice. We didn't win anything. Dad won the Galleons. Why are we trying to spend it, especially on such trivial things?"

"Percy, I said to be respectful towards each other, and that was quite rude. As for the rest of you, a party is definitely out, Fred. Dad and I know you need a new wand, Ron, and we have already decided to get you one. George, it seems to me that your Cleansweep Fives are just fine, they are still quite good brooms." Molly was suddenly tired of this subject. Money just wasn't as important as her family. What Ginny had said earlier was bothering her, and she felt the need to have a chat with her daughter. "Now it's time for you boys to go de-gnome the garden, and there had better not be any left when I come out to inspect it."

The speech did not mention Ginny, but none of the boys wanted to bring this to their Mum's attention and, seeing the look in her eyes, they rose obediently and headed out of the door. When their Mum looked like that, they were even afraid to remind her that they hadn't eaten yet.

As Ginny started to follow them, her Mum asked, "Honey, will you wait for just a few minutes? I would like to talk with you."

She returned to her seat and looked inquiring at her Mum. "Alright Mum, what did you want to talk about. Have I done something wrong?" She waited anxiously. She could not think of anything she had done lately that would have landed her in trouble. Since returning home from Hogwarts, she had been keeping a low profile, and spending most of the time in her room.

Although Dumbledore had suggested that they didn't force Ginny to talk, and that Ginny would come to them when she was ready, Molly thought that a conversation was necessary. He felt that it would be best if they waited for her to approach them. However, she had heard whimpering coming from her room at night, and she looked so troubled. "Sweetheart, I don't want to pry, but you don't look like you're getting enough rest. Would you like to talk to me about something? Are you worried about something? Or someone?"

"No Mum, not really. I am still having nightmares about last term most nights. They wake me up and then I'm afraid to go back to sleep." Ginny didn't know if she was ready to talk about that time yet. She wasn't sure that her Mum could handle everything that had happened.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. Why haven't you said anything before now? It's been almost a month, and I wanted to let you come to me, but I think you need to talk to someone about this."

"You and Dad were wonderful about the whole episode, but I knew you were both disappointed in me. I didn't want to bring it up. I wanted to just forget it." Tears welled up in her eyes. "The nightmares are so appalling, Mum. I can hear Tom, bragging repeatedly about how he is going to murder Harry, and I see it happening. I know that it didn't, but I can't wake myself up! Every time I close my eyes, I'm afraid I'll see him dead again!" The tears started falling as she sobbed.

After finally telling someone about her horrible nightmares, she actually felt better, just knowing that she wasn't alone with her dreams. She knew that they weren't real, but while submerged in the nightmares she had trouble remembering that Harry had survived. They were so vivid. She could see and even smell the blood that had drenched his robes.

Mrs. Weasley was stunned, as this was the first time Ginny had spoken about what had occurred in the Chamber of Secrets. Albus had told them she needed rest and not to push her to relive the trauma from the incident. Arthur and she had talked about the problem, and decided to try and walk that fine line between giving her the space she seemed to need, while coddling her to let her know that she was loved, safe, and secure at The Burrow. Maybe they had all been wrong. Maybe Ginny needed to talk about it, to get it out and cauterize the wound.

"Ginny, honey, I will check with St Mungo's and see if I can pick up a Dreamless Sleeping Draught, but they are highly addictive so they might not dispense any for a child, especially as you were given some at Hogwarts less than two months ago. I'm so sorry you thought you had to go through this by yourself. As for us being disappointed in you, you are wrong, Ginny, so wrong about that. Your Dad and I both realize that Tom Riddle had used you, and that it wasn't your fault. We didn't press you with any questions because we were hoping that you would forget more quickly if you didn't have to discuss it. That's our mistake, and I apologize for not talking to you sooner."

"Mum, I'm so sorry about the entire thing. I tried to throw the diary away once, I did, but instead of destroying it, somehow Harry got it. I was worried Tom would tell him everything I had written about him, so I stole it back. He had seemed so nice, but the entire time he was planning to use me as the bait, to lure Harry down to the dungeon and kill him. I'm afraid to trust my judgment about anything right now. I told him he was my best friend, and I thought he was, but he was so evil."

"Good people can often be deceived by evil. You just never believed that someone you cared about could be lying to you. You have trust in people, which is a good thing, Ginny. Most people are trustworthy. You just came across one who wasn't. That doesn't mean that you stop trusting everyone, just that you look a little closer at their motives before you give of yourself fully."

Her Mum reached over and gave her a very long, very tight hug. Then she looked at the clock and realized that she had sent the boys outside to do chores without giving them any breakfast. Not one of them had complained. "Oh goodness, your brothers must be starving. I'll get brunch on the table, if you'll go call them, please."

In the five minutes it took her brothers to wash and gather at the table, Mum had magically whipped up huge stacks of pancakes smothered in butter and maple syrup, scrambled eggs and bacon, fried tomatoes, toast and marmalade, and another enormous pot of tea.

When brunch was over, Mum said, "I have to go on an errand this afternoon, and I expect you all to be on your best behavior. I will probably be gone about an hour, so please try not to destroy the house while I am gone. In fact, the garden still needs weeding, so there's plenty of work to do. Please straighten up the kitchen while I go and get ready to leave."

Rising from the table, she ascended the stairs to her room, deep in thought. She planned to stop in and see Arthur first to discuss what she had learned from Ginny this morning, and then go to St Mungo's to discover what, if anything would be helpful to stop her nightmares. She had been so worried about Ginny that she had forgotten about the prize money.

Molly came down dressed to go out to find a note from her husband on the table. He had an appointment at two p.m. with Mr. Golden, and wanted her to join him for lunch, if possible. After letting the children know that she would be gone longer than she had earlier planned, she Apparated to Diagon Alley to meet her husband at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. From there, they would walk to The Daily Prophet office.

Spying Arthur waiting, although she was a few minutes early, Molly exclaimed, "Oh, Arthur, I'm so glad we'll have a chance to talk away from The Burrow. I'm so distressed! Ginny finally opened up to me this morning about her feelings since the incident at school. I knew she hadn't forgotten about it, but I thought she was doing a little better. It turns out she's not sleeping because she's still having nightmares about Tom."

"You mean Tom is still able to control her?" he questioned with concern.

"No dear, these are about what could have happened. Let's order and then I'll tell you everything."

They dined quietly while they talked over what to do about their daughter. Until Molly visited St Mungo's and spoke with a Healer, they really couldn't decide on a plan of action. They were too worried that whatever they did would make things worse.

Leaving The Leaky Cauldron, they walked hand in hand towards The Daily Prophet building, still deep in discussion. When they entered the offices, Mr Golden's secretary quickly escorted them to his comfortable waiting room.

Arthur was flabbergasted that the receptionist had recognized him, as if he were important. This had never happened to him before, and he grinned abashedly at his wife, who in turn winked at him.

A tall, distinguished wizard entered the room with an apology on his lips. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. Please forgive me. If you will step into my office, we will take care of our business quickly, as I'm sure you have questions." He ushered them through to a spacious room with deep red carpeting and comfortable leather chairs around a huge oval table. "Can I get either of you anything before we start?"

Arthur looked questioningly at Molly, who shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Okay. Mr. Weasley, as I said in my letter, you have won the Grand Prize in this year's Draw. It is worth Seven Hundred Galleons. Any questions?"

"Well, actually, not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but could you explain the selection process? We don't remember entering a contest, and my children stated they hadn't either."

"Of course not. Every time someone bought a paper this past year, his or her name went into the pool. Out of over ten million entries, your name was drawn. Any other questions?"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shook their heads. They were still in awe of winning.

"Good. Well then, here is a bank draft for the money. Would you like me to accompany you to Gringotts, or would you like to go at your leisure? I assure you that everything is in order." He then handed the draft to Arthur.

"I think we'll let you get back to work and go by ourselves." After standing, Mr. Weasley shook hands with Mr. Golden and he and Molly left.

As they strolled towards the bank, their conversation returned to their daughter. Molly needed to leave soon if she wanted to keep her appointment with the Healer in fifteen minutes, and Arthur really needed to return to work. Therefore, on the steps of Gringotts, they split up and Molly Apparated to St Mungo's.

The Healer questioned Mrs. Weasley carefully, as she needed as much information as possible to make an informed diagnosis. Usually she would have wanted to talk with the patient, but after hearing about Ginny's nightmares and what had precipitated them, she suggested three things to change, to be done immediately, if possible.

First, Ginny needed a couple of nights' complete rest, so she gave Mrs. Weasley enough Dreamless Sleeping Draught for a week. However, she explained that she was only to dispense the draught for three nights in a row. Then she should observe Ginny for a few nights to see if the nightmares returned. If they did, she was only to administer a single dose at a time, as necessary. After seven doses, if she was still having nightmares, the Healer would need to admit her, as they would have to try stronger potions.

Secondly, Ginny needed a new diary or at least to keep a journal. This would help her to focus her thoughts before bed and to help her to understand what had happened. She needed to talk about what she could remember and discuss it in depth. This would not be easy for Mrs. Weasley, but it was necessary. Her dreams were her unconscious self, trying to handle her feelings and fears. Ginny needed to understand the problem on a conscious level so she would stop dreaming about it.

Last, if possible, she needed a complete change of scenery. Not by herself, though. She needed her family around her. Maybe the entire family could go on holiday somewhere she had never been before. A new and exciting place might help her relax while she healed. However, she needed the safety factor of having her complete family around her, so if they could not all go, then they should all stay at home. If they stayed home, the very least she would need would be to redecorate her room, so that it had a different feel about it.

Molly thanked the Healer, and Disapparated back to Diagon Alley. She went immediately to Flourish and Blotts to buy the diary.

Because she knew that her husband was also worried, she popped into his office to fill him in on the way home. They decided that the entire family should go and visit Bill in Egypt. They thanked Merlin for their sudden windfall, which would make the trip possible.

She then returned to The Burrow to find Ginny and tell her what the Healer had said. They would need to make plans to set aside time for talking quietly.

That evening at supper, Arthur made their big announcement. "Your Mum and I have decided we could all use a holiday. We will be taking a Portkey, first to Romania to pick up Charlie, and then on to Egypt to visit Bill for a month. We will leave in a week, as there are a few things on my desk that I must take care of first."

"I want all your summer schoolwork finished before we leave. You won't have as much fun if it's hanging over your heads while we're away," said their ever-practical Mum. "Why don't you children start on it right now?"

**Dear Diary,  
I'm rather frightened to be writing in another diary, but the Healer told Mum it would help, so here goes. I will try anything to get rid of these nightmares, and I'm tired of seeing Harry dead in my dreams. Although I know that they're not real, they certainly seem real when I'm in the middle of one.**

It's exciting that we're going to Egypt. I haven't seen Bill in ages. I wonder if he's changed? I hope not, because I loved him just the way he was.

The following day, her Mum called her downstairs and explained that she felt the hour after lunch would be the best time for their talks. "I would like to begin today, Ginny. I know we're all going to be busy for the next week, but I feel that this is more important than clean and darned socks."

Ginny smiled at her Mum's comment. "But Mum, I have a lot of school work to do."

"I know! Does this mean you don't want to talk to me?"

"No, I just know how much needs to be handled before we go. I didn't want to take too much of your time."

"You know that you are much more important than any chore I might need to do. Besides, we need a break. We've been working non stop all morning." Smiling, her Mum waved her towards the kitchen door. "Come on, let's take a walk around the orchard and let this beautiful sunshine warm us."

Ginny shrugged and fell into step with her Mum. She wasn't sure what they would discuss. Her Mum really wouldn't understand why she had written in the diary. Her Mum had never lacked confidence and always knew what was the correct thing to do. She glanced at her, wondering how to open the conversations. "Mum, I don't know where to start."

"That's okay. There isn't really a starting and stopping place. Just begin wherever you're comfortable. There's no need to stress about this, Ginny."

Ginny scuffed her shoes through the grass as they walked under the trees in the orchard. When they came to the open field where they usually practiced Quidditch, she began to talk. "Mum, do you remember last summer when I had such a terrible time because I was so afraid of Harry?"

Her Mum nodded, but didn't speak, so Ginny continued. "Well, you knew I wanted to get to know Harry and that I said I loved him. When we all got to school, I thought we would just magically be friends. But, of course, that didn't happen."

Her Mum stopped and looked at her. "Ginny, we discussed this. I thought you knew that becoming friends would take time and a lot of work. It just doesn't happen overnight." Sighing she continued to walk. 

Ginny thought back to how naïve that girl had acted. To believe friendship was that easy. "Yes, we did. I just didn't realize how much work and time it would take. Anyway, we were now at school, but Ron seemed to only have time for Hermione and Harry, and Harry didn't ever see me."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

"About this time, my new diary started writing back to me. I was homesick, lonely, and a friendship with Harry seemed so far away. Tom cared, he understood my fears, and he pretended he was also lonely. He was the perfect friend. Kind and caring, and he wanted to be my friend. He was a dream-come-true for me. He made me feel as if I were important."

Her Mum had started crying when Ginny began talking about how alone she had felt. "Oh love, I didn't know how you were feeling. Why didn't you send home an owl? We could have come for a visit, and maybe eased your worries a little bit."

She hadn't meant to make her Mum cry. Worried, she tried to ease her mind. "It wouldn't have helped. By that time, I was under his spell. He had asked me to keep him a secret, and I trusted him. I don't remember much about the attacks, just large blocks of missing time. It wasn't until the night he had me enter the Chamber that I could recall any of my dreams. And you pretty much know what happened then."

There was a lot more Ginny could have said, but the look on her Mum's face told her that this was enough for today. If they truly planned to talk each day, she could take her time with the story and use her diary and dreams to work through some of the darker aspects of what had happened to her before she talked with her Mum about it.

The week flew past with everyone scurrying around to finish last minute chores. The students completed the various essays assigned by their professors. Besides their walks, Molly had used the time washing, mending, folding, and packing the clothing for their trip, while Arthur spent every available minute at the office, clearing his desk. Finally, the evening before their departure, even Molly was satisfied with their accomplishments.

With a tired smile, she attached the luggage Portkey to the stacked trunks and activated it, to send them ahead. Bill had assured her that he would take care of their living arrangements. Now she would be able to relax.

As she thought back over the last week, she sighed heavily. Ginny had taken the Draught for the prescribed days and she looked and acted so much better. Even with the additional activity to get everything ready for their trip, Molly had been able to set aside an hour each day to talk quietly with her. Together they had continued to take leisurely walks around the area, letting the serenity of nature help with the healing process.

They had talked about everything under the sun. In the beginning, her daughter had been hesitant to discuss some things. But during the week, she had really opened up. No subject was off limits, and because of this, they had become closer than they had ever been before. Molly promised herself that these sessions would continue, even in Egypt, as they were good for both of them, and she was happy with the improvement that she could see in her daughter.

Tomorrow was the day of their departure and, as they didn't want to waste any of their holiday time, they were planning to leave at dawn. Therefore, it would be an early night at The Burrow.

Her husband gently woke her the following morning early so she had time for any last minute emergencies that would need her expertise. As Molly went downstairs on autopilot to start some porridge and get the tea on, her husband continued around the house rousing their children.

In a very short time, they were sitting around the table, the Weasley children's eyes wide in anticipation and excitement. They had wolfed down breakfast and, with everyone helping with cleanup, they were soon ready to leave.

"Okay Weasleys, gather around. Is everyone touching the Portkey?" With six happy nods, Arthur activated the Portkey for the first leg of the journey, "Portus Charlie", and with a jerk behind their navels, they were traveling swiftly to Romania to pick him up.

When they arrived in Romania, Ginny, Ron, and the Twins managed to fall amid a tangle of arms and legs. Arthur steadied his wife so that the ones rolling around on the floor would not trip her up.

Percy looked on disdainfully, without a thought of actually helping anyone to his or her feet.

"Hi, everyone." Charlie hugged his Mum and Dad before assisting his little sister up off the floor. "Everybody all right?" With plenty of laughter, all confirmed they were fine and ready to travel on to Cairo.

The Weasleys gathered around the Portkey again, which had become even harder to do this time, with the addition of Charlie, but they managed, and in the blink of an eye, they were in Bill's apartment in Egypt.

Bill had magicked three extra bedrooms into his flat, and he had already levitated their trunks into the correct rooms. After greeting his family, he suggested that they take the morning to settle in and get comfortable, as there would be plenty of time to explore, and he showed them around their temporary home.

In an effort to make his parents as comfortable as possible, he had duplicated his Mum and Dad's room from The Burrow, knowing that they would appreciate the normalcy of being home away from home. His five brothers were sharing a large airy room. He knew this would give them time for bonding and the space for lots of pranks, games, and just being boys.

Ginny would be in a boudoir straight from the Arabian Nights. He had gone all out to make hers as different from her room at home as possible. The four-poster, windows, and veranda doors were all draped in light green lace, and the painted walls were a slightly darker shade of green. Tucked into nooks and crannies were potted plants, to resemble a small shady glade, just waiting for her to come along and sprawl on the piles of plush pillows thrown haphazardly around. He hoped the room would beckon to Ginny to come, daydream, and leave all her worries and cares at the door. One entire wall was glass, with a tiny balcony for relaxing that held a table and two chairs that would be just perfect for afternoon tea. The balcony overlooked a courtyard that surrounded a beautiful fountain carved to look like a group of dancing Genies, while water splashed out of their lamps.

Ginny and her Mum gasped with pleasure when they saw the room, and on the spot decided that they would spend the time usually reserved for their walks in this oasis of serenity that Bill had created for her. "Bill, this room is wonderful. Thank you, so much," Ginny gushed, after she had caught her breath. Her Mum pulled him into another hug with tears in her eyes.

"Your welcome, Sweetheart. I wanted to do this for you. I love you and want you to get better," he answered as he caught her up for her own hug.

**Dear Diary,  
Wow, I cannot believe this room. Bill really took a lot of time to make it practically perfect. Even the color reminds me of Harry's eyes. I'm going to really enjoy spending time in this beautiful room. I have really outgrown my pink bedroom at The Burrow. I wonder if Mum will let me change it now that I'm almost a teenager.**

How could anyone have nightmares in a room like this one? Tom Riddle will be the furthest thing from my mind each night with this lovely room to sleep in. I will probably dream about Harry each night with the walls reminding me of his eyes, but they could not be bad dreams in this place. 

The following morning, they all agreed that the first order of business would be a visit to Giza to see the Great Pyramid and the Sphinx. Knowing that most of his siblings were too young to Apparate, Bill had borrowed a ten seat flying carpet for their transportation while in Egypt. This banned form of transportation in England was causing quite a bit of excitement between the Weasleys, and would keep the family all together while they traveled.

When he had told them his plan, the Twins were eager for their first carpet ride. Therefore, Bill unrolled the rug. His Mum couldn't believe the vivid reds, vibrant greens, and rich golds, all in a beautiful flowered pattern. Bill explained that someone in Persia had taken the wool and dyed it using natural processes. They would have boiled onionskins in water to make the gold dye, immersing the wool after the water had cooled. The red wool had been soaked in undiluted pomegranate juice, while the green dye was from good old-fashioned grass, added to boiling water, after being ground in a mortal and pestle. Then the dyed wool was carded, spun, threaded on a loom and hand tied, before being enchanted to fly. It still looked new and felt plush and soft to the touch, although the carpet was quite old.

When his entire family had settled comfortably upon the rug, he spoke the incantation 'Wingardium Leviosa Carpet' and the Persian carpet rose and glided out of the balcony door. The rug was guided using hand movements and flew very fast. At the altitude they were flying, all that was visible were kilometres of gently rolling reddish yellow sand dunes.

The sun beat down on them, sapping their strength, and causing a drained lethargy amongst the visitors as they traveled high over the desert, until Ron noticed a triangle shaped building in the distance. "Look. What is that? Is that where we're going?" he asked while pointing excitedly.

Bill nodded, and soon the carpet was coming in to land gently on the sand. As they stood up and looked around, they were in awe at the sheer size of the Great Pyramid that towered above them. After the heat of the sun while they were flying, the air felt decidedly cool in the shadow of this enormous building. Where they had landed the Sphinx wasn't visible, but they knew that it was right around the corner.

"Okay, you guys. This isn't the place to clown around. Many Muggles have activated wards placed here ages ago by some very powerful wizards. We believe we have found all of them, but still, every now and then a Muggle trips another one. If you thought Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex was bad, wait until you see what some of these curses did to the Muggles who activated them. It is fascinating but dangerous. Does everyone understand? All right. Follow me, and pay attention."

With that speech, Bill led the way to a hidden door, and used his Gringotts identification, which would allow them access. The floor gently sloped down towards the center of the pyramid.

When they arrived at a side passage, Bill asked, "Would you like to head for the King's Chamber or finish looking at this one first? The hall at the end of this passage was never finished and we're not sure what it was to be used for, but the hieroglyphics on the walls are quite interesting." The family consensus was to finish this passage before moving on, so they continued down into the earth. 

The tunnel opened out into a room with hieroglyphics on all four walls. Bill explained to his family that the curse breakers were still translating them, and hoped that when they were finished, they would find the answers of how to find the vast treasure hidden here. The Weasleys spent all afternoon looking at the walls. Fred, George, and Ron had asked about receiving a finder's fee for discovering the treasure. Bill had conjured Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny comfortable chairs, and provided snacks when he realised that his brothers would be spending the majority of their time in this room. Bill gave them the time they wanted, but after six hours, even the Twins seemed discouraged, for now, and ready to give up.

Back tracking, they turned into the fork that would lead them to the finished chambers. The tunnel took them up into the heart of the pyramid. The Grand Gallery was divided into two parts, the upper and lower. In the lower section of the Grand Gallery, another opening led off to the left, which Bill told them had been named the Queen's Passage and which in turn led to the Queen's Chamber.

Because they had spent so many hours in the unfinished chamber, it was getting late, so they decided to just take a quick peek and return later to explore. The Twins asked to return because they especially wanted a chance to study the hieroglyphics again, but the treasure had waited this long, and would have to wait even longer.

Although not struggling with Muggle jet lag, because their journey was almost instantaneous, the travel, even by Portkey and flying carpet, had been draining and with the heat of the desert, they needed to recharge their bodies. Most people rested during the unbearably hot afternoons of the desert. Even using Cooling Charms, they were listless and drained. They climbed wearily aboard the flying carpet and soon were back at Bill's for a light snack and a few hours rest.

Her Mum thought this would be a perfect time to talk with her daughter. They entered her room and settled onto the huge pile of pillows. At first, she could tell that her Mum was rather uncomfortable sitting on the floor amid a pile of multi-colored pillows, but after a while, she had relaxed and seemed to enjoy the feeling.

"Mum, this place is fantastic. I am so glad we were able to come. I have missed Bill so much. It has been over two years since he has been home. He looks so grown up."

Her Mum nodded. "I know, Ginny. He makes me feel so old."

"Mum, you're not old."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Is there anything specific you wanted to discuss today?"

Serious now, because she knew this would upset her Mum, Ginny told her what was on her mind. "Mum, I've been thinking about Tom."

"Oh Ginny, why? Have the nightmares returned?" her Mum asked worriedly.

"No, but I wondered if there was a way to close off a portion of my mind. To trap him behind a wall or something?"

"Hmmm… Well, we could try, but it won't happen overnight."

Ginny sat up, prepared to try anything. "Let's try now! How do I do it?"

"Are you sure you're not too tired to start this today? It is very difficult."

"Yes, please. At least for a little while."

"Alright! Close your eyes, Ginny, lie back down, and get comfortable. Now, visualize my jewellery box on my dresser at home. Do you see it? It's made of walnut and stands about sixteen centimeters wide, ten deep and six wide, with a very tight lid. Don't open your eyes, just nod if you can see it. Okay! Now, flip open the lid and use your mind to force him to get inside the box. When he's all the way in, just close the lid."

With a fierce look of concentration, Ginny fought the memory of Tom in her mind. He was prancing around taunting her with how weak she was, but she was just as determined for him to be gone. "Wow, Mum! I could actually see him moving towards your jewellery box. He wouldn't get in, besides he wouldn't fit as he was too big, so I couldn't close it."

"It will take a little practice. You might need to let the box become bigger, at least until you have him confined. Then over time, make the box shrink, with him inside, until the box just winks out. We will add this exercise to our routine each day."

"That was remarkable. I can't wait to try again."

"Love, just don't stress about it too much. Remember, once he is in the container, no matter how large it is, he is still confined and he can't force you to have nightmares."

"I won't, Mum! Let me try one more time, please." Ginny again closed her eyes and a look of total absorption settled across her features. Her Mum watched as various expressions crossed her face; hate, distress, determination, until finally one of peace settled and stayed. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled happily at her Mum. "He's in it, and the lid is closed."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, my dear. I really expected this to take longer. He was a very strong wizard, but this proves just how powerful a witch that you are."

Their conversation quietly changed into relaxed snores as the restful room worked its magic and they both slipped into a much needed, peaceful sleep. In Ginny's dreams, she spent time with the smiling emerald-eyed boy who had protected and saved her. His hair was mussed as usual, and although he was a very powerful wizard, he was always gentle with her. They talked about Riddle, and he repeated that he could not hurt her anymore, now that he was gone. He told her how badly the Dursleys were treating him that summer, and how he wished he were at The Burrow with them. They would all be together soon, because school was less than a month away.

She didn't remember ever having a dream like this before. It seemed that Harry was truly there in her mind, and that they were talking, not just her daydreaming about him. When she woke, she pulled out her diary and put down her thoughts. 

**Dear Diary,  
What an interesting dream I just had about Harry. Maybe it's because of the color of this room, but I actually felt that he was here with me. We have never talked about how the Dursleys treated him before. I hope they're being nicer this summer. Maybe Dad should Apparate back and make sure he's all right, because this dream was weird. It was wonderful though to sit and talk with him, and I didn't blush once. In real life, we've never had the chance to just sit and chat.**

After writing about her strange dream in her journal, Ginny went to find her brothers. When she caught up with them, she found that Ron had used Errol to send a Pocket Sneakoscope to Harry for his birthday. Ron said that he hadn't wanted his best mate not to receive a present, something that had happened too many times already, but he wasn't even positive Errol would make it. Because Ginny had also been worried about disappointing Harry, it was an easy promise to make when he asked her to keep Errol's trip a secret.

The Weasleys spent four wonderful weeks in Egypt, sightseeing and enjoying family time. The family had even had their picture taken in front of the pyramids for The Daily Prophet. Ron sent the newspaper clipping to Harry and Hermione, with an invitation to for them to join the Weasley's in London, if they could make it.

The Twins and Ron spent every available minute looking for the lost treasure. Percy had visited and studied how the Egyptian Ministry of Magic worked, as he had stated that he planned on being the youngest Minister of Magic one day. Charlie had Apparated back to Romania early, as his holidays were only two week long. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley spent a few romantic nights eating out by themselves. Everyone kept Ginny busy, and Mum and she had kept up with their talks, but her favorite time she spent quietly in her beautiful room writing in her journal, and daydreaming about a certain dark haired, green-eyed wizard.

It was time to return home, as school would be starting soon. Percy had received a letter telling him he was Head Boy, and he wore his Badge everywhere after that. They needed time to purchase their Hogwarts supplies, the students had received their book lists, and Ron needed to find a new wand at Ollivander's. Mum and Dad said they had decided to stay at The Leaky Cauldron, and spend the rest of the summer break in London.

**Dear Diary,   
I hope that Hermione and Harry are able to join us at the Leaky Cauldron when we get back to England. It will be great to see them both. I am looking forward to school.**

All too soon, before the Twins or Ron could decipher the ancient writing and find any treasure, Mum had them all packed up and had Portkeyed their trunks back home. After saying goodbye to Bill, the family quickly followed their luggage.

Ginny was very excited about going home, but she would miss Bill and Charlie. The time spent in Egypt had been beautiful, enlightening, and had restored her faith in herself. After all the talk and work she had put in with her Mum, she felt that she could put Tom in her past. Focused on her future, which was at Hogwarts, she was looking forward to this next term.


	9. Confessions

Fairy Tales

Chapter 9: Confessions

When the Portkey stopped at The Burrow, the children again went tumbling around on the floor. Mrs. Weasley took charge, as if she were a general commanding the troops. "Okay everybody, whatever isn't going to Hogwarts needs to be removed from your trunks and put away in your rooms. I'm sending an owl to Tom at The Leaky Cauldron to tell him to reserve our rooms and have our dinner waiting. I'd like to leave in thirty minutes, so be ready."

"Molly, I need to go into the office. I'll meet you back here as quickly as possible," said Dad and, after a swift kiss, he Disapparated to the Ministry of Magic.

When he returned, the family used Floo powder to get to the pub, where Tom had everything Mum had requested ready for them. After a quick supper, they retired, as tomorrow would be hectic. 

**Dear Diary,  
Tomorrow I'll get to see Harry again. I hope he gets here early. I can't wait to talk with him about his summer. I'd really like to discuss my dream with him, to see if he remembers it. **

Ginny woke before the sky lightened the next morning. She dressed at top speed and hurried down to the private parlor the family had eaten in last night to find her Mum and Dad having tea. Her Dad had discovered that Harry had been in more trouble over the summer, something about blowing up his aunt, and that he had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a week already. Ginny didn't know the full story yet, just that the Ministry hadn't charged him for the use of under-age magic, and that the Minister himself had made sure that Harry was safe and had suggested that he stay at the pub until he caught the Hogwarts Express on September the first. Ginny wanted to see him, but her Mum wouldn't let her go up and knock on his door.

Last night at work, along with the story about Harry escapades, her Dad had heard that Sirius Black had somehow managed to break out of Azkaban Prison. No one had ever broken out before. Sirius Black was a seriously evil wizard who spied for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and who, in broad daylight, had killed twelve Muggles and a Wizard with one curse. The Daily Prophet had plastered his visage across the front page. She could see his picture displayed everywhere to facilitate the massive hunt for him.

She wasn't interested in Black. She wanted to know if the closeness she and Harry had developed in the Hospital wing last term would continue this year. She knew Ron hadn't heard from him while they were in Egypt and, because she was still too shy to actually write to him herself, she wasn't sure what to expect this term. But, Merlin, had she missed him over the summer. She really wanted to see him.

Her Mum had other ideas. Before releasing any of them on their own, there was shopping to be done, Harry or no Harry. Between getting robes fitted and books, quills, ink and potions ingredients purchased, Ron also needed to select a wand, and all that would take time. Mum decided that they needed measuring for their robes first, to give the tailor a chance to alter them, so she herded them to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

Madame Malkin measured Ron first, so that Dad could take him to Ollivander's while the rest of the Weasleys were having their robes fitted. They rejoined the family at Flourish and Blott's, where, from the look on his face, Ron was delighted to see Hermione getting her books. With robes, books and Ron's wand taken care of, Mum decided to let Ron go with Hermione to look for Harry.

"Mum, can I go too?" Ginny asked.

"No, Ginny. The Twins, Percy, and you are going to help me finish the shopping. I'll need help carrying everything back to our rooms." She smiled mistily as she watched Hermione and Ron turn and walk away together to look for Harry. Before they had gone too far, she reminded them, "We'll see all three of you back at The Leaky Cauldron for dinner."

_Wow, Mum's matchmaking,_ Ginny thought to herself. Now she understood why her Mum hadn't allowed her to join them.

Finally, the shopping completed, they returned to the pub to put their purchases in their rooms. Ginny sat waiting for Hermione, Harry, and Ron to arrive so that they could all eat. She'd been looking forward to this meeting for so long. When they appeared, to her horror, she could feel a blush begin to creep up her cheeks. She had believed she was past this, that she had learned to control it. How immature could she be? Mortified, she could only mumble, "Hello!" and, with barely a glance at Harry, she escaped to her room to compose herself.

**Dear Diary,  
I don't understand what just happened. Please let me wake up and find that this is a dream. Ginny, you idiot! You're past this, and there is absolutely no reason to be nervous around him. He's your friend and you love him. Just remember how close you were in your dream. Now go back downstairs and treat him as such.**

She returned downstairs and no one even seemed to have noticed her departure. The happy group ate their way through five delicious courses without mishap, and then her Mum sent them to their respective rooms to make sure their packing was finished for tomorrow.

After packing, she walked down the hall. Hermione's parents had rented her a room as well so that she was spending the night here with her friends. In the morning, the Ministry was providing cars to get all of them to the station. Not sure, what she was going to say, or even why she was going to Hermione room, she knocked.

A smiling Hermione opened the door and welcomed her in. "Hi Ginny! I was going to come look for you as soon as I was finished with my packing. I missed you this summer. I didn't have anyone to talk with. I enjoy spending time with my parents, but they don't understand any of a witch's problems. Well, enough about them. How are you, really?"

Sitting on the bed, Ginny watched as Hermione closed her trunk and gave a relieved sigh. "I'm fine. The summer was much better than I expected it would be. Did you go somewhere exciting with your parents?" She knew that Hermione's Muggle parents were Dentists, and that they loved to travel.

"We went to the continent again and visited Spain, but that's not nearly as exciting as Cairo. Did you have a good time? What was it like? I wish I could have gone. I read that those old wizards really knew about curses."

"It was brilliant! There was one pyramid that Bill wouldn't even let me enter, because of what the hexes had done to the Muggles that tripped them."

"As I said, I wish I could have gone with you, instead of just reading about it this summer."

With a sly look, Ginny asked, "That's not the only reason, is it, Hermione?" Watching her friend blush for a change, she grinned and carried on. "I remember what you said on Valentine's Day. Who has your heart chosen? Could it be someone close to me?"

"Ginny, don't tease!" she begged. "You know it's Ron! Does he know? It's so embarrassing to care for him this way, when he doesn't return my feelings."

"You don't have to tell me! Remember how I feel about Harry? And, no, I don't think he has a clue, although my Mum knows. Did you see her face when you left today with Ron? She was actually matchmaking." Giggling, she watched Hermione's blush deepen.

"Oh sweet Merlin, your mother knows how I feel? How will I be able to go downstairs in the morning?" She buried her head, face first, into a pillow and screamed. "Why do feelings have to get in the way?"

"Don't worry about it! She just might be matchmaking on her own." Ginny's giggles helped Hermione see the funny side of things. Soon they were both laughing and very happy to be spending time with each other.

Ginny was the first to control her mirth and said, "You should have seen the room Bill charmed for me in Egypt. It was open and airy, with lots of green lace. The walls were a darker green. It was as if Harry's eyes surrounded me. I felt so safe and protected." Her eyes glazed over as she remembered just how she had felt in Egypt.

Hermione grabbed her hand bringing her back to the present. "It sounds as if it was just what you needed after last term. Are you still having nightmares?"

Shaking her head, she looked at her friend and tears welled up in her eyes. "I think he's gone. Mum helped me. But, something strange did happen. Oh, not about the chamber," she added, seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Mum and I were talking and we fell asleep. Harry visited me in my dream! We talked about Tom, the Dursleys, and he told me he wished he was at The Burrow with us. It seemed so real. We had never discussed these things before. In fact, we had never really sat down and talked before. What does it mean?"

"Wow! That is interesting. I wish we were at Hogwarts so I could go to the library. I wonder if it happened because of the 'life debt' you have now with Harry, or because you like him. Maybe he likes you, too. We'll be there tomorrow, and I'll look it up then." Now it was Ginny's turn to blush.

"I never had the chance to tell you what happened last year while we were in the infirmary. We discussed the fact that we are friends." Ginny paused, biting her lip thoughtfully. "I can't wait for school to start. Things will be different this year. I won't be as lonely with you and Harry as my friends."

"I'm sorry you felt so alone last year."

A knock on the door interrupted their discussion. Through the door, they could hear Ginny's Mum telling her that she needed to go to bed - Now! So, hugging Hermione, she left to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the new school year. She was looking forward to the long train ride with Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

The Ministry cars magically shortened the ride to King's Cross Station, as they were charmed to advance to the front of any queue that they found themselves in. They could squeeze through impossibly small gaps in traffic, but inside they were as roomy as a compartment on the train.

Her Dad stayed at Harry's side through the station, and Ginny could see his hand tightly gripping his wand. He was constantly glancing around as if he was just waiting for something to happen, until they leaned casually against the barrier and fell through onto the secure platform for the Hogwarts Express.

Ginny and Percy followed closely behind them. Percy seemed to be in a hurry to see Penelope, his girlfriend. When he saw her, he primped, making sure his hair was neat, and that everyone would see his perfectly aligned, shiny new Head Boy Badge. Then he blushed as he noticed Harry and Ginny watching him. That was too funny to her and, catching Harry's eye, they both grinned companionably.

By this time, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys had appeared on the platform and everyone had stowed their trunks. The students returned to say farewell to the waiting adults and, after the usual last minute instructions and goodbyes, they were ready to begin their journey to Hogwarts.

They had just crowded back onto the train and were looking for a compartment when Harry said, "I've got something to tell you. In private."

Ginny looked at him, waiting expectantly for him to continue when Ron said, "Beat it, Ginny!"

She couldn't believe it. She'd thought she would be included this year, but it seemed as if Ron still didn't accept her as one of them. When no one voiced an objection, she glared at her brother, while saying, "Oh, that's nice!" She turned and stalked off to find her other friends.

Luna, Rachel, Brittany, Megan, and Colin were together in their own compartment. They welcomed her with open arms, which soothed her back into a good mood. 

Some time later, Neville came past and, sticking his head in, addressed Ginny. "Congratulations, I saw you on the front page of the paper two weeks ago. Did you enjoy Egypt? I've always wanted to go and see the pyramids, but Gran likes to stay close to home." 

"Thanks Neville, the trip was exciting and I learned so much about curses and hexes. The ancient wizards were quite inventive. What did you do over the summer?"

"My father and I went looking for a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but we weren't able to find any," said Luna absently while reading her magazine. Glancing up, she noticed the look of shock upon their faces. "Don't worry. We're planning to go again next summer. We know where they're supposed to be but they're really shy around humans."

"Wow, you both had wonderful holidays," Colin said excitedly. "My family went to the beach as we do every summer. They're Muggles and the beach is their normal holiday spot"

"Neville, why doesn't your Gran like to go on holiday? She doesn't work, does she?" asked Ginny, while trying to pull Neville into the compartment.

Neville shrugged her off and, looking fearfully at Luna, answered, "No, but she likes to be comfortable. She says that there isn't anywhere as cozy as her own home."

As he answered, Ginny sensed that he was leaving something out. Something important, but with so many other people around, she didn't press him, and let him go on his way.

The friends talked, laughed, and played games for most of the day. The food trolley had come and gone before Ginny decided to go and see what Hermione, Ron, and Harry were up to.

The train began to slow down as she moved up the aisle. Worried, she began to hurry. The Hogwarts Express hadn't stopped anywhere the other two times she had been on it. She had finally entered their car when the lights went out. She panicked and ran towards their compartment door in the dark. She could feel an unnatural cold seep through her jumper. She was growing colder and colder. Ginny reached for the door handle, eager to find Ron. Before she had the chance to slide it open, it opened from the inside. In the dark, someone hurtled into the train corridor and tripped over her, knocking her to the floor.

She heard a squeal of fright echoing her own. Recognizing Hermione's voice, she released a nervous giggle. They helped each other up and entered the car. Hermione knew where everyone was sitting and returned to her seat easily, but Ginny had her arms outstretched and was feeling her way. She grabbed a blue-jean clad leg and, before she could let go, she heard, "Not here, I'm here," and she realized her hand was gripping Harry's knee.

"Quiet!" A handful of flames held by the only adult present soon dimly lit the compartment.

By this pale light, she was able to scramble into the corner farthest away from Harry. Who was that man? She had never seen him before. What was he doing on the Hogwarts Express? She didn't have time to dwell on her questions or on having her hand on Harry's knee, before the door of the compartment was opened for the second time. Ginny felt colder than she'd ever been in her life, her teeth were chattering and she was shaking so much it sounded like the ghoul in the attic at The Burrow, when he was clanking his chains.

Suddenly, she was feeling so sad. Unhappier than she had been two years ago when she was left home, or last year in the Chamber of Secrets when she had thought she and Harry were going to die. Nothing would ever be all right again. Life as she knew it was over. There was only misery left in the world.

If the fiend in the doorway was affecting her this badly, she wondered what it was doing to Harry. Through her sorrow, she could see that the brute was affecting him even worse. He went all stiff and fell from his seat to the floor. He looked as if someone was beating him as his body jerked all around.

The person holding the flames muttered an incantation and a silvery light erupted from his wand and chased away the demon in the doorway.

Ginny could see everyone talking but couldn't understand any of it. Still caught up in the terrible visions and intense cold that the monster had brought with it, she sat and trembled.

The adult introduced himself as Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He passed out chocolate, telling them to eat all of it, as it would help. He said that the monster was a Dementor, a jailor from Azkaban Prison, and he had been on the train looking for Sirius Black.

None of it mattered to Ginny. She was still sitting in the corner, shaking with cold and despair. She had believed, with her family's holiday at Bill's that the healing was well underway. She could now control her lingering fear that had been ever present since her ordeal with Tom and The Chamber of Secrets. But she had been wrong. The Dementor had dragged them all back to the surface. Despair, angst, terror, hate, unhappiness, especially unhappiness, came crashing back into her conscious mind. She knew that she was going to have to start all over again with rebuilding the serenity around her and this time she would have to do it alone.

She glanced up and caught Harry's eyes. They both read the same haunted expression on the other's face. In that split second, they knew that the horror was back for both of them. She saw with revulsion the life he led at the Dursleys' as if she had lived it with him, and she could feel that he saw the appalling torment by Tom Riddle through her eyes. All of this happened in a moment out of time. It was another bonding of their souls. This time they recognized it as such, but neither knew what it meant now nor what it would mean in the future.

Visibly shaken, she watched as Harry forced his mind back to the conversation he was having with the remaining passengers in the carriage. Although Ginny was eating her share of the chocolate that Professor Lupin had passed around and she was physically feeling warmer, her thoughts were still on the horrors of last term.

She spent the Sorting and the Welcoming Feast in a daze. She must have talked and laughed with her friends on the surface, but her mind and heart were racing. She couldn't focus on what was happening at the feast, she needed solitude to work through what had happened on the train. As soon as she could retire to her dorm, she took out her diary.

**Dear Diary,  
Why now? I was finally sleeping easily at night. My last nightmare was before we went to Egypt! Who could have had a nightmare in that beautiful room Bill designed for me?**

I don't know if I can do this by myself. Last time, my family was around me and Mum was there every day. What am I going to do? I won't let him win! This is my life and I intend to do something good with it. Somehow, I will find a way to block him out again. I'll need to start at the beginning, just as Mum taught me. But the feelings are more intense now. The hate and evil are draining my strength. I have to get these feelings under control quickly, before they overwhelm me.

Maybe if I concentrate on something good. There are good things in my life. My family! My friends! Harry! What category does Harry fit into? Both? I feel very close to him right now.

Sweet Merlin, what happened between Harry and me on the train? That is the closest I have ever felt to anyone. It was as if we were talking without speaking. I just knew how he felt and could tell he knew and understood me. It was a very powerful connection. I wonder if I concentrate on him hard enough, can we communicate that way now, even though we aren't in the same room? I'll have to try it later.

Maybe in spite of how Ron acted earlier today, I am still an accepted part of his group.

Ginny wandered down to the common room to see what, if anything, was going on. Nothing had changed since last term. No one else was there. Everyone must still have been in the dorms unpacking. She sat down on her favorite seat in front of the fire to let the warmth seep in, because even though it had been hours since the Dementor on the train, she still felt cold.

The flickering flames soon had mesmerized her into a dreamlike state. Tom was strutting through her mind, gloating that he would always be there and scoffing at her for believing that she, just a silly puny witch, could possible ever beat him. She huddled there, terrified.

Her trance was broken when Percy snuck in through the portrait hole hours later.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed. "What are you still doing up? It's quite late." 

She grinned at him. "Just sitting here watching the fire. Where have you been and what have you been doing?" she asked, knowing he had been with Penelope Clearwater.

"Never you mind. I'm the Head Boy and I get to ask the questions. Now it's time for bed," he ordered and pointed towards the stairs as his blush deepened.

Ginny nodded and, rising from the couch, said, "Goodnight, Percy." She quietly made for her dorm, but not to sleep. She didn't know if she truly wanted to give Tom the chance to return and harass her some more.

She changed into her nightgown and, after pulling closed the draperies around her bed, she performed a Silencing Charm so she wouldn't scare her roommates if things got out of hand that night. Dreading sleep, she piled the pillows high behind her and made herself as uncomfortable as possible. She started concentrating on the positive, the way her Mum had taught her. She filled her mind with love of her family, happiness because she was back at Hogwarts, and having her many friends around her. However, due to a hectic, emotional day, concentration was difficult for her. Being uncomfortable and sitting up, while focussing on happy thoughts, did not stop her from falling asleep.

_"I am so glad to be back. We are going to have so much fun. Did you miss me?"_

"No, I didn't. Go away and leave me alone!"

_"If you had truly wanted me gone, I would not have been able to return. You need me." _

"I have never needed anyone as evil as you."

_"That is where you are wrong. Did I not give you Harry last year? Did I not make everyone notice you? Did I not do everything I promised?" _

"You used me for your own gain. I was nothing to you! Just your puppet to do your dirty work."

_"How could you think that? Did you not learn anything last term? You liked it. You enjoyed working for me. You enjoyed the feeling of power you had. Especially when you chose whom the Basilisk would petrify. Tell me that you did not enjoy it. You and I both know that it will be a lie." _

"You're wrong, Tom. I got rid of you as soon as I possibly could. You are nothing to me."

_"Not quite gone, am I? Thank you for letting me out of the box where you had imprisoned me. It was getting smaller and more cramped everyday. You were amazingly strong to have made that much progress. If you had been able to keep it up, very soon you would have eradicated me from your mind for good. Luckily for me, that Dementor came on the train." _

"Go away Tom. Your evil cannot touch me. My family, Hermione, and Harry all love me. Nothing you can say will change that."

_"Love you! Here we go again. Love is for people without authority. For the little people who have nothing else. You do not need love if you have control, wealth and influence." _

"Well, I don't want those things. I want love." 

_"Do not be silly, girl. I can help you achieve such power. More power than you could possibly imagine. Have you never thought what it would be like to command true power? You could hold someone's life, or death, in your tiny hands. I can give you that! No one else but me." _

"But I don't want it. Nothing you have or say will make me let you control me ever again. I know just how evil you truly are."

_"Ginny, do not be coy. I can give you Harry Potter. Do you not still love him? The power I can teach you will bring him to your side, or under your feet, wherever you want him to be." _

"No, thank you. I won't make a pact with a devil just to have him. When we are together, it will be because we love each other. And it will be without your help."

_"Well then, I guess you have made your decision, at least for now. But remember, I will still be here and eventually you will side with me." _

"No, I won't. You will never win." With that thought, she tried to force him out of her mind, focussing on all she had learned that summer from her Mum. It was more difficult this time, by herself. She was losing the battle of wills. Then she remembered what had happened on the Hogwarts Express earlier that day and, instead of trying to force Tom out, she concentrated on bringing Harry to her. She called to him until she could feel him close by. 

Thankfully, Harry came. He was there in her mind. He reached over and took her hand. "Ginny, what's wrong? Are you having a nightmare?" Just his presence gave her the strength to push Tom even farther away. There wasn't room for both of them in her mind at once. Harry's love overshadowed Tom's hate.

Sobbing, she cried, "Oh Harry, the Dementor on the train released Tom from the box Mum and I had locked him in this summer. He is tormenting me with all the awful things I did last term. Mum's not here to help me. I don't know what to do. So I called to you."

"It will be alright, Ginny. I will help you. Please don't cry. What did your Mum do? How did she help you?"

"Mum just talked to me, and told me that I was loved and safe. She gave me added strength to fight him. I think it was just her voice, because that's what I concentrated on, while forcing Tom out of my mind."

"Okay! Easy! Just listen to me. I will try to fill your Mum's place." He sat on the side of her bed. Sitting with their legs crossed, they faced each other. He grasped both of her hands and began to talk quietly. "Ginny, you are so much stronger than Tom. You can put him back in that box easily. I am right here and won't be leaving anytime soon. Close your eyes. With our combined strength, this should be a snap for you. Imagine the box is sitting open in your mind. Tom is strutting around, but you want him to step into the box. You are stronger than he is. He is only a memory. You are a Gryffindor! He cannot hurt you anymore. Your family loves you. They took you on that wonderful trip this summer and remember the lovely room Bill designed for you. Can you see Tom stepping into the box? You are in your dormitory at Hogwarts and you're safe here because he is afraid of Dumbledore. Put the lid on the box and shut it tight. Tom is gone. You have imprisoned him in that box."

As he filled her mind with these memories, the nightmare that was Tom was getting smaller and smaller. Soon he was back into the tiny box where she had locked him away, until the Dementor had released him. In her mind, she nailed the lid on tightly.

Harry was still speaking softly to her. "Ron loves you. He was so upset when the ceiling came down and he was on the wrong side of the fall. Do you remember how embarrassed Ron was when he forgot your birthday? Hermione loves you as if you were her sister. She always wanted another sibling and she chose you. She was so proud of you for not succumbing to Tom more quickly. You have so much to live for."

These thoughts were so completely filling her mind there wasn't any room for the evil, hate, and maliciousness that was Tom. The box was now as small as it was when the Dementor opened the compartment door. Harry was doing it. He was saving her again.

"Do you remember how I came to rescue you last term? I came because you needed me. I love you, too. I am here now, and won't leave as long as you need me. I destroyed the diary with the Basilisk fang. Tom is gone! I killed the Basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword. It is gone! Professor Dumbledore has sealed the Chamber of Secrets, and it can never harm you again. Come on Gin, you can do this. Ginny, I need you in my life. A large piece of me would be missing if something were to ever happen to you." Harry had tears resting on his cheeks as he spoke these last words.

With that last thought, the box disappeared completely. She didn't know if he would ever be able to return but she hoped not. She wept, her head on Harry's shoulder, as he held her close and comforted her.

When her sobs had lessened, he said. "Ginny, you need to try and sleep now. Classes start tomorrow, I mean today, in fact, in a few hours, and we both need to get a few hours sleep."

"Thank you, Harry. I never would have been able to do it without you. Again, you have saved me. I can never thank you enough." She finally thought she could sleep without worrying.

"You don't have to thank me at all. You could have done it by yourself. I just helped a little. You and your family accepted me without even knowing me. You are my friends and family. I would do anything for you."

He stayed beside her, holding her hand and playing with one of the bright red curls on her pillow, lending his support until she finally drifted off into a deep healing sleep.

In the morning, she remembered everything and carefully searched her mind for the box. She couldn't find it anywhere. It was gone. It hadn't been her imagination. She was finally free from her ordeal with Tom.

**Dear Diary,  
I love him so much. Last night, with his help, I was able to expel Tom from my mind. I don't know how he knew I needed him but he was there for me, again.**

I was right on the train. We can now communicate without actually being together. At least when we're asleep, we have some sort of connection that lets him know when I really need him. And he came.

He told me that if something happened to me, a piece of him would be missing. He must love me as much as I love him for him to feel that way.

Right now, we only have this closeness while we're sleeping. We still need to develop our friendship on a day-to-day basis, but this is a wonderful beginning. 

Halloween that year happened to fall on the first Hogsmeade weekend. She and her friends being only second years weren't going. When Ginny and her roommates arrived at the House table for breakfast, she was surprised to see her brothers, Hermione, Colin, and Harry, all smiling and wishing her a happy birthday. Unbeknownst to Ginny, Megan had planned a morning get together for the occasion.

Hermione was the first one to reach her and with a hug, she said, "Happy birthday, Ginny. We didn't want you thinking we had forgotten you, just because we get to go explore Hogsmeade for the first time."

Her brothers pushed Hermione out of the way and, with a group hug, they promised to bring her treats from the village.

During the confusion while everyone returned to the table and sat down, she heard, "Happy birthday, Ginny. I hope you have a better day than you did last year." Looking up, she noticed Harry was sitting across from her.

Smiling in agreement, she answered, "Me too! It's certainly starting out much better." She was surprised that Harry had remembered how rotten her birthday had been last year. After speaking with him in the hospital wing, she had thought she would be spending lots of time with the trio of Hermione, Ron and Harry this year. However, this was the first time she had spoken with him since the train ride, unless she counted her dream on the first night back at Hogwarts, when Harry had helped her eject Tom from her mind.

The Third years and above were excited about the excursion to Hogsmeade, so no one lingered at the table. The group of second years returned to the common room to continue celebrating, do a little schoolwork and share all the rumors they had overheard about Hogsmeade. None of them were aware that Harry wasn't going with Ron and Hermione, or they would have invited him to join them.

"How did you guys know it was my birthday?" Ginny asked as they were retrieving their schoolbooks from their dorm.

Brittany's big brown eyes were full of innocence. "We have our ways!" she replied, as she pretended to search Ginny's desk.

"Maybe, a little birdie told us," said Rachel.

Looking exasperated at the antics of her friends, Megan, always the peacemaker filled her in. "Actually, it was Ron. He's so sweet."

Laughing, Ginny led the way down to the common room and, appropriating a table in the almost deserted room, they began to work on the essays for Transfiguration and Herbology. Professor McGonagall's 'Common Household Transfigurations' would be difficult, but 'Five Uses for Mandrakes' for Professor Sprout would be an easy one for Ginny after last year. The roommates put their heads together and collaborated to finish before lunch, so they could look forward to an entire afternoon free of schoolwork.

Trading schoolbooks for cloaks, they went down to lunch before going out on to the grounds for the afternoon. The weather was crisp with a bite in the air, perfect for a long walk, or to sit in a sheltered spot, just relaxing. Ginny flung out her arms and, twirling around, exclaimed, "I just love Hogwarts! Don't you? Do any of you know of a better place to be in the whole world?" 

"I don't know any other place I'd rather be. Both of my parents are Muggles, I always felt strange. I never fitted in. Most of the kids treated me as if I were dangerous," answered a rather bemused Rachel, as she remembered her lonely childhood. "I can honestly say there's no better place for me."

"Me and Meg always knew we'd be coming to Hogwarts. Our parents have lived next door to each other since I can remember. Meg's always been my best friend." Brittany threw her arm around her best friend's shoulders and hugged her close.

Nodding, Megan added, "My biggest fear was that we'd be sorted into different houses. I'd've been mortified to be place in Slytherin. What was yours, Ginny?" 

"Honestly? The biggest fear I've had? Well, after I saw Harry on Platform Nine and Three Quarters when I was ten, it was not being sorted into Gryffindor. I spent most of the year trying to find ways to meet him. I was very childish."

Brittany grinned at her. "Duh! Old news! We knew about your crush last year. You seem to be over him now."

"You still like him! Don't you, Ginny?" Megan asked. "Could you really just stop liking him? I wouldn't give up on him, he's really cute."

Ginny walked quietly for a few minutes. Musing over what to tell her roommates and just how she felt about the boy. She had had a crush on him for about, well, about forever. Smiling to herself, she finally looked at her roommates and answered the question. "Yes, I still care for him. A lot! However, I know that he has had a very difficult time and I will have to give him the space he needs. Maybe in the future, he will turn to me. Right now, I think he has too many worries to handle. I don't want to add to them. This isn't being noble or anything like that, just the opposite. He told me we were friends and that has to be enough for now."

Her roommates must have thought that this was a good time for a group hug. All three of them threw themselves at her, knocking them all to the ground. During this hug, she was amazed to hear, 'Ginny, you are so strong.' 'You've grown up so much, since last year,' 'We're so proud of you,' and other whispered words of praise. She realized that although they didn't know what had happened to her last term, and she didn't want to enlighten them, that her dorm mates truly cared about her.

Their walk appeared to be over as Ginny was too emotional to continue after this, so she just sat on the grass where they had fallen. "Thank you. You don't know what it means to me to have you guys as friends."

Megan took her hand and said, "In case you didn't hear me, I'm proud of you. I don't know anyone our age who would put someone else's needs before their own."

"Hey, I'm almost a teenager and I've never put anyone else first, except maybe Meg," added Brittany. "As an only child, I'm the priority. My parents cater to me. I can't believe you'd do this for a boy."

"I agree. You must love him a lot to put his happiness before your own."

Ginny enjoyed her first Halloween Feast, as last year she had spent it feeling miserable and asleep in her room. The food was extraordinary and she made sure everyone shared the treats from Honeydukes that her brothers had brought back for her.

She pulled Ron aside. "Thank you for telling Rachel that it was my birthday. It really means a lot to be that you remembered, even with your excitement of visiting Hogsmeade."

"It was nothing, Ginny. You're the only sister I have."

Looking earnestly up at him, she asked, "Did you, Hermione, and Harry have a good time today?"

"Harry didn't come with us. His Uncle never signed the permission slip." Ron's ears grew red and he stammered, "It… It… It was just me and Hermione."

"Oh!" Watching him closely, she asked, "Did you have a good time with Hermione?"

She could almost feel the heat emanating off his blazing face and ears. "You know. Fine! Umm — Yeah, just fine!"

"Do you like Hermione, Ron?"

He shrugged. "What would a girl like that see in me? C'mon. Let's eat. I'm starving." Still blushing, he led the way towards the House table and made sure to sit next to Hermione.

Still in a party mode, the group made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. As they climbed the final staircase, it seemed as if the entire house was milling around the entrance. "What's going on?" said Ginny when they arrived.

To everyone's astonishment, the horribly slashed picture of 'The Fat Lady' was hanging in front of the door to the tower and Ginny couldn't see her in any of the adjacent portraits. She heard that Percy had already sent another student to alert the Headmaster. 

Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Filch hurried though the gathered students, looking very concerned about the well being of the missing woman. Much to everyone's dismay, Peeves arrived and related his version of what had happened. He said that Sirius Black had tried to obtain access to Gryffindor Tower, but when he didn't have the proper password, she denied him access. In a rage, Black had viciously slashed her portrait with a long knife. When they found the Fat Lady, she corroborated the story.

Professor Dumbledore had all four of the Houses returned to the Great Hall, for their own safety, while the teachers searched the entire castle for Black. He provided the students with purple sleeping bags and the student body had a mass sleepover. As far as Ginny was concerned, it was her best birthday ever.

**Dear Diary,  
Last night was great. I know everyone was worried about Sirius Black, but really, with everyone all in one place, he wouldn't have tried to get in the Great Hall.**

I wonder what he wanted in our tower, though. He was a Death Eater and a spy. Do you think he was after Harry? How could he have possibly thought he could get though the portrait hole?

I hope Harry stays safe. If he is here at Hogwarts, he should be okay.

The first Quidditch match of the year was against Hufflepuff. Even though there was a gale blowing, drenching everyone, the entire school turned out to watch the game. Gryffindor was ahead, but between the wind and rain, the spectators could tell that the teams were having trouble seeing the balls and staying on their brooms.

The excitement and fervor in the stadium was too much of a draw for the emotionally starved Dementors. Ordered by Professor Dumbledore to stay off the grounds and stationed to guard the school entrance, they awaited the arrival of Sirius Black. They swept into the pitch to feed off the emotion filling the stadium.

Frigid cold seeped into every pore as Ginny saw the body of one of the Gryffindor team members plummeting from the sky. Even as she and the other Gryffindors screamed in horror, she saw Professor Dumbledore slowing the momentum of the falling body with a well placed charm. Concentrating on the drama before them, and not following the play on the field they were shocked when they heard the Hufflepuffs give a great cheer. Cedric Diggory had caught the Snitch! Gryffindor had lost.

The student who had fallen from his broom was Harry. As Professor Dumbledore magicked him onto a stretcher and elevated him into the air, Cedric was trying to have the match replayed, but he had won fairly. The Gryffindors trudged slowly through the mud to the castle and their common room. Instead of the usual exuberant celebration, they were bemoaning an injury to their Seeker.

**Dear Diary,  
Oh, I hope Harry will be okay. He fell a really long way. It scared the hell out of me when I saw someone falling, having three people I love on the team. I'm sorry we lost the match, but I don't care as long as he isn't hurt.**

The following morning, Ginny heard that Harry would need to stay in the hospital wing for a few more days and that the Whomping Willow had destroyed his broom. Taking out parchment, quill, and ink, she made him a get-well card. Walking to the infirmary, she reminded herself that they were friends and that she no longer needed to blush.

Harry was alone when she entered and looked happy to see her. "Hi, Ginny. What're you doing here? Not sick, I hope."

"No, of course not. I just came to cheer you up. I brought you a get well card that I made myself." Ginny handed over the card and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

He opened the card to find that Ginny had charmed it to sing. "Ah, thanks. I've never received a musical get well card before. Actually, to be quite truthful, I've never received any get well cards before." He placed it under the glass on the nightstand so it would stop singing.

"Have you heard when you are getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow, I think. What are you doing the rest of the day?"

"I have…"

The entrance of Hermione and Ron's, "Hiya Harry!" interrupted her. How're you doing, mate?" As they walked closer to the bed, Ron saw Ginny seated in the chair on the far side of his bed. "What are you doing here, Ginny? I hope you're not bothering Harry." 

Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione and when she saw the look of apology in Hermione's eyes, she started blushing for the first time today.

"I — I'm — Bye Harry. I'm glad you're feeling better." Jumping out of her chair, she raced for the door.

As she sped away, she heard Hermione say, "Ron, you are such a prat! Do you ever think before you open your mouth?" She would have to remember to thank Hermione for standing up for her, but it was so embarrassing having Ron treat as if she were still a little girl.

**Dear Diary,  
Hermione is correct. Ron is a prat. Why did he have to talk to me like that? Harry didn't act as if I was bothering him. We were talking just fine.**

It was nearing the end of the term and was time to sign up to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas Holidays. Ron and Hermione were staying to keep Harry company but this year the rest of the Weasleys had elected to spend winter break at The Burrow. After exams, they said their goodbyes and, donning their cloaks, they trudged through the snow towards Hogsmeade to use the public fireplace in The Three Broomsticks and Floo home.


	10. The Blessing

Fairy Tales

Chapter 10: The Blessing

Exiting from the Floo Network and into the Weasleys' living room, loving arms engulfed Ginny and her three brothers, Percy, Fred and George, in crushing hugs. "I'm so glad to see you. I have missed you so much. How have you been? You must tell me all the exciting things that have happened to you. I've got tea on, come and tell me how your autumn term went." Without giving anyone else a chance to speak, Mum helped them remove and hang up their cloaks. Soon they were sitting around the scrubbed kitchen table, with cups of hot tea warming their hands. Boy was it great being home.

Ginny liked Hogwarts, but she had never found any place that came close to having that welcoming, loving feeling as The Burrow, or anywhere else her Mum was. She had really been homesick this year, because she had spent so much quality time with her Mum over the summer, and she had really missed their talks.

For now, she was leaving the talking to others, the murmurs a quiet counterpoint to the thumping of her heart, while she looked around the familiar kitchen with its cluttered counters and the brush forever cleaning the dishes in the sink. She glanced past the happy faces of her Mum and brothers to see the home she loved. The kitchen was the heart of The Burrow. In the corner, she could see her Mum's knitting needles working on what looked like Harry's Christmas jumper, as the wool was the exact shade of green as his eyes.

"Ginny, how are your classes? Ginny! Ginny! GINNY!"

She came out of her trance, a fantasy about gazing into Harry's eyes, to find everyone looking at her. "Yes, Mum. Were you talking to me?"

As her brothers laughed at her, her Mum asked, "Ginny, how are your classes going?"

"Fine, Mum. They were all fine." She gave a very non-committal answer, because she wanted to talk to her Mum in private. Ginny hoped she understood the message.

"That's great, dear. I've been hoping that we could continue our afternoon talks, starting today. I've missed them. I think that they were good for both of us. We need to stick together as the only two witches in this wizard dominated household."

Ginny nodded. She couldn't agree more. "Sure, Mum. I've missed them as well." Her Mum had understood. Her Mum had never let her down. She always knew when to talk and when to just hold her. Ginny trusted that her Mum would make everything all right.

As her Mum moved her attention to Percy, quizzing him about his schoolwork, Ginny turned and caught Fred smirking at her. She raised her eyebrow, silently asking him what was on his mind, and he looked knowingly at the green wool in the corner. She fought down a blush as Fred's grin grew.

Here we go again, she thought. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened two summers ago. Maybe she could distract them. "Fred, George, do you guys want to go and practice Quidditch, or maybe play a game of Exploding Snap?"

Mum had her own ideas of how to keep them busy, however. "Not so fast. You lot need to put your things away and then I have a chore or two for you to do. This is Christmas and the house won't decorate itself."

Great, Ginny thought. They'd been home less than an hour and although it was her Christmas holiday, her Mum was ready to assign chores. Jumping up, the siblings carried their belongings to their rooms. After putting them away, they returned to help their Mum.

"Fred and George, the tree is out the back door. Please bring it in and start hanging the ornaments. That's a very simple job and you shouldn't have any trouble - just do it the way we usually do. Percy, please start putting the greenery up around the living room, you know where it goes. Dad and I have already finished decorating the outside, so we're almost finished. If we all work hard this afternoon, tonight we can have family time and really catch up. Ginny, I'll need your help in the kitchen. If I were to ask your brothers to help with the baking, they would eat everything we baked, as soon as I pulled it from the oven."

She followed Mum into the kitchen as the WWN began softly crooning Christmas Carols, and, as if by magic, the holidays arrived at The Burrow. Ginny could tell that this diversion wasn't just about decorating their home. Normally, her brothers worked on the outside, while she and her Mum decorated the inside. With the music turned up loud, the kitchen was isolated. While she and her Mum baked, they would have the privacy to talk quietly about school.

"Okay Mum, where do you want me to start?" Ginny asked, giving her Mum the opportunity to choose the direction of their conversation. She watched as her Mum gathered the ingredients for mince pies, fruitcakes, nut-brittle, and a Yule log. Oh, good, Ginny thought. Anything with chocolate was a favorite of hers. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe they were just going to start baking.

"How are you really, dear?" her Mum asked, while she measured out flour. "And I want more than 'fine'."

Ginny smiled. She hadn't believed that her Mum would let her get away with such an evasive answer. She picked up a sack of nuts and began shelling them. "Much better than last year. My dorm mates and I have worked through the problems that I caused because of Tom's diary last year." At her Mum's startled look she added, "No, Mum. I haven't told them anything about what really happened, but we've discussed many other things. I'm lucky to have them. No one could be lonely with them around."

"Has anything else happened? How're you sleeping? No problems there?"

Remembering the train ride and what had transpired, she knew that she should tell her Mum about what had happened, but she and Harry had taken care of it. It was over. Wasn't it? She didn't intend to share her dreams of Harry with her Mum. They were too personal. She hadn't tried to talk with him that way since the night that he had helped her with Tom. She hadn't discussed that with anyone, either. "I've been doing the exercises that you taught me, and right after returning to school the box totally disappeared. It's been three months without him, and I couldn't be happier."

"That's wonderful, Ginny. I'm proud of how hard you've worked." Beaming from ear to ear and up to her elbows in flour, her Mum continued. "And Harry? How is your friendship with him going?"

Not wanting to lie to her Mum, but not wanting to share, she gave a much-abbreviated answer. "He helped celebrate my birthday and when he was injured in a Quidditch match, I made him a get well card."

"Good job. I know that going slow is hard, but in the end, it will work out better. I'm proud of you."

After getting all of these questions out of the way, they both dug in and concentrated on baking. Soon their home was alive with the sound of carols and the smells of freshly baked pies and fruitcakes, warm apple cider and fresh cut pine. These scents would forever bring to her mind the feelings of family, acceptance, and the love that flourished within The Burrow. Finished with today's baking, Ginny had popped a large bowl of popcorn and, ensconced on the couch, she was stringing it to make garlands for the tree. The twins had finished with the decorations but were still hanging tinsel on each branch.

Traditions abound at this time of year. Every family has some. One of Ginny's favorite ones was the lighting of the family's tree. After spending the day decorating it, the Weasleys would have an early dinner, then they would retire to the living room and, with one incantation, her Dad would light the many candles. The room would glow with the beauty of a hundred tiny flames and, in this radiance, she would sit and sing carols or talk quietly, while basking in the love of her family.

Therefore, that night after dinner, they all wandered into the family room, where the Twins had done an exceptional job of decorating the tree. Each of them settled into their favorite spots around the room. After turning off all the lights so that the only illumination was coming from the fire crackling in the hearth, Dad stood and approached the tree. He waved his wand, and uttered the spell, 'Incandescendo.' The family sat hushed, waiting expectantly for that soft brilliance to fill the room. With a loud whoosh, instead of seeing the glow of many candles, the tree exploded into angry flame, sending sparks everywhere, scorching the ceiling and furniture and filling the room with billowing caustic smoke. The heat was intense, as the glass baubles cracked and burst. The smell of burnt chocolate and wax only added to the stench, as they melted off the tree.

The room erupted with noise and movement as everyone shouted, trying to scramble out of harms way. Mum and Dad advanced to fight the fire. Fred and George stood in the doorway stunned, while Percy hustled a coughing Ginny out of the room. None of the children could help. They couldn't use magic outside of school, because of the restriction against the use of underage magic. If they tried to help, they would just get in the way.

It was over in five minutes, except for the yelling and cleanup. "Fred! George! What did you do? You could have burned the house to the ground. What were you thinking? Why can't you just behave? Why must you always play pranks? When are you going to grow up?" Even though she was in the kitchen, Ginny could tell that her Mum was furious and just getting started. Her brothers were in major trouble with this stunt.

She could hear her Dad trying to calm down Mum, so she and Percy moved back into the family room doorway. She was horrified at what she saw. Dad had extinguished the flames but not before the damage was complete. The blackened carcass of the tree leaned drunkenly against soot-smudged walls. Scattered mounds of cooling wax and burnt chocolate lay underneath. The fire had spread and reduced to ash the greenery with which Percy had decorated the mantle. The couch, where she loved to curl up and read a good book, was drenched and filthy. The ceiling was black with soot and the fire had burned through to the second floor. She could look up and see the landing outside the bathroom door.

In the middle of the destruction stood Fred and George, who, although they towered over their much shorter mother, were standing with their heads hanging, looks of abject fear on their faces, while with each question, she poked one of them in the chest.

Every time one of the Twins tried to interrupt and explain, she would round on him and the tirade would continue. Her Mum had worked herself up into a rage; she was on a one-witch rampage. After looking around at the carnage that was once her home, Ginny couldn't blame her.

"Molly, dear, everything will be all right. We can repair or replace everything that the Twins destroyed. It was only possessions. No one was hurt. Please calm down and try to remember that it was just a boyhood prank. I'm sure they weren't trying to burn our home to the ground." He was being very brave. Usually when her Mum started yelling everyone stayed out of her way and just let her wind down.

"Mum, please - we're sorry! Aw, stop poking me, that hurts," begged Fred.

"Don't tell me what to do, young man. Look what you've done."

George tried to explain next. "We didn't mean that to happen. We were only trying to make them brighter, maybe a little bigger. But just a little bit."

Turning to her other son, a glaring Molly started working herself up again. "Brighter? I'd say that fire was a bit brighter than a candle."

"Molly, calm down and let them talk. Let's see what they have to say. Maybe they had a valid reason for burning down the Christmas tree."

"Dad, that's not fair. We weren't trying to burn down the tree."

"This wasn't supposed to happen. We don't know what went wrong with the spell."

"Frankly, I'm not interested in what you were trying to do. Do you realize that you could have hurt your little sister? Or burnt down The Burrow? Oh, I give up. Go up to your room and stay there, without doing anything irresponsible, please. You have ruined the evening. Percy, please turn off the radio. All of you go on up to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

The children turned and glumly plodded up the stairs, Ginny last as she was moving the slowest, her homecoming ruined. What a terrible thing to happen on their first day home. She hoped it didn't set the tone for the entire holiday. Really, sometimes the Twins behaved so badly. Why did they try to spoil everything? As she entered her room, she thought back to the trouble she had caused last term. On second thought, the twins hadn't done anything as bad as that and she sent a silent apology to them. Curling up on her bed, she looked around her room. She hadn't slept in here since before they went to Egypt.

**Dear Diary,  
Well, so much for a Christmas tree, and they had really decorated it beautifully. The Twins just about burnt the house down. We were having such a good day. Why did they have to change anything?**

I hope tomorrow is a better day.

She hid the diary away and climbed under the sheets. She tried to imagine what Hermione, Ron and Harry were doing. She knew that they were the only Gryffindors staying at Hogwarts and she hoped that they were having a better time than she was.

Weak morning sun was streaming through her window when she awoke. She listened carefully to see if her Mum was still ranting and raving. Hearing soft music coming from downstairs, she decided it was safe to go to the kitchen and grab a cup of tea to drink while she got ready for the day. Clad only in pyjamas, she scurried to the kitchen, hoping that her Dad hadn't left for work and she could tell him goodbye. They hadn't had much time to talk last night with everything that had happened. When she entered, the kitchen was warm and smelled of freshly baked bread. Mum must have gotten up quite early. Ginny, seeing her Mum dressed and standing in front of the stove stirring porridge, walked up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Mum. That bread smells heavenly." 

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" She turned from the stove with a bowl of porridge and placed it on the table for Ginny. "We have a lot to accomplish today, so I hope you're rested."

"It smells like you've been up for quite awhile already." Ginny selected a mug and poured herself some tea.

"I haven't been to bed. I was too worked up last night, so I got a head start on today's chores."

She knew that this might make things worse but she timidly said, "Mum, I'm sure that the Twins didn't mean for anything as bad as what happened last night. They'd never have deliberately destroyed the living room. Not that they don't like playing pranks, but they're never mean spirited."

"Oh, honey, I know that. It was just the adrenaline pumping last night. Why don't you go into the living room and see what it looks like today?"

Worried about what she would see, she slowly approached the archway into the living room. In her mind, she could still see the damage from last night. She really didn't want to see her home looking so awful again this morning. To her surprise, the room was stunning. "Mum, what did you do? The room looks fantastic."

Gone was the skeleton of the Christmas tree. The room no longer smelled like a forest fire. Instead of a filthy wet couch and a soot-covered ceiling, she saw what looked like freshly painted beautiful cream coloured walls, with a snowy white ceiling. In front of the fireplace was a huge overstuffed couch, upholstered in dark brown leather, which would hold the entire Weasley clan. Two side chairs, in a lovely plaid of brown, creams and gold, flanked the sofa. A beautifully decorated Christmas tree towered in the corner, the angel on the top just brushing the ceiling. Greenery again draped the mantle and the clock. With a cheery fire casting a glow around the room, it again felt welcoming.

Her Mum walked over with a serene smile and draped her arm around Ginny's waist. "I told you that I didn't go to bed last night. I intend to have a little chat with the Twins this morning. I know that they'd never have deliberately set the house on fire. They're not usually irresponsible, just immature. There is a big difference between those two traits. They're good boys."

When Ginny woke up Christmas morning, the strange brightness from outside drew her to the window. There seemed to be an iridescent glow coming from everywhere. Looking out, she saw that during the night it had snowed, leaving a clean, white blanket over the garden. Snow was lightly covering the trees. It looked like the Candyfloss that Fred and George had brought her back from Honeydukes. The snow muffled the normal everyday sounds, as if Mother Nature were talking in whispers. Presents forgotten, she couldn't wait to hurry outside and enjoy that first crunch of snow under her boots. She would enjoy the solitude after how hectic her life had been the past week.

As she exited her room, intent on her goal, the hallways filled with the happy sounds of a family excited about Christmas, as everyone else was heading downstairs as well. She would have to postpone her solitary walk through the snow. Pulled along in the tide of humanity that was her family, Ginny ended up on the floor in front of the tree. Her brothers had already started shredding the paper from the beautifully wrapped packages. Caught up in the excitement, she joined the frenzy.

Ginny had both the largest and smallest present under the tree. The largest was from Bill. He had sent her a wall-sized picture of the harem room that she had called hers while visiting over the summer. It was very beautiful and brought back such sweet memories as she gazed into the picture. Carefully placing the print leaning against the hearth, she opened the tiny box that held Charlie's gift. The box contained a gold charm bracelet with four tiny charms already attached. Removing the dainty bracelet to see the charms better, she saw a dragon, a pyramid, the sphinx and a broomstick. It glittered and twinkled merrily as she locked it around her wrist.

Percy had given her his favorite book, 'The Five Top Job's At the Ministry of Magic'. Fred and George gave her a box filled to the brim with all their new inventions. She hadn't seen any of these before, so she would tread very carefully with their gift, until they had the chance to explain each of them. She didn't mind being a test dummy for some of their inventions, but she liked to know what was going to happen before it happened. She received a huge bag of 'Bernie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans' from Ron.

Last but not least, she opened what the family affectionately called 'Weasley Jumpers'. They each received a new one every year. Her Mum was famous for them. Expecting the normal pink one, she gaped at the gorgeous emerald green jumper that was hiding beneath the wrapping. It was the exact color of Harry's eyes. He was the only one that had ever received a green jumper before. She looked up at her Mum, who was watching her unwrap the present and saw her Mum wink at her.

She got up and moved around the room, thanking everyone present for their gifts. Then she and her Mum went to begin cooking breakfast. "Do you like your new jumper, Ginny? Would you rather have got a pink one, like usual?"

Ginny threw her arms around her Mum and said, "Are you kidding? I love it! I'd never thought you'd make me one in that color. When we arrived home, the needles were working on a green one and I thought it was for Harry, not for me."

"Harry's was scarlet this year. I thought that you'd appreciate this shade. If it makes you feel better, Hermione's is maroon."

"Mum, you're still matchmaking. On one hand, you tell me we're too young and on the other, you do this. Make up your mind."

"Witches and Wizards grow up faster than Muggle children, except for the Twins of course. You will be adults at seventeen. I know how much you and Hermione love those two boys. Besides, it's a mother's prerogative to help her children be happy."

After breakfast, Ginny just couldn't put off being outside any longer but, instead of going by herself, Mum told her that it would be a perfect time to have their daily talk. So, donning their cloaks, gloves, hats and boots, they stepped out into that pristine white world.

Their cloaks brushed the snow behind them as they walked, obliterating their footsteps and making it seem as if they had Apparated to that very spot. The world appeared hushed, and when she spoke, her words seemed very loud. "Mum, tell me about Sirius Black, please. You know that he tried to get into the Gryffindor tower on Halloween. Why would he want to do that? What is in the tower that would interest him? Is Harry in danger again this year? Is that why he couldn't come here for Christmas?"

Her eyes pinning Ginny to one spot, Mum asked, "What did you just say? Why didn't I hear about him trying to break into the tower before now?"

"I just thought about it. Is it important?" Her Mum was making her nervous. "Mum, please tell me. If Harry is in danger, then I want to know."

Her Mum knew her well enough that if she didn't answer her, Ginny would just keep asking. "Okay! Yes, Sirius Black could be after Harry, but Albus said he had protection at Hogwarts. He said, although he didn't want them there, that Dementors surrounded the castle."

A grimace upon her face, she shuddered. "Oh, those things are evil. I hate them. One came on the train to search it for Black on the way to school. The monster caused Harry to pass out and it released Tom from — " She suddenly stopped and looked up at her Mum. She hadn't meant to say that. Now she was in for it.

Her Mum shrieked, "What! Tom got out of the box. You told me that the box was gone. I thought you had forced him out, not that he'd broken free." To Ginny, her Mum looked as mad as she had last night while yelling at the Twins. "Does he have control of you again? Why didn't you tell me yesterday? Ginny, this was important, you should've sent me an owl when it happened."

Her hands up, with the palms out in supplication, she tried to placate her. "Mum — Mum, it's alright! Really! He is gone! I didn't intentionally mislead you." 

Her Mum had stopped and was staring at her. Ginny forgot Sirius Black. She knew from her Mum's expression that she was in trouble. "Tell me all of it, now, young lady," she said, as she pinned Ginny to the spot with 'that look'.

The kneazle was already out of the bag and she knew she would have to tell her Mum everything, as she wouldn't be satisfied with half-truths this time. Angry with herself for the slip, Ginny said, "Okay. We were in a compartment on the train. The Dementor came in and badly affected both Harry and me. Harry passed out and Tom escaped. After Professor Lupin chased the Dementor away, Harry and I looked at each other; we were connected, there was a bond. I felt as if he was reading my mind, but at the same time, I could read his." She still wasn't sure that her mind hadn't played tricks on her. How could that have really happened?

"That night Riddle wouldn't leave me alone. I was desperately trying to do the exercises, but he was really strong and you weren't there to help me concentrate. I remembered how I felt on the train and I begged Harry to come and save me. He came, not in person, but in my mind.

I told him how you and I had contained Tom before. He took your place and talked to me, while I concentrated and put him back in the box. He loaned me strength, just as you did. He told me about all the people who loved me, until the box was tiny again and - " she stopped here and looked at her Mum. She still had the steely-eyed look so, sighing, she continued, "and then he told me that he loved me, and that a part of him would be missing if something were to happen to me. That's when the box disappeared, and it hasn't ever come back. So I didn't lie to you. He's been gone since the first day back at school." She had relayed this story very quickly, so she could get it all out before her Mum said anything. She needn't have worried, as her Mum stood silently in front of her, looking shocked.

"Has - " Mum stopped, she seemed almost afraid to ask the question. 

Ginny, believing she knew the question, answered, "No Mum, Tom has never been back. I told you."

"Has Harry ever visited you in your dreams before this time?"

"Well, um… yes. Tom said he visited me one night when I was having a severe nightmare, and that he calmed me down so that I could sleep, and once over the summer while we were in Egypt. You and I had been talking in my room and we fell asleep. He came, and we had a long talk about how mean his aunt and uncle were being. Hermione thought that maybe it was because of the 'life debt' that I owe him. I don't think he remembers the dreams when he's awake, at least he's never mentioned them."

"Well that's possible, except that his first visit was before he rescued you."

Molly started walking again and, after a few heartbeats while she stood there with her mouth open, pondering her Mum's statement, Ginny followed. Neither of them was paying much attention to where they were going and it looked as if their discussion was over. They hiked quietly back home and, as Ginny watched, her Mum continued straight through the house and up to her room.

Molly was lost in thought and wasn't sure what, if anything, she should tell her daughter. She felt that Ginny was still too young to explain any of what was tumbling through her mind. She had known that sometime in the future, a talk would be necessary, but she had believed that it was still a few years away.

Troubled, she sat on the rocker in the corner of her bedroom and started it in motion. There was a 'Blessing' bestowed on all the witches in the Prewett line, her family, so that they would know who their soulmate was early on in the relationship. This Bond had never failed to select the perfect companion for them. It looked at their strengths and weaknesses, their capacity to love, even their magical talents, and selected who would fit their soul best.

In the centuries of her family's history, this Bond had never failed, nor had it ever chosen unwisely. The Prewett Bond grew stronger the more time that the witch spent with her soulmate and after a long while they were able to communicate while asleep. Later on, when they became intimate, the Bond would carry them to a plane of existence that added an additional dimension to the love that they shared, as their souls would mesh as their bodies joined.

She had felt the earth shatter and realign, the first time that Arthur had kissed her, in her Fourth year at Hogwarts. It had frightened and delighted her so much that she had sent an owl to her mother that same evening, after saying goodnight to him. During the summer, before Arthur had come for a visit, her Mum had taken her aside and explained the Blessed Bonding.

When Molly had gone back to Hogwarts knowing about the Bond, she didn't try to push it. What would be would be. At first, only she was able to feel what he was going through, but as time passed, she could tell that the Bond was becoming stronger and that Arthur was aware of it as well. She could attest to this, as during her Seventh year, she and Arthur had spent many nights sharing each other's dreams.

What was worrying Molly was that, in all of the stories about the different witches in her history, the Blessed Bonding had never chosen this early, nor had it chosen without a shared kiss. To her knowledge, Harry had never kissed Ginny, nor had Ginny kissed him. Add to that the fact that Harry had been visiting her dreams since she was eleven, whether he remembered them or not. She discounted when Ginny used to dream about him when she was a little and wake up saying that she would marry him someday. That couldn't have been anything more than a little girl remembering a fairy tale while she slept. Could it?

Was it her family's Blessing? She had never heard of the Bond being this strong, this early in the relationship. Of course, if it were the Blessed Bonding, she would be elated. She had been hoping for a match between Harry and Ginny since she had found out what a nice boy he was. She had seen with her own eyes just how often he would watch Ginny. As her only daughter, Molly couldn't have selected a better match than Harry, as he also fit in so well with the rest of the Weasleys.

On the other hand, what if it was something else? Possibly something sinister. Maybe a fragment of thought left from Tom Riddle before the two young people had eradicated him from Ginny's mind. _That_ was the reason she hadn't told her daughter about the Blessing during their walk. That was also the reason she was going to do some research into any Blessing in either James' or Lily's families before she talked with her daughter. She had to have as many facts as possible. She didn't want to get Ginny's hopes up, if this were truly Tom playing games with her heart.

As Ginny followed her Mum up the stairs and watched her go into her room, she wondered if she was all right. Looking back, she realised that her Mum had failed to answer most of the questions about Black, but as her Mum already looked troubled, she decided not to ask again, at least for today. There was still over a week before she went back to school.

**Dear Diary,  
How could I have let that slip? I wanted to keep that between me and Harry. Now my Mum knows how we feel about each other. Mum was acting strange after I told her. I wonder why? It doesn't make any sense. She knows Harry isn't like Tom or anything. It's not as if he'd hurt me. I spilled my guts, but she didn't answer any questions.**

The snow had melted quickly, leaving behind a muddy mess, which forced them to stay inside, settled in front of a roaring fire playing Wizards Chess and Exploding Snap. Time sped up just as it always does when you're having fun and, all too soon, it was time to go back to school.

They knew that the snow would still be thick when they got back to Hogwarts, so they had bundled up until they were barely able to move. Nevertheless, each of the students grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and stepping into the flames, said, 'The Three Broomsticks'. After spinning dizzily, they arrived in Hogsmeade and happily trudged up the path, past the Dementors still guarding the entrance, and up to the castle.

Ever since Ginny's return to school, Hermione had been spending a lot of time with her. When she asked her what was going on, she told her about Harry's surprise Christmas present. _Wow! Harry received a Firebolt and Hermione had managed to have it confiscated. Well, no wonder Harry and Ron were pissed._ "I'm sorry, Hermione. That must have been a very difficult choice to make and I can see your point, but I can also see theirs."

"I was only thinking about Harry's safety. How can they be mad at me about that?"

Hermione was crying and sitting on Ginny's bed. Ever since she had told Professor McGonagall, all Ron and she had done was fight. Everyone, especially Ginny, was tired of it. She didn't know how Harry was putting up with all their bickering. "Hermione, stop crying. You know that sooner or later Harry will get the broom back and everything will return to normal, but not if you two don't stop squabbling about everything. I overheard you fighting about Crookshanks chasing Scabbers, again." Holding up her hand to stop Hermione's protest, she added, "Yes, I know that he is behaving normally. But couldn't you try to keep him out of Ron's way for a little while?"

"You're right. I'll try."

Although she had extracted Hermione's promise to have better control over Crookshanks, Ron found blood on his sheets, Scabbers gone and long ginger coloured cat hair in his dorm. Ginny didn't know how their relationship would ever survive this. Both of them were mad. Both blamed the other. Both were being insufferably rude. The common room and castle halls were war zones, with one or both of them making snide remarks. Torn between her brother and her best friend, Ginny was having a very difficult spring.

Ginny accompanied Hermione to the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match. Professor McGonagall had returned Harry's Firebolt the evening before the big game, but Ron was still upset about Scabbers and decided to go with his dorm mates.

Ravenclaw was playing to win. The Ravenclaw team was fast and their Seeker flew well. Watching the game, Ginny realized that Cho, the Ravenclaw Seeker, wasn't looking for the Snitch. She was keeping pace with Harry, so that he couldn't find it, while trying to give the Ravenclaw team a chance to run up the score. When three Dementors walked out onto the pitch, Ginny watched, as without slowing his broom, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a spell towards them. Something silver sped towards the Dementors, knocking them to the ground. When Ginny looked back up at Harry, he was holding the Snitch. Gryffindor won! Ginny spent the remainder of the day and most of the night in the common room with the rest of the Gryffindor house celebrating the victory.

Finally, Ginny retired to her dorm. It had been a long day, but exciting enough that she would have trouble falling asleep.

**Dear Diary,  
What an exciting match. I'm so glad we beat them. Everyone was talking about the Charm that Harry used. I hate Malfoy! I'm glad that he and his friends received detention for trying to make Harry fall off his broom. They deserve everything that they get. I'm so proud of Harry for using the Patronus Charm. It is way advanced. Even Hermione can't do one. He also caught the Snitch so we could win the cup.**

Ginny had only been asleep for minutes when she was jolted awake by Ron screaming about Sirius Black being in his dormitory standing over him and threatening him with a knife. Hurriedly, she pulled a robe over her nightgown and ran downstairs to the common room. When she arrived, Professor McGonagall was asking Sir Cadogan's portrait, the new Gryffindor tower sentry, whether he had let Sirius Black into the tower. To everyone's dismay, he answered in the affirmative. He explained that Black had the password, that in fact, he had the entire week's passwords.

Professor McGonagall stalked back into the common room. They could feel the anger emanating from every cell in her body. "Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Ginny was not surprised to see Neville, scared to death, raise his hand. No one slept that night in Gryffindor tower, as the staff searched the castle for Sirius Black. Sir Cadogan was removed and the Fat Lady, expertly restored, returned to duty.

They found no trace of the escapee, or how he had entered the castle.

Because of the danger that Ron had been in, Hermione had forgiven him for all the mean things he had said, so Ginny was spending more time with her roommates. On the morning of the last Quidditch match of the season, they had gone down to breakfast early, to be there when the team arrived. The Great Hall burst into cheers when the Gryffindor team walked in. If they could win that day, they would win the cup for the first time in many years, as Wood kept telling anyone who would listen.

The team ate quickly and Ginny was watching as Harry walked towards the door to leave. Suddenly she noticed the Seeker from Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, walk up and say something to him. To her astonishment, Harry blushed. Her heart plummeted into her stomach, causing her to almost to throw up. She knew that she had said that she would give him space, but she had never thought that it would hurt this badly. With everything that they had gone through, she had believed that he just needed to grow up a little and he would realise that she was waiting for him. To her, his blush was the end of her dreams.

She never knew how she left the Great Hall. She found herself in an empty classroom, sitting on the floor in the corner, with her knees pulled up to her chest, rocking and crying. What was she going to do? From his blush, he must have a crush on Cho. She was a year ahead of him, but who wouldn't like him? He was handsome, kind, sweet, a spectacular Seeker and one of the wizarding world's heroes.

Rachel found her there an hour later, still rocking and crying. Quietly approaching, she sat next to her and wrapped her in loving arms. Ginny was thankful that it was Rachel and not another of her roommates, but she couldn't seem to stop crying. How could he tell her that he loved her and then start liking someone else? She had held onto his comments from that night and the episode on the train where she felt that they had bonded as proof positive that they were fated to be together. She knew that he wouldn't have said what he had said if he didn't mean it, he wasn't the type of person to tell a lie. So what had he meant?

Her heart heavy and aching to her core, she pulled away from Rachel and sat up straight. As she had told herself at the beginning of the year, she would give him the space and time he needed. She couldn't hold him if he didn't want to be held. The tighter your grip is on someone who wants to leave, the faster he will slip from your grasp. She would always love him, but because she loved him, she would let him go. Just that quickly, Ginny Weasley became a woman, instead of a young girl. Love had entered her life, not a crush, but a deep, everlasting, soul- encompassing love. An all-abiding love, deep enough to know that his happiness was more important to her than the love she held for him.

Ginny never explained any of this to Rachel or her two other roommates. She quietly gathered her tattered dignity around her like a cloak and giving Rachel a shaky smile, stood up. "Come on. Time to go to the match. We have to support the team in their last game of the season. We wouldn't want to lose to Slytherin. After all, we have our pride."

Nodding, Rachel smiled, a knowing look on her face, and linking elbows, they walked calmly to the pitch to join their dorm mates. The beautiful day had lost its sparkle. To Ginny, the colors had all drained away, as faded as an antique quilt washed too many times.

The match that day was one of the dirtiest games that anyone had ever seen at Hogwarts. However, the Gryffindor team fought bravely on, overcoming intentional fouls and underhanded maneuvers. The spectators were quite vocal about the fouls, but although the referee called penalties, the Slytherins continued with the assault.

To Ginny, it seemed as if Wood was playing the game of his life, making one spectacular play after another. The Chasers were dodging Bludgers, streaking around the pitch making unbelievable passes and managing to score often. They were far enough ahead that if Harry caught the Snitch, Gryffindor would win the Cup, when both Bludgers hit Oliver in the stomach. As the crowd was booing this atrocious display of poor sportsmanship, she watched spellbound as Harry started streaking towards a glint in the sky. However, her cheers turned to groans, as Malfoy grabbed Harry's broom in an attempt to stop him from reaching it and it worked, as the Snitch had disappeared. Angelina now carried the Quaffle when the entire Slytherin team converged on her, blocking her from the goal posts. Harry sped towards her, scattering them and allowing her to score.

Suddenly, Harry was speeding towards Malfoy, who was chasing the Snitch and was much closer than Harry was. As the entire stands yelled encouragement to their Seeker, Harry closed on Malfoy. At the last second, he let go of his broom with both hands, knocked Draco's hand out of the way, and snatched up the Snitch.

Gryffindor fans were cheering loudly, while the team was thumping each other on the back and making their way towards where Professor Dumbledore waited with the Quidditch Cup. The masterfully played game would go down in Hogwarts history as the dirtiest and one of the best-played games.

If Ginny wasn't as loud or as cheerful as she normally was, none of her roommates commented about it, as they made their way back to the castle and the celebration in the common room.

**Dear Diary,  
My life shattered today, when Harry blushed over another girl. I would never have expected it. I love him, but as he's had so much unhappiness in his life, his happiness means more to me than my heart. I won't say that I won't pine for him, but I will say that I'm going to try to move on.**

I know that my love for him will always be somewhere inside of me, but unless he comes to me, I'll never let him be bothered by it again. We'll be friends. I'll always support him, but I'll find a boyfriend and have fun. 

Ginny and her roommates spent what remained of the term revising for exams. No one asked her why she was being so quiet and introspective. She had noticed that Hermione and Ron were getting along better and that all three of them seemed to be rather busy and caught up in their own studies. Although she tried not to notice Harry, of course she did, and she had never seen another meeting or blush between he and Cho, but she was not going to get her hopes up. If a boy asked her out, she was determined to accept.

Packing her trunk after the Leaving Feast, she carefully hid her diary under her knickers, knowing that it would be safe there, even from the Twins, at least until she could hide it in her room. "Rachel, what are you doing this summer?" She felt closer to Rachel since she had comforted her that awful day.

"My parents are taking us to visit my Grandparents. Megan and Brittany, are you doing anything special?"

"We're going to the States, to visit family in Salem," Megan told them.

Brittany said, "Well la-de-da! Brag about it, you're leaving me alone all summer. My parents are buying tickets for the World Cup. Are either of you going?"

"Oh, wow! I forgot that England was hosting it this year. I don't know whether we'll be there or not. I'll look for you, if we get there." How could she have forgotten the World Cup? She knew how expensive the tickets would be and, with so many of them, it was doubtful that her family would be going.

"Drats, we won't be back in time. My family's planning to return the day before we have to catch the Hogwarts Express. I wish I didn't have to miss it. You had better remember everything so you can tell me about it when I get back, or you'll be sorry," Megan told Brittany, who smiled and nodded at her.

"Wow, being in a family of witches is so much more fun than having Muggles for parents."

"Not really, they're all the same. My Dad thinks Muggles are fascinating. He always gets excited when he can talk to either Hermione's parents or Harry's Aunt and Uncle." She could feel herself go pale. Every time she brought Harry, up in conversation she would get a sinking feeling in her stomach and the pain would return. She intended to use this summer to regain some control over her own body. She looked at her roommates and, from their expressions, she knew that they understood, but weren't planning to mention it. She turned quickly and escaped into the bathroom. She drew a bath and tried to compose herself.

She spent the next hour waiting in the cooling tub for the silence in the bedroom to announce that her roommates had all gone to bed. Ginny then dried herself off and, after pulling on a nightgown, she dug her diary, ink and quill out of her trunk. Climbing onto her four-poster, she pulled the draperies and turned to the first blank page.

**Dear Diary,  
As much as I love being at Hogwarts, I'm glad that tomorrow I get to go home. I really need to talk with Mum about what's happened. She'll tell me that everything is all right, just as she did when I was little.**

Growing up is hard. When I was little, all I wanted to do was be older, so I could do what my brothers were able to do. Now I wish that I could be five again, sitting in my Mum's lap so she could comfort me. Everything was much easier without emotions getting in the way.

I know what I must do, but it'll be the hardest challenge of my life, so far. Possible the most difficult, that I'll ever have to face.

I wish my Mum were here.

She tucked her diary under her pillow and, with the thought of seeing her Mum the next day, slipped into oblivion. The next day the dorm mates shared a carriage to the Hogsmeade station. Finding an empty compartment on the train, they settled in for a long day of Exploding Snap and friendly visits from other students.

Disembarking at King's Cross station, she had to hide her feelings from her Mum. Harry told them all goodbye and walked confidently towards his hateful uncle. Ginny wished she could have a final moment with him, but it wasn't the time or place, so she sent him a silent prayer for a safe summer and watched as he walked away from her.


	11. The Frog Prince

Fairy Tales

Chapter 11: The Frog Prince

Startled awake, Ginny sat up and listened to what sounded like a herd of Hippogriffs galloping down the stairs, right outside of her room. What was going on? She started for her door, only to have it thrown open as she approached.

"Get up, sleepyhead. We're going down to the orchard to play Quidditch and we need a Chaser. You have five minutes before we come and drag you there in your nightgown. It's already close to noon, and you're wasting the day." Grinning, Fred and George left as quickly and noisily as they had arrived.

She would have loved to go back to bed, as she hadn't fallen asleep until the early morning, but she knew that the Twins meant what they had threatened. They would drag her to the pitch in her nightgown. So, grabbing her clothes for the day, she made a mad dash for the bathroom. Five minutes later, after brushing her teeth and hair and getting dressed, she quickly ran down the stairs, hoping to eat at least a piece of toast before joining them outside.

Being perfect gentlemen, they had toast and tea waiting for her. She was astonished at their thoughtfulness, until she realized that they intended her to eat on the run, as they pulled her out of the door and started sprinting across the garden. Why were they in such a hurry? It was only the first day of the summer. They had three months to practice. Nevertheless, she raced after them. She was glad that they had awakened her and invited her to join them, especially as she noticed what a beautiful day it was. No one could be sad on such a sunny day, so, leaving her worries behind in her room, she reached for her broom and flew into the cloudless blue sky.

While taking a lazy lap around the orchard to warm up, before getting into the game, Fred filled her in. "Sorry to be in such a hurry, Gin, but we overheard Mum grumbling about all the work that needed to be done today. We figure that we can practice for about an hour until she comes down and puts us to work. Because we're playing hooky, we decided you should too. We have to take care of our little sister, don't ya know."

"Yeah. We wouldn't want you getting mad at us this summer. We love our little sister and want to see her happy."

"Okay, what do you really want?" She knew the Twins well enough to know that they were up to something. "What have you done? How much trouble are you in?"

George's earnest look promptly changed into one of pure wickedness. "Well, we were kinda hoping that you would try a few of our new inventions. None of them are dangerous! We've tried them on ourselves without any lasting problems."

Seeing the look on her face and thinking Ginny was getting ready to decline their invitation, batting his eyelashes at her, Fred said. "Come on, Gin. You are our favorite sister. Please?"

Ginny glanced around the pitch. "Where's Ron? Have you asked him to test these inventions of yours?" They looked just a little too innocent. This must be a prank. "What would these test encompass? Do you have the antidote to reverse the charms? I know you guys too well to walk into this blindly, but if you truthfully tell me what to expect, then yes, I'll be your dummy this summer."

Flying in front of her, they gave each other a 'high five' and turned around. "Thanks Gin. We couldn't do this without you." Fred held his hand up as if he were making a pledge and added, "I solemnly swear that none of them will harm you in any way."

George, his hand also in the air, added, "And that whatever happens will be temporary. Now let's play Quidditch."

"Not so fast. You didn't answer my question. Where's Ron?"

"Little Ronikins is writing a letter to Hermione. He's been at it all day, mumbling to himself and throwing sheet after sheet of parchment away. Isn't he cute? I think he fancies her, don't you?"

Ginny gasped. "Is he really? It's about time. Hermione will be so happy." She knew that Hermione had just been waiting for Ron to get a clue. Maybe it was finally going to happen. She still didn't know what had happened to put Ron in the Hospital wing last term, but she knew that both Hermione and Harry had been involved. Whatever it was, it had brought her brother and best friend closer, and she was happy for them.

Fred and George took that moment to speed up the flying practice. "Ginny, how are you and Harry getting along?" With this parting shot, they zoomed across the pitch.

She concentrated on Quidditch, not letting the Twins teasing, or Harry, take away the glorious feeling of freedom she had when on a broom. Ginny practiced as if they were playing for the World Cup, and she was determined to win. The Twins had stopped practicing and were just pacing her, while she tried one crazy and dangerous stunt after another. She could tell that they were beginning to worry because of the grim expressions they wore on their faces. It wasn't often that they wore frowns. She just knew that she had to keep flying or she would be huddled somewhere crying her eyes out, and she couldn't allow the Twins to see that.

When the exercise had purged the need to cry from her drained body, she landed and the three siblings wandered slowly back towards home. For once, the Twins didn't have anything to say.

As she dragged herself up the stairs to shower, the Twins went in search of their Mum. They felt that this was too important to keep to themselves. Ginny had scared them this morning with her workout. She had behaved as if the devil was chasing her, and after what had happened her first year they, weren't taking any chances with their sister.

They were thankful that they had been flying right behind her when she didn't swerve fast enough and the tree branch had swiped her off her broom. Luckily, George had caught her before she hit the ground. But, they couldn't help her a short time later, when she dove towards the pitch. She didn't pull up out of the dive quick enough, and flew into the ground. They had just landed to see if she were hurt, when she rose, stalked to her broom and flew back up into the air. They didn't know what else to do but continue following her.

The boys had always been very protective of her, and Fred and George had hoped that things were better for her. She had been her old self this year and, although they still saw the stars in her eyes when she looked at Harry, it had seemed as if Harry and she were becoming friends. In fact, the Twins were hoping that they would be much closer friends one day. Not too many wizards would be good enough for Ginny, but they felt sure that Harry measured up. Fred and George might act as if they hadn't a care in the world, and were completely immature, but their family was very important to them.

Molly listened to them with a look of dismay settling upon her face. "Try not to worry. I'll talk with her and find out what's bothering her. For now, please keep this among us. I don't want her to think that we've been gossiping about her. She'll have to trust me to open up, and if she thinks you're making fun of how she feels, it won't happen. Thank you for coming to me. I'm proud of the way you handled this." Molly was rather surprised that her two biggest pranksters would act this mature. She had despaired at them ever growing up. They were almost adults, as they would be seventeen in less than a year, but usually they acted as if they were ten. Where was the time going?

What could be wrong with her daughter? She had been so happy over Christmas. She hadn't noticed anything amiss yesterday when she had stepped off the Hogwarts Express. Well, except for the yearning look she had sent after Harry. However, he would be here before they knew it. She had already talked to Albus, to find out when she could rescue him. They had decided that she could have him for the World Cup, and then he could stay for the rest of the summer.

Going upstairs, she stopped outside the door of her daughter's room. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and reaching out, she knocked. "Ginny, may I come in?"

"Sure, Mum. Sorry I wasn't here this morning. We wanted to get a practice in. Do you have chores lined up for me?" 

Ginny seemed happier than she was expecting her to. Molly looked her over. They hadn't talked since the Christmas holidays; it was time for another mother-daughter talk.

"Sweetheart, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping in Diagon Alley today. You know, a witches day out. You're growing up so fast."

A trip to Diagon Alley with Ginny would give them the opportunity to talk. They hadn't gone shopping alone since before she started school.

"That would be great. I have something that I wanted to talk with you about, anyway."

Molly nodded and said, "Well, let me tell your brothers and we'll be off. The weather is warm enough that I think I'll ask them to weed the garden this afternoon. Can you be ready in a few minutes?"

"I'll come down with you. I'm ready now," she said, as she followed her Mum out the door.

After telling the boys that they would be gone for the afternoon, Mum assigned the weeding. Then, the two witches took a pinch of Floo powder and left The Burrow.

"Do you want to walk and window shop while we talk, or would you like to find seats somewhere?" Molly asked as she opened the entry to Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny looked around and noticed that the street was almost empty. "Well, if possible, I need a new diary from Flourish and Blott's, but what do you think about a bowl of ice cream and a cup of tea? It doesn't look like there are too many people around right now, we would have privacy to talk."

"No ice cream for me, but I won't say no to a pot of tea. We can do that first, and then pick up your diary."

They stepped out at a brisk pace up the cobblestone street. Ginny usually enjoyed window shopping on Diagon Alley, but today she wanted to talk with her Mum, and this was easier than she had expected it to be. It was as if her Mum always knew when she needed her. Maybe that was one of the miracles of motherhood. Mums just knew. Ginny wasn't totally certain what she was going to say, but after all their talks last summer and over Christmas, she knew that it would be a relief to let it all out.

They reached their destination, Florien Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour, and Molly selected an out of the way table for two. A server approached and Molly only ordered tea, as Ginny had decided not to have dessert.

She didn't start talking until after the tea had arrived. "Mum, how did you know that Dad liked you? Were there any outward signs? Percy doesn't seem to show any when he's with Penelope, although he does blush when I tease him about her. The Twins don't really have proper girlfriends. Ron, now that he has realized that he likes Hermione, either is fighting with her or tongue-tied. How did Dad act?"

Her Mum looked startled by the question, as if this wasn't what she'd expected. "Arthur, your Dad, was so cute at Hogwarts. From your description of Ron, I think they are probably a lot alike. Your Dad stuttered and his ears would turn red. Although he would be talking to me, he couldn't look at me. We had some frightful rows, but the making up was the reason. Do students still go up to the Astronomy Tower?" Molly teasingly asked her daughter.

"How would I know? I haven't been there. I think Harry would faint if I suggested it." Why did I say that? Why did I say that to my mother?! Ginny, you're supposed to be getting over him. Don't forget what you've planned for this summer.

Laughing at her expression, her Mum said, "But I can tell you've thought about it. Fantasies and daydreams are all normal, Ginny."

Ginny could feel herself begin to blush, and at the same time, she knew she was going to cry. She had vowed that neither of these things would happen. Excusing herself, she rushed to the bathroom where, glaring at herself in the mirror, she gave herself a lecture. When she had everything under control, she returned to where her Mum was placidly drinking her tea, and blurted, "Mum, I think Harry likes someone else." There, she'd voiced her fear. Now her Mum will tell her she must be seeing things. That she couldn't be correct, not after how he had talked last year.

Still looking calm, her Mum asked, "Why do you think that Ginny? Did you have a fight? What happened?"

"Oh no, of course not. We've talked a little bit and I studied at the same table as Hermione, Ron and him a few times. Hermione and I sit and watch as Ron massacres him at chess some nights. Everything there is pretty normal." Come on, tell her everything, she can help, Ginny thought to herself.

"Well, that sounds very pleasant. What aren't you telling me, Sweetheart? I know that there must be more to it than this. Trust me."

She knew that her Mum would do anything for her, but she didn't know what she could do. If he didn't love her anymore, then that was it. "I don't know what this even means, but as he was leaving for the last Quidditch game of the season, this, well I guess you could say she was pretty, girl walked up to him. I couldn't hear what she said, and then, he - he blushed."

She watched her Mum for a reaction that would tell her the bad news, even if her Mum didn't actually voice it. "If you didn't hear what she said, how can you be sure that she hadn't said something awful that caused him to blush? Maybe she was trying to throw him off his game?"

"No, I don't think so. She's the Seeker on the Ravenclaw team, and they were cheering for us to beat Slytherin. No, he must like her. She's pretty, with long dark hair, and big beautiful eyes. How could he not like her? My life is over. What am I going to do? I love him so much."

"Ginny, I'm not going to tell you that it can't happen, because that's not my call, but I will say that if it does happen, then you will carry on. You've never really been a couple. You've just had a few talks. You have to let him go if that's what he wants, and you should be happy for him."

"I know, Mum. That's what I told Rachel. I told her that he had so much pain in his life that I couldn't give him any more. But how can someone tell you that they love you one minute, and then the next minute like someone else?"

Molly stopped the waiter and requested another pot of tea, then excused herself. This discussion would take a little while. She still wasn't ready to tell Ginny about the Blessed Bonding. She had researched Harry's family and neither Lily nor James had any of these Bonds in their histories, unless you count the affinity for red hair - all the Potter wizards married redheads. The only other coincident was that Ginny had been born almost to the moment when Lily had died. Molly had concluded that the Blessed Bonding had taken place. She just wasn't sure when, or even how. She would have to question Ginny more closely about her relationship with Harry. Maybe she was still holding something back and they had shared a kiss.

Returning to the table, still trying to decide what she would tell her daughter, Molly asked, "Ginny did I ever tell you about my Fifth year at Hogwarts? Your Dad and I had got together at the end of our Fourth year, and we sent owls to each other all summer. He even came to Grandma Prewett's house for a couple of weeks, to meet my family. I can still remember the way it felt to hold his hand and how proud he looked at having mine in his." Molly didn't want to hurt Ginny's relationship with her father, but it might help her see past her hurt to her possible future.

"Everything was going along just perfectly until we got on the Hogwarts Express to return to school. A Hufflepuff girl in our year came and sat in the compartment with us. I'll never forget her name. Stacy Bloom! We had seen her around school before, and she was friendly enough. Well, anyway, over the summer she had changed. Until now, she was taller than most of the wizards, and she had no curves at all. She always wore her hair pulled severely off her face and in a clip, and I remember her as being clumsy and not very bright."

Molly was studying her daughter's face, and she could tell that Ginny knew part of what was coming. "When she came into our compartment she was wearing Muggle clothing, not our Hogwarts robes, and she had filled out in all the normal spots. She now had a dream of a figure, she had cut her hair, and it framed her face, somehow making her eyes look twice a large. Over the summer, she had learned to move gracefully, and she wasn't tripping over her own feet. She seemed to glide, or prowl. I was never sure which. Well, Arthur took one look, gasped, released my hand, and then he blushed."

"Oh Mum, how awful. How could Dad do that to you?"

Patting Ginny's hand, she continued. "That's not the end of the story. By Halloween, she had all the wizards panting after her. They were doing her schoolwork, helping her study, carrying her books and fighting over who would sit beside her in class and the Great Hall. She made the rest of us witches look and feel like little girls, and our boyfriends just flocked to her. None of them understood that she was just using them. There was even a duel or two. She loved pitting them against each other." Just thinking back to that time made all the doubts that she had felt then return. But she knew that even back then, she had only given her misgivings a short time to trouble her, before forgetting them.

"What did you do, Mum?" Ginny sat on the edge of her seat, leaning forward, with a look of disgust on her face.

With a smile, she continued. "I was hurt and cried for a while. I was sure that my life was over. I wanted to know how he could do that to me. I even told myself that I hated him, for about two seconds, and then I realized that what had happened was hurtful, but it didn't change how I felt." She looked at her daughter, trying to relay that the entire point of the story was the next part.

"Then I came up with a game plan. I didn't do anything, Ginny. Arthur had told me that he loved me. I knew that I couldn't love someone that shallow, who couldn't see beyond the outer shell. If he truly loved me, he would be back, and if he didn't, I was happy to know before I had made a mistake. I stayed friendly and listened to him when he needed to talk. I stayed constant. That doesn't mean that I didn't have fun, I even dated a few of the wizards who had seen through her. The rest were slowly coming to their senses and by Valentines Day, most of the young men who had left other girls to chase her were back with their original girlfriends. At least, those that would take them back. Well, as you can see, your Dad came back to me and was very apologetic about his behavior."

Ginny looked as if she were trying to understand how her Mum could have taken him back, as Dad had treated her abysmally and made her feel awful for months. "Mum, how did you do it? Weren't you mad?"

"Of course. Nevertheless, I knew that I loved him and, because he came back to me, I knew that he loved me. When you know that, then you can forgive many things. No one is perfect. Everyone has flaws. Hidden maybe, and not easily seen, but they are there. Forgiveness is one of the hardest things for a couple to learn, but if you have true love, then it makes it simpler."

"Mum, you're the most amazing woman that I know. I am so proud of you. I just hope that when the boy of my dreams comes around, I will recognize him. I want the same type of union as you and Dad have."

"I wouldn't want to live without your father, he and I are more than two people who love each other. We are more than parents. We have had a union of our souls. We are two halves of one whole. When you find that someone that makes you complete, you will know."

Smiling, Molly thought she had given Ginny enough to think about, so picking the tab up off the table, she stood and went to pay the bill.

Who would have thought that her Mum could be so eloquent? Ginny had always thought of her Mum as… just her Mum. Not a young witch just like her, with dreams, hopes and yearnings. She was usually happy and always loving, but Ginny had never dreamed that her life had been so like her own. But she had found her other half, and even though everything wasn't always smooth sailing, they had made it through the hurts and found love and happiness.

Her Mum had returned and was standing at her shoulder. "Let's go, Ginny. We've been sitting here for over two hours. We need to go buy you another diary and get back home before your brothers tear down the house. Don't forget what the Twins did over Christmas. They might right now be devising a new way to weed, and when we get home there won't even be a garden."

Laughing, they sauntered to Flourish and Blotts to make her purchase. Mrs. Weasley noticed that 'Teen Witch' magazine was having a subscription drive. While Ginny was selecting a new diary, Molly purchased Ginny a year's subscription, with her first copy to arrive in July. Then they happily returned home.

**Dear Diary,  
What a beautiful story Mum told me. Who'd have thought that Dad would be such a prat? Now I know where Ron gets it. Imagine sitting holding hands with your girlfriend one minute and the next chasing after another girl. Mum was brilliant in how she handled it. I'm sure it wasn't as easy as she made it sound. She must have been really hurt. But her plan worked.**

I guess what she was trying to tell me is that if Harry meant what he said before, than I should just give him a chance. It's not as if we had a real relationship anyway. Until now we've both been too young for that. 

I just have known forever that we're destined to be together. I guess I need him to realize that on his own.

I'll stick with my original decision and start dating, if other boys ask me. I don't know any other boy at Hogwarts that's nearly as cute, but I will try.

Mum used to tease me about having to kiss many frogs before I found my prince. I guess this is what she meant. However, right now I have no desire to kiss anyone but Harry. 

Two weeks later, Ginny was sitting at the breakfast table eating a stack of pancakes. Her summer so far had been a very ordinary one. Her Mum had them all doing chores in the mornings, but most afternoons they were free to entertain themselves.

Even Quidditch, swimming and reading books could become boring, if done everyday, and Ginny was trying to think of something new to do that afternoon when a large grey owl flew through the window and landed in front of her. There was a cylinder attached to his leg, which he had extended towards her.

She opened the cylinder and removed what was inside. Turning it over she read: 'Vote for the Cutest Hunk in Quidditch!' On the cover of 'Teen Witch' was a picture of Oliver Wood waving at her. Puddlemere United had just signed him as their new Keeper.

She looked around the kitchen and found her Mum grinning at her. "I know what it's like to be surrounded by wizards with no other witches to talk to. Hopefully the magazine will help keep you occupied the rest of the summer."

"Thank you, Mum. This'll be so much fun. I saw a couple of issues at school last term. There were some really interesting articles.

Mum's smile widened as she said, "So you intend to read it for the articles. Not to know who's the 'most eligible bachelor', and you have no intention of voting for the 'cutest hunk', which is this months cover story?"

A mischievous smile caused Ginny's cheeks to dimple as she stared down at Oliver's face. "Well, now that you mention it... You're right. I intend to look at every single hunk, in every single issue. Satisfied?" She stood and walked over to the counter, and snatching up a quill and ink, she proceeded to vote for Oliver. Ripping out the page, she inserted her vote into the cylinder, before the grey owl flew away.

Over the next month, every afternoon found Ginny reading and re-reading the articles from the magazine. Her Mum and the Twins teased her about trying to memorize it from cover to cover.

Finally, another issue arrived. This one had a test: 'Your Perfect Mate'. Take it and it would help you choose the attributes of the person who you would be apt to marry. Ginny carried the issue out to the orchard and carefully read all of the questions before starting the quiz. 

Wow! Some of these will be very easy to answer. What color hair and eyes do you like? However others… How do I know what kind of kisses I'll like? I've never kissed anyone before. She decided to skip the quiz for now, and take it when Hermione arrived later this summer. She continued to read the rest of the magazine. She was about halfway through, when she came to the following article.

_**Which Wizard?**_

_****_

Now it's easy to find out who is the perfect match for you. We have been doing extensive research on how and why we are attracted to someone. If you follow our directions implicitly, you will also know whom you are destined to marry.  
There is that one wizard out there that is your other half.

No, this isn't a love spell. We wouldn't want to force anyone into a situation where that person wouldn't be happy. This is just a simple Charm for you to know who best suits you. With this knowledge you can then be sure whether the wizard you are dating is the right one for you. To all the young witches not yet seventeen, this Charm will not violate the Restrictions for Underage Wizardry. The only magic involved is the magic of love.

Gather the following items for the Potion, and wait for the next full moon. Two Apricots, Fairy Dust, Lacewing, Two Rose Petals, and a live Bullfrog.

While you wait for the full moon, write down on separate scraps of parchment the names of all the eligible wizards that you know. Make sure you include everyone, as you wouldn't want to leave out your perfect match.

On the night of the full moon, at midnight, take everything outside and, when the moonlight touches this page, it will reveal the remaining part of the spell.

Cool! This is an easy spell so far, Ginny thought. Tonight was the full moon. What could be simpler? She spent all afternoon writing down names of wizards. The first four items were easy; her Mum had them all in the pantry.

Up to her knees in the pond, she stopped and wished that Neville were visiting, as Trevor would have come in handy right now. No, she thought, that wouldn't have worked either, as Trevor was a toad. She spied a nice large fat one, and reaching out, snatched him up. Using the garden hose, she rinsed off the pond scum all over her feet, legs, and even the bullfrog. Then she carried him up to her room.

With everything ready, all she had to do was wait for the moon to rise. She placed the ingredients, frog and scraps of parchment into a covered basket, so that she didn't forget anything later and went down to spend the evening with her family.

It was almost midnight. The bullfrog croaked his annoyance the entire time she was sneaking downstairs. He didn't like it, but cooping him up was the only option. She hoped that he didn't wake her Mum. Outside it was a beautiful night. The moonlight washed the earth in its gentle glow, while crickets chirped, frogs croaked and turtledoves cooed. They made a curious counterpoint to her quickly beating heart, excited about what the Charm would reveal.

She sat in the center of the garden and opened the magazine so that the moonlight could reveal the last part of the spell. She watched as the moon worked it's magic, then read:

_**Mash the apricots and add a pinch of both fairy dust and lacewing. Spoon the mixture onto the two rose petals. Take out all of your names and place them face down on the grass surrounding you. Pick up one of the rose petals and eat it. Take the frog and rub the second rose petal with the apricot potion all over his feet. **__**Do Not Put The Frog Down!**__** Look up at the moon and say 'Mi Amore' three times. The language of love works best for this spell, however if you want to use English, go ahead, it works, but it takes longer. Then kiss the frog on the mouth and release him.**_

He will stop and start calling to his mate on the slip of parchment bearing your true love's name.

She picked up the frog and looked at him. Was it worth it? Did she want to complete the Spell? With a grimace, she reached out, picked up one of the rose petals, and ate it, still contemplating whether she could kiss a frog. Glad that she had had the forethought to wash him off earlier, she took the other rose petal and smudged the potion all over the bullfrog. Well, now he would at least taste like apricots. She raised her eyes to the moon and made a wish, thinking it couldn't hurt. After saying the incantation three times, she shut her eyes, kissed the bullfrog and released him.

The spell had worked. The bullfrog was sitting on a piece of parchment just croaking away. Ginny gathered up all the other scraps and, with nervous fingers, crushed them into a ball. 

She had written in her diary ages ago that her Mum had told her that she would have to kiss a few frogs before finding her prince, but who knew that she had meant it literally? No boy could be as bad as that had been. She just hoped it had been worth it.

Still afraid to move the frog and turn over the piece of parchment she sat quietly, listening to the sounds of the night as they serenaded her with a lullaby. Even the nocturnal animals grew quiet after a while, and the bullfrog returned to the pond.

Ginny reached, her hand trembling, for that piece of parchment that held her future. Covered in apricot and glowing from the fairy dust, she looked at the back. Her heart was beating a furious tattoo in her breast. She closed her eyes and turned it over. Did she want to open her eyes? On the other hand, did she want to place it between the pages of the magazine for later? Raising her head, she once again opened her eyes. She was looking up at the moon. With a final 'mi amore', she dropped her gaze to the parchment and stared at the writing. Harry James Potter!

Short of breath, but with a smile of pure love, she kissed the piece of parchment, breathing in the odor of apricots and roses, before carefully placing it in safe keeping between the pages of the magazine.

A few weeks later, the talk around the crowded dinner table at The Burrow that night was all about the World Cup Final. Her Dad had come home with enough tickets for everyone; Ginny, all of her brothers, Harry, Hermione and of course Dad himself. Her Mum preferred to stay home. Bill and Charlie had already Apparated home, even though the match was not to start until the following Monday night.

Her Mum would be writing a letter and sending it through Muggle Post so that Harry's relatives didn't chastise him because of owls dropping in. Her Mum told them that she intended to walk into the village tomorrow and post it. She told them she was doing this as a courtesy, and asked Ron to send Pig with a private letter to Harry with the details of his rescue, as soon has he had returned from delivering Hermione's invitation.

Tasked with writing to Hermione and inviting her, Ron was trying to tie the invitation to his tiny Scops owl's leg. "Stand still, you stupid bird!"

"Well, if you would quit yelling at him and call him by his name, maybe he'd behave," said Ginny.

"I would, but I haven't named him yet."

"You don't have to name him. His name is Pigwidgeon." As Ginny uttered his name, the owl flew across the room and landed near her.

"That's a stupid name. Where did you come up with that?'

She picked up the small owl and cradling it against her, she stroked its back. "It is not stupid. He likes it. He chose it, didn't you, Pigwidgeon?"

"Ginny, that name is dumb."

"But he likes it. Call him."

"Pigwidgeon!" Ron's jaw dropped as his hyperactive owl flew over and sat on his palm. He had never seen his owl this calm, except when Ginny was petting him. He looked up at her with wonder.

"I told you, his name is Pigwidgeon."

"Well, I'm going to call him Pig for short." Ron then easily attached the invitation and sent Pig on his way.

After watching Pig fly away with the note to Hermione, they returned to the family room for games and chatter. Lately it was a rare event when her entire family was home and Ginny didn't want to miss a moment.

Ginny was letting the sports talk wash over her. Usually she would be just as avid as her brothers, but that night she was hoping that Hermione would arrive early. She had missed her friend, and with all of her brothers at home, she was in the minority. Her Mum was okay for some things, but as much as they had discussed, there were still things that only a girl friend could answer.

Pig returned before bed. Hermione would arrive on Saturday. Both Ron and Ginny cheered this news, but as her brothers started snickering, Ron turned a beautiful scarlet shade and began stuttering. "W… W… Well, I — I glad — I'm glad He… she could come. She can spend some time with Ginny. Yeah, with Ginny."

Bill nodded and solemnly said, "We knew that that was why you were happy, Romeo." Bill had been lonely in Egypt and had read every play that the Muggle William Shakespeare had written. They had plucked a chord deep in his heart, and he had really enjoyed 'Romeo and Juliet'. It was about star-crossed young lovers. He didn't think anyone else would get the analogy, but that didn't matter. "Didn't we mates?"

"Oh sure," said Percy.

Nodding, George agreed, "Of course!"

An innocent looking Fred said, "Nothing else was on my mind." 

"What else could you have meant? You're happy that Ginny will have someone to talk to," Charlie said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Although all of her brothers were agreeing with Ron, his blush was glowing, and all he could say was "I…I…I…"

Mum and Dad weren't helping either. They just sat there, laughing, happy to have the house full with their entire brood. They were enjoying the round of teasing.

They hadn't been sure exactly when Hermione would arrive, so everyone but Ginny was out playing Quidditch when the Knight Bus dropped her off. This suited Ginny to a tee. She had plenty to discuss with her friend, and there was the quiz from 'Teen Witch' to take as well. As she stepped off the bus, Ginny threw herself at her. "Hermione, I'm so glad to see you. How've you been?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Fine, but I missed you. Ron would've been here, but my brothers teased him into a game of Quidditch. He really tried to stay at the house and wait for you."

Blushing, she breathed, "Really?"

"Yes, really." She nodded, as she grabbed a handle of her trunk, and the two girls made their way upstairs to Ginny's room.

"You should've seen his reaction to your owl, letting us know that you'd arrive today. All of our brothers teased him about it."

Hermione's smile could've lighted the hallway. "He's so sweet. I hope they didn't tease him too much."

"Who cares? I'm just glad they're not teasing me."

They entered Ginny's room and placed Hermione's trunk at the end of the extra bed. The room hadn't changed much over the years. Although she had wanted to paint it this summer, she hadn't had time to ask her Mum for permission to redecorate. The only change was Bill's Christmas present, which her Dad had hung on the largest wall of her room with a Sticking Charm. With one entire wall green, the stunning but serene wall hanging had changed her room from a little girl pink to a restive garden.

"Sweet Merlin! Is that a copy of your room in Cairo?" Hermione stood, just staring at the gorgeous picture hanging over Ginny's bed.

Ginny walked to her bed and leaning over, she brushed her fingers gently over the green room. "Yes, do you see what I mean? The room was gorgeous and exactly the same color as Harry's eyes."

"Speaking of Harry, are his relatives letting him come?"

"Yes. Dad's made arrangements to fetch him tomorrow." Not wanting to talk about him yet, Ginny changed the subject. "Hey, Hermione, do you ever read 'Teen Witch'?"

Hermione decided not to question the abrupt change. "Yes, sometimes. But I haven't seen a copy over the summer. Why?"

She pulled out the issue with the quiz and turned to the questions. "Well, I was hoping you would take this test with me. It's supposed to help you figure out what type of wizard you like. We could take it right now."

With her eyes rapidly moving over the page, her friend answered slowly, "Y — yes, sure. It'll be fun. Why don't we each answer the question on a different piece of paper? Here, you use the magazine and I'll get something out of my trunk. Okay, ready. Read the first question."

_**What is your favorite hair color? a) Black b) Brown c) Blonde d) Red. **_

"Really. That one was too easy. Red!"

"Black! They get harder, Hermione. Here's number two."

_**What is your favorite eye color? a) Green b) Blue c) Brown d) Gray. **_

"Green!"

"Blue! Go on."

_**How much taller than you would be an ideal height? a) 1 —3 inches b) 4 - 6 c) 7 - 9 d) 10 or more. **_

"Do you know how tall Ron is?"

"No! All I know is that Harry is a little shorter. Let's both just say 'd'."

"Sounds fair, next question."

_**What type of build is you ideal mate? a) Lean b) Muscular c) Stocky**_

"B"

"A"

_**Do you think glasses are sexy? a) Yes b) No**_

Giggling, Hermione said, "I know how you're going to answer that one."

"Well, they are," Ginny stated, trying to look indignant, which was hard to do because she was laughing at Hermione.

_**Do you like dimples? a) Yes b) No**_

"Oh, Yes! Do you remember Professor Lockhart's dimples?"

"Yes! They were gorgeous."

_**What kinds of hands do you like in a mate? a) Large b) Long slender fingers c) Soft d) Calloused**_

"Large?"

"'B' Long and slender. It makes it easier to catch the Snitch." She was thinking about when they had held hands the first night of school last year, but didn't want to give Hermione another reason to tease her.

"Yeah. As if you're thinking about him handling the Snitch." Hermione almost fell off the bed, she was laughing so hard at the expression on Ginny's face.

Ginny gasped and blushed. "Hermione!"

_**Do you want someone who likes to talk? a) Yes b) No**_

"Not necessarily. Not for talking sake, just if they really have something to say. You?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "Yes, I'd want him to open up to me. To tell me if something was really bothering him. Not keep it bottled up. Even though he has you and Ron, I think he keeps his emotions in check too much."

"Ginny, I don't think we're talking hypothetical anymore. That seemed very personal. I'll say it again. You're just right for him, and I hope he realises it before long."

_**Do you want a wizard of action? a) Yes b) No**_

They both said 'Yes' at the same time. Ginny continued laughing. "I'd love Harry to make the first move."

"Me too, with Ron, but if he doesn't, I intend to."

"Really? When? Do you have a plan?

"Yes, I don't know, and no."

"No, I was very honest a minute ago. Please tell me, maybe I can help you with your plan."

"I really don't have one. I just know that if he doesn't say or do something soon, that this tension that I feel whenever we're around each other will get explosive. Sometimes now, I want to hex him. Especially when he acts like a git. Like when you brought Harry a card and Ron questioned why you would do that. Or all our fighting about Scabbers and Crookshanks last term."

"What did happen last term? I've never heard how Ron ended up in the Hospital wing. Or how you and Harry got so banged up."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't tell you. Sorry! It's not my story to tell. I'm sure Harry will tell you. C'mon, let's finish, before we get interrupted."  
_**  
Do you want a wizard who always lets you have your way? a) Yes b) No**_

"No, not unless I can prove through knowledge that mine is the correct answer."

Her eyes rolling at Hermione's reply, it was Ginny's turn to tease. "Hermione, then that means 'Yes', because you know you'll always be able to talk rings around Ron."

"Who said we were specifically speaking about Ron?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything. Are you ready for the next question?" At Hermione's nod she continued.

_**Do you like shyness in a wizard? a) Yes b) No**_

With a dreamy expression on her face, Hermione said, "I think it's so cute when Ron blushes and stammers."

"I wish I could make Harry blush," Ginny said, thinking about Cho.

"Ginny, don't worry about it. One of these days, you and Harry will get together. You're so right for each other."

"Hermione, has Harry ever talked about a girl? Any girl, and I don't mean me. I mean anyone else. Oh, never mind, I shouldn't pry. It's not fair to you."

"No, it wouldn't be fair. But, to answer your question, no, he has never ever, talked about a girl."

_**Do you want him to sweep you off your feet? a) Yes b) No**_

"Yes, Please! Like they do in old black and white movies, the hero is always tall, and he just picks her up, and carries her away. It's very romantic."

"I've never seen a movie, but I can imagine. That would be a dream come true."

_**Does how well he kisses matter? a) Yes b) No**_

"Yes! I hope Ron's a good kisser, although, I've nothing to compare his kisses to. I worry about bumping noses, though. He'll need to take charge."

"I don't think Harry has had much practice, but neither have I. I guess we'll learn together. How hard could it be?"

"Don't look at me. I've never kissed anybody, either."

"Well, then I guess this last question is going to be hard for us to answer."  
_**  
How do you like your kisses? a) Soft b) Hard c) Long and Passionate. **_

"I see what you mean. Soft would be really romantic, I guess."

"Hard, what does that mean? I wouldn't want him to hurt me."

"Passionate?" Hermione wore a dreamy expression on her face, as she reached up and gently touched her mouth with one finger.

Ginny watched as, from her expression, Hermione slid into a fantasy of Ron kissing her. Gazing up at the picture over her bed Ginny joined her in fantasyland.

…An older Ginny was standing in her harem room when a wizard strode in wearing gold robes. He pulled off his glasses to reveal emerald green eyes that were gazing heatedly at her. She could feel herself blush, as he stalked closer. His lean athletic body prowled across her room, that green oasis that reminded her so much of his eyes. Pressing a passionate kiss on her lips, he swept her off her feet and into his arms. Her hands went to his already mussed ebony hair and pulled his mouth closer, as he walked towards the pile of multi-coloured pillows near the balcony…


	12. Unexpected Events

FAIRY TALES

Chapter 12: Unexpected Events

"Ginny, is Hermione here yet?" Ron asked as he barged into her room, interrupting their daydreams. He froze dead in his tracks as he locked eyes with Hermione. Ginny could see his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard, as though he were trying to dislodge one of those second year slugs. He was muddy from head to foot and looked like his brothers had dumped him into the pond, instead of playing Quidditch with him for the last few hours.

She glanced at Hermione and noticed that she was blushing, and watched as her friends gaze dropped to her clenched hands. Ginny could feel the heat in her own face and knew that they both looked guilty. "When are you going to learn some manners, Ron? Knock next time. We could've been changing."

From Ron's face, he must have just realized how he smelled and looked. Mortification oozed from every pore, turning his ears red as he stuttered, "Umm… M… Mum, said to tell you that she could use your help with dinner. I'm sorry I barged in, I'll knock next time." He turned and hustled out of there as if she had hexed him.

The girls watched him leave, before starting to giggle. Ginny had been so into the fantasy that her heart was pounding in her chest and she still felt out of breath. She looked over at Hermione, and from the embarrassed look on her face, in her fantasy, she must have been snogging Ron something fierce. Hermione looked up, and Ginny caught her eyes and smiled. "I need to go down and help Mum. Do you want to come with me or stay here?"

Sighing, she said, "I'll come. With so many of us, I'm sure your Mum could use the help. Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

That night at dinner, the young witches sat on opposite sides of the table facing each other, and every time that they looked up, they began to giggle. This display of girlish behavior caused the older people around the table to laugh, but Ron looked at them as if they had suddenly sprouted wings or horns. He felt that his best friend, Hermione, had lost her mind and couldn't wait until tomorrow when they could rescue Harry and he would have some male support. Girls were totally unfathomable.

After dinner, Bill challenged him to a game of Wizards chess, and he leapt at the chance to get away from the torture of the tittering girls. He rushed into the family room before he had finished chewing his last bite of dessert. He was positive that the sniggering had somehow been about him, and he didn't have any idea what he'd done to cause it.

As Ron set up the board, he managed to knock three pieces to the floor. He didn't know why he was all thumbs all of a sudden. He just knew that the giggling was driving him insane.

The game began, but with his opening move, Bill could tell that Ron's mind wasn't on the match. After watching Ron make some incredibly thoughtless moves, he said, "Ron, calm down. What's wrong with you?" It was as obvious as red hair on a Weasley that Ron had something besides chess on his mind.

Ron's hand was shaking so hard that he had trouble moving his knight forward. He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair, making it stand straight up. "Girls! What was with them tonight?"

"Maybe they're excited about spending time together?" Bill said, and he took the knight with his bishop.

"No, I probably did something dumb." Without looking at the board, Ron advanced his queen. "Ginny yelled at me this afternoon for barging into her room without knocking. I never knock on her door. She's just my sister." He couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong.

Seizing Ron's queen with his pawn, Bill said, "Ron, let it go. You're not the reason they were laughing. But Ginny is getting older, she'll be thirteen in a few months, so you should probably respect her privacy from now on." 

"Then, why were they laughing?" Ron hadn't noticed the absence of his knight or his queen. The remaining chess pieces were cringing away from his hand as he reached blindly and pushed a bishop into the path of Bill's knight.

"They probably talked about boys this afternoon and were slightly embarrassed. I know that she's your little sister, but she's growing up. Haven't you noticed?" His knight obliging grappled with the bishop, who retired from the board with grace.

Ron directed a quaking pawn forward one square and the other pieces groaned, knowing what was to come. "Well, I'm a bloke. That's why I think they were laughing at me."

"Ron, if you're so concerned, why don't you go up and talk with Hermione? You can ask her if they were chatting about you." Ron's second knight hobbled off the board after Bill's queen unseated him.

"Who said I wanted to talk to her?" Ron absentmindedly moved another pawn, leaving his castle defenseless.

Bill's bishop captured the undefended piece. "Tell you what. We all know that you fancy her, so go talk to her."

"I — I — You think I fancy Hermione? Where'd you get that idea?" His hand waved over the board, but his eyes were darting around the room to see if anyone else was listening. Seeing an opening, one of Ron's pawns moved on his own and imprisoned one of Bill's pawns.

Bill moved his rook into position for the final assault. "Both you and Ginny are growing up. You'll want a girlfriend soon, and Ginny might have a boyfriend before long."

"I will kill the first boy who tries to take advantage of Ginny. She's way too young for a boyfriend," Ron growled, his hands clenching into fists. He made a sweeping gesture across the board and another pawn advanced slowly.

"What about if Ginny's boyfriend happens to be Harry?" Bill asked calmly as he moved a knight into position to surround Ron's king.

Ron stared at Bill, his mouth hanging open. "Ginny's had a crush on Harry since she was ten, that doesn't mean anything. She's too young for boys. But - I guess - if she had to date someone — Harry'd be the best one for her. Everyone else'll have to go through me." As he stated this, he raised his hand and pointed at his chest, emphasizing his determination. Then he moved his last castle out into the open.

Bill captured the rook with his queen. "Ginny doesn't need your permission, Ron. Maybe you should go up and talk with the girls. You need to get some things settled."

"Nah, I'm playing chess with you." He moved his lonely bishop forward. "I'll spend the evening with the guys."

Bill quietly took the last bishop, and said, "Checkmate. You lose, Romeo." He laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Ron's face.

He hadn't lost a chess match this quickly since he was eight. What was going on? Why couldn't he concentrate? In his head, he could still see Hermione and Ginny, as they'd looked that afternoon. They hadn't looked mad at his intrusion. They had looked flustered. What was going on? Why couldn't girls act more like guys? It would make it much easier to understand them. Why do they have to act so silly? Laughing at nothing at all, they just don't make any sense. He looked up at Bill and saw that his brother was smiling.

"Have you solved the mystery of girls? If so, you'll make a fortune. Ron, no man has ever understood them fully. You just have to accept that they're different and love them for their differences."

"Hermione used to be normal. She never giggled like that before."

"She's now fourteen, the same as you. Just like your hormones are kicking in, so are hers."

"Well, so what?" Ron looked at his eldest brother. He knew that what Bill was telling him was important, and he hoped it would make things easier in the future.

"You fancy her and because of that you blush, stammer and get so nervous your palms sweat. Right?"

Ron didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

"That's all typical. I went through it, I watched Charlie do it, and I'm sure Percy and the Twins have also suffered with it."

"How long does it last?"

"That depends on how much you like her. You've been friends for three years, haven't you been able to talk to her before?"

"Of course. We're mates. But lately we spend a lot of time yelling at each other," he added glumly.

"As I said, Romeo, normal. When you two are fighting, you forget. It's how you communicate right now. When you stop, you remember how you feel."

Defeated, Ron sat with his shoulders slumped and his hands nervously clutched together. His hair was mussed from all of the times he'd raked his fingers through it. He had tears in his eyes that were trained on Bill in supplication. "Why do feelings get in the way?"

"Ron, embrace them. Caring is the difference between us and You-Know-Who."

"You — You - "

"Forget I said anything. You'll know how and when to act on your emotions. C'mon, let's go up to bed. Tomorrow is another day."

The two brothers, so alike in looks and temperament, rose and went upstairs to their rooms. They grinned at each other in a manly sort of way as they passed Ginny's closed door and heard giggling. Bill entered his room and Ron continued his journey up to his lonely space at the top of the house. He had a lot to think about, and his mind was just churning away. How could he have lost a chess match so easily? Why was Ginny laughing? Why was Hermione laughing? Does she like him a little? How was he going to get through tomorrow until he could fetch Harry at five? Harry would at least even the numbers.

Ron's dreams that night were full of laughter as two giggling witches and two young wizards spent the remainder of the summer having fun at the World Cup. In his dreams Ron gave up trying to answer all the questions in his mind and just enjoyed spending time with his friends. Life was a lot easier in his dreams.

The Weasleys and Hermione spent a quiet day at The Burrow, waiting for five o'clock when they could go and liberate Harry from his relatives. Ron, Fred and George all elected to accompany their Dad. He'd requested permission to connect the Dursleys' fireplace to the Floo Network for the afternoon. At five, the rescuers gathered in the family room, and, after her Mum had made sure that they were all presentable, they prepared to leave. Mr. Weasley left first, with Fred, George and Ron following closely behind.

Believing Mr. Weasley had everything well in hand, her Mum returned to the kitchen, and Hermione and Ginny retired to her room. Ginny didn't want to be caught standing around as if she was waiting for him to arrive. They were discussing some of the new classes available for her this term. She would be in her third year and Hermione was trying to convince Ginny into changing to her favorite class, Arithmancy. Ginny wasn't very interested in numbers. After her trip to Egypt, she wanted to take Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. She was glad when she heard a commotion downstairs and realized that Harry had arrived and they could quit talking about school.

The girls ran down the stairs and arrived in the kitchen just in time to hear Mrs. Weasley demand to know what had happened at the Dursleys'. They smiled at Harry and when he smiled back, Ginny had a flashback to the scene in her fantasy and blushed. Oh, no! Not now. She was moving on. They were just going to be friends. She wanted to bolt back upstairs to her room, but Hermione had other ideas.

Hermione, seeing Mrs. Weasley working herself up, suggested that they head upstairs and get Harry settled. The two boys lifted Harry's trunk and all four of them trooped upstairs, Hermione dragging Ginny behind her.

Pig was flying around Ron's room, excited about having company. While the boys placed Harry's trunk against the foot of the spare bed, they all talked about their summers and their families. Although Ginny was being included, she felt as if they were talking in code. A secret language that only the three of them would ever be privy to. There were nudges and looks between them that never included her. She had the feeling she was still outside in the cold, her face pressed against the window, wishing to be invited to enter the warm appealing place where they were, somewhere she would never be.

With eleven people for dinner, the girls knew that Mrs. Weasley would appreciate some help, so excusing themselves, they went down to help. Her Mum said, "We are eating out in the garden tonight. If I try to cram everyone in the kitchen, we won't have any elbow room at all." Then she sent them out to set the table.

The sun was just setting as they settled around the groaning table, covered with platters of all their favorite foods. While they ate and talked, the sun sank out of view, turning the periwinkle blue sky into a rainbow of colors that eventually faded into black as the moon rose. After eating the enormous dinner, her Dad announced that it was time for bed. They had to leave quite early, due to the fact that they had a long walk in the morning before sunrise. They needed to catch the Portkey before Muggles were out and about.

Being girls, although they knew that morning would come early, they couldn't pass up the chance to chat before going to sleep. "Well, how'd Harry look to you? He seemed happier to me this year, don't you think?" asked Hermione, after climbing into her bed.

"Yes, he looked good, and happy to be here. I can't believe I blushed. Hermione, why don't you blush when Ron's around? You did the other day, but usually you don't."

"Well, for one thing, he doesn't know how I feel. Therefore, I don't have to be embarrassed. Another reason is that we were friends before I started feeling this way. You'll stop if you spend more time with Harry. That's why I made you come with us this afternoon. You have to stop worrying when you're in the same room."

"I don't know. I thought I'd conquered it last year, but it happened again tonight."

"Don't worry about it, I doubt he even noticed. Didn't you once tell me that he ignores or overlooks all the silly stuff you do?"

"Yes, but this is different. How can he miss it?"

"Harry looks at most people with his heart, not just his eyes. I don't think that he'd ever deliberately hurt someone he cared about, if he could help it."

"I hope he keeps it up. G'night, Hermione."

"Goodnight."

The next thing she knew, her Mum was shaking her shoulder. "C'mon, Ginny. It's time to leave." She heard her move across the room and say the same thing to Hermione.

It couldn't be morning already. She knew that they were getting up early, but this was ridiculous. They'd just gone to bed. Her Mum left to make breakfast and both girls rolled over. The warm beds and the dark cradled them, soothing them back to sleep.

Moments later, it couldn't have been longer than two, her Mum was back. This time she was serious. She lighted all the candles around the room and pulled the blankets to the bottom of the bed. Shaking both girls, she reminded them that unless they wanted to arrive at the World Cup in their nightgowns, they had better get ready for the day. All the boys were already downstairs and they wouldn't take kindly to missing the Portkey.

Awake, barely, they dressed and stumbled downstairs to the kitchen. It was too early to eat, but Ginny knew that they wouldn't get another chance for a hot breakfast later. "Why do we have to get up so early?" Ginny said, while rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table. She wasn't really interested in the answer; it was more of a complaint.

Too tired to pay attention, she let the discussion flow around her, while she ate some porridge. After donning a Muggle sweatshirt for warmth, she and Hermione joined the rest of their party outside the back door. Her Mum was still yelling at Fred and George over their Ton-Tongue Toffee's, and the atmosphere was decidedly chilly.

To reach the Portkey, they had to hike to the other side of the village and up Stoatshead Hill. Even with the warm sweatshirt and exercise, Ginny was freezing by the time that they'd arrived at the top. Dawn was breaking, the sun bringing the promise of heat, so soon she would be warm.

Mr. Diggory and Cedric were also waiting for the Portkey. Cedric was older than Fred and George. Although he was cute, Ginny couldn't forgive him for catching the Snitch while Harry was falling out of the sky because of the Dementors. As Mr. Diggory bragged about Cedric beating Harry, she forgot how chilled she was. Heat was rising from the inside. She knew that her father would never forgive her if she forgot her manners and told an adult off, so she bit her tongue and prayed that she wouldn't explode. How dare he talk about Harry that way? Luckily, Hermione saw her clenched fists and jaw. She drew her away and began a discussion on Cheering Charms, before Ginny hexed someone.

Ginny enjoyed travelling by Portkey. Soon they were tumbling around on the ground at the disembarking station. After finding where their campground was, they knew a short walk across a moor was before them. The mist made it difficult to see anything, but it would burn off soon. They came to a small cottage and inquired about the position of their spaces. Her Dad had Harry help him with the Muggle money to pay for their camping area, and they started weaving through the tents already erected upon the site.

The group found a pretty site next to the woods, where a stake driven into the ground read 'Weezly'. She watched as her Dad pounded tent pegs into the earth while trying to erect both tents. He looked like an excited little boy. When Ron, Harry and Hermione went across the campground to fetch water, she began looking for Brittany. She had waved at her earlier, when they were still looking for their spots. Now she was free for a time to go have a chat.

After exuberant hugs, Brittany said, "Mum and Dad, I would like to introduce one of my dormmates, Ginny Weasley. Ginny, my Mum and Dad."

"Nice to meet you," said Ginny, smiling shyly at Brittany's parents.

"Same here," said Mr. Nichols. He was a tall, thin wizard with a very friendly smile. "I think I know your father. Is his name Arthur?" At Ginny's nod, he continued, "We went to Hogwarts together, although he was a few years ahead of me."

Brittany's mum was an older version of her daughter, with her curly brown hair cut short. She smiled. "Why don't you girls take a walk? I know you have a lot to talk about." 

"Great. Thanks Mum. I'll be back in about an hour." She dragged Ginny away from her parent's tent before giving her the third degree. "Okay, you sly devil. I saw who arrived with you. I thought you were giving up on tall, dark and handsome."

"I am, but he's still a friend."

"Yeah, sure. Have you met any good looking boys this summer?"

"So far I've just seen Harry." Blushing, she quickly added, "No, that's not right. We travelled together with the Diggorys. Cedric is tall, had dark hair, and very cute, he's a few years older, but does he count?"

"Cedric Diggory? The Hufflepuff Seeker? Yes! Of course, he counts. He's quite good looking. Way to go, roomie."

"Calm down, Britt. He didn't even see me. His dad was bragging about how he caught the Snitch last year, and how he was better then Harry. I almost hexed him. If Hermione hadn't pulled me aside and distracted me, I would have."

"So, his dad's a git! He's still totally gorgeous! I haven't been able to meet anyone this summer. With Megan and her family gone, I never had an excuse to go anywhere. I can't wait for school to start. My parents have given me permission to go out with someone this year, and I intend to have fun. We even get to go to Hogsmeade."

"I know. I've heard so much about it. I can't wait to see Honeydukes."

"Honeydukes? I was thinking of Madame Puddifoot's."

"What's that? I've never heard of it before."

"It's a tearoom where couples go. I heard that they sit around tiny little tables and snog in front of other people."

"Yuck. Who'd want to kiss in public?"

"I think it would be very romantic. A guy would have to like you a whole lot to be romantic in public. He'd be telling the world that he loved you."

"Well, I still don't think that I'd like the tearoom." While the girls had talked, they had made a complete circuit of the grounds. "I really must go back to our tents. Dad is probably wondering where I am. We're going home tomorrow, whether the match is over or not. So, I guess I'll see you at school." After sharing a hug, Ginny ran towards her Dad's spot. She was glad for the opportunity to see her friend, but was eager to get back and see if everyone else had arrived.

The three Weasley's who were Apparating were there. She walked over to Bill and sat down beside him. He was eleven years her senior, but, despite the age difference they'd always been very close. "Hey, Blaze. Did you have a good hike this morning? We heard from Mum that you were barely awake when you left."

Bill hadn't called her that for ages. It had precipitated many scuffles at The Burrow. She had hated the nickname when she was younger, now it seemed more of an endearment. "It was okay. Rather cold. I'm glad Dad got the fire going."

"Well, then you need to thank Hermione. She helped Dad light the fire." At Ginny's look, he explained, "She taught him how to use matches."

Glancing around, Ginny asked, "Oh, are they back?"

Nodding, Bill said, "Yup! They're inside putting the water away. Harry managed to spill it all over him on the way back."

People were constantly passing their tents. They seemed to be on the direct path to the stadium. Ludo Bagman, Bartemius Crouch and a multitude of other Ministry employees had passed by, when Ginny heard a sound like two cauldrons being banged together.

"Time to go," said her Dad.

They all stood and followed Mr. Weasley through the trees to the stadium. Climbing steadily, they followed the purple carpet up to the very top, where they exited the stairway into the top box, containing around twenty seats. They filed into the front row. Ginny, was sandwiched happily between Bill and Charlie. Her head seemed to be on a swivel as she tried to see everything at once. The noise was deafening, and the teams weren't even on the field yet. She wondered what it would be like when they were. She was wearing a green shirt to show support for Ireland and had a large rosette pinned to it that yelled the names of the Irish team.

When the team mascots for the Bulgarian team had started their presentation, not interested in watching them dance, she took a swift peek at Harry. Her peek turned into a stare, and she had watched in amazement as Ron and Harry went into a trance. What was with them? The women were only dancing. They weren't even that attractive. So what if they had long blonde hair, she thought that red hair was rather special. What had Harry all bothered? Why couldn't he look at her that way? She noticed that her older brothers weren't acting as silly as the youngest boys were. Ron looked as if he was about to dive right over the side of the box, and Harry was trying to climb over the railing. Ginny watched as Hermione pulled them back into their seats. The team mascots for Ireland were leprechauns. Hundreds of them formed a rainbow, golden balls, and then a shamrock. Then gold rained down on the spectators, as they zoomed around the stadium. She happily scooped up all the gold that landed around her. Both teams' mascots finally settled on opposite sides of the pitch so that the game could begin.

The match was everything that Ginny had expected. The teams moved in unison with each other seamlessly, as if they knew exactly what each of the other players were thinking. She had never seen a game played at this speed. It was so fast; the players were mere streaks of color in the sky. The Irish Team was superb. Though their Seeker, Lynch, had followed Krum into a dive and slammed into the earth, the Chasers had scored enough points that even if Viktor Krum caught the Snitch, Ireland would still win. The Bulgarian team had excellent brooms, but they couldn't match the power and speed of the Irish team. Bill had a pair of Omnioculars that he let her use, but she didn't like them because she had trouble keeping them focused on the Quaffle. She was hoarse from cheering and groaning. She had never been anywhere this exciting in her life.

As the match went on, the mascots became rowdy. The leprechauns made an unseemly gesture, and the Bulgarian team mascots began throwing balls of fire around the stadium. Krum got a Bludger to the nose, but the referee was distracted, as one of the fireballs had set his broom ablaze. Lynch spied the Snitch and sent his broom into another steep dive. Krum quickly followed, blood from his broken nose streaming out behind him. Her screams of elation turned to groans of horror as Ireland's Seeker, Lynch, ploughed a second furrow into the ground. He had to ride double as the team took the traditional victory lap around the pitch.

Ireland Won! The match was over. Krum had the Snitch, but Ireland was too far ahead in points. The teams came to the top box where she was sitting. Although Viktor Krum was the best flyer she had ever witnessed, up close he looked surly and uncoordinated. After congratulating the Bulgarian Team, Mr. Fudge presented the Irish Team with the Cup.

They made their way back to the campground and entered the boys' tent, which was the larger of the two. Too excited to go to bed, her Dad had recommended a cup of cocoa. Ginny had had an exhausting day, with very little sleep the night before. As everyone rehashed the match, mentioning his or her favorite move or player, her head was slowly nodding towards the tabletop.

"Wake up. Time to go to bed." That didn't make a lot of sense to Ginny until she realized that she had been sleeping at the table. She stood and followed Hermione into the smaller of the two tents.

The girls had barely settled in their beds when Mr Weasley awakened Ginny for the second time that night. Without explanation, he told them to pull their coats on over their nightgowns. He then hurried them out of their warm tent. It was still pitch black outside, except for small campfires dotting the area.

The firelight was enough for them to see an appalling sight when they left their tent. A group of faceless wizards were torturing four people. They had them suspended in the air, like puppets. The assembled revelers were heading in their direction. Her Dad said that the four people must be the Muggle family who ran the campground, as two of them were very tiny. Although she couldn't see any faces, she could hear laughter ring out from the masked persecutors when the smallest body began to spin, the child's head flopping from side to side. How sick! Why would anyone treat another human being like that?

Just then, Bill, Charlie and Percy ran from the other tent with their wands out. They were dressed and pushing up their sleeves as they sprinted towards the mob. Her Dad ordered the students into the woods, while he and her older brothers went to try to help the Ministry officials. His last shouted words were, "Stay together."

"C'mon," said Fred. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the woods. The other four followed closely behind, all of them running full out. Brambles snagged in her robe and hair, pulling her back towards the revelers.

Ginny kept tripping because she was looking behind her at the destruction of the camp. If Fred hadn't been hauling her along, almost carrying her, all the people dashing for the cover of the woods would have trampled her.

The masked wizards were blasting tents aside, unconcerned about causing any injuries. People were screaming. Young children were crying. Ginny could see blue, yellow and orange flashes of lights, traded back and forth between the masked group and the rescuers. She couldn't believe that people would behave that badly. As Fred pulled her further into the forest, she lost sight of the destruction. They raced through the trees for several minutes, her breath coming in painful gasps and causing a stitch in her side. Fred stopped, and she fell to her knees. The turf was hard, the heather soft and springy. He'd pulled her clear through the woods, until they were standing in the shadow of the stadium. She turned to look for the rest of them and only found George. Panting from her dash through the trees, she asked, "W — Where're Hermione, Ron and Harry?"

George and Fred both turned and stared into the woods, looking dumbfounded. "They were right behind me. Where could they've gone?" George asked. "Do you think we should go back for them?"

"Yes!" Ginny shouted. "Go find them."

"No! They're old enough to take care of themselves. We need to take care of Ginny," Fred said.

"I don't need a babysitter. You guys can go and look for them. I'll wait right here until you get back." What were they waiting for? Ron was their brother.

She watched as George and Fred shared a look. "No, Ginny. You're our responsibility," said George, siding with his twin. "We're going to stay here with you. I hope that the other three will show up any minute. We all ran into the trees together, so we know that that group of nutters didn't accost them. They will be safe in the woods."

She knew that they were right. It was smarter to stay in one place and let the other group find them, but she didn't like it. They had probably been turned around in the dark and would come stumbling out of the woods any second. But what if one of them had fallen? Or been hurt? If it hadn't been for Fred, she would have fallen multiple times. She was crying and couldn't catch her breath. Were her family safe? Had they rescued the Muggles? Where were Hermione, Harry and her brother? Harry had such a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, except for her case when he had been in the right place.

More people were leaving the woods, but they didn't see the trio. Ginny frantically searched every face as they became visible. They began to hear snatches of concerned conversations and, looking back towards the trees, they saw a green skull with a snake coming out of his mouth, hovering over the woods. None of them knew what it meant, but from the gasps and sobs coming from the other groups, it couldn't be good.

She heard, 'It can't be him? He's gone. You-Know-Who' and with a frightened gasp, she stared at her brothers, who looked as scared as she felt. He couldn't be here. Not where there were so many Ministry wizards. He wouldn't take the chance, would he? Were the Muggles just a diversion to get to Harry? He was in the woods somewhere, unprotected. Was this another attempt on Harry's life? Jumping up, she began streaking for the trees. "Fred, George, we need to find them. Now! We can't let him get them. C'mon, we have to go."

Her brothers stopped her by tackling her to the ground. They were shaking their heads. Faces so alike; both pale, both frowning, both looking apologetic. Fred took her hand to help her up off the ground. He said, "No, Ginny. You are not going off to find them."

Shaking off Fred's hand, she said, "We have to! C'mon George, if Fred won't go we'll leave him behind. He might be afraid, but I'm not." She knew that that was unfair, but at this moment, she didn't care who she hurt. Right at this moment, the Twins were her enemy. They were stopping her from going to Harry's aid. Couldn't they understand that they needed to go help him? She was crying again. Frustration, hurt, fear, and just plain mad, Ginny turned her back on her brothers. Running across the uneven ground in the dark and being tumbled to the hard packed turf had hurt. Her ankle was throbbing where George had landed on it. She started walking towards the trees, wincing every other step.

George wrapped both arms securely around her and said, "No, Ginny. We're waiting here. Do you even have your wand? How much help do you think you would be against a fully trained wizard?"

Ginny sagged in his arms, her rubbery legs wouldn't support her, gasping for enough breath so she could sob. No, she didn't have her wand. She had left it back in the tent. She hadn't picked it up when her Dad had hurried them out into this living nightmare. She could hear every pounding beat of her heart; feel each pulse of her body as the blood rushed around it. With each beat, Harry could be closer to death. His own heart could be pumping his life's blood onto the ground from a wound inflicted by Riddle. But without her wand, there was absolutely nothing she could do to help him.

"They'll be okay! They have to be," said Fred, almost as a prayer, as he stepped forward and joined the pair. Between the two brothers, they were supporting most of her weight. Then, tears streaming down their faces, the three turned and watched the hovering omen of death.

When the noise on the other side of the woods had diminished, Fred and George led her back to their tents. Keeping in the cover of the trees, they crept towards the campground, until they were positive that everyone was gone and that it was safe to come out of hiding. The fires extinguished, the revelry finished for that evening, Bill, Charlie and Percy had all returned to their tent. Bill and Percy were both bleeding, but Charlie wasn't injured. Percy would have a black eye, blood was pouring from his broken nose. Trying to staunch the flow of blood from a long cut on his arm, Bill was wrapping it tightly in a sheet. The other trio and Dad had not returned.

The twins placed her gently in a chair and plopped into the chairs on either side of her. Charged with her safekeeping, they were still in that protective mode. She had endured about all the suffering that she could manage that night. What was going on in her world? Two brothers injured, three looking pale and worried, one missing. Was this a foretelling of what was to come? Where was her Dad? Why hadn't he returned to the tent when her older brothers had? Where were Hermione, Ron and Harry?

She was shaking with worry, her angry sobs barely controlled. The longer they sat staring at each other, the more frightened she became. Why were they sitting here so calmly? Why weren't they all out looking for her missing friends and their brother?

Charlie suddenly stood, causing everyone to jump. "Sorry, I think I hear something," and he leaned out of the door to look.

Thank Merlin, Dad had returned, and he had the other three in tow. Her eyes glued to the doorway, she waited for the first sight of Harry. She needed to make sure nothing had happened to him.

When Harry walked in, he looked swiftly around the tent. Emerald green eyes fused with warm honey brown ones. In the split second that they connected, she centered all of her concentration on Harry. She could hear talk going on all around her, but couldn't have participated even if she'd wanted to.

He blinked and slowly looked around the room. She followed his gaze and looked around at all of her loved ones present. Everyone was preoccupied with the discussion going on about those nutters in the masks. No, she realized as she came to Bill, he had noticed. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, as he looked from her to Harry, and she knew that Bill would be talking to her in the near future.

She began listening when she heard Hermione shout, "She didn't run amok!" They were deep into a discussion about catching a house elf with Harry's wand and the fact that his wand had conjured the Dark Mark. How and when did he lose his wand? According to her Dad, The Dark Mark was the sign that You-Know-Who had killed someone and hadn't been seen in thirteen years. Dad called the nutters in the masks 'Death Eaters' and said that they were followers of You-Know-Who. When they spied the mark in the sky, they'd all Disapparated, leaving the Muggles to fall. The Ministry officials had rescued the Roberts before they hit the ground, and the Muggles were now having their memories modified.

Her Dad sent them all back to bed to get a few hours sleep, before they took a Portkey back to Stoatshead Hill. Ginny didn't want to go back into the girls' tent, but was too tired for much protesting. Thoughtfully, Bill escorted them to the other tent where he used the Scouring Charm on both of their nightgowns. After the second 'Scourgify', they climbed into their beds and almost instantly were asleep.

The sky was just beginning to lighten when her Dad woke her for the third time. She stumbled around getting dressed and, as soon as they were out of the tent, her father packed it up by magic. After everything else that had happened, she guessed he wasn't worried about the Muggle seeing him. He hurried her family to the Portkey disembarkation point, and after talking with his friend, they joined the queue waiting for a Portkey. Soon they were all hanging on an old rubber tire. She was glad when she felt the tug behind her navel pulling her towards the end of this journey. She hadn't felt this tired since her first year at Hogwarts.

By the time Ginny had walked through Ottery St. Catchpole and begun the long trek up their drive, the Twins were almost carrying her. It barely registered that her Mum was emotionally welcoming everyone back. She was just glad to be home.

**Dear Diary,  
Harry was just as worried as I was. I could feel it over the link. Why did Bill have to notice? Now I'll have to avoid him until he leaves.**

Why did those 'Death Eaters' have to ruin the World Cup? We'd been having a nice time. Looking around at my family, I felt that this wasn't the last injury one of us would get. I know that some of Mum's family died during the first time that Riddle came to power. I hope no one is hurt this time around. I am so worried. 

It had been a week and things at work hadn't settled down for her father. Even though he was on holiday, she had rarely seen him. He left before the girls woke in the morning and arrived long after her Mum had tucked them into their beds. The last night before their return to Hogwarts, they'd all gathered in the family room. Harry was cleaning his broom, Hermione was reading a new schoolbook, Fred and George were whispering in the corner, Charlie was darning a fireproof balaclava and Ron and Bill were involved in a game of chess. She loved evenings like this, everyone doing his or her own thing, but still all together. Ginny was sitting in front of the fire, mending one of her second hand textbooks with Spellotape. She had managed to avoid Bill since returning from the World Cup, and tomorrow they would be catching the Hogwarts Express. When her Mum sent them upstairs to make sure they were packed, she thought to herself, _I've done it! He can't question me now. _

She quickly stood, picked up her mended book and had turned towards the stairs when behind her she heard, "Wait a minute, Ginny. Could we take a walk before you go up? I'll be leaving tomorrow as well and we haven't had much time together to talk."

"Umm… I have a lot still to do, Bill. Can it wait?" she asked while sidling towards the stairs.

Her Mum smiled. "Go along, Ginny. I've finished packing most of your trunk. You don't get that much time to visit with Bill. Have a good time. It's a beautiful night out. I know that you'd rather be outside with your brother than in your room packing."

Not looking forward to this discussion, but afraid that she couldn't get out of it, she said, "Thanks Mum."

Bill wrapped an arm around her shoulders and together they walked towards the kitchen door. Bill was looking introspective; he seemed totally absorbed with his own thoughts. Ginny was feeling as if she were on her way to an inquisition. Why, oh why, did he have to see her communicating with Harry that night? She wished he would just get this over with. What was taking him so long to begin questioning her?

They walked together for about five minutes without saying a word, across the garden, through the orchard and out onto the Quidditch pitch. The full moon lighted the area, and sighing, Bill stopped and asked, "Blaze, why've you been avoiding me this past week?"

Startled, she looked up at him and only saw concern in his face. No knowing grin. No smirk. He didn't look as if he intended to tease her. All she saw was her big brother who'd always been there for her. He sounded worried about her answer. He'd never laughed at her dreams, or 'fairy tales', as the Twins called them. Hugging him, she said, "Right now, I don't have any idea why. I was afraid of the questions that I was sure you were going to ask. I didn't want you making fun of me."

Bill just stood there looking down on her with those same gentle brown eyes that had never judged her when she was little. Eyes a lot like hers in color and shape, with love shining from them.

She reached out and took his hand. "I know you'd never have done that, but this is something that's very hard to talk about."

"Would you rather go back? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Ginny sat, still holding his hand, and pulled him down on the pitch. Gazing up at the heavens, she said, "No, I don't mind talking to you about it. What do you want to know?"

"Well, I'd like to understand that look between you and Harry. There was something weird going on in the tent that night. When Harry stepped through the doorway, his eyes sought yours. I could almost see sparks when they found you, Blaze. Your nickname suited you that night."

She stared at him. She hadn't known that their bond was visible. "I can't explain it. I was worried about him. We've shared dreams before. When I'm afraid, he comes to my dreams and makes me feel safe. He must've felt my concern, because as soon as he came into the tent, he sent me a message that he was all right and asked how I was."

Bill shook his head, his face inscrutable. "That was a powerful bond. Do you have any idea what caused it, or when you were linked?"

"Not really. You know that I've always wanted to marry Harry. Since I was five, I've felt that it was my destiny."

"I remember. What does that have to do with now? Or with that look?"

"This past year, that feeling has grown stronger, even though we've had very few talks or time alone. I've felt some sort of bond with him since the train ride to Hogwarts last year. I've talked with Mum, and she thinks it's been longer."

"Did Mum suggest what was behind it?"

"No. She just said that it couldn't be a 'life debt', because he had visited my dreams before he saved me from Tom. She seemed very distracted after she found out. She went up to her room and stayed there for over an hour." Ginny thought for a moment, and then asked, "Bill, do you know anything about bonds? Do you think that this is something bad? Maybe, something left behind by Riddle?"

"Blaze…" Bill stopped and raked his hand through his hair.

He reminded her so much of both Ron and Harry at that moment. They both did that when they were nervous or upset. He was going to tell her bad news, she just knew it. "Bill, just tell me. Is this bad?"

"Blaze, I've seen many curses during my work at Gringotts, but I've never seen anything, anywhere, about bonds being negative, or bad. However, I just don't know. How does it feel when you're linked? Is there any pain? Uncertainty? Doubt? Or a feeling that he's there to cause trouble?"

Ginny took her time answering. She tried to remember how she felt each time. Shaking her head, she answered, "No, Bill. All I've ever felt through the bond was comfort, serenity and love. And maybe strength, as if together we could achieve anything."

Bill sat unmoving. Ginny could tell he was thinking hard. He had that look in his eye that he and Ron would get when they played each other at chess. Plotting each move and countermove to the end of the game, before moving a chess piece on the board. She let him work through his concerns and worries, and she listened to the turtledoves in a nearby tree. They reminded her of the test she had taken earlier this summer. Ginny knew in her heart that whatever was going on between her and Harry couldn't be bad. She wouldn't experience this sense of peace. When she'd been under Tom's influence, she'd always felt unsettled, uneasy in her own skin. Her link with Harry had a very different feel. As if she was exactly where she belonged and no one could separate them.

"I think you must be right, Blaze. If you don't feel anything negative through the link, then it isn't a curse left by Riddle. After your first year, I believe that you'd know the difference. I'm not sure what it is. It could be..." Bill stopped, a look of wonder crossing his face. He seemed to come to a decision because with a small shake of his head, he continued, "Well, if I was you, I wouldn't try to expand the bond right now. You go back to school tomorrow, and there will be plenty of distractions for you this term."

"Really? What? Everyone is being so mysterious about what's going to happen at Hogwarts this year. Do you know something? Tell me. I won't tell anyone else."

"C'mon, Blaze. You know that I can't. I would if I were able. It's time for you to be in bed. Now no more questions. I won't tell you anything." He stood and, reaching down, pulled Ginny to her feet. Turning, they made their way back to the house and up to their rooms. 

**Dear Diary,  
That wasn't as bad as I'd expected. Bill didn't laugh or tease me. He just listened. I trust his judgment. He doesn't think it is bad. I still don't know how Mum feels. She has never said anything about it since our talk.**

I don't plan to use the bond at school this year. I'm putting aside what I feel for Harry and plan on going out with other boys. Brittany had the right idea, except for the snogging in public. I won't plan to get serious with anyone, but there are many boys at Hogwarts. I'm going to enjoy myself and have fun. Thirteen is way too young to be serious about anyone, even Harry. Isn't it? 

The weather was dismal as they made their way into King's Cross station, and onto platform nine and three-quarters. When they were all safely on the other side of the barrier, her Mum performed a drying charm, so that they wouldn't have to sit for hours in wet clothing. Ginny found her roommates and her brothers helped them stow their trunks into a compartment on the train.

Disembarking for last minute instructions and goodbyes, she joined everyone on the platform.

The last one to say goodbye was Bill. "Blaze, have a great year. Maybe I'll come and visit you this term." He looked directly into her eyes and said, "Remember what we talked about and don't try and push the boundaries. I'll be doing a little research and let you know if I find anything. I love you, Ginny."

"Love you, too, Bill. What's happening at Hogwarts this year, that you want to come and visit?"

"You know I can't tell you."

"Okay. Please send me an owl if you find out anything. Good or bad."

"The train's starting. Get on before you miss it. You know that I will."


	13. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

Fairy Tales

Chapter 13: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

Brittany closed the door with a snap. She wanted to shut out the rest of the frolicking students aboard the Hogwarts Express. Megan, Rachel, Ginny and she were now Third years. They had plans to make. As she had told Ginny at the World Cup, her parents were allowing her to go out this year and the girls needed a strategy. Brittany was twirling a long curl around her finger as she looked at her roommates, her big brown eyes reflecting her excitement. "Okay, mates, we have to begin planning."

The other three occupants stared at her. "What are you talking about, Britt?" asked Megan. She had lived next door to Brittany her entire life and had a pretty good idea of what was coming. She knew her so well that she was positive that, whatever her idea was, it would be fun.

"Boyfriends," she said, as if this answered the question.

Rachel shook her head in exasperation. "Boyfriends? What kind of answer is that?" she asked. "Besides, that isn't something you plan, it's something that happens."

Sitting next to Megan, Brittany tried to explain. "You just don't understand. Men need a push. Look at Harry. He must know how Ginny feels about him but it hasn't penetrated his brain yet. Males are dense. Most of them need the girl to let them know that they're available or interested, before they'll make a move."

Ginny said, "Oh, that's so true. I love Ron, but he still hasn't figured out that Hermione cares for him."

All four of them nodded knowingly, as Brittany continued. "Right. We have to let the wizard know, so he can make the first move."

"How do we do that? I'd be so embarrassed if he didn't flirt back," said Rachel. She had always been timid when it came to new ideas.

Megan and Ginny exchanged glances. Ginny was chewing on her bottom lip, a definite sign that she was worried.

"We don't have to come on strong, but we do need to flirt," Brittany told them.

Ginny looked down at her hands and, in a small voice, said, "I don't think I _can_ flirt."

Looking at her, Brittany was sure that she was thinking about how she always blushed around Harry. "Ginny, don't worry. I've seen you talk with other boys, and I know that you can do this. It might even help you get over your feelings for Harry."

Rachel grabbed Ginny's hand and said, "Britt's right. You tease and chat with both Neville and Colin without any problems."

"Yeah, but I don't care for them that way."

"That's why you won't blush," Megan said. "That's also why you'll be able to flirt. Your emotions won't be involved."

"It's perfect." Brittany looked around at her roommates. This year was going to be so amusing. They could practice flirting, go out with a few wizards, and just have fun. Nothing serious. "Right. Now that we're all on the same page, we need to decide who we're going to practice on."

Rachel frowned and asked, "What do you mean, 'practice on'?"

"Easy, we have to learn to flirt. It takes practice. We begin by writing down the names of all the boys we know and pick the ones we're most interested in or comfortable with. Let's make a pact to find them on the train and start flirting now."

"On the train? Brittany, are you crazy?" Megan asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to begin yet," said Ginny. "I want to think about this a while."

Rachel shook her head. "Me neither. We need to talk about this some more."

"C'mon, you guys. Don't be chicken. The sooner we start, the easier it will be." Brittany didn't understand why they wanted to wait. The earlier they started their campaign, the quicker the boys would get the idea. She wanted to be going out with someone by the first Hogsmeade weekend and that was just eight weeks away.

"There isn't anyplace on the train to get someone alone. We would have to do this with other people watching," said Megan. Everyone could tell that she wasn't too happy with the idea.

Rachel shuddered. "I don't know if I can do this. Maybe in private. Later tonight, after the feast."

"I'm not sure I can do it all," confessed Ginny, quietly.

"Okay. First, why don't we decide whom we're going to flirt with? Megan, please get out some parchment, ink and a quill. Let's start with a list of potential wizards."

Megan obligingly followed Brittany's request. Brittany knew that she would. She had always been the leader between them, and she knew that if Megan supported her, then Rachel and Ginny would eventually follow.

Rachel smoothed out the parchment, dipped the quill in ink and said, "Okay, I'm ready. Where do we start?"

"Let's make this easy," said Brittany. "We'll start with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley, and Harry Potter."

A blushing Ginny said, "No, Oliver's gone. He's playing for Puddlemere United. Didn't you guys see 'Teen Witch' this summer?"

Megan scratched off Wood's name. "Great! We're down to two names, because we can't poach on Harry, it would hurt Ginny."

"Well, there's Ron's dorm mates: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and, of course, Ron himself," Rachel said.

"Nope. Ron likes Hermione. But we can leave the other three," said Ginny.

"Now we're getting into the spirit of this. How many names do we have?" asked Brittany.

"Only five. What about Colin Creevey, Lee Jordan, Andrew Kirke and Geoffrey Hooper?" Megan said, adding them to the list.

"Are we adding other houses?" asked Ginny, "Because there's Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff, although his father's a git. If I go along with this, I draw the line on Slytherins. I refuse to flirt or date anyone from that House."

"Me too! No one from Slytherin. Wasn't that boy who was Petrified, Justin Finch-Fletchley, in Hufflepuff? Also Ernie Macmillan and Wayne Hopkins," said Rachel.

"I heard that there were a lot of eligible wizards in Ravenclaw. I checked up on them at the end of last term," boasted Brittany. "They are Roger Davies, Stephen Cornfoot, Michael Corner, Kevin Entwhistle and Anthony Goldstein."

Megan was writing as fast a she could. When no one else had more names to suggest she set down the quill and counted the available wizards. "Eighteen! A lot of these boys are much older than we are. I would be very uncomfortable flirting with them. Either way, we should each be able to select one or two from this list. Who wants to go first?"

"This reminds me of a fairy tale that I used to read when I was little. The title was Snow White. This evil stepmother had a magic mirror. She would stand in front of it and say, 'Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?' Of course, at first the mirror said that she was, but when Snow White got older, the mirror said that Snow White was fairer. Well, anyway, the list reminded me of the story. Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the cutest wizard of them all?"

Smiling at how silly Rachel was being, Brittany decided to get things underway; after all, it was her idea. "Okay, I'll go first. Who do you think I should choose?"

"I don't know. Do you like anyone?" asked Megan.

"Well, I think that Seamus is kind of cute."

"There you go. You begin with him," Rachel said.

"Megan, what about you?" Brittany knew who she liked and hoped that Megan fessed up. "C'mon Meg, who?"

"George," said Megan, with a quick look at Ginny.

Ginny's mouth fell open. She hadn't had a clue that her roommate liked her older brother. "You like George? How come you never told me?"

Blushing, Megan replied, "I didn't want you to think I was silly. He's so nice and he's on the Quidditch team."

Wanting to move things along, Brittany asked, "Rachel, Ginny, who are you going to pick?"

"I think I'll pick Michael Corner from Ravenclaw. He's stopped and spoken to me in the library a few times. I really don't like anyone, so if I mess this up, at least he's not in our house and I won't have to see him all the time. Who's it going to be for you, Ginny?" asked Rachel.

She looked around at her friends, who were all eagerly joining Brittany in her quest for a boyfriend. "I — I — I - "

"Ginny, we know how you feel about Harry. Remember, this is just a rehearsal. Maybe you will become more confident so you can eventually flirt with him without blushing," Brittany told her.

Megan added, "No one's picking their future husband or anything, we're just going to have some fun."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Rachel reminded her,

"No, I'm going to do it. I just don't want to lead anyone on, or hurt a friend," said Ginny.

"Easy, pick Colin or Neville. With Colin you can always talk about Harry. He'd love it. Neville would never believe anyone really liked him, and probably won't even know you're flirting."

Ginny shrugged. "It doesn't matter then. Either one."

The door opening interrupted them. As luck would have it, it was both Neville and Colin. After hellos all around, Brittany said, "Ginny, we'll be back in a little while. We're going to see whom we can find," and, with a wink, she left, taking Megan and Rachel with her.

Left alone with her two friends, Ginny wondered where to start. They both sat on the opposite bench seat. "So, Colin, Neville, what did you do this summer?" How was she going to flirt with two people at once? She would get even with Brittany for this if it was the last thing she did.

"Same old, same old. We went to the beach again. But I enjoyed myself. There were quite a few cute girls there this summer." Colin's parents were Muggles, and the beach was their normal summer holiday venue. This was the third year in a row that he had told her that they had gone to the beach, although it was the first time that he had mentioned girls.

Neville lived with his grandmother, who, he had told her last year didn't like to be away from the comforts of her own home. "Gran and I spent the summer at home. We didn't go to the World Cup. Gran didn't want to spend the money. But we did visit London a few times."

Ginny moved to sit between the boys, which, from their looks, made them uncomfortable, and said, "I think this year is going to be fabulous, don't you?" She felt silly talking to them like this.

"Oh yeah. We get to go to Hogsmeade and everything. Did you visit it last year, Neville?" said Colin enthusiastically.

Glumly, Neville answered, "No, I never did. I didn't have anyone to go with."

"I'll go with you this year, Neville," offered Ginny. She wasn't quite sure if she was flirting, but if her dorm mates asked, she could say she tried to get a date for the first Hogsmeade visit.

"I'd like that," Neville said, blushing. It would have been difficult to decide who was more shocked, Neville or Ginny.

Their embarrassment lessened when easy going Colin added, "I'll come too. It will be cool." 

"Great." She wasn't sure whether this was what Rachel meant, but it worked for her. She could practice her _feminine wiles_ and, with them both present, no one would get hurt. She wondered how the rest of them were doing.

Her roommates returned as the train was pulling into the station. They climbed into an empty carriage and were soon up at the school. As they came through the door, Peeves bombarded them with water balloons, trying to create havoc as usual. Since they were already dripping from the rain, the balloons weren't much of a problem. After they found seats at the Gryffindor table, a Prefect came by and used a Drying Charm on them.

As soon as the students filled the hall, Professor Flitwick brought in the Sorting Hat and stool. Colin had informed her that his brother, Dennis, was starting this year. Professor McGonagall led the First years in, and Colin pointed to the smallest and wettest one with pride. After the Sorting Hat's song, the Hat proceeded with the placement of this year's crop of students.

When the ceremony was over, Professor Dumbledore stood and smiled at the students.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them. "Tuck in."

Magically filled platters appeared with a wonderful assortment of food, until you could almost hear the tables groan. Hungry students ate and talked until they were replete. The surfeit of food had relaxed the students, and they were quite willing to listen to Professor Dumbledore when he began his Welcoming Speech.

He began with the usual announcement that Mr. Filch's list of forbidden items had grown and to see the complete list, they could go to his office. The Forbidden Forest meant just that, and the Hogsmeade village was out of bounds to anyone below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

This sentence caught Ginny's attention. She heard Harry gasp, 'What?' on her left. She looked down the table towards her brothers Fred and George and noticed that they were sitting with a look of shock on their faces. What could have happened to cancel Quidditch? In the many years that Ginny had had brothers attending Hogwarts, they had never cancelled Quidditch before. She missed some of Professor Dumbledore's speech, as she watched her brothers.

"…that this year at Hogwarts — "

As a crack of thunder drowned out what Professor Dumbledore was saying, the Great Hall doors were thrown open.

The lightening revealed a man poised in the doorway. All noise stopped. Ginny couldn't even hear anyone breathing. It seemed as if the entire room had been petrified. With each jagged bolt of lightening, more of the man's features became visible to Ginny. As he walked towards the teacher's table, she noticed his grey hair, then his limp. With every other step, she could hear a dull clunk instead of the sound of leather hitting the stone floor.

Slap…Clunk…Slap…Clunk…He had turned and was walking towards Dumbledore when the next angry, white-hot bolt of lightening sizzled across the sky. The left side of his face was now visible, and it was a mass of scars. Ginny gasped. She couldn't see even one inch of smooth skin. Something terrible had happened to this man. Even part of his nose was missing. But none of this was as frightening as his mismatched eyes. One was dark and beady, and the other was a vivid, electric blue. This eye must be magical, because it was rolling and spinning around, looking in every direction at once.

Professor Dumbledore, who graciously gestured to a chair on his right, welcomed the stranger. Sitting down, the man helped himself to a sausage still left on the table, while the Headmaster turned towards the still silent crowd.

He introduced the man as the new Defense Against the Dart Arts teacher, Professor Moody. The usual response to the introduction of a new teacher was applause, but the clapping of Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid barely dented the silence.

This was Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, who had been at her christening? Ginny thought that even as a baby she would have remembered someone who looked like a monster. She distinctly remembered her Mum telling her how he had given her the gift of intuition. He must have been in a terrible fight. She knew from listening to her Dad that he had been an Auror, but was retired. She tried to look at the Headmaster, who began speaking again, but she was still gazing troubled at Professor Moody.

It wasn't until she heard, "…It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year," that she was able to wrench her attention back to Dumbledore.

"You're JOKING?" said Fred, which released some of the tension throughout the hall. And Professor Dumbledore's laughing answer eased it more.

What is the Triwizard Tournament? Why was her brother so excited? This must be what Percy was going on about, and why Bill and Charlie had both said that they might visit.

She tried to stop her thoughts and concentrate on the Headmaster, who was explaining and giving a little history lesson. Okay, this was a friendly contest between the three main European schools of wizardry, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. It had been going on for over seven hundred years, but they had discontinued it when the death toll got too high.

They were trying to reinstate it, with many new measures put into place to ensure that this time, no champion would find himself or herself in mortal danger.

Death Toll? Mortal Danger? This didn't seem like a friendly contest between rival schools. This sounded just like something the Twins would want to enter.

The other schools would arrive in October and the champions would be selected on Halloween. An impartial judge had the task of choosing them. This year, for the first time, they had agreed to impose an age limit, restricting the champion to seventeen years or older.

Professor Dumbledore then sent them to their beds, as tomorrow would be the beginning of classes.

Oh, thank Merlin, all of her family was safe, and so was Harry. The twins wouldn't be seventeen until the first April, next year. She could just sit back and enjoy the tournament. She joined the throng of excited Gryffindors heading for their tower. Everyone was talking about the tournament, trying to guess who would enter, and who the impartial judge would be. Ginny was excited but also very relieved that everyone she cared about would be safe.

When she entered her dormitory, they were still all talking about the Triwizard tournament. This had put their flirting game on the back burner, at least for that night. None of the wizards that they knew would be talking about anything but the tournament. They had discussed their efforts in the carriages on the way from the train station, and the only one who had managed to make any progress towards having a boyfriend for the trip to Hogsmeade had been Ginny, and Neville didn't really count. After getting ready for bed, she opened her diary.

**Dear Diary,  
They're all safe. None of them can enter the contest. Now I know why Mum wasn't worried. I know that she knew about it. This is just the type of thing that would interest the Twins.**

Neville and I are going to Hogsmeade together, sort of. It wasn't very fun to trick Neville into it though. He looked so embarrassed. Thank goodness that Colin decided to come along. They're both my friends and I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm not over Harry and could never like either of them like that. I know that we'll have a good time, though.

What happened to Professor Moody? How did he come to have all those scars? He must have been in so much pain. 

The next morning, Professor McGonagall swept down the house table, handing out timetables. Glancing over the list, Ginny groaned. Could term start off any worse? She had double Potions that morning with Snape, and then Charms and Transfiguration that afternoon. The only bright spot was that she didn't have Professor Trelawney foretelling someone's demise. Her friends hadn't even noticed their timetables; they were busy chatting with Ron's dormmates. Brittany seemed to be getting along with Seamus rather well.

Colin used the opportunity to introduce his brother Dennis to everyone. How could anyone be that enthusiastic at breakfast? They didn't dawdle, as Colin wanted to show him to Harry. She could hear him say, 'see that boy with the black hair and glasses, Dennis? That's Harry Potter!' as they walked away. She wondered if Colin would ever get over his idolization of Harry. No wonder Harry liked to come to her home, where her Mum treated him like all her other children.

As they gathered up their books, she noticed Neville walking timidly towards her. She gave him a welcoming smile as she stood and waited for him. "Good morning, Neville. How does your timetable look?"

He seemed embarrassed by her singling him out, but gamely followed her out of the Great Hall. "Not bad today. We're outside this morning. First, we have Herbology and then Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. This afternoon we have double Divination."

"That sounds so much better than ours. We have double Potions this morning. See you at lunch, Neville." As she walked away, she felt as if someone was watching her. Positive that it was just her anxiety at beginning the term with Professor Snape, she pushed the feeling to the back of her mind, as she and the other Gryffindor Third years descended into the dungeons.

Professor Snape was living up to his reputation. Why couldn't they have Potions with Hufflepuff? Every year they shared the class with Slytherin. Every year Snape played favorites. He treated all of the other houses like dirt. It didn't matter to him whether they got the potion right or wrong, he would find a reason to belittle their work. The professor spent the entire class singling out each of the Gryffindors and going over their failures from the year before. Rachel was in tears before he was finished with her. From the speed in which the students exited his classroom when the bell rang and from the satisfied smirk on his hated face, she could tell that this year wouldn't be any easier. 

"Rachel, don't let him get to you. Let's just go up and relax in to common room before lunch," said Brittany.

"Yeah. Look at it this way," added Megan, "the afternoon has to be better."

"Hey, at least he didn't give us any homework. He didn't have time after enumerating all of our faults," Ginny added. With a shared look of commiseration, the girls made their way through the castle and up to the Gryffindor tower. They sat quietly talking in the common room, letting Rachel calm down, until it was time for lunch.

Seamus had saved a seat next to him for Brittany, who bestowed a glowing smile on him for his gallantry. Rachel and Megan found places next. That left the position between a blushing Neville and Colin for Ginny. She was going to have to talk with Neville before too long. She didn't want to lose a friend over this escapade of Brittany's. Again, she felt someone watching her, but a glance up and down the table didn't reveal the culprit. She did notice that Hermione was shoveling in food rather quickly, and that both Harry and Ron were teasing her about it. While she watched, Hermione jumped up and hurried out of the hall. She didn't seem as if she were upset, so Ginny decided to wait until later to talk with her. She knew what a dolt her brother could be and hoped that he hadn't upset her.

Charms with Professor Flitwick was still one of her favorites. If any class would raise their spirits, it would be Charms. Flitwick was always happy and seemed to truly enjoy teaching. She had never seen him discourage a student. He taught through praise, not rejection. After his class, she left seeing the glass half full, never half empty.

With a spring in her step, she happily made her way to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall spent the day going over what they should have learned already. They tried to make buttons out of beetles, turn their pets into water goblets and hedgehogs into pincushions. She wasn't very pleased with the outcome. "Hmm… Somewhere between your classes last term and the beginning of this term, most of you have left your brains at home, or packed away in your trunk. Did any of you do the required reading this summer? You were supposed to understand the theory of transfiguration before today's class. By tomorrow, I expect each of you to be able to perform these simple changes. Class dismissed."

Wow, they were bad, but not that bad. Ginny wondered what had the professor so out of sorts. They were walking down the main stairs when a commotion below them caught their attention. Malfoy was taunting her brother Ron about something. His ears had turned red, and she could tell by his look that he was angry. It was taking both Hermione and Harry to hold him back. She couldn't hear what he was saying and was trying to get closer, when she saw Harry say something that really pissed Malfoy off. He backed up and stood straighter, looking down his long narrow nose at Harry. As Harry turned to help drag Ron away from the quarrel, Malfoy pulled out his wand and sent a hex towards him.

She gasped in outrage as someone passed her on the stairs. She heard a quietly uttered spell, and, to her delight, a small white ferret was crouching where Malfoy had stood. She watched in amazement as Professor Moody continued down the stairs. Everyone was staring and frozen in either glee or fear, depending on which house they belonged to.

After ascertaining whether the hex had hit Harry, he turned to the ferret that was running down the hall and, pointing his wand, he roared, "I don't think so!" The ferret flew ten feet upward, dropped and bounced back into the air. Loud enough that everyone could hear, he growled, "I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned. Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…"

With each word, the ferret bounced higher. 

"Professor Moody?" Professor McGonagall was descending the stairs. "What are you doing?" With Professor Moody's answer of 'teaching', she dropped the books she was carrying and hurried forward. There was a hurried discussion between the two professors, and Draco Malfoy was again a tall, sniveling boy. He wasn't sneering - his usual contemptuous look was replaced with one of fear, as he was led off by Professor Moody to talk with his head of house. From the sound of it and the look on his face, Moody was pleased to have a chance to see Snape.

The amazing bouncing ferret was the only conversation at dinner that evening. For every sneer, mocking look or contemptuously drawled comment that had ever spewed from Malfoy, the other students found a new reason to replay the hilarious scene.

**Dear Diary,  
I will never forget today. For once, Malfoy didn't get away with it. I wonder about the meeting between Snape and Moody. I hope Snape was worried. I can't wait to actually have a class with Professor Moody. Fred and George told me that he really knew what it was like to fight Death Eaters. **

The amazing bouncing ferret will go down in Hogwarts history as one of the funniest things that has ever happened here.

Normalcy descended upon Hogwarts, or at least as normal as a school for witchcraft and wizardry could be. Students still attended classes, although their subjects were rather different then in the Muggle world. In honor of their future guests, the school was undergoing a good cleaning. Mr. Filch polished and oiled the suits of armor lining the hallways. Several grungy pictures received a good scrubbing, to the dismay of the subjects who huddled in adjacent frames.

The Headmaster had announced that the delegation from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton would be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the thirtieth of October. Released early from their classes, the students needed to assemble in front of the castle to welcome the guests. Rumors were flying on how the other schools would be arriving. Apparating was out of the question, as Hermione kept telling anyone who would listen. You couldn't Apparate onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Flying their brooms would be a long and perilous journey. Some students thought that they would use Portkeys. Some the Hogwarts Express. They would all know soon enough.

The Hogwarts students gathered on the steps, the younger, smaller students to the front. Excitement was pulsing though the young witches and wizards. Everyone had their own pet theory on how the other schools would arrive. Each was hoping that their idea would prove to be correct.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore remarked that he thought the delegation from Beauxbaton was approaching. As everyone looked around, a sixth year pointed over the forest, and yelled, "There!"

No one's theory had been correct. It looked as if an immense house was flying towards them, thought Ginny. No, not a house! Enormous horses were pulling a huge carriage. It landed with the sound of thunder as the horses continued barreling towards them, the carriage wheels squeaking in protest when they bounced over the uneven ground. The horses came to a standstill, their sides heaving and hides dripping with sweat. The horses snorted, their nostril flared, smelling for danger, while their sturdy legs were trembling from the effort of drawing the carriage through the heavens.

While they watched in awe, the door on the carriage opened. A boy, clad in light blue robes, jumped down and extended the stairs, then stepped back respectfully. All eyes remained riveted on the steps as the largest shoe Ginny had ever seen came to rest upon the upper riser. As the shoes came carefully down the stairs, the body unfolded to its impressive height. Dumbledore strode forward with a welcome and drew the person into the light from the castle. A woman of immense proportions stood beside the headmaster. The only person Ginny had ever seen that size before was Hagrid. She was dressed in magnificent silk robes. With dark eyes, smooth olive skin, and her hair drawn back into a bun at the base of her neck, she was striking.

Dumbledore stepped back and began clapping and the students joined in, welcoming the delegation from Beauxbaton. After exchanging pleasantries, he introduced her to the crowd as Madame Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbaton.

All of the students from Beauxbaton had descended from the carriage. They wore silky, light blue robes. Ginny was cold in her heavier Hogwarts uniform, so she knew that they must be freezing. The headmaster, who noticed everything, asked them if they would like to adjourn to the Great Hall to get warm while Hogwarts waited for the group from Durmstrang to arrive.

With a regal nod of her head, Madame Maxime accepted the invitation. She and her students ascended the stairs and walked through the huge doors leading into the castle.

Most of the students were stargazing, expecting the delegation from Durmstrang to arrive the same way as Madame Maxime. Hearing a muffled sucking noise, Lee Jordan looked down to the lake. "The Lake!" yelled Lee, pointing down at it.

He was right. The usual placid water was swirling around. Waves were crashing upon the shore, and a small eddy turned into a raging whirlpool as they watched. From the center of this maelstrom rose a tall mast. Soon an old sailing ship was bobbing in the center of the lake. There were no sails as they watched it glide towards the shore. With the splash of an anchor and a dull thud as a plank hit the muddy bank, the Durmstrang delegation arrived.

Bulky figures disembarked and walked towards the people gathered in front of the entrance. As they swept up the lawn, the man leading them called a welcome to Dumbledore. He was tall and thin, like Dumbledore, but there the resemblance ended. His white hair was short and instead of Dumbledore's flowing white beard, he had a small goatee.

As the guests swept up the stairs and into Hogwarts, the students followed and, entering the Great Hall, found seats at their House tables. When all the students had found places to sit, the staff entered, followed by the Heads of the three schools. After a few words of welcome, Professor Dumbledore bade everyone to eat, saying, "The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast."

As he sat, the plates filled as usual, the house elves doing themselves proud. The students noticed dishes that they had never seen before - specialties made for the enjoyment of the foreign guests. Everyone was talking about the spectacular entrance of both of the schools and wondering what they would do next. Ginny remembered her Dad telling them at the World Cup that when they all got together, they couldn't help showing off. If the schools kept trying to outdo each other for the entire year, it would get pretty interesting around here.

Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch arrived to fill the two empty seats at the head table. When the hungry crowd had emptied the dishes, Professor Dumbledore stood to gain their attention.

He introduced Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch to the students and thanked them for all of the hard work they had done to reinstate the tournament. He proceeded to explain that the five of them would comprise the panel to judge the champions. When he said 'champions', the attention of the students narrowed and focused on that one topic. Who would select the champions?

Seeing the eagerness of the students, he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

All of the eyes in the Great Hall turned to where Mr. Filch was carrying in a great ancient wooden chest, encrusted with jewels. He carefully set it in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"Both Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have examined the instructions for the tasks. They have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess — their daring — their powers of deduction — and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At the word 'danger' you could hear a pin drop. The Hall seemed to be holding its collective breath.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

He pulled out his wand and tapped the casket three times. When the lid opened, he removed a large wooden cup, filled to the brim with blue-white flames, which he set carefully on top of the chest.

"You have twenty-four hours to enter. Just write your name and school clearly on a piece of parchment and drop it in the goblet. The goblet will decide from all those who enter, who is most worthy of becoming champion. We will place the goblet in the entrance hall tonight, and I will be drawing an Age Line around it. No one under the age of seventeen will be able to cross it."

"Finally, do not enter the contest lightly. Placing your name in the goblet is a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once the goblet has selected you. Now I think it's time for bed. Good night to you all."

There was an explosion of sound as the students started talking amongst themselves. Ginny had barely drawn breath the entire time Professor Dumbledore had been talking. She had been sure that her brothers would try to find a way to enter, even though they weren't of age. With the Age Line, that couldn't happen. They were safe. She hoped that the headmaster would have thought of all of the ways to make them appear older then they were. Knowing her brothers, she was sure that they would try anyway.

Deep in thought, she followed her roommates up to the Gryffindor tower. One more day, and she would be able to relax. As soon as the Goblet selected the champions and she knew for certain that somehow, someway, they hadn't tricked it into choosing one of her brothers. Then she could stop worrying.

**Dear Diary,  
Merlin, please keep my brothers safe. I know that this is just the kind of dare that they would love to pull off. Them getting passed Professor Dumbledore's Age Line would be a feather in their cap of escapades. I know that they will try. **

After a night of restless sleep, she rose with a dreaded certainty that something appalling was going to happen. It was the thirty-first of October, Halloween, her birthday and the day when the champions would be selected. She had slipped out of the tower early to go and sit on the stairs in the entrance hall. She wanted, no, needed, to know whether the Twins had tricked the Age Line. Ginny watched the entire Durmstrang delegation step across the line and drop their names into the Goblet. Ron, Hermione and Harry came down on their way to the hall for breakfast, when Fred, George and Lee stepped forward, laughing.

"Done it!"

"We just took it."

"The Aging Potion."

"One drop, each. We only need to be few months older." With that said, Fred stepped forward. Holding a piece of parchment with his name and school clearly legible, he stepped over the line.

Thinking that he had tricked the line, George quickly followed. With a loud snap, they landed with a thud across the hall, thrown from inside the circle. Both of them were sporting magnificent, long, grey beards.

They hadn't tricked the Age Line. One of Ginny's worries out of the way, she stood and entered the Great Hall for breakfast. She knew that she could no longer postpone her chat with Neville and Colin. How did she get herself into this mess? What was she going to say to them? How would they react? She'd made a mess with this flirting business. Maybe she didn't have any feminine wiles. She just prayed that when they were finished talking this morning, she could still call them friends.

She asked both Neville and Colin to take a walk around the lake with her. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that both boys seemed very quiet, as well. She didn't want something like this to ruin their friendship.

"Umm — Neville - Colin. I have a confession to make." Ginny was so embarrassed; she was sure her face could rival the sun's heat. 

"Me too!" said Neville.

Colin nodded and looked as if he was about to speak.

Ginny broke in, "I don't want anyone to be hurt, but on the train... Well, I wasn't acting like myself."

"That's a relief," said Colin. "We thought you were off your rocker."

Ginny stared at them. Neville wore a relieved smile and looked much happier than he had at breakfast.

"You see, on the train I was just happy to be going back to Hogwarts."

"Ginny you don't have to explain," Neville told her. "We understand." Reaching out his hand, he said, "Friends?"

"Friends." With a warm smile, she started to shake hands, but then decided that a hug would feel better. So, being Ginny, she threw herself at them. She was very glad that that was behind her and she had maintained her friendship with both boys. Because they had cleared the air, the wizards accepted her embrace for what it was, just a hug between friends. 

Chattering like magpies, their equilibrium restored, the three friends enjoyed their walk. Colin had remembered that it was her birthday and teased her about finally being a teenager. It had turned into a very good day, with the naming of the Champions to look forward later on.

As they neared the castle, Ginny wondered why she felt so uneasy. For a while this afternoon she had been able to push it to the background, but as she walked towards the castle, the feeling came crashing down on her. Nothing had happened that day. She had confessed her foolishness to her friends, and they had forgiven her. Her brothers were safe. Harry hadn't even left the grounds. So where was this feeling coming from? The closer that she came to Hogwarts, the stronger her fear grew. Something bad was going to happen that evening, she was sure of it. But how could she sound an alarm, when she only had a feeling? Who would believe her that something was wrong?

The three friends went straight into the Great Hall for dinner. Ginny was again sandwiched between Neville and Colin, only now instead of looking uneasy, they were teasing and laughing her. Both of the young wizards seemed to have noticed that the closer that they came to school, the quieter Ginny became. Vying with each other, the wizards tried to see who could bring a smile to her face first. This jocularity caused a few raised eyebrows. Ginny noticed quite a few shocked expressions on the faces of her family and roommates. She didn't much care. She for one was happy that they were being silly. Their antics were helping to hold her feeling of pending disaster at bay.

Most of the students in the hall ate quickly, the Goblet of Fire drawing excited looks from everyone present. They were all on tenterhooks, waiting expectantly for the naming of the champions. The excitement level within the room rose as their dinner plates emptied. Whispering amongst him or her self, each student was positive that his or her House would contain the champion

When the plates were again clean and glistening, Professor Dumbledore stood and captured everyone's attention. 

Calmly, he approached the Goblet of Fire. Looking into the blue white flames, he estimated that it needed a minute longer. He used the time to give directions to the winners. After calling their name, they were to enter the door behind the staff table to receive their first instructions.

To make things more dramatic, he pulled out his wand and extinguished all the candles in the room. Now the only light came from the Goblet.

The blue-white flames turned red and a pillar of that flame erupted from the cup bearing a piece of parchment. Professor Dumbledore plucked it easily out of the air and in a carrying voice, intoned, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

Ginny heard Ron say, "No surprise there!" and the room exploded with cheers. They watched as he slowly made his duck-footed way through the hall into the adjacent room.

With another spout of red flame, Dumbledore again snatched at the parchment ejected before it could land and stated, "The champion for Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour." As for Krum, the hall gave the champion hearty applause, as she regally swept through the door into the next room.

Ginny felt as if the weight of the world were resting on her shoulders. All around her were happy excited people, but she knew that in the next few moments her world would turn upside down. Fear clutched at her heart, which was straining against it, as a small bird would flutter against your hand if you were to remove it from its nest.

Where was this feeling of dread coming from? She was so scared that she was trembling. Colin noticed and put his arm around her. Ginny leaned into him, thankful for his silent support, but knowing that it was too late. She knew that whatever was going to happen would happen in the next few minutes.

Through her agitation came the feeling of someone watching her. She could actually feel the weight of the eyes upon her slender frame. With the sensation came a sense of well being, of calm. The eyes were telling her to relax, not to worry, that everything would be okay.

The Hogwarts students and staff held their breath as a tongue of red flame carried the third and final name out of the chalice. With a graceful move, he again rescued it and, after a short pause, he announced, "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

The Great Hall pulsated with sound. Students from Hufflepuff house stood as one. Cheering, stamping and clapping as their champion rose to make his way to the front of the room, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor joined in to welcome the Hogwarts champion.

Cedric passed into the next chamber and Professor Dumbledore prepared to excuse the remaining students. Distracted by a change in the Goblet of Fire, he paused. Instead of going out, the blue-white flame was growing brighter. The flickering flames drew the attention of all eyes. No one spoke. In fact, no one moved, as the flame again turned red and shot high into the air. When the spit of fire withdrew back into the Goblet, a lone piece of parchment began to flutter to the floor. As with the other three, Dumbledore reached forward and seized it out of the air. Professor Dumbledore stared at the parchment while everyone else in the Great Hall stared at him. He swallowed. Then clearing his throat, he read out —

"Harry Potter."


	14. Champions And Dragons

Fairy Tales

Chapter 14: Champions and Dragons

_Harry Potter!_

Two short words. Eleven letters.

Time stopped. No one moved. Ginny couldn't have heard correctly. It just wasn't possible. His name was indelibly written across her heart, and she had just imagined it coming out of the Goblet of Fire. He wouldn't have entered. He couldn't have crossed the Age Line. He didn't like being famous.

The watched feeling evaporated. Her sense of inner support, severed. Fear returned in waves, and her body threatened to collapse. Only by sheer will power was she able to stave off the blackness that tried to swallow her as she turned to look at Harry.

He looked shocked. His eyes were wide with disbelief. She watched as he said, "I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't!" to Ron and Hermione.

Ginny wrenched her gaze away and looked back at Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall had joined him and was whispering frantically to him. He shook his head and called Harry forward.

It wasn't a trick of her imagination. She hadn't made it up. Professor Dumbledore had read Harry's name. The Age Line hadn't protected him. Who had entered his name? She believed him when he said that he hadn't done it. No one could have faked that look of surprise.

She knew that this was where her dread stemmed from now — now that it was too late. Professor Dumbledore had stated that putting your name in the Goblet of Fire was a binding magical contract and to be sure that you would accept the consequences if you were selected.

Her breath was coming in shallow painful gasps. The only thing, right then, that was keeping her upright in her seat was Colin's arm still wrapped securely around her shoulders. Ginny's head slowly turned. It kept pace with Harry as he made his way up to where the Headmaster was standing.

"Well… through the door, Harry," he instructed.

The angry voices throughout the Hall finally penetrated her shocked mind. Ginny realized that no one had cheered or clapped as he had made that lonely trek towards the door behind the staff table. She could now decipher snatches of the infuriated questions. 'How? When? Why?' were the main topics.

What was the matter with everyone? How could they believe that he had entered his name? They had known him for three years; didn't they understand him at all? This would never have been something that he would do. He didn't like fame. He wanted to be normal. He didn't like being the center of attention, but somehow the attention always found him.

Professor Dumbledore excused everyone. The angry students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang filed out of the Great Hall and left through the massive front doors. The Hogwarts students split into the four houses and each group took the most direct route towards their common room. Students from Hufflepuff were still chanting Cedric's name. Not known for its heroes, they were celebrating the choosing of one of their own as the Hogwarts champion. The Slytherins strutted towards their common room in the dungeons, feigning indifference about the selection of Hogwarts champion. Ravenclaws, disappointed that the Goblet hadn't chosen someone from the many students from their house who had entered, were walking slowly with their heads bent and not talking much.

The witches and wizards from Gryffindor were talking amongst themselves. They were elated. But they wondered why the cup had chosen a fourth champion. Many were waiting to hear how Harry had tricked the Age Line. Lee, Fred and George had tried and failed. None of them seemed to believe that Harry hadn't been the one to enter his name. They thought that he denied it just because he didn't want to get into trouble.

Finally, Harry came through the portrait hole, the common room erupted into cheers. Many hands pulled Harry into a mass of well-wishers. Everyone was yelling and slapping him on the back. Ginny heard him tell Fred and Angelina that he hadn't entered, but no one was willing to listen. Lee Jordan was tying an old Gryffindor banner around his neck. She could tell that Harry was getting frustrated with all the attention, especially since no one was listening to him. She watched as he forced his way through the crowd and up the stairs to his dorm. He looked so alone. Where was Ron? Why wasn't he by Harry's side?

Ginny slowly climbed the spiral stairs to her dorm room, her exhausted body barely able to put one foot in front of the other. She desired the oblivion of sleep, but she was so worried, she was almost afraid to go to bed. Bill had told her not to push the bond. She knew that if she didn't calm down, her stressed subconscious self would call out to him, and she didn't want that to happen.

Sitting down at her desk, she wrote in her diary.

**Dear Diary,  
Sweet Merlin! How did this happen? I thought everyone I loved was safe. Why didn't Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall stop it? Why does everything always happen to Harry? This isn't some stupid prank! This is serious! Champions have DIED before. He looked so little tonight compared to the other champions.**

I wish I could comfort him as he has always comforted me. I could visit him in his dreams for just a little while. Would that be so bad? I know he would come if I was to call him. My love would make him stronger. I know it would. I wish I hadn't promised Bill. Harry needs me right now. But a promise is a promise, so I won't call him. I hope Bill finds out that this is a good bond soon and releases me from that promise.

If Harry has a guardian angel, I hope they're looking out for him. I love him so much. Please keep him safe. 

Taking her Charms book, she climbed into bed. She read up on Cheering Charms until she became drowsy. Then she placed the tome on her nightstand, and, snuggling down into her bed, she said, "Nox!" before sliding her wand under her pillow. Ever since the debacle at the World Cup when she left her wand in the tent, she kept it within arms reach. She didn't intend anyone to catch her unprotected ever again.

The following week, a laughing crowd surrounded Ginny at dinner when Harry came in. He looked up and down the table and then sat at the far end all alone. She looked over at Ron for his reaction, and he was pretending that he hadn't noticed. What was going on?

Ginny thought back and realized that she hadn't see Ron and Harry talking since the Goblet named Harry as the fourth champion.

Molly had been having trouble sleeping since Halloween. She had thought that all of her children, including Harry, were safe because of the imposed age restriction this year.

How had this happened? Who put his name in? She knew that if Harry had said that he didn't put his name in then he hadn't. He had always been unfailingly truthful to her, even at his own expense. His honor was an integral part of his soul.

Ginny, Fred and George had all sent her owls to tell her that Ron hadn't spoken to Harry since the thirty-first of October. She understood that it was hard for him always coming in second. First, he grew up in his brothers' shadows - they had always done everything before him, and then Harry's - because of his fame.

She was giving Ron until the Christmas holidays to snap out of it and remember how good a friend Harry was, before she interfered. Molly was positive that he would come to his senses before then.

With her feet up and sitting under a soft knitted afghan, she was having a cup of tea when the Daily Prophet arrived. Prominently displayed on the front page was Harry's picture. The story carried over onto multiple pages. She settled in and proceeded to read.

When she read the section about Harry still crying over his parents, she began sobbing. She was glad that she was sitting in the family room and that there was a box of tissues handy. Molly didn't think she could talk well enough to utter a Summoning Charm. She was still sniffing when she read that Hermione was Harry's girlfriend. That caused a smile, she knew that Hermione had a huge crush on Ron, and that she and Harry were just friends

Reading the story through for the second time had caused a new waterfall of tears to begin. She was still crying, her tears staining the paper, when Charlie came downstairs looking for her. Charlie had arrived yesterday, but wouldn't tell her why, just that it was Ministry business.

When he heard the sobs, he rushed into the room with his wand out. Seeing his Mum in such anguish, he fell to his knees and gathered her into his embrace. "Mum, what's the matter? Has something happened to Dad, or one of the other kids?"

"N — N — No, Charlie. I'm being silly. I'm sorry if I worried you. I was reading the Daily Prophet. He stills cries about his parents! Oh bless him, I never knew!" 

"Who, Mum? What are you talking about?"

Waving the paper at him, she said, "H — Harry." Hiccups were making it hard for her to talk.

Charlie took the paper and quickly scanned the article. "Mum, you know Rita Skeeter. This is full of lies. You don't actually believe all of this. Don't let this story bother you."

She blew her nose and wiped the tears from her face, trying to pull herself together. "You're right. Sitting here crying won't help him anyway. C'mon, let's go into the kitchen, and I'll make you some breakfast."

Tired of waiting for Ron to get over whatever he needed to get over, Ginny had owled her Mum. She still hadn't received an answer, so she felt that it was time to talk with her prat of a brother. It was only two days before the first task, and Harry was going to need Ron's support. When she got up to leave the table after dinner, she asked, "Ron, can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Something wrong, Ginny?"

"No, not really. At least I hope not," she said.

They left the hall and turned to go towards the library. "Why didn't Harry join us tonight, Ron?'

Her brother continued up the hallway, his ears turning pink. Ginny knew that he was getting upset, but she didn't know why.

"Maybe he thought he was too good to join us?" At her shocked look, he continued. "He is a Hogwarts Champion now."

Ginny rounded on him, stabbing him with a glaring look and her hair crackling with electricity. "How dare you! You of all people shouldn't believe that he put his name in. He told you that night at the table that he didn't do it. You're supposed to be his best friend, and you don't understand him at all." With each word, her voice rose until she was screaming.

Really angry, Ron poked her in the chest with his extended forefinger and screamed back, "Stay out of it, Gin. You have nothing to do with this."

"Get your finger off of me, or you'll have bats coming out of your nose for the next week. Why are you being such a prat? Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Jealous! How dare you?" said Ron. "I have been at his side for the last three years. Have I ever let him down? Haven't I always stood up for him? Even when I received detention, I stayed with him. I went into the Forbidden Forest with him, and spiders attacked us. I hate spiders. I've done just as much as he has. He wouldn't have got past the chessboard without me." 

"Then why aren't you acting like a friend this time?" She said this in a much quieter voice. After hearing what Ron had just yelled at her, she was positive that he just needed to put his feeling into words. Maybe verbalizing them would help him get over his anger and jealousy.

Looking at her as if he had just realized what he was yelling, he said, "You just don't understand."

She placed a calming hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I understand that he's your best friend. I understand that he gets a lot of attention. I also know that he needs your friendship. He looked so alone sitting by himself. Remember, Ron, I wouldn't even be here today, if you both hadn't solved the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets and came to rescue me. Do you really think that he'd put his name into the Goblet without telling you?"

Ron looked down at his shoes, and shrugged. He still didn't seem prepared to let his anger go.

She thought that she'd given him enough to think about this afternoon. Hugging him, she said, "C'mon, let's go to the common room. I have loads of homework to do."

"You go ahead. I want to take a walk."

Ron had been walking around the lake since his sister had yelled at him and then left him to do her homework. At first he'd been angry and walked quite fast, thinking of all the answers he should've said. How he wasn't jealous. How Harry hadn't talked to him, either. Why did he have to make the first move? If Harry was his friend, why hadn't he told Ron that he was entering the Tournament?"

As the time passed, his stride got shorter and slower. Harry had never told a lie that he knew of, you couldn't count the predictions that they made up for Trelawney. He'd said that he didn't enter. That should've been good enough for him. After all, it was enough for both Hermione and Ginny.

Why hadn't he believed his friend? Ron stopped and groaned. He was jealous! He was jealous of his best friend. He didn't want to believe it. Sure, Harry was famous, but he didn't want to be. Hadn't Harry told him that many times? Starting his lonely walk again, he realized that he owed Harry an apology. He'd been a terrible friend. He didn't deserve a friend like Harry.

He had been a stupid git. If he was Harry, he wouldn't forgive him. What could he do to make it up to him? _Could_ he make it up to Harry?

Ron decided to apologize that evening. It didn't matter whether Harry forgave him or not. He knew that he wouldn't be able to look at himself in a mirror if he didn't.

Excited at the idea of making up with Harry, Ron hurried back to the castle. He hoped to see him at dinner but missed him. Harry wasn't in the common room or the library. Finally, Ron went up to the dormitory to wait. It was after one o'clock in the morning before Ron heard Harry talking to someone in the common room.

Ron waited, but when Harry didn't come up to bed, he decided to go down and get his apology out of the way. He knew that he couldn't wait any longer.

He walked down the stairs and entered the common room. Harry was alone. "Who were you talking to?"

"What's that got to do with you?" Harry snarled. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?'

"I just wondered where you —" Ron broke off, shrugging. This wasn't going the way he wanted it too. Harry was so angry. Maybe tonight wasn't the time. "Nothing, I'm going back to bed."

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you? Harry shouted.

"Sorry about that," said Ron. "Should have realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practicing for you next interview in peace."

Picking up a discarded badge that said POTTER REALLY STINKS, Harry threw it at him. In his shock, Ron didn't even duck and it struck him in the face. Harry wasn't finished. He said, "There you go. Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky…That's what you want, isn't it?"

Ron watched Harry stride across the room and up the stairs. He almost expected Harry to punch him. He didn't know what he'd have done. He must've hurt his friend quite a bit for him to act this way. He'd never acted that way with him before. Ron wasn't sure if Harry would accept his apology, but he still felt the need to give him one.

He spent a few more lonely hours thinking about what had caused the rift between Harry and him. The fire had burned down to embers when he slowly dragged himself up to bed. He hoped that he'd have a chance to talk with a calmer Harry tomorrow.

Today was the Tournament's first task. Ginny woke early and couldn't go back to sleep. She took a blanket and sneaking up to the Astronomy tower, she waited for the sun to come up. Worry was causing tremors in her hands, and her legs were having trouble holding her up. She was so afraid. Most of the students had talked about the first challenge, and there were many different guesses over what it was going to be.

The suns rays began lightening the sky, drawing streaks of pink, gold, and light blue against a backdrop of black velvet. She hoped the magic that created the beauty of the morning wouldn't lead to the harming of any of the champions. Before the last star winked out for the day, Ginny made a wish. She would try anything to keep Harry safe. At least it couldn't hurt.

When the sun was fully over the horizon and she knew that other people would be up, she rose, folded the blanket, and slowly returned to Gryffindor tower. She wanted to join her roommates for breakfast; she just hoped that she could eat something. They still had lessons that morning, so the third years had to go to Potions. Professor Dumbledore had cancelled all afternoon classes. 

Even though she hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, Ginny and was pushing her food around her plate at lunch. Just the thought of food was making her ill. Professor McGonagall had come and retrieved Harry half way through lunch, and led him out the doors of the Great Hall.

Her roommates were going to the first task with Harry's, so she decided to join them. Colin also came along. She was sitting squashed between Neville and Colin again. After the night that Colin had needed to hold her so that she didn't fall, he had asked her what she felt for Harry. Because they were such good friends and he already knew, she had confessed her feelings. He was happy for her and very supportive.

Knowing how she felt, she knew that Colin was keeping a close eye on her while they waited to see what the first challenge would be. When they announced that each champion would have to face a dragon and steal an egg from her clutch, she felt as if she were going to faint.

He put his arm around her and said, "Ginny, snap out of it. No one will let anything happen to Harry."

Coming to her rescue was becoming a habit for both him and Harry, thought Ginny. Pulling herself together, she said, "Thanks, Colin. I'm sorry I was being so stupid."

"Not stupid. You care for him and you don't want to see him hurt. I understand."

Ludo Bagman announced Cedric, while the handlers led a huge bluish-grey dragon into the stadium. Ginny watched as Cedric walked in calmly. He didn't appear nervous. Pulling out his wand, he transfigured a rock into some breed of dog. The dog ran around in circles barking, creating a distraction while Cedric worked his way behind the dragon. It looked as if he would be able to snatch the golden egg easily. Suddenly, the dragon lost interest in the yapping dog. Ginny didn't know whether she smelt Cedric or had seen him out of the corner of her eye, but she turned enraged to see him holding one of her eggs. Although Cedric had the golden egg, he couldn't escape from the flash of fire emitted from her mouth. He barely got away. Only a quick leap and roll saved him. Even though his shoulder and face were burnt, he still had a huge smile of satisfaction on his face.

The stadium went wild. Clapping and stamping their feet, the students applauded Cedric's accomplishment. While Ginny waited for the second challenger to take the field, she unclenched her hands and noticed that her fingernails had left half moon indentations embedded in her palms.

Dragon handlers urged a green dragon into the arena, and then Fleur Delacour captured Ginny's attention. She entered the arena with quiet determination, her head high. Ginny watched her raise her arms over her head and do some sort of charm. Over time, the dragon became drowsy, blinked and seemed to have trouble opening her eyes. Ginny watched as, restlessly, the dragon settled down and fell asleep. Fleur walked regally across the arena. She seemed sure that her charm had worked. She had just hoisted the egg when the dragon snorted. A great jet of flame set Fleur's robes on fire. She quietly put the fire out with water from her wand then turned and walked away.

As the dragon had gone to sleep the stadium had become very quiet, so as not to disturb it. But when Fleur was out of danger and held the golden egg, it erupted with noise. A second champion had bested the giant beasts.

Krum was next. He faced a beautiful scarlet dragon. He pulled his wand out and, with a sort of stabbing motion, caused the dragon immense pain. The dragon couldn't see and trampled quite a few of her eggs while she stumbled around mad with pain and making a strange roaring, bleating noise. Krum dodged her to grab the golden egg and then he quickly left the field. The champions were not supposed to harm any of the dragon's real eggs, so, although he had been fast, Krum didn't receive full marks from anyone but Karkaroff.

As the handlers healed the Conjunctivitus Curse that Krum had inflicted her with, the crowd waited expectantly for the fourth and final champion. The students were enjoying the excitement of the challenge while sitting safe in their seats and the afternoon without lessons.

Ginny had calmed down a bit. None of the champions had been seriously hurt. But during the time it took to change dragons and clean up the broken shells, her nerves stretched to the breaking point waiting for them to call Harry.

Urging a new dragon into the arena was her brother Charlie. She waved even though there wasn't any way that he could see her. Harry's dragon was a Hungarian Horntail. She knew about these dragons. She had seen them up close when her parents and she had visited Charlie over the Christmas holidays three years ago. The breed was vicious. Not only could they breath fire farther then most of the others, their tails were just as dangerous as their fronts, each one being studded with long spikes that they could whip around very quickly and with deadly accuracy.

Harry walked out into the arena. He looked so much smaller then the other three contestants from her vantage point. Ginny's heart flipped over, and she clenched her hands into painful fists. Her breath was coming in short fast gasps. She felt faint, but she wouldn't remove her eyes from his small form, sending all of her support towards him.

He turned towards the castle, and, raising his wand, he spoke. She couldn't hear what he said, but she hoped that whatever it was, it kept him safe. Harry just stood there as if waiting for something. The cheering crowd heard a whistling noise and it was coming closer to the arena. The students on the far side of the field had become even louder. Soon Ginny could see why. Harry had summoned his Firebolt. Climbing aboard, he proceeded to fly around the Horntail. 

The dragon was standing over her clutch of eggs, her head swivelling so that her malevolent eyes could watch Harry. He kept flying around her head, just out of reach, teasing her with his presence. He must have a plan, but Ginny didn't understand what it was. The dragon reared and sent a great spout of flame at Harry, almost hitting him. His Firebolt swerved just in time. Unfortunately, the Horntail took that moment to viciously swipe her tail in his direction. He tried to escape but one of the long spikes cut through his robes and into his shoulder.

Ginny cried out as if she could feel his pain. Sobbing, she wanted to cover her eyes but, at the same time, she was held spellbound by his flying skill. Never had she seen him fly better.

With a trumpet of fury, the Hungarian Horntail rose leaving her nest unprotected. Lying low over the broom, Harry sent his Firebolt screaming towards the ground and through the dragon's legs, snatching up the golden egg as he streaked past. He flew so quickly that he was soon out of the dragon's reach.

He had done it. He was safe. He had only received a small injury. Though Ginny still had tears on her cheek, she was cheering and clapping so hard that her hands hurt.

The yelling subsided so that the crowd could hear Harry's scores. Colin used the time to reach over and take one of Ginny's hands. There was blood dripping from her palm. Her nails had pierced her skin while she had clenched them so tightly. Uncaring, she watched as Harry tied with Viktor Krum for first place.

Besides the first task being over and Harry surviving, Ginny had been happy to see that her prat of a brother had worked through his jealousy and apologized to Harry. While she walked back to school to have her hands healed, she noticed that they were standing together talking quickly. Both boys sported huge grins. 

Two weeks later, all that anyone was talking about was the Yule Ball. As part of the Tournament, Hogwarts was hosting a dance. Ginny wouldn't be able to attend because it was limited to fourth years and above. So, unless she received an invitation from someone older, she might as well go home. Hearing that three other witches had asked Harry to the ball, but that he had turned them down, she almost worked herself up into asking him. On the other hand, they were friends and she didn't want to put him in the position of having to turn her down. It would just be too embarrassing. She was writing an essay for Transfiguration and watching Hermione, who was in the common room for a change instead of the library. She had told Ginny that, because Krum kept coming into the library with his giggling followers, it was quieter and easier to work here. They were at separate tables because they both had loads of work to do. 

Neville came through the portrait hole and went to join Hermione. He seemed quite nervous, which wasn't very unusual for him. They spoke quietly for a few minutes, during which Neville started blushing, and Hermione shook her head, looking troubled. Neville began to stand, more embarrassed then she had ever seen him. 

Taking pity on him, Ginny called him over. "Neville, what's the matter? Is there something that I can help you with?"

A pink-faced Neville walked slowly over to the table she was working at. "No, I've waited too long."

"Waited too long for what?"

"You know that I don't have many friends here and that I don't talk to many girls. I was hoping that Hermione would take pity on me and go to the Yule Ball with me. She's always been really nice to me, helping me in potions and all. But she's already going with someone." Neville was looking at the tabletop while he explained.

Ginny was looking at Hermione, surprise on her face. She knew that Hermione liked Ron but she didn't think that he'd asked her. At the slight shake of Hermione's head, Ginny knew that it wasn't Ron. Puzzled, she looked back at Neville, who had the more pressing problem at this moment. "Well, there are other girls, can't you ask any of them?"

"Besides Hermione, you're the only other girl that's nice to me. I'm sure that you're already going with someone. You're so popular."

"No, I'm not. No one's asked me." Now Ginny was embarrassed as well.

"Really, that's super." Neville looked up from the tabletop to see her surprised expression. "I don't mean that it's super that you haven't been asked… well, yes I do. But not that way! I mean — Ginny will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

The only person that Ginny would've considered going with was Harry. With Neville's very excited invitation, she changed her mind. After all, she wasn't going to sit around and wait for Harry to notice her anymore. Was she? "Thank you. Neville, I'll be honored to accept your kind invitation." 

"Brilliant, thanks Ginny." Neville jumped up and almost ran from the room.

Hermione gathered her books and joined Ginny at her table. Ginny was glad that they were the only two people in the common room. Neville had been rather loud in his excitement. "Hi, Hermione. What was Neville talking about? Did my prat of a brother finally ask you out?"

Again, Hermione shook her head. "No. He hasn't. However, I did accept an invitation to the Yule Ball. I've decided to join you in your quest to have a little fun while waiting for those two idiots to figure things out."

"Who asked you?"

"Viktor Krum! Don't tell anyone. He said that he'd been coming into the library to talk to me, but that all those girls kept following him," Hermione said, talking very fast.

Ginny was stunned. "Hermione, he's from Durmstrang. He's one of the champions that's trying to beat Harry."

Hermione looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "I know that. But remember what the Sorting Hat said. We need to make friends with other schools because we'll need everyone in the end to fight the final battle."

"Okay, but a champion? Couldn't you befriend someone else?"

"No. He must be powerful, or why else select him? We'll need the best to win. Besides, no one else has asked me. It's very flattering to be thought of as a girl and not just a friend."

"Alright. I understand. But I don't think Ron's going to be too happy about this."

"Who knows, maybe he'll finally see me as a girl, instead of just a bookworm. This might be the catalyst to spark our relationship. That's what I'm hoping."

Just days before the Ball, Ron entered the common room white as a sheet and dazed. Ginny rushed to his side and drew him over to a seat in front of the fire. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? C'mon, Ron, snap out of it and talk with me."

In a small voice quite different from his normal one, Ron muttered, "I just asked her to go to the Ball with me."

"Who, Hermione? Ron, talk to me."

"No, not Hermione. Fleur Delacour!"

"Why would you ask her to the Ball?"

"She's beautiful - All that blonde hair - And she's a champion."

"Ron, you are a prat. Did she accept or turn you down?"

"She looked right through me, as if I didn't even exist. I ran for it."

Just then, Harry climbed through the entrance to the common room and joined them. Ginny noticed that he didn't look too happy either, but kept her focus on her brother. At Harry's, "What's up, Ron?" her brother began reliving it all over again. Smiling, she tried to soothe him, but wasn't making any headway when Harry told him that Fleur was part Veela. That wasn't the end of his astonishing announcements. He also said that he'd asked Cho Chang to go to the ball with him. That wiped the smile right off her face. She'd suspected that he had a crush on the Ravenclaw Seeker last year, but this was the first confirmation. Her heart constricted, and she felt a dull ache as if she were getting the flu. Blinking rapidly, she banished her tears. She needed to concentrate on her brother.

"This is mad," said Ron. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone — well, except Neville. Hey — guess who he asked? Hermione!"

"What?" said Harry.

Ron went into his little speech about how Hermione must've been lying to save Neville's feelings. He was being very unkind towards Hermione and Neville and both boys were laughing. Ginny became annoyed. "Don't laugh - "

As luck would have it, Hermione climbed through the door and came to join them at that time. "Why weren't you two at dinner?"

Ginny was happy to see her. She needed the support of another girl. Ron had behaved nastily while making fun of Hermione and Neville, and she decided to pay him back a little. "Because — oh shut up laughing, you two — because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!"

That shut them both up.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" asked Hermione.

Ron was staring at Hermione as if he'd never seen her before. Ginny knew that sparks were going to begin flying all around as Ron finally realized that Hermione was a girl. While they spat at each other like two cats fighting, she just watched. Hermione was winning. When she told Ron that she couldn't accompany either of them because she already was going with someone else and stormed off towards the girl's dormitory, he said, "She's lying."

"She's not," said Ginny quietly.

"Who is it then?" said Ron sharply.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," said Ginny.

"Right," said Ron, who looked extremely put out, "this is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry and I'll just - "

"I can't," said Ginny, and she went scarlet. "I'm going with — with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought… well… I'm not going to be able to go otherwise. I'm not in fourth year." She felt awful. What must Harry be thinking of her? Her brother suggesting that he takes her the Yule Ball. No, he hadn't suggested, he ordered her to go. Embarrassed, she made her escape. "I think I'll go and have dinner," she said, and she got up and walked off to the portrait hole, her head bowed.

Darn, Ron is such a prat. How could he just offer me up to Harry like that? It wasn't even Harry's idea, but my brother's. I'm glad that I'd already accepted Neville. I couldn't have got out of it, otherwise. Ron would've pushed until Harry didn't have any choice but to take me. I could be going to the Yule Ball right now with Harry. That would be uncomfortable, especially knowing that he wanted to be there with Cho. Well, now I know for sure. He does like someone else.

Ginny never arrived at the Great Hall for dinner that night. She found an empty room, cried a little bit, then gave herself a stern talking to. She fortified her heart against more hurt, locking away that offending organ where no one could reach it. Love was for silly little girls; she didn't intend to let anyone get that close again. She'd have fun, go out with tons of boys, but she'd never let them into her heart. She'd be in control of each and every association. Let them be hurt when it was over, she'd cried enough for her entire lifetime.

**Dear Diary,  
Ron doesn't have a clue! What is wrong with him? How could he have ordered Harry to take me like that? Who does he think he is? I was so mortified. I had dreamed of Harry asking me, but I knew that it wouldn't happen. Why did Ron ruin everything? He has never just let Harry and me be friends! For three years, he has treated me as just a little sister. On the train when he ordered me to leave. Wondering why I would visit Harry in the Hospital wing. Asking Harry if I was bothering him. Now, to top it all off, Ron ordered me to go with him to a dance. Does he just think that I'm a puppet? Without feelings? He makes me so mad that I want to hex him.**

It was the day before the ball. Ginny had floated like a ghost through the past two weeks. Fred and George had tried to talk with her but she said that nothing was the matter. Although they couldn't see anything physically wrong with her, they sent their Mum an owl explaining how they didn't want to let her down like they had during her first year and the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny found this out when she received an owl from her Mum asking the same questions that they had asked her and explaining how her Mum knew. She took her time answering the missive.

**Dear Mum,  
Really, I'm fine.**

Do you remember me telling you over the summer that I thought Harry had a crush on someone? Well, he just confirmed that. He asked her to the Yule Ball. She was already going with someone else but he was upset.

Ron demanded that he take me. Under other circumstances — If he had asked me — that would've been wonderful. But Ron ordered me to go with him. I'd already told Neville that I'd go with him, so I had an excuse. 

Why does it hurt so much? Mum, I wish you were here. I miss our talks. Even my diary isn't helping. All I write is how much I care for him, and he doesn't even see me as a girl. How did you do it at school? I'm a bundle of nerves. Between waiting to see if he's injured by the Triwizard tasks and watching him stare at another girl, I think I'm going crazy.

Love you,  
Ginny 

The morning of the Yule Ball, Ginny took her Mum's letter to the Owlery to have a school owl deliver it to her. Although she was thankful that her brothers loved her enough to worry about her, she wished that they hadn't owled her Mum. After sending off her reply, she stared out over the grounds around Hogwarts. It had snowed creating a pristine look. No one had yet disturbed the smooth drifts by making paths. Sighing, she went down to breakfast, wishing that her heart was as unblemished as the snow.


	15. Cinderella’s Slippers

Fairy Tales

Chapter 15: Cinderella's Slippers

How could excitement and lethargy both reside in one small body at the same time? Ginny was finally looking forward to the Yule Ball. Even though she was only going with a friend and not someone important to her, she was getting to go. How she wished that Harry had acted differently that day a week ago, when Ron had ordered her to accompany him. If Harry had said something — anything — instead of standing there like a wart on a toad, she would have considered talking with Neville about going as a group. A simple, 'Wow! That would solve all of my problems.' or 'That would be fun.' maybe, 'Sure. Why don't we go together, Ginny.' would have changed everything.

Rachel was going with Michael Corner. She insisted Michael was only a friend, but Ginny wondered about this, as he and Rachel had been spending an awful lot of time together the past few months.

Brittany had been devastated when Seamus had asked Lavender to the Ball instead of her, which had caused a storm of weeping in their dorm for three days. After how he had treated her for the last three months, Ginny couldn't believe her roommate wasn't accompanying him. What gets into boys? Why did they act like prats so often?

Ginny didn't think that Megan had ever really tried to get George to take her. In fact, Ginny didn't think that she'd ever even talked to George. Maybe, Meg was over her crush on him. Ginny hoped so. Megan needed to find someone closer to her own age.

Christmas afternoon, most of the students were outside, engaged in a snowball fight. Ginny was enjoying herself. She loved playing in the snow and, with six older brothers Ginny had been on the receiving end of many tossed snowballs. She had just hit George with a well-thrown orb high on his chest that exploded and covered him with the lightly packed powder. Instead of just tossing the snowballs, she had spent the time practicing her Chaser skills. She felt that the last one was the best-placed ball yet.

Seeing the gleam in her brother's eyes she knew that she was in for it, so when Ginny saw Hermione start to leave, she gave up. Dropping the snow, she let George take the last shot and then joined Hermione on the trek back to the castle.

Ginny wasn't quite sure what the girls intended to do for the next three hours, never having been in this situation before, but she was willing to watch and learn. "Why are we going in so early, Hermione? It can't take this long to put a dress on? We've got hours."

"There's much more to it than that. You just wait."

"Like what? C'mon, Hermione. What's the big secret?"

"Follow me and you'll see. We've loads to do." Hermione pulled her along. She almost dragged her through the portrait hole and into the common room.

Even witches who weren't going to the ball had congregated in the tower. She was amazed to see Brittany and Megan among the girls clustered in the room. There was a lot of giggling and chatter. No one had begun to get ready, so what could have everyone so excited? The laughing clusters of witches were constantly changing as the girls moved from one group to another, discussing their dresses and how they were planning to wear their hair. It was as if leaves filled the room that gentle breezes were blowing around.

Finally reaching her room, she pulled out her formal dress and admiringly placed it on her bed. The filmy layers were shaded from an emerald green that matched Harry's eyes, to a vivid peacock blue. As the gossamer material moved, the dress seemed to change colors.

She had been astounded the last day of the summer holidays when her Mum had asked fore her help. Expecting some tedious chore, she had instead whisked her up to the attic. With a flick of her wand, her Mum had banished the family ghoul and crossed the room to stand in front of an old wardrobe, the wood dull and cracked. Her Mum placed a hand against the door, almost caressing the aged wood.

Then her Mum turned and said, "Ginny, I have been keeping this safe since my time at Hogwarts. I can still see your father's face the first time he saw me wear this. I will never forget how his look made me feel. For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful. Beautiful, special, the only one for him - I could see it all in his eyes. Even though your Dad has never found it easy to talk about his feelings, he told me how he felt for the first time that night."

Tears were rolling down her Mums cheeks, at the memory. Seeing them Ginny had cried tears of her own. How she wished someday to have Harry feel that way about her. She watched as her Mum wiped away the trace of tears and opened the wardrobe. Reverently, her Mum pulled out a tissue and plastic wrapped hanger. "This was a gift from my Grandmother Prewett. You don't need to worry about it fitting. The dress has been Charmed to conform to any Prewett descendent who wears it." With a dry crackle of paper, and the smell of cedar and dust, her Mum revealed the gorgeous dress that Ginny had just placed on her bed.

It was the most beautiful gown Ginny had ever seen. The contrast with her flaming red hair was striking. Usually her Mum liked her in pink, but Ginny hated the way that pink made her face look as if she was always blushing. From the top of the wardrobe, her Mum had unearthed a pair of green slippers that she had worn with it. Their three-inch heels were designed to make her feet look tiny. Ginny was excited because her Mum had never let her wear heels before and they would make her feel so tall and adult. She couldn't wait to dress and see whether it looked as good on her, as it did on the bed.

Ginny lifted her eyes from the dress to see what Rachel's looked like. Rachel's gown was a dusky rose velvet that went very well with her blonde hair and green eyes. Ginny thought the bodice was very daring. The dress moulded itself to Rachel body almost like a second skin, so form fitting it didn't need the narrow straps to hold it up, before falling to pool around her feet.

Neither girl had any jewellery that would go with such stunning gowns, so Brittany and Megan went through their own collections. Megan found a dainty gold necklace. Pink amethyst stones separated every inch of the chain, and was perfect for Rachel to wear with her dress. However, neither of them had anything that would do Ginny's gown justice. Ginny wasn't concerned. She didn't think her gown need any accessories.

While Ginny and Rachel bathed, brushed their teeth and began drying their hair, their two friends were scouring the other girls' dorms, searching for something that Ginny could wear with her dress. This seemed to be normal behavior, as every few minutes someone else knocked, each on a quest to find something. Shoes, jewellery, hair clips, ever slips were being loaned and borrowed. The list was endless. Megan finally returned with a beautiful emerald dangling from an intricately woven gold chain.

After Brittany had forced Ginny's hair up into a knot, allowing a few tendrils to fall and curl upon her nape, Megan clasped the necklace around her throat. The stone settled upon her breast and began to glow, warmed from the skin where it rested. Ginny daringly applied makeup to her eyes, making them appear huge. Between spending all afternoon outside and her excitement, her flushed cheeks didn't need any enhancement. For the final touch, Brittany spritzed Ginny liberally with rose scented perfume, the fragrance surrounding her like a cloud, a strong reminder of last summer in the garden.

Her roommates wouldn't let her actually put on the dress until moments before she was to meet Neville downstairs. They didn't want her to put any creases in the skirt or spill something on it, and Ginny had spent the last twenty minutes gently caressing the material. Imagining what people — Harry — would think when they saw her, so mature and dressed up. Brittany had just dropped it over her shining head and fastened the closure, when Hermione knocked and came into the room. Ginny stood in the ever-changing dress with a jewel the color of Harry's eyes nestled above her heart. The abundant fabric of the skirt falling to flow around her feet, while the small capped sleeves cupping her shoulders, made her seem ethereal. A dainty sprite poised to attend her first ball.

Hermione was stunning. After using Sleekeasy's Hair Potion on her hair to make it smooth and shiny, she then had piled it into an intricate knot on the top of her head, leaving her neck and shoulders bare. The new hairdo gave her the illusion of height, drawing everyone's eyes to her face, normally hidden by her abundant hair. Hermione's eyes glowed with anticipation of the event ahead. She wore a periwinkle blue creation that floated around her, making her glide instead of walk. Without a load of books forcing her shoulders to hunch, she was able to stand up straight, her erect posture making her appear taller.

The two friends stared at each other for a moment and then Hermione pirouetted to show off her gown. Ginny said, "Hermione, you are going to knock his socks off." Ginny wasn't talking about Viktor Krum. Only Hermione understood whom she meant.

Hermione smiled her thanks and, walking around Ginny to see the back of her dress, repaid the complement. "What about you? He'd have to be blind not to notice you tonight. That dress is perfect on you."

On an effervescent cloud, the two friends floated down the spiral staircase. Neville hadn't come down yet, so Ginny waited calmly in front of the fire with Parvati and Lavender. After saying goodbye, Hermione had continued down to the entrance hall to await Viktor. A number of other students were standing around the common room, impatiently waiting for their partners. There were many quiet conversations going on around the room, but Ginny wasn't listening. After one all encompassing look at Parvati, she knew that, although she was pretty, she hadn't been Harry's first choice. Her dress was shocking pink, almost a neon color. Braided into her hair were strands of gold that matched her bracelets. Ginny felt that the dress and jewellery she wore were much more elegant.

Ginny heard footsteps on the stairs and watched as two boys came into view. This time it was Harry and Ron. Ginny's heart seemed to stop and then beat frantically in her breast. Harry looked so good in his more formal attire. She couldn't stand there and have a casual conversation with him tonight. Desire was blooming. The yearning to take his face in her hands and snog any memory of Cho out of his mind was almost overpowering.

Hidden in the abundant fabric of her skirt, she clenched her hands into fists to stop them from reaching for him. She knew that she couldn't give in to that particular craving. Ginny moved gracefully away so that Harry and Ron could join Parvati and Lavender. As she moved, she could feel that same heavy look travel over her that she had felt so many times in the past few weeks. Glancing around, she wondered whom it was coming from, but there were too many people in the room for her to tell.

Noticing Ron's maroon robes for the first time, she shuddered in dismay when she saw how very shabby they were. Her Mum had told her that because Ron had grown so tall, she had been forced to buy one second hand. She had heard Ron and her Mum's argument at The Burrow and, now she understood why he would prefer to go starkers. Ron was looking so embarrassed that she wanted to go to him and offer him comfort. Ginny thought that she could have worked a neater Severing Charm. She would have at least not left frayed threads at his cuffs and collar.

Before she could move, Neville and Seamus came down. With a gallant gesture, Neville escorted Ginny out the portrait hole, leaving the others behind. It wasn't until they were in the hallway that the watched feeling left her.

Downstairs, everyone was milling around the entrance hall, waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open at eight o'clock. When all of the Champions and their guests had gathered, Professor McGonagall grouped them to the side to allow the rest of the student's entry. Passing the cluster of Champions, Ginny waved to Hermione. She caught sight of Harry in his green robes, standing next to a very pretty Parvati. He seemed to be gazing right at her. She felt as if he was staring into her soul and she knew that if she looked into his eyes, the phenomenon, the bonding that had happened on the train after the Dementor and in the tent after the World Cup, would join them again. She looked away hastily which caused her to stumble slightly in her heels. Ginny was thankful that Neville had such a nervous grip on her arm, or else she might have fallen.

Instead of the four house tables, one hundred intimate little round ones had taken their place, each romantically lit by tiny glittering lanterns, resting on pure white linen. The walls had a frosted look that shined and shimmered as if covered with diamond dust. Draped across the star-studded ceiling were green garlands of mistletoe and holly. Ginny watched as quite a few couples were taking advantage of the mistletoe to exchange kisses. Luckily, Neville never even noticed it, although she didn't think that he would have tried to kiss her even if he had.

The last people to enter were the staff and the Champions, who joined the judges at the head table. When seated, Professor Dumbledore picked up the menu card adjacent to his plate and, in a clear voice, selected his dinner. Everyone quickly followed suit. Soon the hall resounded with laughter, chatter and the clink of silverware, as the students enjoyed this treat. Ginny decided on the baked salmon with a salad, and Neville ordered the steak and potatoes. Both of them selected chocolate trifle for desert. One of Ginny's favorite foods was chocolate. She couldn't imagine anything better than chocolate and fresh raspberries.

When everyone had eaten their fill, Dumbledore had them stand so that he could move the tables against the walls, and then he conjured a bandstand for the Weird Sisters. After a few minutes for the musicians to warm up, the dancing would begin. All eyes were on the Champions, and Ginny used the time to gaze at Harry without anyone being the wiser. Ginny watched as the Champions and their guests stood to officially open the ball with the first dance. Her heart broke as he stumbled over his robes when Parvati pulled him out of his seat and steered him onto the dance floor, because she knew that he would be embarrassed.

He looked really good dressed in green, especially the same shade of green as his eyes. She loved his eyes. Somehow, they always looked so gentle when she met their gaze. Ginny hoped that Harry would ask her to dance. She and Harry would look so good together with their outfits complimenting each other and with any luck; maybe she could maneuver him under some mistletoe.

Just then, Neville asked her to dance and they made their way onto the floor. She had danced with all of her brothers at one time or another at The Burrow, but this was different. Ginny didn't know whether it was because of her gown, the number of people present, or because it was Neville, but he seemed to tread on her feet more often than the dance floor. She tried not to wince, because he was already so nervous, but it hurt. After the band had played quite a few numbers, Neville asked if she'd like to rest for a while. With a grateful smile, she led the way off the floor.

She and Neville found a deserted table, and Ginny gracefully sank into the chair he held for her. Her feet were throbbing, not only from all of the times that Neville had trod on them, but because she wasn't used to wearing heels. It was difficult to stand perched on three-inch spikes when she hadn't had much practice. Her arches hurt, her calves were cramping and her legs were trembling. How could anyone expect her to dance?

Neville seemed to be satisfied having danced the one set. He waved at Seamus and Dean as they walked past with their partners. Turning, he seemed to notice that Ginny was still sitting next to him. "Er, would you like a glass of punch?" At Ginny's nod, he quickly stood and said, "I'll be right back."

Ginny was glad that he didn't want her to accompany him, but she felt as if everyone was looking at her as she sat by herself against the wall. She looked around, but couldn't see where Neville had gone. Glancing to the right, she noticed a group of older students laughing and having a good time. To her left was the delegation from Beauxbaton, and they were chattering away. She seemed to be the only person by herself, and the only one not having fun. Where was Neville?

Peering around she saw that Harry had stopped dancing. He had joined Ron and they were talking with a scowling Percy. None of them seemed to be having any fun. She watched as Percy stalked towards the Twin and then looked back at Harry and Ron. She watched the Patel twins try to gain Ron's and Harry's attention, before they walked off with a swish of their skirts. Ginny glanced around for Neville and noticed her brother Percy bearing down on her. Oh, no. What had she ever done to deserve this? Where was Neville?

"Hello, Ginny. You look very nice tonight."

"Thanks, Percy. What brings you here?"

"I'm here on Mr. Crouch's behalf. I'm Mr. Crouch's stand in tonight. He's still not well, you know. I'm filling in for him. C'mon. Instead of sitting here, why don't we dance?"

"No thanks, Percy. I want to sit here. My feet hurt."

"You can't just sit. Do you want to be a wallflower? You're supposed to be mixing with the other students."

Overriding her objections, Percy dragged her towards the dance floor. Not wanting to make a scene in front of so many people, Ginny stopped fighting and began dancing with her brother. She would kill Neville after the ball for leaving her unprotected. Although she knew that even if he had been sitting with her, her brother would still have dragged her onto the floor. Percy wasn't a bad dancer. He knew all the proper steps. Mum had taught them all how to comport themselves at dances and at least he didn't step on her toes, but she liked dancing with the Twins best. They enjoyed moving in time to the music. Percy seemed to just sway in one spot. He didn't feel the music as Fred and George did.

"I'm here covering for Mr. Crouch, as I've already told you. I've been promoted. I'm his personal assistant now. We are very close. Mr. Crouch owls me multiple times a day. Mr. Crouch couldn't get along without me. The office would fall apart if I didn't work so hard. Ginny, are you paying attention? You have a glassy look in your eyes. Are you feeling okay?"

Percy drowning on had put her into a soporific stupor, the same way Professor Binns' History of Magic lectures did. Shaking her head to clear it, Ginny answered, "Oh, yes. Of course! I've heard everything. You're doing very well at work. I'm happy for you."

Nodding pompously, Percy continued. "I knew that you would be. Happy for me, that is. Just think! If I hadn't done such a good job on that 'Cauldron Bottom' report that I wrote last summer, Mr. Crouch might not have noticed me. Always do your best. That's what I always say. Do your best on your lessons or at your job. That's the key. Always put your best foot forward."

Ginny was afraid that Percy was going to hyperventilate. She didn't think that he had taken a breath during this entire diatribe. How could he talk so much and say so little? She watched as he inhaled.

Filling his lungs, he continued, "Mr. Crouch deserves a break. He worked hard to pull this tournament together. No one can fault him for taking a little personal time. Mr. Crouch has me to cover for him. Mr. Crouch…"

He was so stuck on himself, Ginny wanted to laugh in his face. Instead, she tuned him out, and, looking over his shoulder, she watched Harry and Ron who were still sitting together in the same spot. Both of them looked very glum. Ron was glaring at Viktor Krum and Hermione, who were dancing nearby her and Percy, his eyes glued to them as they waltzed around the floor. Next to him, Harry was starring daggers at Cedric Diggory. Ginny stared hard at Cho. Cho must be having a great time with Cedric. Ginny didn't think that Cho even knew that Harry existed tonight, as she never took her eyes off Cedric. Both of them seem oblivious to the rest of the people present.

The music stopped. Blessed silence. Now maybe she could go and sit down. Ginny had turned to leave when Dean Thomas walked up and asked her for the next dance.

Percy embarrassed her by arrogantly accepting for her. "That's the ticket. Don't be a wallflower. You're here to dance." Why did none of her brothers let her speak for herself? First, Ron ordering her to go to the Ball with Harry and now, Percy accepting dance partners for her. It was humiliating. Ginny mentally added Percy to her whimsical list of people she intended to eliminate.

Rachel rescued her. "Sorry, but I need to steal Ginny for a few minutes." Rachel was pulling her away from the dance floor. "Excuse us, please."

Thank Merlin for roommates. "Thank you. I didn't know how I was going to get away from them," Ginny said with a sigh.

Laughing, Rachel said, "I could tell. You looked as if you were overwhelmed and desperate. I thought you might need a break. I'm on the way to the bathroom. Want to join me?"

"What a wonderful idea! Lead the way," Ginny said. She forgot her swollen feet as they left the Great Hall. The closest lavatory was so busy they couldn't hear themselves speak, so they wandered up to a first floor bathroom. She was anxious for a good dose of female companionship.

It wasn't until they entered the room that Ginny realized that they had come into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hearing sobbing off in the corner, she said, "Good evening, Myrtle. How are you tonight?"

"Lonely! No one asked me to the Ball," she cried.

"I saw Nearly Headless Nick there, I'm sure that you could attend if you wanted to." Ginny still felt bad for throwing Tom's diary through Myrtle in her first year. "C'mon, you can join Neville and me. This is my roommate, Rachel. I'm sure that Rachel wouldn't mind you joining her either."

Rachel quickly agreed. "No, of course not. I'm only here with a friend. We're not really going out. Do you know Michael Corner, Myrtle?"

Myrtle said, "No, I don't know many boys."

"I don't know him either. Rachel can introduce us both at the same time," Ginny said. "Won't that be fun?"

A cunning look on her face, Myrtle said. "I heard that you liked Harry. You sent him that Valentine in your first year. Why aren't you with him tonight, Ginny? I'm sure you want to be."

Blushing, Ginny said, "Harry didn't ask me and Neville did. I'm trying to get over Harry. I've decided to move on." She felt it wasn't worth denying that she hadn't sent the valentine. Besides, she knew that Moaning Myrtle wouldn't believe her.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I kept an eye on him. I think that he's ravishing. I saw him waiting to enter the Great Hall earlier, and he looked great."

Privately Ginny had to agree, but said, "No, go ahead if you'd like. But he has a crush on the Ravenclaw Seeker."

"It doesn't matter. There are many cute guys at the Ball, besides Harry. What're we waiting for? We're missing the dancing." So saying, Rachel moved towards the door with Ginny and Myrtle following closely behind.

Neville was waiting for Ginny as they re-entered the hall. He told her that Percy had informed him where she had gone. He was still holding her cup of punch. The girls split up as Neville escorted Ginny towards a table and Rachel left to find Michael Corner. Moaning Myrtle had already floated away to where she could watch Harry.

When she was finished with her drink, Neville stood and said, "I know that I must have crushed your toes before, I stepped on them so often…but would you like to dance again?"

He looked so solemn that Ginny didn't have the heart to turn him down. "Sure! You weren't that bad." She stood and led the way to the floor, hoping that now Neville was over his initial nervousness and would dance better.

They had barely reached the floor, when Hermione and Viktor danced up beside them. "Hi, Ginny. Why don't we change partners for a song or two? I haven't had a chance to dance with Neville yet. Do you mind?" she asked, looking up at Viktor.

He gave a stiff nod and, releasing her, turned towards Ginny. "May I?" he asked Neville. Then he danced her away.

Just that quickly, Ginny was dancing with Viktor Krum. The hero of the Quidditch World Cup! Durmstrang's Champion! She couldn't believe it at first. Other times when she had seen him, he walked duck-footed with his shoulders drooping, but he could really dance. Unlike Neville, he didn't step on her toes, and he moved in time with the music. Ginny felt as if she was floating during the waltz instead of dancing. Her feet no longer hurt. This was how dancing should be. She could tell that he was enjoying the music and was glad that he didn't try to talk constantly.

Even though he was quiet, she felt that it was only polite to talk with him a little. "Are you enjoying your time at Hogwarts?"

Viktor nodded.

After dancing a few minutes, she tried again. "You did very well against the dragon. That was a nasty spell."

Viktor nodded.

This was harder than she had expected it to be. Just when she was ready to take a third stab at making conversation, the music stopped. He had manoeuvred them around the floor so that they were standing right next to Neville and Hermione. "Thank you for the dance," was all that she had time for.

"Thank you. You dance well." Viktor gave her a half bow and swept Hermione off to the head table.

"Would you like to go find Rachel now?" Neville asked. He seemed out of breath and ready for a break.

Ginny nodded. After the amazing dance with Krum, she didn't want to try dancing with Neville again. Her feet felt a little better, but they wouldn't if he had another go at them.

They walked off the floor and looked around for her roommate. Surrounded by a pack of wizards who all seemed interested in asking her to dance, Rachel was easy to find. Ginny knew that she'd come to the Yule Ball with Michael Corner, so she was amazed by the sheer number of people around her. "Hi, Rachel. What's going on?"

Grinning, Rachel answered, "Oh, nothing much. I'm trying to decide who I'm going to dance with next."

Ginny looked around and could see her dilemma. "Where's Michael?"

Rachel had forgotten that Ginny had never met him. Pulling him forward, she said, "Sorry. Ginny, Neville, I'd like you to meet Michael. He's just a friend so we decided to dance with other people tonight."

Michael had dark hair and nice eyes. She knew that he was a year older and in Ravenclaw. "Nice to meet you," said Ginny.

Neville who had shared classes with Michael but had never actually spoken to him, said, "Hi, Michael. I haven't seen you around lately."

"Hi, Ginny. Hi, Neville. I've been keeping a low profile and spending a lot of time with Rachel in the library," Michael said.

As the boys began discussing their shared classes and wandered off, Ginny whispered, "What a nice predicament to be in, Rachel. Who are you going to choose?"

"I haven't decided yet. What do you think?" Rachel asked.

Ginny looked around at the expectant boys. "Do you know any of them?"

"Not really, some of them are in Ravenclaw. Michael introduced me."

Michael and Neville returned with punch for each of the girls. "I have an idea," said Michael. "Why don't we switch partners for the next dance?"

Neville looked at Ginny and asked, "Would that be alright with you, Ginny?"

After carefully looking at Rachel to see if she minded, Ginny said, "Okay, as long as Rachel agrees."

In answer, Rachel grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him out on to the dance floor.

Michael extended his hand to Ginny and asked, "Shall we?"

Ginny placed her small hand in his and let him lead her out on to the floor. The song was a slow, romantic one, very unusual for the Weird Sisters. Turning her to face him, Michael put his other arm around her and began moving to the music. She felt slightly uncomfortable. Dancing with Michael was different from dancing with either Viktor or Neville. He held her closer than she was comfortable with, but she didn't know what to do about it. At least he wasn't tromping on her toes like Neville. "So, Michael. Do you play Quidditch?"

"Yes, but I'm not on the Ravenclaw team."

Ginny was looking over his shoulder, thinking about other things. "I wish they hadn't cancelled it this year." Talking about Quidditch had brought Harry to mind. She had to admit that he was never far from it, and she was trying to find him when she heard Michael's comment.

"Do we have to talk about sports; can't we talk about you?" 

Startled, Ginny laughed. "Well, that wouldn't be much of a conversation. I'm not very interesting."

"You're wrong. Everything about you interests me."

Ginny was positive that he was teasing her now, and her laughter grew. As he spun her around the floor, her gown shimmering and the colors shifting around her, she knew that many people were looking at them. She looked up into Michael's face and smiled at him. She was having a good time. Her smile faltered as she again felt that possessive look sweep over her. Where was it coming from? Whom was it coming from? She hadn't gone out with anyone but Neville and she knew that he didn't feel possessive about her. She felt as if she were going crazy. She could feel someone staring at her for an entire circuit of the dance floor. When the song ended, Michael escorted her back to Neville. After saying that he hoped she would save him another dance, he left her.

Rachel and Ginny seemed to be wizard magnets for the remainder of the Ball. Since she had danced with Viktor, Ginny was never without a new partner. Boys wanting to dance were inundating both of the girls. They each barely had the time to thank one before another was standing in front of them. It was quite gratifying to Ginny after the indifference shown to her by Harry. 

Dean Thomas was the first in line after her dance with Michael. He stepped in front of everyone and said, "She already promised this dance to me." before he whisked her out onto the floor.

She was no longer a lonely wallflower. She laughed and danced with both of the Twins, their friend Lee, Ernie McMillan, and was coming off the floor with Kevin Entwhistle when Michael came up and asked for another dance.

Taking her hand, Michael pulled her out into the center of the floor and wrapped her in his arms. "I had to almost kidnap you to get a second dance. Are you having a good time?"

He was holding her, if anything, even tighter then before. Only now, Ginny was used to dancing with different people. Each of the young wizards had their own style. Michael's style was to dance close to his partner. "I'm having a wonderful time, although, I could use a break. If you hadn't hauled me back out here, I was going to find a nice secluded spot to sit a spell."

"Really? I'm sorry. Would you like me to escort you outside for a few minutes to cool off and relax?"

Ginny looked around the room. She wasn't sure that going outside was the proper thing to do.

"You don't have to worry. I saw Ron and Harry go outside a few minutes ago. If I do anything in bad taste, you can call to them for help." Michael stopped dancing, and again taking her hand, he drew her towards the doors.

Ginny nodded. As long as Ron and Harry were outside, she felt that it would be okay to go, it would be much cooler and besides she might be able to see Harry.

Ginny gasped when they walked out into the romantic grotto that had been conjured outside the front doors of the castle. The snow was gone, and a Warming Spell used to make the area welcoming. Fairy lights twinkled in the bushes. The scent of roses hung heavy in the air, reminding her of the potion she had made last summer before she kissed the frog. Would everything forever remind her of Harry? Michael strolled with her down curving paths, past statues and benches for two, all of them filled. In the distance, she could hear trickling water that sounded as if there was a fountain up ahead. At every turn, she unobtrusively looked to see if Harry was near. Michael finally found an empty bench for two set in a little arbor covered with climbing roses. In front of them was the fountain, the marble carved to depict three cupids holding bows. Out of their notched arrows, the water was flowing to make the comforting splashing noise.

Ginny sat, and Michael joined her on the bench, much closer then she had expected him to sit. She put her head back and looked up at the clear night sky dotted with stars. Blushing, she thought that this would be the sight from the Astronomy Tower; the place where her Mum had said had been a favorite snogging spot when she went to Hogwarts. Ginny wished that she were sitting here with Harry. Her mind had just started on a fantasy with Harry next to her sitting too close - or was it not close enough? - when Michael spoke, effectively putting a stop to that train of thought. 

"Ginny, I think that you're marvelous. Rachel did tell you that we're just friends, didn't she?"

"Yes Michael, she did."

"Do you think… It's probably too soon, but do you think that maybe we could go out sometime?"

Surprised, Ginny turned and looked at him. What was he saying? She wasn't ready for something like this. "Michael, we've just met. I don't know anything about you."

Michael was looking earnestly at her. "Rachel knows me well. She'd vouch for me." He reached out and took her hand. "Do you think that we could try?"

She tried to tug her hand away. This was too uncomfortable. "Michael, I think we should go back." Ginny glanced around, hoping to see her brother or Harry. What did Michael think he was doing? He couldn't just manhandle her.

He didn't release her hand. "Not yet! Please, can't we sit here and talk awhile?"

Merlin, she hadn't thought that she would need her wand tonight. If she had her wand, he wouldn't still be sitting on the bench next to her. There would be bats coming out of his nose. Ginny had vowed never to be without protection, and here she was again. "Michael, let me go!" She was glaring at him. Her brothers knew that look and they would have been afraid.

He must have realized that she were serious, because he finally released her hand. "Don't be mad at me, please. I just want to talk to you. You're so very pretty and if we go back inside someone will snatch you up for a dance."

"Michael, I'm not ready for a relationship. I can't be much plainer then that."

He hung his head, disappointment etched on his features. "Thank you for telling me. I'd heard rumors, I guess that they were true."

"What rumors? Have people been talking about me?" Ginny's temper was beginning to spiral out of control.

"Um… Just that you like…someone. But I watched you with Neville tonight, and I didn't think that you were a couple. I'm sorry if I misunderstood your relationship."

Ginny didn't know how she could possible think that anything about this conversation was funny. However, the thought of her and Neville being a couple was hilarious. "No, you're right. We are not a couple. We're not even going out. He just asked me to the ball because he didn't know anyone else."

"Then they're wrong. You don't like anyone? Does that mean that I have a chance?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to get nervous. Did she tell the truth or did she prevaricate? After all, she was trying to get over Harry. If she told everyone who wanted to go out with her that she was in love with someone else, she'd never go out.

Was it fair? Yes! Her Dad had hurt her Mum. Seamus had hurt Brittany. Ron had hurt Hermione. Hadn't Harry hurt her multiple times? Guys seemed to be able to turn their emotions off and on like a spigot. Hadn't she decided just the other day that she was going to have fun, and that no one was going to touch her heart?

A forlorn Michael stood and held out his hand to help her up. "Ginny, c'mon. I'll take you back."

"Wait a minute, Michael. I'm sorry if I've hurt you tonight." She reached out. He was a very nice young man, and he was treating her rather kindly, overall. "Why don't we become friends before we worry about anything deeper?"

"You mean it? I was afraid that you were trying to find a nice why to tell me to get lost." It was as if the sun had just come out. His smile was infectious.

Smiling back, Ginny said, "Yes, I meant it. Now, I think that it's time to go back. Neville'll be worried about me."

He pulled Ginny to her feet, and turning, she led the way back to the castle. Her first romantic interlude was over. Ginny hadn't even been kissed. Still, her only kiss from someone other then a relative was the kiss on her cheek in the hospital wing her first year, from Harry.

By the time that they had found Neville, it was almost time for the Ball to end. Ginny's feet were killing her from all the dancing she had done while standing on stilts, so when Neville asked if she was ready to go to the tower, she gladly accepted. After they exited the Great Hall, Ginny sank gracefully down on the stairs. Reaching under her billowing skirts, she removed the offending footwear. Stretching out her legs, she arched her feet and wiggled her toes to see if they would move. Her bare toes were a little slow but everything seemed to be in working order.

Laughing, Neville helped her up. She'd had a good time tonight, despite having her feet scrunched into knots. Ginny didn't want the night to end and, considering how slow Neville was moving, he didn't either. The halls were drafty and the stones underfoot were frigid, but they took their time. Ginny was enjoying the cold floor against her hot swollen feet. A laughing Ginny and Neville then happily reached the Gryffindor portrait hole. No one was around. They had the hallway to themselves.

Before saying the password, Neville stopped her. "Ginny, I had a great time tonight. Thank you for coming with me."

"I did too. Thanks for inviting me, Neville." Smiling, her shoes dangling from her fingers, Ginny added, "I couldn't have gone at all if you hadn't asked me."

Neville shook his head. "From what I heard, you could've gone with someone else. Someone you would've had more fun with."

Ginny stretched up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, and said, "I don't know what you heard, but no one else asked me to the Ball. I had a great time, Neville. C'mon, lets go in and get comfortable."


	16. Friendship?

Fairy Tales

Chapter 16: Friendship?

**Dear Diary,  
The Yule Ball was fantastic. I had a great time with Neville. He's a very sweet person, although he can't dance at all. I think he stepped on my toes over one hundred times during the first dance. He was so cute though and I could tell how embarrassed he was by it. He just lacks confidence. He became a much better dancer as the night went on.**

I can't believe how many people asked me to dance. I didn't even know half of them. I even danced with Viktor Krum. Rachel had them eating out of her hand. She's so pretty, and she really looked stunning in that dress. We certainly weren't wallflowers.

All of my brothers asked me to dance but Ron; I don't think he danced at all. All he did was glare at Hermione and Krum. I'm sure that Hermione noticed how he stared at her all night, but she didn't let it bother her. Viktor was a very good dancer, and she acted as if she was having a great time. At least he didn't tromp on my toes.

I only saw Harry dance once. After he opened the Ball with Parvati, he sat with my prat of a brother all night, looking glum. Neither of them even tried to have a good time. I wish Harry had asked me to dance, but I knew that was too much to hope for.

I hope I don't see too much of Michael Corner in the near future. He was too serious. Did he think that I would just fall for him after one dance? We met tonight and a few minutes later, he wants to go out. He doesn't even know me, and I certainly don't know him. Even though I am giving up on Harry, I'd need to know Michael better before I go out with him. I would hate to find myself alone with him for a long period with nothing to talk about. He couldn't even talk about Quidditch tonight. He wasn't flirting like all the other boys I danced with - he wanted to be serious about it. Flirting I could understand, but Merlin, he scared me with his intensity. I really wished that I had had my wand.

He did accept my rebuff with good humor though. He has good manners. Michael's dark hair is nice, but I always want to run my fingers though Harry's messy hair to fix it. And, his hazel eyes don't even compare to Harry's intense emerald green ones. Michael's also much taller. He towers over me! He's almost as tall as Ron is. I barely come up to his shoulder. When Harry comforts me, we fit so well together.

All this comes down to the fact that Harry is perfect, but he's not for me. I have to find someone else. 

Ginny had heard Hermione and Ron arguing after the Ball, but it was days before she could talk with Hermione about it. Hermione had been acting very proper with Ron and they both still seemed angry with each other. When Ginny noticed Ron and Harry playing wizards chess in the common room she went looking for her friend. She wasn't in the fourth year's dorm so Ginny grabbed her school bag and went to see if Hermione was in her favorite corner of the library. She found her surrounded by a pile of books, each one dusty from lack of use. Deep in concentration, Hermione had her head bowed over a tome as she studied the strange writing on the pages.

"Hermione, how are you?" Ginny asked as she sat down across the table looking over the pile of books between them.

Hermione looked up from the huge volume she was reading and said, "Hi, Ginny. I'm fine. You?"

From the pictures that Ginny could see upside down, the tome was about Ancient Runes. "You're not fine. You've not been yourself since the Ball. Didn't you have a good time with Viktor? He seemed very nice when we changed partners."

Nodding, Hermione said, "He is nice. He's not the problem, its Ron who upset me. You must have heard us after the Ball. Everyone else did. He makes me so angry. Why can't he see me as more than an encyclopedia?"

"Yes, I heard your disagreement, but that means he's finally seeing you. He's jealous! In fact, he's livid! He'll get over it and realize how much he cares for you."

"Are you sure? I think I've lost any chance I ever had with him." Hermione sniffed and searched her bag for a hanky. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone with Viktor after all."

"No, it's the Weasley stubbornness. Look how long it took him to work through his jealousy over the goblet choosing Harry as a champion. Ron'll come around. His feelings for you must be really strong. You're so lucky."

"Lucky? He has barely spoken to me in the past week. He won't even look at me unless I speak directly to him. Most of the time I want to cry, but instead of giving into it, I get angry all over again at his attitude."

Ginny smiled across the table at her friend. "He's a prat, but Ron loves you!"

For once Hermione was so flustered that she didn't have an answer. Not that one was needed. Ginny watched as Hermione blushed a delicate shade of rose and thought, _'Why can't I look like that when I blush. No, I have to look like a beet!' _

Taking pity on her friend, Ginny said, "I'll leave you with that thought and your schoolwork. I need to get started on my own. See you at dinner." She stood and, with a wave, was off to find a secluded corner of her own where she could hide. She was happy to have put Hermione's worries to rest. Now if her own jumbled emotions would behave, she'd be fine.

Ginny was scribbling furiously. A broken, discarded quill and scrunched up scraps of parchment littered the tabletop. The quill had snapped in two when she'd heard a noise behind her and was evidence of how much stress she was under. The noise had startled her, she had jerked around clutching the quill in her suddenly clenched fist, and it had cracked. She was now writing the last inch for Snape on his essay about the properties of wolfsbane and aconite. When it was finished, she would have two entire days free. This was the last bit of schoolwork that she needed to complete before the start of the term on Monday. Hidden in a secluded corner of the library, she hoped that she could conclude her work before someone detected her. Tomes stood sentinel between her and the main room of the library. With Ginny slouched in her seat so that her head was below the level of the books, she was almost invisible.

Since the Yule Ball, wizards had inundated her, trying to chat her up. Some stammered even worse than she had when talking with Harry. Others told jokes, thinking that they were being clever, but most of them weren't even funny. The remainder - and she included Michael Corner in this category - were sweet, but she didn't want to be more than friends with any of them. Besides, most of them came and bothered her while she was in the library working. Due to all of the unwelcome disturbances, it was taking her longer to finish everything.

Of course, she could always have stayed in the common room. Then she would only have been subjected to the boys from Gryffindor. That would have cut the disruptions by two thirds, but she would have had to endure seeing Harry and Ron both act like prats. How did Hermione put up with them, each and every day? No one could be as dense as Ron was, but Harry came in a close second. She loved him, but she could see his faults. To her, his greatest fault was that he didn't understand emotions any better than Ron did.

"Hi, Ginny. I almost missed you. What are you doing hiding over here in the corner?" asked Michael as he sat down next to her, dragging his chair closer to hers.

She tried not to roll her eyes in exasperation. Glancing at him, she noticed that he was rather dressed up for the library. She put down her quill and said, "I was trying to finally finish this essay for Potions. I wasn't hiding."

"Oh, would you like me to help?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's okay. Could you give me five more minutes? I only have two or three more sentences."

Leaning the chair back on two legs, Michael said, "Sure, not a problem."

"Thanks." Ginny turned her attention back to her essay. The only noise was the tip of the quill scratching across the parchment. While she wrote, she became aware of the fact that he was staring at her. Why couldn't he leave her alone? When she couldn't stand his scrutiny a second longer, Ginny dropped her quill and asked, "What's the matter? You're staring! Do I have ink on my nose or something?"

"No! I was watching the way you nibble on your bottom lip when you're thinking hard. It's very cute."

"Michael, I'm trying to finish my schoolwork. Please leave me alone." It was embarrassing to have him watch her so closely. Now she was self-conscious and couldn't concentrate on Potions.

"Sorry! I'll be as quiet as a House Elf."

Ginny had heard of Dobby and didn't think he was very quiet. She hoped that Michael would be more silent than that. Scooting her chair closer to the table, she picked up her quill. Bending her head, she let her hair fall to form a screen between her and Michael. She began the final sentence, only to feel Michael's fingers on her cheek, as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and tried to count to ten, but never made it. "Michael, will you go away! Stop bothering me! What are you doing?"

A hurt look descended over his features, and he said, "Your hair was in your eyes. I was just trying to help."

"We talked about this. I'm not ready for anything but friendship. We're supposed to be getting to know each other." Ginny felt as if she had to explain this to him every time they met. He kept invading her personal space and each time she rebuffed him. In his own way, he was as dense as her brother. Michael's confidence in his ability to make her care for him would be laughable if he didn't bother her so much.

"That's what I was trying to do. I came here to talk to you."

Sighing, she said, "Look, I'm sorry, Michael. Maybe I overreacted, but I asked you to leave me alone while I finished this. No staring! No touching! No talking! In fact, why don't you go away for a few minutes?" She knew that she was lashing out unkindly, but he was really getting on her nerves.

Michael raised his hands as a gesture of submission. "I'm going to go and see who else is in the library. Please don't leave. I'll be back when you're finished."

She had never met anyone that stubborn before, unless she counted herself. He wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. He wanted a deeper relationship than she was willing to give right now. Ginny was uncomfortable with his pursuit but didn't know how to change things, and she had to admit that he was good for building her self-esteem. Tired of evading his advances, maybe she should give in and just go out with Michael. He was a very nice boy and made her feel appreciated. Each time that they met, he had something complimentary to say about her. When she thought about it that way, he really was somewhat sweet.

Monday morning was the first day of the new term, and Ginny and her roommates were talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend that was less than two weeks away. They were trying to decide whether to go as a group or as couples.

"Well, I think we should go together the first time," said Megan.

Rachel was trying to explain. "We can't. I told you. I've already promised to go with Stephen Cornfoot. I danced with him at the Yule Ball. He's very nice."

"I can't either. I promised Neville and Colin that I'd go with them. Wasn't that the entire point of the discussion on the train?" said Ginny.

Brittany had been depressed since she had found out that Seamus had asked Lavender to the dance. "It doesn't matter. You can go with Stephen. Maybe I'll just stay at school in our dorm." After the Yule Ball, Seamus had been as friendly to her as before, but now she knew that he didn't mean his words or actions. They were just the way he flirted, and she no longer took him seriously.

"You've got to go. You have been looking forward to visiting Hogsmeade Village for ages," Megan said. "It wouldn't be any fun without you."

"Okay! Here's what we'll do. Rachel, you go with Stephen, and if you want to join us later, we'll be at The Three Broomsticks at one o'clock. Brittany and Megan will come with Neville, Colin and anyone else that wants to join us. The more the merrier." Ginny glanced around to see if that settled everything. She was positive that Colin and Neville wouldn't mind, and maybe a few more wizards would join the group. If not, she would ask Michael to come with them to even the numbers. She knew that it would give him the wrong idea, but his persistence was wearing her down.

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit, Ginny finally gathered her courage and walked towards the Ravenclaw table, trying not to notice all the smirks, knowing looks and raised eyebrows that Michael's friends were throwing her way.

"Good morning, Michael. May I talk with you?" She wasn't positive this was a smart thing to do, but she had decided to do it anyway.

Michael stood with alacrity. "Sure, Ginny. What's up?" His enthusiasm was evident as he followed her eagerly out of the Great Hall.

She was glad that he hadn't insisted on staying at the table. Even so, Ginny was so nervous that she could feel herself blushing. Not for the same reason she always blushed around Harry, but it was still embarrassing. She had never asked a boy out before. "Um… I — A group of us are going into Hogsmeade together. Would you like to join us?"

"Wow! That would be great," he said, a huge smile lighting his face.

Spying his grin and not wanting him to get any ideas, Ginny said, "This is a group. No one's pairing off. I just thought you would fit in, seeing that you already know Rachel and Neville."

"I understand, Ginny. You're not asking me out. I'm flattered that you asked me to join you at all. Who else's going?" Michael said quickly, as if he were afraid she would withdraw the invitation.

"Right now, Brittany, Megan, Neville, Colin, you and me." As it left her mouth, she wished that she had phrased it differently. Ginny hoped that he hadn't caught it, but he had.

"You and me! I like the sound of that." Michael reached over and took her hand. "But I can wait. I promise to just be friends today."

He was always touching her for some reason. She was getting used to it. "Thank you. I'm glad that we are friends." Ginny noticed that Michael hadn't released her hand. Today it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. It felt natural. She looked up from their clasped hands into his happy face and smiled.

"What time?" Michael asked.

"What?" Ginny hadn't been paying attention. She was wondering when Michael had changed from being annoying to being a friend.

His grin widened as he said, "What time are we leaving?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess when everyone else leaves."

Swinging their clasped hands, he said, "Okay. That works for me. Do you want to spend the time we're waiting together, or do you have something to do?"

"I'll need to get my cloak before we go." Ginny was looking at him and noticed his crestfallen expression. Not wanting to start the day with hurt feelings, she said, "But that will only take a few minutes. Do you want to meet me back here in — oh I don't know — maybe fifteen minutes?"

"Brilliant," he said, but neither of them moved.

Ginny began to back away from him, and reluctantly Michael released her hand. She turned and ran up the main stairs. When she reached the first landing, she glanced back at him. He was still standing in the same spot, staring up at her with a strangely intense look in his eyes.

As she made her way to the Gryffindor tower, she hoped that she hadn't just landed herself in a boiling cauldron. Michael's intensity had her concerned. He had seemed fixated on her since the Ball, and there was nothing special about her to warrant it. She was so normal.

She wasn't beautiful like Rachel, outgoing like Brittany, or even sweet like Megan. She was too short. Her hair made her look as if her head was on fire. She blushed when she was nervous, and she didn't have much of a figure. Instead of eyes the color of the sky or leaves on the trees, her eyes were the color of mud.

What did Michael or any of the other boys see in her? Maybe this was a prank of some kind. Maybe Fred and George had put him up to it. If so, Michael was a very good actor. He seemed to really like her.

Ginny had arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait before she realized it. After saying the password, she sped up to her room, grabbed her cloak and gloves, and hurried back out of the tower. When she returned to the landing where she could look down on the entrance hall, Michael was standing exactly where she had last seen him, looking up at her. He now had his cloak flung over his arm, so he must have beaten her back.

He walked over to the bottom of the stairs as Ginny came down the last flight. With her standing on the bottom step, she was almost as tall as he was. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since she had entered his view. Ginny knew this because she had been watching him the entire time. She stopped on the last riser and stared into his face. Michael smiled and held out his hand. She placed her own into it, thinking that for some reason that was momentous, and he said. "Wow, a woman that doesn't waste time. You said fifteen minutes and here you are."

Ginny decided to tease him a little to lighten the mood. "Would you rather I kept you waiting? I can go back upstairs and try again."

Michael pulled her towards a bench where they could sit. "No, this is fine. I'm glad you came back so quickly. It gives us more time to talk."

Ginny never knew where the time went that Saturday. It wasn't the same as when Tom had possessed her, but the time sped past on the wings of a Snitch. She and Michael talked, laughed and flirted all day. He was forever making excuses to hold her hand, or put his arm around her shoulders or waist. He was very attentive and courtly. By the end of the day, she realised that although she had insisted that no one would be pairing up, she and Michael had done just that.

They sat together at the Three Broomsticks where he had insisted on paying for her Butterbeer. At Honeydukes when she said how much she like Bernie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, he had purchased a bag and presented them to her as they left, saying they were a memento of such a fun day.

On the way back to the castle, while she and Michael were strolling and talking, she noticed that everyone else had gone ahead. She and Michael were alone on the path. Michael stopped and pulled her around in front of him. With a hand resting on each of her shoulders, he stared deeply into her eyes. Although Ginny searched for it, there wasn't that connection that she had with Harry.

"Ginny, I had a marvelous time today. Did you?" He had lost his grin and seemed very nervous while he waited for her answer.

"Yes, I really did. You're fun to spend time with." She was surprised by just how much she actually meant what she was saying. "I'm glad you came with us."

"Are you really? Or are you just saying that to be nice?" he asked.

"I speak my mind. Haven't you realized that yet?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, I have." He took a deep breath and quickly asked, "Ginny, will you go on the next Hogsmeade visit with me? By ourselves."

With no hesitation at all, Ginny said, "Sure! When is it?"

"Not until March. Does that make you want to change your mind? Knowing how popular you are, I just wanted to be the first to ask you."

It was Ginny's turn to smile. She knew that her popularity was just a fluke and that soon things would return to normal. "No, I'll go with you. Thank you for asking."

Michael leaned towards her, but as much fun as she had had that day, she wasn't ready to kiss him. He must have seen the panic in her eyes, because he stopped his downward movement and, turning her around, pulled her towards Hogwarts.

**Dear Diary,  
I had fun today. Michael is sweet, but I'm glad he didn't kiss me. I might be ready to go out with him. I did say 'yes' to his invitation, but one outing isn't enough to really know someone enough to kiss them.**

I hope no one else was mad that we paired up. Brittany and Megan seemed to be having a good time with Neville and Colin. I'm sure that there were other people with us - I just can't remember who.

I do remember seeing Hermione running back towards school with Ron and Harry chasing after her. I wonder what that was all about? She seemed angry. I hope Ron didn't do anything to upset her again. He needs to get over himself soon, before Hermione gives up on him. 

The next month swept by quickly and uneventfully. Ron and Hermione were almost back to normal. They had moved from being formal and courteous back to constant sniping. Rachel and Stephen were an item. Brittany was going out with a boy from Hufflepuff. Megan had confessed that she hadn't even tried with George, but added that after they had gone to Hogsmeade, she and Colin had been spending a lot of time together. Ginny was happy for all of them.

Ginny didn't know where her relationship was going with Michael. They were spending most of their free time together. He had become one of her closest friends. Not on the same level as Hermione, or even her roommates, she wouldn't talk to him about important things in her life, but she could rely on him to always compliment her. His eagerness to spend time with her helped her gain confidence and made her see herself in a different light. When she was with him, she didn't feel ordinary.

The second Triwizard task was scheduled to begin at nine-thirty that morning. Ginny was meeting Michael on the steps outside the front doors, and they would walk down to the lake together. First, she wanted to wish Harry good luck. She had looked for him at breakfast but couldn't find him. None of the trio -Ron, Hermione, or Harry - had been there.

Troubled, she asked Neville if he had seen them, and he told her that Ron and Harry hadn't come to bed the night before. Where could they be? It was after nine o'clock. She was already late for her meeting with Michael, so she couldn't take the time to find them. The rest of the school was supposed to be in place before the task could begin. Worried about her brother, her best friend and Harry, she sent a mental good luck wish to him, before making her way out of the school to join Michael.

Now erected on the far side of the lake were the stands that had encircled the first task. She and Michael found seats near her roommates, and Ginny turned to look at the judges' stand. The sight of her brother Percy sitting at the judges' table did not ease her anxiety. He must be substituting again for Mr. Crouch. Although the other champions were standing around, Harry was not with them. She carefully looked over the crowd. She couldn't find Hermione or Ron. Where could they all be? She hoped they hadn't become involved in something dangerous, like they had so often in the past. She didn't think anything was wrong, the dread she had felt before wasn't present, so she didn't think that they were in danger, but they were quite late.

Suddenly, she heard excited whispers, and, turning in the direction everyone was pointing, she saw Harry running full tilt towards the lake. His robes were flapping behind him as he ran. He stopped near the other champions and bent over to try to catch his breath. Mr Bagman pulled him into his starting position standing on the shore.

Ludo Bagman then walked back to the judges' table and pointed his wand at his throat, said, "Sonorus!" and then addressed the crowd. "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!"

Ginny heard a whistle, and the four champions began moving. Cedric, Viktor and Fleur waded into the lake. Cedric and Fleur performed Bubble-Headed Charms and submerged under the water. Viktor used Transfiguration to turn his head into a shark and immediately dove into the waves. Harry pulled off his shoes and socks and waded into the lake. He stuffed something into his mouth and stood there chewing. Spectators were beginning to laugh, especially the Slytherins, when he flopped into the water and disappeared below the waves with the others.

After the champions had disappeared under the waves of the lake, Mr Bagman turned to the spectators and said, "I'm sure you are all wondering what this task entails. Here is the clue that the champions had to work with.

Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

He then pointed his wand at his throat again, and said, "Quietus!"

In her mind, Ginny was repeating the clue as she looked around at the excited spectators. Ron and Hermione were still missing. She also noticed that Cho wasn't there either. Cho was going out with Cedric, was she what Cedric would sorely miss? Who was missing from Beauxbaton? Whom would Fleur miss? That left Hermione for Krum and Ron for Harry. Ginny was happy that her brother was what Harry would miss most, instead of some witch.

While they waited, the crowd placed bets on who would be back first. No one understood what spell Harry had used or what he had done. They could easily see the Charm and Transfiguration that the other champions had used. The Slytherins were still laughing about how pathetic Harry had looked standing waist deep in the lake and looking around.

Neville was sitting quietly between Ginny and Megan when all of a sudden he shouted, "I know what he used!"

Everyone who sat near turned towards him. It was so out of character for Neville to draw attention to himself that, Ginny asked, "What do you mean, Neville?"

"Harry! I read about it in the book Professor Moody loaned me, 'Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean', I bet Harry ate some gillyweed."

"Gillyweed? What's that? I've never heard of it before." Ginny said.

"It's a water plant that let's you spend time under water. But where did he get it?" Neville explained.

"Couldn't he have ordered it from the Apothecary shop in Diagon Alley?" Megan asked.

"I suppose so. Yeah, you're probably right. That's where he got it."

Ginny clutched his arm, and asked. "Neville how long does it last? How long can Harry breathe under water?"

"He won't really be breathing - it actually gives whoever eats it gills."

"Gills! So he won't be able to come out of the water?"

Neville tried to calm her. "He'll be okay, Ginny. Don't worry. The effect only lasts for about an hour."

If the hand still clutching Neville was anything to go by, his statement didn't have a calming effect on Ginny. Her knuckles were white, and she could feel her heart racing. What if he hadn't surfaced in an hour? Would he and Ron both drown? What was she doing sitting in the stands? She should be down with Percy where she could help. She stood, ready to force her way through the crowd and somehow help Harry and Ron.

The Hufflepuffs jumping to their feet interrupted the discussion about gillyweed and her flight. Many of them were pointing, all of them were screaming. Cedric had just emerged from the lake towing a dazed Cho behind him. Assisted to shore by Ludo Bagman, they were ushered over to Madam Pomfrey who engulfed them both in blankets and made them drink a potion to warm them from the inside out.

Fleur was the next champion to return, although she was bleeding from multiple wounds and did not have her hostage in tow. Even from where Ginny was sitting, she could see the tears streaming down her cheeks as Fleur tried to return to the lake to rescue her hostage. When Madam Pomfrey tried to treat her, she refused all aid and kept pacing the shoreline.

The third champion to return was Viktor Krum. After returning his head to normal, he carefully carried Hermione from the lake. He didn't seem to want to put her down, but strode over to Madam Pomfrey with her still cradled in his arms. The Healer forced Viktor to relinquish Hermione, so she could wrap her tightly in a warm quilt and give her the potion.

It had been much longer than an hour, and Ginny was worried that both Ron and Harry had drowned, when finally Harry finally broke the surface of the lake. Not only did he have Ron, but he was also holding a tiny blonde headed little girl.

Ginny watched as a pale, scared looking Percy waded into the lake to drag Ron to shore while Harry pulled the little girl. Fleur was fighting Madame Maxime to get to the extra hostage Harry was helping. She finally broke free and charged across the sand until she could sweep the little girl into her arms. Harry looked exhausted to Ginny. He could barely stand. Both Dumbledore and Bagman moved forward and pulled Harry upright, where he swayed in place.

Madam Pomfrey stormed up and went to work on Harry. She dragged him over to the makeshift clinic, where Hermione, Cho, Krum and Cedric had already received the benefit of her healing powers and swaddled Harry tightly in a blanket. She then forced him to swallow Pepper-Up Potion until he had steam streaming out his ears. The liquid was warming Harry and cancelling out his exhaustion. Ginny remembered how potent it was from when Percy had forced her to take a dose during her first year.

Knowing that Harry was safe, Ginny looked around. Professor Dumbledore had been crouching at the waters edge, talking to a merperson. She watched as he stood and strode over to the other judges. When they put their heads together, Madam Pomfrey was able to rescue Ron from Percy and treat him the same way she had all the others. She was very busy today. After Ron, she fetched Fleur and the child. Fleur shook her head and refused treatment until after the Healer had taken care of the little girl.

Fleur watched until Madam Pomfrey had wrapped the child in a blanket, and then she walked over to Harry. Ginny couldn't hear what Fleur was saying, but Harry looked as if he wished he were elsewhere. Fleur couldn't be angry with Harry for rescuing her hostage, could she? That just wouldn't make any sense. Fleur then clutched Harry and gave him two kisses on each cheek. Harry turned bright red in embarrassment. When she was finished with Harry, she swooped down on Ron and repeated the kisses.

Now Ginny clenched her hands into fists. Why was Fleur kissing Harry? Then Ginny noticed the look on Hermione's face and some of her tension eased. Hermione was enraged and looked as if she wanted to hex Fleur. Ginny was glad to see that although Hermione might be what Krum would miss the most, Hermione nevertheless still had feelings for Ron.

Distracted by Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice, she didn't see what Hermione did next.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…."

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points." Polite applause followed this statement.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." The applause swelled as the Hufflepuffs applauded their champion. "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points." Applause rumbled across the stands.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own. Most of the judges," he turned to stare at Karkaroff, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However…Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Ginny was on her feet, applauding and yelling along with the Gryffindors and most of the spectators. She saw Hermione, Ron and even Fleur clapping and adding their voices to the screaming throng to congratulate Harry. He had done it. The second task was behind him, and, although he had taken the longest time, he had not only rescued Ron, but also tried to rescue everyone else. He had shown everyone what being a true hero meant.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June. The Champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

Harry was tied for first place. Ginny was so proud of him that, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She knew that Michael had taken her hand to help her off the stands, but she wasn't paying him much attention. She was watching Madam Pomfrey as she gathered her charges together and urged them towards the castle.

She wanted to be in the common room when Ron, Hermione and especially Harry returned from the hospital wing. As they reached the front steps of the castle, all the other Gryffindors headed up the stairs towards the tower. Not wanting to be left behind, Ginny turned towards Michael and said, "Michael, you don't mind if I go on up, do you? I want to hear the entire story and see how everyone is. I'll see you later, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, she hurried after her housemates.

Mass confusion met the trio when they returned from the hospital wing. Everyone wanted to congratulate Harry on a job well done. For once, Ron was receiving almost as much attention as Harry. Hermione let him tell the story of how they met in Professor McGonagall's office and how Dumbledore told them that they would be safe. Then he bewitched them into a deep sleep.

Ginny pulled Hermione over to a corner. "Why did Fleur kiss Harry and Ron?" To Ginny, this was much more important than Professor Dumbledore putting them to sleep.

"She was thanking them for saving her sister, Gabrielle." Hermione continued in a very affected French accent. "You saved 'er. Even though she was not your 'ostage."

Giggling, Ginny said, "Hermione, that's not very nice."

"Well it's the way she talks. After kissing Harry, as if words weren't enough, she turned to Ron. And, I might add, that he was eating it up. 'And you too — you 'elped —'." Hermione was glaring at Ron as she said this. "Then I'm sure you saw that she kissed him too."

"Well, it was a nice thing for Harry to do." Ginny was enjoying Hermione's reaction to a kiss on the cheek, completely forgetting her own anger of the afternoon.

"Of course. It's just like him. However, she didn't need to kiss either of them. Didn't it bother you?"

"Yes, but…"

"I know, Ginny, that you're trying to get over him. You won't you know. He'll always be in you heart."

"I shouldn't have feelings for him while I'm going out with another guy. It's wrong!" said Ginny.

"Well, that just can't be helped. At least you're trying to give him space and move on." Hermione glanced at Ron, as he stood in the center of an excited group of students. "Look at us. All we do is fight, and I'm still hoping that we can get together, somehow."

"You will get together. There's no doubt in my mind. Now that I know that you're all right, I think I'll go up to my room. See you later."

**Dear Diary,**

I hope the next task isn't as frightening as this one. I'm not sure I can take it. I was glad to hear that Ron and Hermione wouldn't have been harmed, but what if Harry's gillyweed had stopped while he was at the bottom of the lake? Would he have survived? Other champions have died in the past.

I am so proud of Harry. He's three years younger than the other champions are, and he's tied for first place. I'm sure that he could win, but what I'm not sure of is if he even _**wants**_** to win. That would bring him more fame and notoriety. He dislikes both of those things.**

Why did I get so upset when Fleur kissed Harry? I've moved on, given up on ever being with him. How could something so little as a thank you generate such anger? I need to stop thinking about him. Michael and I are becoming closer. I'm sure that he wants to be more than friends. I hope that I didn't hurt his feelings with the way I ran from him today.

I wish emotions were easier to understand.


	17. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Fairy Tales

Chapter 17: Three Blind Mice: Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Molly had Apparated to Diagon Alley to do a little window-shopping. Now that all of her children were out of the house, time hung heavily on her hands. Most Fridays she spent wandering around Ottery St. Catchpole or strolling through Diagon Alley. She was searching for little inexpensive presents to send to everyone along with his or her Easter eggs. She had just entered the bookstore, Flourish and Blott's, when the front page of 'Witch Weekly' caught her eye. A witch was pointing her wand at a large sponge cake. Molly loved sponge cake so bought the issue for the recipe. She didn't purchase it for the articles about famous witches and wizards, as some people did.

She sauntered up the street, looking in windows and imagining what she would purchase if they were rolling in Galleons, until she reached Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Entering, she ordered a pot of tea. After taking the first sip, she began paging through the magazine. Molly had finished drinking her first cup of tea when a picture of Harry, smiling shyly, caught her eye. The accompanying article, written by Rita Skeeter and titled 'Harry Potter's Secret Heartache' was sure to upset her. After the trash that Skeeter witch had written earlier this year, Molly had stopped reading her drivel.

However, she had nothing else to do today. By the time she had read the first two lines, Molly was teary eyed. She knew all about Harry's life, probably better than Rita did, but it was still hard to read about it. The poor motherless boy! She tried to mother him, to let him know that she loved him, but she knew that he felt so alone. She was proud that her children delved beneath the surface and found more than a little hero. He was so multi-layered, a lonely little wizard, who wanted to prove himself as being worthy of his parents sacrifice on his behalf. They had given their lives to save his.

When she came to the line about Hermione being his girlfriend, she choked on her tea. Molly almost stopped reading about Harry and threw the magazine away. How far off the mark could Rita get? Molly knew that Harry cared about Hermione, but as a sister, and that Hermione had feeling for her son, Ron. This was just more sensational journalism; all of Rita's work was the same.

Reading further almost reluctantly, the next part floored her. What did Rita mean that Viktor Krum was smitten with Hermione and that he had invited her to Bulgaria over the summer holidays? She wouldn't go, would she? She always came to The Burrow to spend time with Ron. Or was Ron not good enough for her anymore, now that she had someone famous after her?

Ginny had told her that Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, but only because Ron hadn't thought to ask her. Was Ginny correct, or was Hermione just using the entire Weasley family? Could Hermione be so fickle? Although Molly knew that Ron didn't know it yet, he was in love with her. Hermione would break her youngest son's heart, and to think she had welcomed the witch into her home, treating her like the daughter she was destined to be when she and Ron got together. 

Maybe she had been using both boys as stepping-stones to someone better. Not that in Molly's eyes there was anyone better then her children, and that included Harry. Well, no more. Hermione would no longer be welcome at The Burrow. Molly intended to protect all of her children from the siren. She had thought that Hermione was a lovely young witch, just perfect for her son. Well, the old adage, 'Hex me once, shame on you! Hex me twice, shame on me!' would work here. She hadn't been born yesterday. Forewarned, Hermione couldn't fool Molly with her nice manners again.

Tossing the magazine on the table in disgust, the recipe for sponge cake forgotten, Molly stood, exited the shop and Disapparated to The Burrow. Her day of leisure disrupted by the anger coursing through her, she needed some physically challenging labor. With this much energy, maybe it was time to clean up the attic, as it had been quite dusty last summer.

Early morning light filtering through the chinks in her bed hangings woke Ginny slowly. She fought the morning, anxious to stay in the bright haven of her dream where she had felt so safe and loved. Fleetingly, she remembered her happiness while being held, but she didn't know whom the arms had belonged to or where they had been. Burrowing under the pillow, Ginny groaned and tried desperately to recapture her dream. She knew that it was important for her to remember — to know - but it was too late. The dream had vanished with the light.

Angrily, she yanked her wand out from under her pillow, where she had been stowing it each night since the Death Eater attack after the World Cup, and muttered a Silencing Charm. Then she screamed her frustration inside the closed environs of her four-poster bed. Focusing all her concentration, she tried to recall the other occupant present in her dream, but the only thing that was clear was how safe she had been. She was missing the when, where and, most importantly, who.

As it was Saturday, she could have slept in and continued dreaming for hours. Then she remembered that there was a Hogsmeade visit scheduled for today and that she had agreed to go with Michael. Ginny was looking forward to spending some time away from Hogwarts. She loved being at school, but there was no privacy. Michael and she had spent the last month studying together in the library and taking walks around the grounds. Other people always surrounded them. Ginny knew that Michael wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but she didn't want to do it under the watchful eyes of all the interested students. She had noticed that most of the other wizards who had asked her out after the Yule Ball were now pursuing other witches. She wasn't sure why, but she was positive it had something to do with the possessive attitude that Michael had adopted when they were together. He would sullenly glare at anyone who came over to talk to her. When she questioned him about it, he told her that she must be imagining it and that he wasn't doing anything.

Today was the day. Ginny had decided to let Michael kiss her for the first time. Somewhere in Hogsmeade, she intended to make sure that they were very much alone. Brittany and Rachel had asked numerous times over the past month how well he kissed, and she had disappointed them with her answer. After today, she would have a different reply. She would be able to answer their questions.

There was no time to lie in bed. Although it was the weekend, she had loads to do before meeting Michael. So that they didn't have to hurry back because of schoolwork, she wanted to complete her Charms work. She leapt from her warm bed and pulled a robe over her flannel nightgown. Then she sat and pulled out her Charms book. She needed to practice Cheering Charms. Ginny was glad that they weren't studying Depressing Magic - she wanted to be in a good mood when she left with Michael.

Two hours later, sporting an enormous grin, she left her room and went to meet him. Catching him by surprise, he looked flabbergasted when she laughingly ran up and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello, Michael. Isn't it a beautiful day? Are you ready to leave?" She had never initiated intimacy between them. Before now, he'd always been the one to touch her.

Michael stood frozen in shock for a moment, as if he didn't know how to react to her openness, before reaching out and taking her hand. "I'm fine, and by your hello, you must be in a really good mood. I'm ready. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ginny was certain he wasn't asking her about the trip to Hogsmeade. Whether she was convinced or not, she had made her decision, and she would stand by it. "Yes, Michael, I am. Shall we go?"

Still looking dumbfounded, but wearing a sappy grin, Michael turned towards Hogwarts' towering main doors. With him still holding her hand, they left the castle. Neither of them wanted to disturb the beautiful morning with small talk, so they proceeded down the path to Hogsmeade in silence, just letting the sounds of nature flow over them. Ginny was deep in thought, wondering where this day would take them, and the eventual outcome it would have on their relationship. The solemn silence surrounding them put them in their own small oasis of awareness.

She could hear Michael's labored breathing, and for the first time, his palms were damp. Was it due to nerves? She could feel his heart beat pounding through his fingers. This awareness was very unnerving. Ginny was nervous but didn't understand why he would be. He had tried to kiss her multiple times in the past, and he had never seemed worried then.

As they crossed the railroad tracks, Michael asked, "What would you like to do first?"

"I don't know. We went to The Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes last time. Why don't we do something else? I'll leave it up to you. Surprise me."

"Have you been to The Shrieking Shack? It has quite a history. It's supposed to be the most haunted house in Britain."

"I've heard a lot about it, but I've never been there." That might be a good place to let him kiss her. Then they would get it out of the way. They could relax and have fun the rest of the day.

"Well, the trail is right up here. Why don't we do that first?"

The couple veered off to the left and soon came to the decrepit barrier surrounding the property. The structure had seen better days. Many of the posts were broken, and it was in such disrepair that it barely qualified as a fence. Ginny could see how the moans, groans and creaking noises coming from the hovel could cause easily frightened people to give it a wide berth, but it wasn't all that scary. It didn't hold her attention; the best thing about it was the fact that it gave them some privacy from prying eyes.

Michael stepped in front of her. Watching her intently, he reached out and rested his palm against her cheek. When she didn't shy away from his touch, he gently angled her head so that he could see her face and threaded his fingers through her red hair. "Ginny, are you sure?"

"Yes."

Before he could move, the sound of laughter came from behind Ginny. A group of excited wizards came galloping into view. Distracted, Ginny glancing behind her and saw that they were Third years from Hufflepuff. Michael reluctantly released her, and, stepping back, he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets.

Bloody Hufflepuffs, she thought. Why did they have to come visit the Shrieking Shack at that moment? "Michael. I'm sorry"

"We have plenty of time, Ginny. C'mon, let's go." Smiling down at her, he pulled his fist out of his pocket. Being the gentle wizard that he was, he offered Ginny his arm. She curled her fingers around it, and they turned to leave, smiling at the antics of the boisterous boys, as they slowly walked back towards the main street of the village.

Ginny had never visited a public post office, so they stopped in to view the hundreds of owls. The sheer number of owls available surprised her. After looking through the windows at Honeydukes, they decided not to try to squeeze themselves inside. At Zonko's, Ginny spent over an hour scouring the place for the perfect prank to play on Fred and George. Michael was very patient while she discarded item after item. Her problem was that none of the pranks were up to the Twins' standards. If she started a war with them like two summers ago, she would need impressive ammunition, not mediocre jokes. In the end, she decided that nothing Zonko's carried was in the same caliber as her brothers' pranks, so the entire endeavour had been a lesson in futility.

"Ginny, would you like to stop and get a cup of coffee, or a pot of tea?"

"That would be quite nice. Sorry, I didn't realize how long I was taking at Zonko's. Why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't important. Nothing you could do today would upset me. I've heard of a little coffee shop that is supposed to be nice. We're almost there." Michael let her up the street and, turning left, they were soon standing in front of the tearoom. "It's called Madam Puddlefoot's. Have you ever been here?"

Madam Puddlefoot's! Wasn't that the place that Brittany had talked about, where couples sat around snogging? "I've heard of it, but, no, I've never been there. Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Sure, why not? If we don't like it we can always get up and leave."

Michael held open the door to the tearoom and allowed her to precede him. Ginny had followed Michael willingly all day. As usually he was gripping her hand, she didn't have much choice. He had kept them linked since the Shrieking Shack, and, from the intense look in his eyes, he did not intend to let go anytime soon.

Small intimate tables for two filled the room. Covered with lace tablecloths, with dainty little chairs beside them, the tearoom was everything that Brittany had said. The warmth of the ovens had caused the windows to steam up, and the smells wafting from the kitchen reminded Ginny that she had skipped breakfast to do her Charms schoolwork.

After ordering at the counter, Michael joined her at the table and perched precariously on a flimsy chair. His size made him look so out of place and uncomfortable that Ginny began to giggle. "Michael, are you positive you want to stay here? The chairs at The Three Broomsticks are much sturdier and more comfortable."

Glancing around self-consciously, Michael said, "No, I'm fine."

A plump witch, wearing a frilly apron, approached their table carrying a tray with a pot of tea and a plate of scones. "Hello, dearies. Here's you order. Eat up while it's hot. Let me know if you want more." Setting the tray on the table, she bustled back into the kitchen.

Ginny poured them each a cup and began buttering a scone. She took a huge bite and closed her eyes in bliss. This was either one of the best scones she had ever eaten, or she was very hungry. She opened her eyes and caught Michael staring at her. "What? I'm hungry."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself. I was worried about bringing you here."

"Why? The scones are delicious. C'mon, Michael, try one."

For the next few minutes, they concentrated on eating and drinking. When the plate was empty, Madam Puddlefoot materialized beside their table to remove the tray. With the table cleared and their hunger sated, Ginny thought that they would leave, but Michael had other ideas. He scooted his chair around until it was next to hers and clasped her hand. Ginny quickly glanced around and noticed that every other couple was snogging. "What does Madam Puddlefoot put in her tea?" she asked. "A Love Potion?"

"No, I don't think so. Do you want to test the theory out?" he asked as he lowered his head.

She knew that he was going to kiss her, no one would notice or care, but she just couldn't. "Michael, please stop. I can't, not here. Not with so many people around." Ginny was so embarrassed, she was almost crying. What was the matter with her? This was her choice and she had made it.

Michael sighed, and his head drooped in frustration.

"I'm sorry. Michael, I don't mean to hurt you."

"No, it's all right. I knew better. This is the wrong place. I care about you and want to show you how much, but I can wait." He lifted their joined hands and placed a kiss on her palm, curling her fingers around it, while he stared into her eyes. "C'mon, lets get out of here." He stood and, pulling her from her seat, led the way to the door. "Where to next?"

"Michael, why don't we go back to the Shrieking Shack?" Ginny asked timidly, knowing that this might be her last chance to be kissed today.

He sped up, towing her behind him and hurrying with her through the village. She hoped that the third time would be perfect. As they approached the turn to the shack, the clock tower at Hogwarts peeled four times. Michael stopped in his tracks and groaned. It was time to return - they were already late. They didn't have time to go to the Shrieking Shack. They needed to leave now to get to the castle, or they would get detention. She thought that it would be worth it, but obviously, Michael didn't, because he began walking towards the railroad tracks and the path to Hogwarts.

Where had the day gone? What about her plan to finally let Michael kiss her? Michael was dejectedly striding towards the castle, a look of profound regret on his face. Ginny glanced behind her and saw that the same group of Hufflepuffs that had interrupted them earlier hurrying towards them. Unless she wanted to kiss Michael with an audience, Ginny would have to give up on her quest. She wasn't sure when they would get another chance. She tugged on his hand, pulling him to a stop, and said, "Please, wait."

"Ginny, we'll be late."

"No, we won't. Michael, you've been trying to kiss me for weeks. Have you now decided not to?"

"No, I want to. You know I want to. However, it's not the time or place. I don't want to be rushed or interrupted." He smiled at her and stroked one finger down her cheek to the corner of her mouth. "Later, okay?"

He turned, and together they continued up the path. Ginny was no longer worried about her earlier decision. When the time was right, she knew that it would happen.

**Dear Diary,  
What a wasted day. We spent almost the entire day together, and he still hasn't kissed me. What is wrong with me? Why can't I let Michael kiss me with other people watching? Really, who would even notice? Couples are kissing in the hallways of Hogwarts every day. None of them seem to care if anyone else sees them. It must be me. Michael's willing, but he doesn't seem that concerned about it. Maybe I'm worrying about nothing. But, I sure wish that it had happened today. Then I would know what it felt like to be kissed and if the same bond that I experience with Harry would extend to Michael. **

Ginny was out of sorts. Her day had started badly, and it had just become worse as the day wore on. She felt worn out, and it was only lunchtime. She had stayed up revising last night and didn't get enough sleep. Then, she had managed to have an argument with Michael after breakfast because she had looked so tired, and Michael had told her that she was overdoing it. He had been concerned about her, and she had spat at him like a scalded Kneazle.

However, she knew that even if she hadn't revised Potions last night, she couldn't have slept. She hadn't slept well for the past three nights. Horrors filled her dreams that she couldn't remember when she woke. She was worried about the third task. Every time she thought about it, she became queasy. She hadn't been able to eat since yesterday at breakfast. The feelings were more intense than Halloween when she had felt such dread, but hadn't known why. She knew why now. She was worried about Harry, and she needed to see him. It would sound so silly to him if she told him to be careful tonight. It was also woefully inadequate. Harry was always careful, but she knew that tonight that wouldn't be enough.

Ginny had just taken her last exam of the term, Potions, and Professor Snape had been his usual loving self. She entered the Great Hall at lunchtime wanting to spend time with Harry. This evening was the third and final task. Catching sight of him, she hurried to his side, arriving at the same time as Fred and George did. She was happily surprised to see her Mum and Bill sitting with him. After kissing her Mum, she sat down next to Bill. Just having them there was having a calming effect on her fears. Bill told her that they had spent the morning with him, and that they would be staying to watch Harry during the final task.

Everyone was laughing and talking loudly, so Ginny was amazed when Hermione walked up, and a disapproving frown settled upon her Mum's features. Her Mum usually reserved that look for when the Twins did something really bad. In a frigid voice, her Mum said, "Hello, Hermione."

"Hello," stammered Hermione.

Everyone in the group was looking from Mum's icy look to a stricken Hermione when Harry said, "Mrs Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in 'Witch Weekly', did you?" Ginny was watching her Mum's face and saw a shamed but relieved smile. She could tell that that comment was enough to make her Mum stop and think about who had written the article.

"Because Hermione's not my girlfriend." Harry continued, but Ginny knew that that wasn't necessary. Her mother would never have thought that she was.

Ginny hoped she would have time to talk with her Mum before she left this evening. Her Mum had really been upset and so had Hermione. Ginny didn't want any residual feelings of resentment to carry over into the summer. When Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, there would be a huge party in the common room and, under cover of the noise, the chance of anyone overhearing was slight. She would make sure that her Mum and Hermione would have a chance to talk then.

"Speaking of girlfriends, how are you doing, Blaze?" Bill asked, for her ears only.

Looking around, Ginny said, "Fine, but Bill, please don't call me that, not here at school. I don't want everyone to start using it."

"Right. Sorry. Have you had any more dreams or Bondings?"

"No. We came close before the Yule Ball. He was staring at me, and I could feel the Bond entreating me to link, but I turned away. Have you found anything out?"

"It's as I surmised. There has never been an evil bond in recorded history. So, you should be safe enough. Just don't overdo it."

"Okay. I'm sort of going out with someone else, so I shouldn't be giving into the Bond anyway."

Bill wore a very surprised look on his face, and he asked, "Is that fair to any of you?"

"No, not really, but he has a crush on someone else." She watched as her statement had Bill staring hard in Harry's direction. His eyebrows were drawn together in a puzzled frown, as if he knew something that she didn't and her comment just wasn't making sense.

"Well, you're both so young. You've known about the Bond for ages, but maybe he just doesn't see it yet."

"Lets leave it for now, before someone overhears us. We'll talk more this summer."

"Okay. Why don't you eat something and then take a nap this afternoon? You look terrible."

"I haven't been sleeping, and today I'm just not hungry. I'll be fine. You concentrate on Harry."

"Only if you promise me to get some rest."

"I will, Bill, soon. I promise."

Her Mum, Bill and Harry left to take a walk around the lake, and Ginny went to her dorm to put her books away. She wasn't going to let her conversation with Bill raise her hopes. It had taken too much work to get here. She also wasn't going to try to nap. The nightmares that had been plaguing her lately were worse then her tiredness and headache could ever be.

She needed to find Michael and apologize for being in such a bad mood earlier. She had told Bill that they were 'sort of going out', because they had yet to put into words what their relationship was. Since March, they still hadn't kissed. Nothing was going right for them. Although Michael had kissed her cheek and her hand a few times, they had never found the opportunity for their first shared kiss. In a few days, the summer holidays would separate them, and she wasn't even concerned about it. Ginny searched listlessly for Michael, but he must have been in the Ravenclaw common room, because she never found him.

All afternoon, her feelings of trepidation had been escalating. Centered behind her eyes, Ginny had a pounding headache, and, with each beat of her heart, she thought her eyeballs were going to explode right out of her head. Even the subdued lighting in the halls made her squint. She was positive just the taste of food would send her scrambling out of the Great Hall. The tension in her shoulders was sending visible tremors down her arms, and she wasn't sure she could lift anything without dropping it. Her knees were quaking and knocking so hard together that she wondered why no one else heard them. She had tried placing a Cheering Charm around herself earlier, but all that had accomplished was that she wore a silly smile while her feelings of fear bombarded her mind.

Ginny believed that her best chance of keeping a low profile would be to go down to the Great Hall early. That way, no one would notice that she had to use the wall and then the table as support. Going early, she hoped to solve two of her problems. She wouldn't have to try to walk in front of anyone, and she hoped that Michael would come looking for her so she could make amends.

Luck was not on her side. Her family, Hermione and Harry were already sitting when Michael entered. He caught her eye and smiled, so at least he wasn't angry with her anymore. When the food appeared, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the smell of roses instead of food. After she could control her heaving stomach, she opened her eyes and carefully poured herself some pumpkin juice, hoping to be able to drink it. She just needed to hide the way she felt for a few more hours.

Harry had taken the seat next to her. Bill was sitting across from her, and she watched a surprised look cross his features. Ginny wasn't sure why he was so amazed - she and Harry were friends. She was glad that Harry was near, and wished that she could reach over and touch him, to offer him some comfort as he had always comforted her. He was too nervous to eat, and everyone was so busy trying to coax him, that no one seemed to care that she wasn't eating as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make you way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now," Professor Dumbledore said.

Panic was thrumming though her veins. She didn't want Harry to leave. She wanted to keep him in sight. How she wished that the task was over. Ginny was positive that things would never be the same after tonight. As Harry rose to follow Ludo Bagman, she turned towards him, desperate to keep him close but knowing that he had to go, and said, "Good luck, Harry. I know you'll do fine." Ginny tried to smile at him, but could feel tears of anxiety well in her eyes. She dropped her head to hide her terror from Harry and forced herself to breathe deeply. Her tautly stretched nerves were ready to shatter her hard fought outward mantle of calm.

When her family rose to follow him five minutes later, Ginny told them she would catch up to them, because she wanted to talk with someone first. She didn't know if her legs would support her. She knew that Bill was troubled about her but couldn't pretend to be excited right then. She was too apprehensive about what lay ahead.

Michael came over and sat down in the chair that Harry had vacated. "What's wrong, Ginny? You're pale, you didn't eat anything, and you have dark smudges under you eyes. I could see you shaking from over at the Ravenclaw table."

"I have a massive headache. Maybe being outside will help it." Ginny couldn't talk about this to Michael. How could she explain to her boyfriend, for lack of a better word, that she was a bundle of quivering worry over another wizard? How did she get into this mess to begin with? She would worry about that later. She didn't have the extra energy to expend on that problem. With the upcoming summer holidays, it might resolve itself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital wing? You look as if a breeze would splinter you into pieces right now."

"Positive! I have to be down at the Quidditch Pitch." She raised her head. She didn't know what her beautiful brown eyes swimming with tears and the fragile haunted look upon her features were doing to Michael as she looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry about this morning. Do you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive." He lowered his head and kissed her chastely on the mouth, as if sealing a bargain.

He helped her to stand and navigate on her shaky legs, almost carrying her out of Hogwarts and down to the pitch. It looked eerie in the darkness with tall hedges growing there instead of the normally smooth sandy surface. He found them seats a few rows behind her family, with Mr and Mrs Diggory sitting another two rows in front of them. Ginny sat clutching Michael's hand tightly. Their knuckles were white from her grip, but he never complained, and she needed the lifeline. She felt that his hand was the only thing that was keeping her earthbound. She could see the four Champions standing in front of the entrance. From this height, she was able to see down into the maze formed by the crisscrossed hedges and could see the Triwizard Cup on a pedestal in the center of the maze amid a circle of light, but couldn't see any of the challenges hidden in its depths to impede the champion's progress.

She could see Harry glance up into the stands where her family were on their feet, cheering him on. He grinned and waved back. Ginny was the only one still sitting. She was staring down at him, her heart shining from her eyes and trying to Bond with him. The need to tell him to be careful and not to take unnecessary chances was pushing all other thought from her mind. When he turned back around, her shoulders slumped and silent tears began flowing down her cheeks. From this distance, the Bond hadn't worked.

"So…on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three — Two — One —"

The sound of a whistle peeled shrilly through Ginny's head. It reverberated hollowly, echo after echo, as she watched Harry and Cedric dart forward and disappear in the darkness within. An eternity passed for her, but only a few seconds for everyone else, before she could see two very faint circles of glowing light. The champions had lit their wands. The lights split and went in opposite directions, but her eyes followed the glow encompassing an ebony haired champion, her heart in her throat and terror pulsating through her slight body.

Faintly, through her fear, Ginny heard Mr. Bagman's whistle and knew that Viktor had entered the maze, but she was afraid that if she stopped watching Harry, something would happen to him. Then, with a third shrill sound, she knew that all the champions were inside. Now four small glowing circles of light were rushing towards the inexorable conclusion that the Goblet of Fire had started in motion on Halloween, what seemed like a century ago to Ginny.

Her fear for Harry was escalating, but Ginny didn't know why. The path that he had chosen seemed to be vacant of obstacles. From the groans, screams, applause and murmurs going on around her, other champions weren't so lucky. She was only aware of one tiny person, as if she was watching him through a tunnel, or a telescope - everything else was dark and unimportant. She heard someone in front of her scream out Cedric's name, but until he ran into Harry's circle of light, she hadn't even known that the two wizards were near each other. Cedric's sleeve was smoking as he passed Harry and disappeared down a side path. He barely registered to Ginny, before, as quickly as he ran past Harry, he was out of her mind.

Harry stopped suddenly. He stared intently at something that Ginny couldn't see. She saw a smile light his features as he thrust his wand out in front of him, and a silver stag galloped forward lighting the entire area. Harry had just encountered his first obstacle. His Patronus was running towards a Dementor. The Dementor tripped over its robe, trying to get away, and an advancing Harry shouted another spell, causing the Dementor to disappear in a trace of smoke.

Again, Harry's path seemed clear. She watched as he made several turns, each one bringing him closer to the stationary light in the center of the maze. Ginny wasn't sure whether she wanted him to win or not. She knew that whatever was causing her abject terror hadn't appeared yet. Like a buzzard waiting for its prey to fall, it was circling ever closer and, with each concentric circle, her apprehension strengthened.

Now, ahead of Harry, hovered a glittering golden haze. She watched him send a curse towards it, but it ineffectively went right through the mist. He stood there for a few minutes, and then he ran directly into it and halted. Ginny could see him standing in the shimmering haze. Why didn't he just continue walking? Nothing was stopping him, or at least Ginny couldn't see anything physically detaining him. What if he couldn't? Then she saw him quickly wrench his right foot off the grass and he fell forward onto his knees on the other side of the mist. He was through; he rose and raced away from the golden fog.

Off to the left, red sparks shot into the air. Ginny didn't know what they meant, but as long as Harry was all right, she didn't much care. A few minutes later, there was an announcement that they had taken Fleur Delacour to the Hospital wing. So the red sparks must be a signal requesting aid.

Ginny could see just how close he was to the Triwizard Cup. It was just a few hedges to the left. For the next few minutes, although he hurried, he kept running into dead ends and would have to turn around and backtrack. She watched as he made a complete circuit around the Cup, but he was no closer. When he turned the next corner and almost ran into a Blast-Ended Skrewt larger than her father's Ford Anglia that Ron and Harry had flown to Hogwarts the beginning of their second year, she heard her Mum's horrified gasp. "What is that thing?" Hermione was explaining to her, while Ginny watched Harry's spells rebounding off the Skrewt's thick armored hide. Suspended over its body, the Skrewt's wickedly lethal sting was waiting for the most opportune chance to strike. The Skrewt blasted off and rushed at Harry, who staggered and fell, the Blast-Ended Skrewt over him. Harry's next spell hit the Skrewt in the belly, where it wasn't armored, and the beast froze. Scrambling up and away, Harry ran in the opposite direction.

In his haste to escape the Skrewt, she noticed that he wasn't paying attention and ran into the same dead end twice. He was so close, but he needed to stop and regain his bearings. As if he had heard her, he stopped, and, using what Hermione had told Bill and her Mum was the Four-Point Spell, he got himself back on track.

Out of the corner of her eye, she knew that the two other champions were right on the other side of the hedge where Harry was walking. They were all so close to the ultimate prize.

Suddenly, Harry began sprinted forward, and then he stopped and cast a spell at the hedge. He must have made some kind of opening, because she could now see three champions together. In their combined light, everyone was able to see that Viktor Krum had attacked Cedric, who lay on the ground and writhed. What was he doing? They weren't supposed to abuse each other. When Krum noticed Harry, he ran for it, but Harry was too fast and hit Viktor with a Stunning Spell. Harry rushed over to Cedric and helped him to his feet. Cedric then raised his wand and sent red sparks into the air over Krum, before the two remaining champions went their separate ways.

Ginny could tell that it was much darker near the middle of the maze, because Harry's wand light was only penetrating a few feet in front of him. It was concentrated in a brighter but smaller circle around him. He was so close to winning and was striding quickly when his light picked up the most amazing creature she had ever seen. At first she thought that it was a lion because of its coloring and tufted tail, as it paced back and forth as cats have a tendency to do. Then Ginny realized that it was a sphinx, when she turned her woman's face and looked at Harry. She sat, completely blocking the path, and Harry seemed to be talking to her. Ginny wanted him to run in the opposite direction. He didn't need to win the Triwizard Tournament. He was already famous. After what couldn't have been more than five minutes, but to Ginny seemed much longer, the sphinx rose and allowed Harry to walk past her.

At the next juncture, she watched as he used the spell to point him in the correct direction again. She could see that he needed to go right and soon he was dashing up the correct path. The Triwizard Cup, lit up like a beacon, sat on its podium. It was less then one hundred yards in front of Harry when Cedric appeared from a side path in front of him running full speed towards the cup. Cedric was going to win, as, with his additional height, he was faster than Harry was.

A gigantic spider suddenly scuttled out of a side passage, interrupting their foot race to the prize. As Cedric dove past it, he tripped, and his wand went flying. Harry tried to help but only aggravated the many-legged monster. The arachnid turned, grabbing Harry quickly and lifting him in the air. Harry resisted by kicking out, but only managed to impale himself on the spider's pincers. Cedric and Harry were sending multiple spells from their wands and finally, together, they were able to stun the spider who dropped Harry in a heap, as it fell sideways, crushing the hedge beside him.

Everyone in the stands watched stunned as neither Cedric nor Harry advanced towards the cup. They were each mere yards away from being the Triwizard Champion. Harry was leaning against a hedge, from his stance, barely able to support himself on his injured leg. Ginny was sobbing, her breathing fast and shallow, while she watched his blood flow down his leg and soak into his trousers. Cedric was standing with his back to the Cup. Then, crossing his arms, he walked away from the podium and the fame winning would give him, towards Harry.

What could Cedric be doing? He wouldn't be giving up. He had won. Ginny held her breath, wondering what was going on between the two wizards in the maze. The Triwizard Tournament was over, and neither wizard was advancing on the prize. Her terror should be abating. Injured, but not seriously, Harry was all right. It was over, and he was safe. Only, somewhere deep inside, she knew that it wasn't finished. The danger that she had been aware of since October was hovering just out of sight. Cedric was now helping Harry over the spider's legs, and together they were walking towards the Cup. Each of them extended one hand, held it over the Cup's handles, and together they grasped the prize.

A lone long drawn out wail of 'Nooo' resounded over the pitch as both boys disappeared and Ginny collapsed, her stress now evident to those around her.  
_  
…Feverishly, Ginny searched for someone, but couldn't find him. The dark smothered her. It was thick and viscous. She felt as if she were swimming in a congealed potion that was hardening before she could break free. Straining against the ropes of the sticky fluid binding her, she desperately tried to escape from her captors. She needed to be strong. He needed her help. He was out there alone and frightened, but no matter what she did, she couldn't break loose of her binds. _

Desperation made her strong. She had finally loosened her bonds and was thrashing around, looking for a weapon of some kind, when someone grabbed her and bound her arms tight to her body. She gave up, and sank back into the morass. Mumbling incoherently, she gave in to the blackness and let her mind tumble through the horrific scenes unfolding before her… 

Ginny returned to consciousness, to find Fred and George sitting beside her bed in the Third year's dormitory. She must still be dreaming. But they looked so real. What were they doing in her room? How did they get up here in the first place? They both looked gaunt and exhausted. Their red-rimmed eyes still held evidence of tears. It all came flooding back in one tidal wave of pain. Harry and Cedric were gone. Wrenching sobs filled the room, as she gave in to the grief of a world without him. Her anguish aroused her brothers from their melancholy thoughts, and they turned to comfort her.

Reaching forward, Fred said, "Hush, now. You're all right, Ginny. Please, stop. Gin, you gave us quite a scare. Why didn't you tell someone that you were ill? You've been raving for the past two hours. Mum said your fever was way up."

"When you collapsed, Mum had us carry you here, because Madam Pomfrey was so busy with Fleur and Krum already. Ron, Hermione and Bill waited for Cedric and Harry to return," George added.

"I don't care about me!" she cried, "Fred — George — Have they found Harry?"

Sharing a look, the Twins nodded, and George said, "Yes, Mum, Bill, Hermione and Ron have gone to the Hospital wing to find out about his injuries." 

Knowing her brothers well, she asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

"We don't know everything, we were here with you. But, Harry was only missing about half an hour. He came back while Mum was putting you to bed. She left us here to watch over you and went to find out about him," Fred said.

George continued, "That's all we know. Please don't ask any more questions. Mum will murder us if you don't rest."

"There's more! I know there is. Tell me, or I'll get out of this bed and go to the hospital wing myself."

"We were here with you when Harry came back, but — " Fred couldn't go on.

"You see, we heard that — well — Cedric didn't make it, Ginny."

"What do you mean, George? Didn't make what? Tell me everything, now."

"Okay, Ginny don't get upset. Please, Mum will skin us if we upset you. You have to stay in bed. Harry came back holding Cedric's dead body. The first people to reach him heard him say that — V — You Know Who is back, and that He killed Cedric."

As Fred relayed the little the Twins knew, Ginny sat quietly with tears streaming down her face. Tom Riddle, for she never thought of him as anyone else, was pure evil. He didn't care how many people suffered during his quest to rule. He had tried to kill Harry and her two years ago, and now the Twins were saying that he was back, that he had killed Cedric and tried to kill Harry, again. Why did Tom always seem to be after Harry? She now understood her terror but knowing didn't make it any easier. Ginny needed to see Harry, but she knew that the Twins wouldn't let her up. Not if Mum had told them to keep her here. She was the only person in the world that the Twins were afraid of.

Ginny waited, pretending to slumber, until they both fell into much needed sleep. Then, like a wraith, clad only in her white nightgown, she slipped out of the tower and ran through the school to the hospital wing. She had learned to move quietly while pulling pranks on her brothers, and when she reached the hospital wing, she cracked the door only enough to slip sideways through the opening. Only two beds were occupied. One held Professor Moody, but the bed on the far side of the room held her attention. She walked noiselessly across the freezing flagstone floor. As she approached, she noticed her Mum cradled in a comfortable looking chair next to the bed where Harry lay, and Ron holding Hermione, curled up together on the settee. All three of them had given into the exhaustion and fear showing on their faces.

Ginny walked up to the bed and reaching out an icy hand, cupped Harry's cheek, his warmth almost scalding her as it penetrated and warmed her hand. She had needed to touch him to make sure that the Twins had been telling the truth. Feeling his hot breath flowing across the sensitive skin of her wrist melted her frozen heart. He was alive. Carefully, so as not to awaken him, she leaned over and whispered words for his ears only and then kissed him.


	18. Muttered Dreams

Fairy Tales

Chapter 18: Muttered Dreams

For three days, Molly didn't leave her daughter's side as Ginny's fever escalated. She tried all of the tips that Madam Pomfrey had given her. Ice chips, a Cooling Spell, alcohol baths, and she dispensed the Nogtail Flu Potion. Faithfully, Molly forced the medicine down her daughter's throat every four hours. She was constantly dribbling water on Ginny's tongue and across her cracked and bleeding lips, but nothing had offered her any relief from the fever.

Her daughter had already been through so much in her short life. Tom Riddle had almost killed her two years ago. She ached, her heart heavy as she listened to Ginny's delirious ravings. "No, Tom. Let Harry live, take me instead… I thought your were my friend… Harry will save me… He loves me… Where did he go?"

Tears streamed unchecked down her face as she listened to the dreadful thoughts repeating in her daughter's mind. "Watch out for the dragon's tail… No, Tom. Please don't hurt Harry… What am I doing with Michael, when I still love Harry? You're so evil, Tom… Harry will beat you… We'll fight you together…" Molly careful sponged Ginny's forehead and wafted a cooling charm across her burning body. If her fever didn't break by the time Arthur returned from work, they were taking their baby to St. Mungo's.

Although Molly knew that consciously her daughter was pretending that she was over her deep feelings for Harry, from her disjointed mutterings those emotions were very noticeable and still as intense as ever.

In her spare moments, Molly revisited the jumbled narrative that Ron and Hermione had told her about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, while they sat beside Harry's bed after the Third task. Who would ever believe the real story? If she didn't know Albus Dumbledore and these children so well, she certainly wouldn't have believed their fantastic tale. She became enraged, every time she thought about it. To think that Percy's pet, Scabbers, had truly been the wizard who had committed such a hellish act against Harry's parents, and later, after framing Sirius for the Potter's and his own murders, he had spent the next twelve years hiding in her home, living as a rodent. A rat was certainly his true nature.

For the past two years, she had worried that Sirius would attempt to murder Harry. It had come as quite a shock in the Hospital wing, when Albus had introduced him as Harry's Godfather. He had then told her that they were all on the same side in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It would take a lot of work to flip her feelings one hundred and eighty degrees, but she had seen for herself how distraught the man had been over Harry's injuries, and how Harry had felt better just having him near.

Checking the clock, she noticed that Ginny was due for another dose of medicine. Molly stood and poured the liquid into a large spoon. Sitting on the side of her daughter's bed, she reached over to feel her forehead, still expecting it to sear her hand.

Ginny was cool to the touch, and the hair at her nape was damp. Thank Merlin! Her fever had broken. After helping her drink the potion and swallow a few sips of water, Molly settled her back on the pillow and watched as she drifted off into her first restful sleep since bringing her home.

Settling back into the chair beside the bed, Molly let her exhausted mind slip into her own much needed sleep as well. Tomorrow she would have to meet the Hogwarts Express and pick up the Twins and Ron. With Ginny's fever dropping, she knew that she could leave her for the time it would take to fetch them from Kings Cross.

Ginny had awakened from her potion-induced sleep that morning and found that she was in her own bed at the Burrow under the picture of her beautiful room in Cairo. Wondering how she came to be here, she called for her Mum. While she waited, at first, the only thing that she could remember was gliding through the halls after visiting Harry. Violently shivering, she had feared that her bones would crack from clanging together, and she had buried herself beneath the covers on her bed, desperate to find warmth.

Then, to her utter chagrin, the memory of her journey through the halls the following morning came rushing back. Since remembering, she had alternated between utter disgust at her mother's behavior for treating her so uncaringly and shame because of her own actions when talking to her Mum with such disrespect.

How dare she! What had made her do something so mean? Why couldn't she have just left her at Hogwarts? Everyone would think that she was a baby who needed her Mummy. So what if she had been delirious with fever? Her Mum should have left her at school. What must Harry be thinking about her? Not even allowed to visit him, (while he was awake,) and tell him goodbye. No, her Mum had returned from the hospital wing the morning following the Third Task and conjured a stretcher. Ginny had been carted through the school, like an infant being pushed in a pram, her embarrassment mounting exponentially with every snigger she heard. Being snatched from her bed and transported home to the Burrow would go down in her personal history as the most humiliating experience of her life. It was even worse then Ron trying to get her dates and Percy accepting dance partners for her. She knew that she could never return to Hogwarts, as it would be too mortifying.

She had screamed vile things at her Mum, all the while knowing that she had had her best welfare at heart. Why couldn't her Mum understand her side? She wasn't a baby anymore. She was a teenager, for Merlin's sake, and she could take care of herself. Just because she was the youngest didn't mean that she wasn't growing up.

Her Mum had stayed calm, which was a first, and tried to explain that Ginny couldn't have taken care of herself, not with such a high fever. Her Mum had had tears in her eyes as she had talked about the mumbled incoherent words tumbling from Ginny's mouth. Ravings that her Mum knew she wouldn't have wanted other people to overhear because they were too personal. According to her Mum, she had centered her feverish thoughts on her feelings for Harry. She must have already given Fred and George enough ammunition to tease her with for the next millennium.

To top it all off, she was as weak as a flobberworm. After railing at her Mum, she had needed her help to get to the bathroom. Appalled by what she saw staring back at her from the mirror, Ginny could only gape. She would have thought that after their argument, her eyes would have been shining with indignant fury, but instead they were sunken pools of exhaustion, encircled by inch wide bruises. She looked like an old crone. Her usually glorious red hair, shiny and snapping with life, was hanging lank and tangled around her head. It needed brushing and washing, but she wasn't sure that she could stand long enough for a shower, and so she accepted her Mum's aid back to her bed. No wonder her Mum had been worried about her.

Ginny had begged to be allowed to accompany her Mum to the station that evening to meet the Hogwarts Express. She had used pleas, tears and threats, all to no avail. Her Mum's negative response had precipitated another argument, but after seeing her own gaunt features in the mirror, Ginny accepted that her Mum's decision was the right one. Hags looked better than she did right now. Looking like this, she would frighten all the First years.

However, that meant that she wouldn't get to see Harry or Hermione until later in the summer. Harry would spend his obligatory time with his hateful relatives before his escape to the Burrow, and Hermione wanted to visit with her parents before joining them. Ginny wished that Hermione was coming directly to the Burrow, because she could certainly use a buffer between her and the rest of her family. She was dreading Fred's and George's knowing smirks. After spending the last year disavowing her feelings for Harry, they now knew her most important secret. What was she going to do?

Thinking about her secret had brought Michael Corner to mind. Sweet Merlin, she had been holding his hand when she had fainted. Had she said anything he could hear when she had been incoherent? Oh, damn, she hoped not. How did she get herself into such a predicament? Her first conscious thoughts should have been about Michael not Harry. Michael's and her relationship was just another problem. Like Excalibur hanging over her head, just waiting to fall. Straightening things out wouldn't solve anything though, because Harry still had a crush on Cho.

No, she needed to conceal and deny all feeling for Harry and continue down her chosen path. Her decision was the correct one under the circumstances. Michael had pursued her since the Yule Ball. They had been going out, if she was honest with herself, exclusively since the middle of January. You would have thought that they would have found it almost unbearable to be apart, separated even for a little while, and that by now they would have discovered some small private place for snogging. Every other couple at Hogwarts had. The fact that Michael was so calm about her shyness was proof to her that his heart wasn't engaged in the relationship either. They were going through the motions of being a couple, but she knew that it was a sham for both of them. Was Michael nursing a broken heart as well? She didn't think he had been going with anyone previously, so maybe, like Harry, he had an unrequited secret crush on someone else. It wouldn't hurt to continue using each other as a prop unless Michael started pushing for more of a commitment.

Her decision made, Ginny decided to take a nap. She would need all of her energy to combat the Twins' teasing when they got home.

After her Mum had left to meet the train, Ginny stumbled to the bathroom, dragging her vanity chair behind her. It was small and made out of wicker so a little soap and water wouldn't harm it. She placed it in the bottom of the shower and turned on the water. Perfect! She could focus the spray directly onto the chair. Stripping off her wrinkled and grimy nightgown, she stepped in and sank wearily onto the seat. Not having enough energy to reach for the soap, she let the warm water sluice over her. Just the thought of being clean was enough to restore some of her strength. She raised the bottle of shampoo and, pouring a liberal amount into her palm, began massaging her scalp. Sheer bliss! The lather smelled heavenly of apricots, and the cascading foam was filling the room with its scent. By the time she was clean again, she felt drained. Leaving the chair dripping in the shower, she wrapped a warm, thick, absorbent towel around herself and wobbled back to her room. She dressed in jeans and a Weasley jumper, and then brushed her hair until it again shone with life.

The clock began to chime seven, so she made her way down to the living room to await the return of her family. They arrived with lots of noise. After the quiet of the last few days, the din reverberated throughout the Burrow, hurting her ears.

Ron hugged her and said, "Ginny, how are you doing? I'm sorry you were so sick."

"I'm much better, thanks." It was all she had time for before the Twins swept her into a three-way hug.

"Are you sure?" asked George.

"Because you look terrible," Fred added.

"Gee, thanks. You're great for a witch's ego."

Fred grinned and said, "We don't want you to think we care about you."

"Yeah, or that you're important to us," said George.

"Except as a worthy opponent, of course!"

"We don't want anything to happen to the only person who ever turned us bald."

They were teasing her, but hadn't brought up anything that she had said while delirious. Maybe she hadn't said anything incriminating after all. Ginny's grin grew to match theirs.

Her Mum soon whipped up a dinner of chicken soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, just perfect for an invalid, and the family moved to the table. As soon as Ginny had finished eating, Molly said, "Ginny, you've had enough excitement for one day. You can talk to your brothers more tomorrow. Time to say goodnight."

Knowing that her Mum was correct and that she needed to return to her bed, Ginny still tried to protest. "Aw, Mum. I'm fine. C'mon, please let me stay up for a little while longer."

"No, Ginny." She stood at the sink, shaking her head. "You need your rest. Nogtail Flu isn't anything to play around with. You don't want a relapse, do you? Madam Pomfrey said that you would be weak for at least the next few days. Now, to bed."

"C'mon, Gin. We'll walk you up," George offered, as he stood and walked around the table.

Joining him, Fred said, "Yeah, just to make sure that you make it."

The Twins solicitously helped her to stand, each taking an arm to lead her from the room. Ginny was dreading being alone with them. She knew that their teasing would begin as soon as they were out of the kitchen, where her Mum couldn't hear. Because of her emotional and arduous day, she didn't think that she would be able to fight. She was positive that her reaction to their teasing would be tears, and that she would embarrass herself anew.

Surprised by the Twins' continued silence and the loving care they were taking of her, her nerves were stretching taut. By the time they reached her door, she was almost wishing that they would begin just to get it over.

Fred opened her door, and then they escorted her to her bed, where they stopped. "Gin, we wanted to be alone for a moment." He looked very uncomfortable as he said this.

Now they were going to start. Ginny hoped that they would do it quickly and leave. She tried to summon strength for her denial, but failed. Dejectedly, she waited for their derision and tried not to cry.

"You know how much we love to taunt you," George said.

"We, George and I, just want you to know…"

"What Fred's trying to say is... how you feel about Harry is special, and we won't ever bring it up again."

"George is right. But when you guys get together, we reserve the right to pick on Harry."

Ginny was crying, but they weren't embarrassed tears - they were tears of relief.

Fred dropped to his knees. "Cuz, you see… We love you, Ginny, and want to see you happy." Placing a kiss on her forehead, Fred rose and together the Twins left.

She was totally amazed. Maybe she was delirious again. Fred and George being kind to her, caring for her? Not using the ammunition she had handed them to tease or harass her? Ginny was positive that if she lived to be five hundred years old, nothing else would ever surprise her more. Quickly getting ready for bed, she was sleeping peacefully when her Dad popped in to kiss her and tuck her in.

A/N sorry for the really short chapter... it was longer but i realized that i had to drastically change it to be closer to canon... again i'm sorry but i need to change these chapters plz forgive me!


	19. So Much Time, So Little To Do

Fairy Tales

Chapter 19: So Much Time, So Little To Do

Never graceful when using a Portkey, Ginny landed nose first on the Granger's living room floor and just lay there groaning. Weak from the Nogtail Flu, she had fallen even harder than usual. As she rubbed her smarting nose, gently checking to see if it was broken, she still felt lucky that her Mum had let her visit tonight at all.

She heard Tonks say, "Wotcher, Hermione."

Ron stammered, "Er — H — Hi, Hermione!" before she was able to climb to her feet.

Ginny threw herself into Hermione's arms and crushed her in a hug. "Hi, I'm so happy to see you. Thank you for inviting us." She needed to talk with her best friend and hoped that they could have some girl time after Ron fell asleep. Ginny wanted to discuss why she was more upset about not seeing Harry then she was about being separated from Michael. Surely, it should be the other way around. She was relying on Hermione to have the answers to her questions.

Hermione gave her a long searching look before she said, "I'm glad you could come. I was worried you wouldn't be well enough. How're you feeling?"

"Better! But let's not waste time worrying about me. Tell me everything that's happened." She sat down and gazed expectantly at Hermione.

Before Hermione could begin, Ron asked, "Where're your Mum and Dad? I thought they would be here."

"Me too, but after they met with Professor Dumbledore and Tonks this afternoon, they knew that they could safely leave for their holiday. I will be returning with you to the Burrow."

"You were here earlier, Tonks?" asked Ron, surprised.

"Yep! Professor Dumbledore wanted me to meet and talk with Hermione's Mum and Dad, just like she said. Put their minds to rest, so to speak. Great man, Dumbledore, he knew just what to say. He told them not to worry, because your Mum would look after Hermione as if she were a member of the family. After easing them on their way, Dumbledore and I conjured protective wards around Hermione's house for added protection," Tonks said.

"I watched them place the wards. They are really fascinating," Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore was amazingly inventive. He placed wards I've never even read about.

Ginny had been deep in thought. She wondered where two people as different as Tonks and the Headmaster had become friends. It didn't make any sense to her. "You're not a teacher at Hogwarts. How do you know Professor Dumbledore, Tonks?"

"Well, I went to Hogwarts, of course, so I knew him as the Headmaster, and he helped me become an Auror. Because I'm so clumsy, I almost failed 'Stealth' lessons."

"You're an Auror?" said Ron, an expression of awe in his eyes.

She smiled at him. "Yep. It's an amazing job. I really enjoy it. Are any of you interested in becoming one? If so, let me know, and I'll introduce you around."

"If you're an Auror, don't you have more important things to do, than chaperoning us?" asked Ginny.

Tonks shook her head. "Not really, and I believe Professor Dumbledore. If he says that Voldemort's back, then he's back. When Dumbledore didn't want you three here on your own, I volunteered, it sounded like a fun evening. Of course, we didn't tell your Mum and Dad the wards, too hard to explain to Muggles. No offense meant, Hermione."

When Tonks said You-Know-Who's name, Ginny could see Ron wince. Ginny had never thought of him as anything but Tom, so Tonks saying 'Voldemort' didn't bother her. He had fooled her once, and she loathed him for everything that he had done to her and Harry. If she ever got the chance, she would make him pay.

"Where should we put Dumbledore's picture? He told me to keep it close. In an emergency, if any one of us calls his name, he will hear and Apparate to wherever the picture is. If you kids need to get away for any reason, don't wait for me. I can Apparate. You three just grab that picture and say 'Fawkes'. His name will activate the Portkey and carry you directly to Dumbledore's side. He thought of everything for your safety tonight. Nothing to worry about."

"Is there a reason for us to worry? Why is he so concerned about us?" Hermione asked. "He went to an awful lot of trouble."

Tonks looked anxious for a moment before grinning. "No, what gave you that idea?"

"Placing wards around my home, an Auror for a chaperone, and even an emergency Portkey that doubles as a call for help. Is he expecting trouble?" Ginny could almost see the gears shifting in Hermione's brain.

"No. He just didn't want us to be caught off guard."

"C'mon, Tonks. What aren't you telling us? We can react faster if we know what we're up against," Hermione said, the light of battle in her eyes.

When Hermione got an idea in her head, she kept searching until she understood it fully. Ginny knew that Tonks was in for a long night of questions. Sometimes it was easier to just tell Hermione everything. Tonks wouldn't be able to keep it from her anyway. Hermione always pried out all your secrets. She had mastered the art of interrogation.

Acting nonchalant, she said, "Nothing, nothing at all. Hey, Hermione, didn't you say we could watch a film or two tonight? Where are they? I've heard about them - Muggle Studies, you know - but I've never had the opportunity to watch one." Tonks turned and tried to walk away, but managed to trip over the coffee table in her haste.

Hermione's eyebrows were drawn together, and Ginny knew that they would return to this subject later after Hermione had a chance to ponder all the facts that she already knew and could formulate some questions. But, for now, she gave in with good grace, and led the way over to her collection of films. For a few moments, there was silence as Tonks searched through the stack of boxes Hermione handed her.

"I've heard about films. Dean talks about them all the time. I once saw a TV in Harry's Aunt's lounge. There were people dancing behind glass. Can you show me how it works, Hermione?" said Ron.

"Sure, you just push one button and select a channel. Here, push this to change the station. Have fun."

Ginny watched as Ron stared at the many channels available. He was so like their Dad when he had a new plug that she had to hide her grin. Ginny looked around and noticed the large fireplace along one wall. The bricks fronting the fireplace soared to the ceiling, drawing her eyes upwards. A mantle about one third of the way up was cluttered with pictures of Hermione and her family, candles and a beautiful old clock that was chiming the hour. Across from the fireplace was the large cabinet that held Ron's attention. It had many gadgets with cords and plugs that her Dad would be very excited to examine. Ginny knew which one was the television and that they would be watching the film on it, but didn't have a clue to the other equipment. There was a long beige couch and a lovely leather chair. Both of them looked very comfortable, piled with many pillows.

Her attention again focused on the enormous fireplace. She believed that she could stand upright in it. "Hermione, your fireplace is large enough to Floo into."

"I know, I've already asked Professor McGonagall how to be connected to the Floo Network. She thought it was a great idea. Then we can get together whenever we want."

"How long does it take to hook it up?" asked Ron.

"Well, it really doesn't matter now. I'm going to spend the summer with you," Hermione said.

The tips of Ron's ears were turning almost as red as his hair as his startled gaze froze on Hermione's face. Ginny wondered if Hermione had phrased her answer that way, just to get a reaction out of him. Feeling that she should give them time to themselves, she started towards Tonks.

Tonks rescued him before Hermione could say anything else. With a shout of laughter, she said, "Hermione, this doesn't even look like Willy. I know him! He's short, rotund and bald. Those Muggles, where do they get their ideas? Let's watch this one." Tonks held up a multi-colored box.

Ron used Tonks' laughter to escape. Hurrying over to her, he took the movie and read, "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!" Then he stared at Tonks with his mouth hanging open, the film in his hand forgotten. "Tonks, you know Willy Wonka?"

"Sure do. He was a friend of my Granddads. Every time he came around, he had a new treat for me to test. I still have one of the original Gobstoppers. Willy was quite a character. His pockets were crammed with sweets, and he was always telling jokes."

Studying Ron, Hermione said, "Before we start the movie, my parents left sandwiches and fresh vegetables to snack on. Do you want to eat before we begin or while we're watching the movie?"

Ginny smiled. Ron was always hungry. Hermione certainly knew him well. She watched as he tried to decide between food and learning more about Willy Wonka. There wasn't much of a contest.

Ron distractedly handed the box back to Tonks, returned to Hermione's side and said, "Do you need any help getting it ready? I could lay the table." Ginny's smile stretched wider, and she could only stare in amazement. He never offered to help at home. He gestured towards the doorway. "Lead the way."

With a smirk, Hermione led him towards the kitchen. "We'll be right back. Why don't we eat in here? That way we can start the movie."

Tonks watched as Ron docilely followed Hermione. "Does Ron have a thing for Hermione?" asked Tonks, as soon as they were out of earshot.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, but he hasn't accepted it yet. The prat can't see how she feels about him. Both of them are afraid of the next step, or where it will lead. So instead of facing it, usually they bicker, but they are the only ones that don't know how they feel about each other." She looked towards the doorway where they had disappeared and wished that they were in the kitchen snogging away. She wanted both of them to be happy.

"Good for them. Maybe we should help them along. What do you say, Ginny? Up for a little matchmaking?" said Tonks.

"Sounds like fun, but how do we do that?"

Tonks said, "From reading the back of these boxes, there are all sorts of films.' Pointing, she added, "This one says that it's a comedy, these two are dramas, but this one says that it's a romance. We could watch this. It might give them ideas."

"No, I think that would just embarrass them both."

"Do you want to leave them alone for awhile?

"No, they would know that it was a set up. We'd get back, and they would be fighting."

"I know, how about a scary movie? I know I saw one that said it was a horror film. Then Hermione could cuddle up to him, and he could reassure her," said Tonks.

"That might work. You're good at this, Tonks. Do you remember the title?"

"I think it was, Arachnophobia."

Knowing Ron's aversion to spiders, Ginny wasn't sure who would have to comfort whom, but as it was the only horror movie in the pile, they were limited. She just wished that the movie was about something other than arachnids. Ever since Fred and George had turned his teddy bear into a spider when Ron was three, he had been terrified of the many-legged creatures.

Hermione and Ron entered the family room. Ron was carrying a huge tray of sandwiches, including ham and roast beef. The one that Hermione toted was almost as large with carrots, celery, cucumber, broccoli and cherry tomatoes. The four of them wouldn't be able to eat even half of what they carried. After placing the trays on the table, Hermione returned to the kitchen to bring in the drinks.

During the movie, Tonks, who sat in the large leather recliner that Hermione said her Dad loved, regaled them with everything the Muggles had wrong. She said that there weren't any Oompa Loompa's in his factory, that they were House Elves.

"House Elves? Can you see Dobby and Winky dancing like that?" asked Ron. "Well, maybe Winky would stumble around when she was drunk, but she would never dance."

Hermione was glaring at him. "Ron, you are such a git. Winky was discharged from her post for something she didn't do. She had a right to be upset."

"C'mon, Hermione. Keep your shirt on. I'm sorry, okay? I won't say anything about Winky again, but you have to admit that thinking about them dancing is funny."

"You can be so rude." Hermione snapped back.

"Hermione, you know it's the truth. Why do you have to be so serious all the time?"

"Forgive me if I don't think how the wizarding world treats House Elves is very fair."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Let's not go into spew again."

"Ronald, how many times must I tell you that it's not spew, it's S.P.E.W. - the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Ginny and Tonks were enjoying the other two arguing. No one was paying any attention to what was happening on the screen. The sound of singing had Tonks jerking her head around in surprise. "They don't have him singing?" she gasped. "The real Willy's voice sounded more like a frog croaking. I have never heard him even try to sing."

This effectively put a stop to Hermione and Ron's argument, but they were both sitting stiffly, their anger evident to everyone. This would make Tonks' matchmaking idea much more difficult. Tonks spent the next hour poking fun of the movie and making them laugh by telling every story she could remember about Willy Wonka. Ginny realized that she was trying to coax Ron and Hermione out of the sulks.

The multi-flavored gum had Tonks smiling while she reminisced. "I remember that gum. He finally got it right. At least, the piece I chewed didn't blow me up like a blueberry. I haven't thought of the treats he left me in the longest while. I wonder where they are now."

When the movie was over, she said, "What rubbish. He left the factory to his granddaughter who was married to Horatio Honeydukes. Her husband now runs both Honeydukes and the Chocolate factory. I'm sure you've met them. They live over the store in Hogsmeade."

Ginny hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. Tonks was a lot of fun. It was as if she had two older sisters. She loved her brothers unconditionally, but it was nice to spend time outside of Hogwarts with witches instead of only wizards. This was the first time where witches outnumbered the wizards present. Ginny volunteered to clean up while Tonks changed movies. As the girls carried the almost empty trays to the kitchen, she said, "You and Ron were gone quite a while getting the sandwiches. Everything alright?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, I was trying to have a conversation with him, but he was too focused on the kitchen appliances. He had to start the mixer and dishwasher. Then I had to show him how to use the electric can opener. For the longest while he stood in front of the refrigerator, opening and closing the door, watching the light go on and off."

'Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione. He's such a prat."

"It's okay. I'll take him the way he is!" Hermione said, a dreamy glow in her eyes. "Do you think that anyone would like popcorn during the second film?"

"If I know my brother, he'll probably eat some," said Ginny.

Ginny refilled the pitcher of juice while Hermione used a small metal box that she called a microwave oven to pop the corn that came in its own little paper bag. In less than four minutes, she had a huge bowl ready to eat. Giggling, the witches walked back to the family room and plopped down on either side of Ron.

Tonks winked at Ginny and said, "I've never seen a Muggle horror film before, so I thought that we could watch one of them next. I think it will be as funny as Willy Wonka was, don't you? Nothing that Muggles could imagine would scare three witches and a wizard. We've handled worse monsters in our Care of Magical Creatures lessons."

"Brilliant. I've heard about Muggle horror films from Dean Thomas. He said that people get so frightened in the dark theatres that they actually scream," Ron told them.

"Do you care if we dim the lights, Hermione?"

Ginny winked back. Way to go, Tonks! "Yes, lets. It will be more fun with the lights off," Ginny said, grinning at Tonks. In the dark, if Hermione snuggled up to Ron or took his hand in fright, no one but he would know. Under cover of darkness, maybe he would forget his fear of Hermione enough to soothe her. Ginny curled up into the corner of the couch, taking up as much room as possible. If Ron wanted to be comfortable, he would have to move closer to Hermione. He shifted and Ginny stretched out even more, smiling to herself.

Hermione sat forward and glanced at her, one eyebrow arched and a knowing grin upon her face. Ginny smiled innocently back as everyone settled in to watch the film. Tonks seemed totally focused on the screen. Ron and Hermione were sitting close together, mainly because she hadn't left them an alternative. She could see the determined expression upon her brother's face, and she was positive that he was nerving himself not to react if the movie scared him. After what Tonks had said, he wouldn't want to appear frightened.

"Oh good. I haven't seen this one yet. Mum just brought it home."

Realizing the movie was about spiders, Ron went absolutely still, his eyes wide with shock. Ginny watched him during the scene in the beginning, where the photographer walked into a web that completely covered him with the sticky silk threads. Ron didn't move, but she could see him swallow hard. She was actually proud of him for facing his fears. As the spider's first victim died, Hermione ducked under Ron's arm and almost crawled into his lap. Ron's arm clamped tightly around her and held on. Ginny almost laughed aloud. Tonks' plan was working perfectly. Ron was clutching Hermione, and they were sitting close together.

Deciding that she had done all she could to help their romance along, Ginny began to watch the movie instead of her brother and friend. The movie was so corny that instead of capturing her attention, it was lulling her to sleep. She thought that if she just closed her eyes for a few minutes, she would feel better.

The only thing that would make this evening more memorable would be if Harry was here as well. She would have everything she ever needed at her fingertips, if she could snuggle up with him in the dark, as Ron and Hermione were doing. Ginny could see their future as it unfolded before her mind's eye. The four of them life long friends and their children growing healthy, happy and loved, while they all frolicked in the Burrow's garden.

The lights were still off but the movie was over when Ron awakened Ginny. "That wasn't so bad," he said. "Do Muggles really call that a horror movie?"

Tonks waved her wand, and the room gradually brightened. "See, I told you that we saw scarier creatures in class at Hogwarts." Tonks turned around and faced the couch.

With the room bright and their chaperone staring at him, Ron remembered that he was holding Hermione and that she was plastered to his side. His ears turning red, he said, "Er…Hermione?" He sat up suddenly, letting her go and clasping his hands together in his lap.

Ignoring Ron's embarrassment, Tonks said, "What does everyone want to do now? It's quite late. Maybe we should think about hitting the sack."

As much as Ginny wanted to stay up and talk with her friend, she knew that her short nap wasn't enough. Later today, Hermione would be returning to the Burrow with them, and they would have the entire summer to chat. "Hermione, I would love to talk all night, but I need to sleep."

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry. I forgot that you'd been sick. I was having such a good time watching the films. C'mon, I'll show everyone where they're going to sleep."

She stood and led the way down a hallway. Opening the first door, she said, "Tonks, you should be comfortable in my parents' room." She then turned and opened the door across the hall. "Ron, this is the guest room. I'll be back in a few minutes to see if you need anything, just let me get Ginny settled. Ginny, you'll be sharing with me." She walked further down the hall and opened the last door.

Ginny stepped into a dream of a room. No little girl pink was in residence. Covered in shades of purple, Hermione's room was perfect. Pale lilac walls, with a darker lavender comforter on the bed, both colors reflected in the small flowers dotting the draperies. It was ultra feminine without the pink. "You know, you don't have to come to bed now, if you want to stay up and talk. I'll be asleep in a matter of minutes."

"That's okay. There will be plenty of time at the Burrow to talk. I'll get you settled and then see if they need anything, but it's really quite late."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I know it's none of my business, but, how did it feel, being held by someone you care about?"

A beautiful smile lit her face. "It was wonderful! You've been going out with Michael since the Yule Ball, are you telling me he's never held you like that?"

She shook her head. "No, never. In fact, the only time he's ever kissed me was after dinner before the third task. I was so worried about Harry that I barely recall it. It didn't make much of an impression."

"Oh, Ginny. That's so sad. If you can't remember his first kiss, are you sure that you should be going out?"

"No. Bill told me almost the same thing. But what else can I do? I can't just sit and wait."

"Please be careful. You could really get hurt playing games."

"I'll try." Ginny turned over and was instantly asleep.

A flustered Tonks woke everyone the next morning. "Because of our late night, it's almost noon. You kids have to be holding the Portkey when it activates. C'mon, hurry!"

Hermione left her trunk in the center of her room, as Ginny had told her that someone could fetch it later. They gathered with very little time to spare. Worried, Hermione said, "I can't believe we almost overslept. What a disaster that would have been."

Shrugging, Tonks said, "Well, we made it, so there's nothing to get worked up over."

All four of them were holding a different edge of the silver frame. Precisely at noon, the Portkey activated and in seconds, they were tumbling around the floor of The Burrow.

Molly and Arthur had talked, cried and raged at fate, long into the night. Concern for their son and daughter was prevalent, but they loved the other two children just as much. Molly had been positive before knowing the Legend that Harry and Hermione would one day be members of their family. They already were children of her heart, if not of her body.

Together they had decided that Molly would talk with Albus again in the morning and at least visit the headquarters before the children returned from their friends. Neither of them wanted the children at the Burrow without an adult. The wards were secure, but a determined group could always break through them with a bit of luck and a lot of hard work.

After Arthur Apparated to the Ministry, Molly left for Hogwarts. Arriving on the path leading up to the castle, she let the beauty of the grounds calm her fears as she strolled up the lane. Hogwarts in June was incredible. The springy grass was lush and green, the Forbidden Forest dark, its trees tall and sinister, and the lake a deep sapphire blue, with tiny white capped waves blown up by the breeze gusting across the water. Serenity settled on her like a robe, cloaking her in peace and the knowledge that everything would work out. She smiled for the first time since she had understood what the Legend meant to her family.

Climbing the steps, she pushed opened the towering doors and stepped into the Entrance Hall. She walked across the smooth flagstones into the Great Hall. Memories were bombarding her from all sides. She could see a young redhead run down the stairs, then visions of an older more sedate young witch holding hands with a young Arthur. Her own children were frolicking through the halls. She knew Hogwarts almost as well as she knew the Burrow and it would always hold some of her happiest memories, even though her last recollection was from when she had walked through its halls with a very sick Ginny on a stretcher.

No one was in the Great Hall, so she followed the never forgotten path to Professor McGonagall's office. She had been in this office the night Harry and Ron had saved Ginny from Riddle and rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. Molly raised her hand and knocked.

From the other side of the door, she heard, "Enter."

Molly took a deep breath before she grabbed the knob and turned it. Entering, she said, "Sorry to bother you Professor, but I was hoping to see Albus this morning. Do you know if he's free?"

"Welcome, Molly. Of course he's available for you." Minerva smiled at her guest. Rising from her chair, she stepped towards the door. "Come with me."

"I'm not taking you away from anything important, am I?" Molly said, as she strode with her down the corridors of the castle.

"Not at all. I was just reading a new book, just a little light reading for the summer holidays. Now that the students are gone, I have more free time." She stopped in front of the stone gargoyle and said, "Chocolate Frogs!" The gargoyle leapt aside, and the door opened, revealing a moving spiral staircase.

They stepped upon the moving stairs and were soon in front of an imposing door. Professor McGonagall knocked sharply and pushed the door open. "Professor Dumbledore? Albus? Molly Weasley's here to see you."

"Good morning, Molly. Forgive me for not greeting you at the door, but I thought you might enjoy a few minutes to yourself," Albus said. He stood and came out from behind his desk. "How may I help you today?"

"I wanted to visit Headquarters to see what condition it's in and try to estimate how much work needs doing before we can move in. However, you didn't tell us where it was last night. I don't have much time this morning, you said that the children will return at noon and I was hoping to be finished with the inspection before then. I don't want to leave them at the Burrow unprotected." Her worry for the children was foremost on her mind.

Nodding, Albus said, "Excellent! Shall we go now? Yes, dear lady, you're right, I didn't tell you last night how to get to Headquarters. I am Secret Keeper for a very well hidden house in London. The address is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London. Today we will use Fawkes, as time is of the essence."

He extended his hand, and, after Molly had taken it, he touched the Phoenix. Before Molly could blink, they were standing in a grimy smelly room that at one time had been a kitchen. The stove was at least thirty years old and caked with grease and cooked on food. The room stank, and Molly immediately knew that there was an infestation of Bundimun. Soot covered the wall above the fireplace all the way to the ceiling and was thick enough that it was flaking away in large chunks.

Hadn't Dumbledore said last night that Sirius and Remus were living here? "Albus, you said that other people are living here already. Is there perhaps another kitchen where they prepare their meals?" Molly shuddered just thinking about the germs lying in wait for an unsuspecting soul. She couldn't bring her family to live here in such squalor. This was a bigger job than she had envisioned.

"No, dear lady. I'm afraid this is it. I know that it looks like mountains of work, but everyone will help, and yes, Sirius and Remus are both living here. Although I believe that Remus brings in most of their meals from the Leaky Cauldron."

"Well, I can certainly see why. At least this kitchen is vast and will seat us all comfortable after its scoured and treated for pests. Is the rest of the house as bad as this? How long has it been vacant?"

"This was Sirius' home as a child. He inherited it while wrongfully committed to Azkaban Prison. No one has lived here since his mother's death ten years ago. There is a House Elf — Kreacher, but he is quite old and out of his mind from his mistress' passing. He won't be of any help. After seeing what it entails, are you still willing to undertake such a monumental task?"

While Dumbledore was filling her in with the history, they climbed the stairs to a hallway, past a front parlor and a formal dining room larger than the kitchen. After climbing another staircase, they came to another hall with many doors leading off from it. From the hallway, she was sure that each room was dirtier than the next. There was a drawing room and three bedrooms on the first floor. On the second was the master suite and two other bedrooms across the hall, and the top floor held another four bedrooms.

"It certainly is large enough for all of us. Do members of the Order stay overnight often?"

"No. Sirius, of course, stays here. Until the Ministry clears him of all charges, this is the safest place for him, and Remus stays when he is not away on Order business."

As they turned to return to the kitchen, Sirius came sleepily out of the room that Professor Dumbledore had indicated was the master suite. He looked haggard, and he was wearing the same robe from yesterday. Wrinkled, it appeared as if he had slept in it. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"I was just showing Molly around. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure, why not. I might as well relieve the boredom of my own company. When do you think you'll be moving in?" he asked Molly.

"There's quite a lot of work before we can move. At least the kitchen, bathrooms and five of the bedrooms need cleaning. Do you have a preference on which room anybody has?"

"No. Buckbeak and I are sharing the master suite, and Remus is across the hall. The rest of the house is yours to do what you will. Just point me in whatever direction you need me. I am a cleaning tool ready to be applied," Sirius stated sarcastically.

Molly stared at him a few moments before speaking. "Okay, then I think Harry and Ron should share the other room on your floor. That will put you into close proximity with your godson. Arthur and I will take one of the rooms across from the drawing room and leave the other for Ginny and Hermione. That leaves the top floor for the Twins and any guests."

Becoming serious, Sirius said, "I'm sorry, Molly, for being so rude. That sounds perfect, when do you want to begin?"

"Tomorrow!" Molly stated firmly. "How do you suggest we arrive, Albus?"

"The address, I already gave you. It is around a mile from Kings Cross station. We don't know if anyone is watching the Floo Network, but we can't take the chance. Everyone has been arriving outside and knocking on the front door. If you are coming by yourself, you can Apparate into the alley across the park, but if the children are coming with you, that will create some problems. You could Floo to Diagon Alley and take a Muggle taxi here, or you could catch the Knight bus, but again, it might alert Voldemort, if you were all to arrive by wizard transportation." Dumbledore paused and then said, "On second thought, I will provide a Portkey. We don't want these children walking around London without bodyguards.

"Thank you. We will be here early. The faster we get the rooms clean, the quicker Harry can arrive, ensuring all of the children's safety."

"It is almost noon. It's time Fawkes and I got you back to the Burrow. Did I tell you that Miss Granger would be arriving with your children?"

"No, you didn't. However, one more hardly matters. We can keep a better eye on them when they are all together anyway. Speaking of the children, Albus, how much should we tell them? I don't think that they are ready to hear any of this, it will frighten them," Molly asked. She didn't want to think about, let alone discuss, this subject.

"To say nothing about the fact that Harry and Ginny need to fall in love. Telling them is liable to have an adverse reaction. No one wants someone to _**have**_ to love him or her. Neither of them would ever be sure that they were loved for themselves," said Sirius.

"You are both correct. We need to guide them to where they need to be without letting them know. I suggest that we tell them a small portion of the truth. With Voldemort back, we can just tell them that they will be safer at Headquarters. Would you like me to stay and tell them?

"This will be a very fine line to walk. You want us to coach them about feelings, keep them together, safe, and move them into Headquarters, all without telling them why. Hermione is going to know something's wrong," Molly warned them. "She will ask questions."

"I'm sure she will, but it cannot be helped. See you soon, Sirius."

"Goodbye, Sirius. The children and I will see you in the morning. I'll bring lunch, so don't go to any trouble," Molly said, staring disgustedly around the filthy room.

Fawkes had appeared when Professor Dumbledore had spoken his name. Albus again took Molly's hand and then touched the Phoenix's tail feathers, and instantaneously they were in the kitchen of her home.

They heard a commotion in the family room and, upon investigating, found that the Portkey had delivered the children and their chaperone safely. By their laughter, they appeared to have had a relaxing and joyful time with Tonks. Molly smiled knowingly as Ron assisted Hermione from her prone position on the floor, his ears pink and an embarrassed smile on his face.

Helping Tonks up, Professor Dumbledore said, "Hello everyone. Did you have a good time?" He looked questioningly at Tonks.

"Everything was very quiet, Sir. We watched two movies and slept late. Nothing to worry about."

The way Tonks answered Dumbledore reminded Ginny of the Wards placed around the Granger's home, and that his picture could double as a Portkey or a call for help. Hermione didn't get any of her replies to her questions last night, and, from the stubborn look on her face, she hadn't given up on trying to get them. She smiled as she watched Hermione turn determinedly to the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, why did you go to so much trouble? Were you expecting an attack?" asked Hermione.

"No, Miss Granger, but we can't be too careful now that Voldemort has returned."

Ginny could tell that his reply didn't satisfy Hermione, either. However, Tonks distracted both girls, as she gathered them up for a hug.

"You are wonderful young people. I would love to spend more time with you, but I have to get to work. May I visit again, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Tonks.

Looking around at the happy expressions on the youngster's faces, Molly nodded. "Of course, Tonks. I'd be happy to have you."

Everyone said goodbye, and Tonks entered the kitchen and Disapparated without mishap. Ginny glanced around and said, "Hi Mum, Professor Dumbledore, we brought Hermione back with us. Her parents went on a cruise."

"That's nice. I had noticed that there was an extra witch in your group." Smiling a welcome, she said, "Hermione, you're always welcome. Can you stay for the remainder of the summer holidays?"

"If you'll have me. Of course, I'll have to fetch my trunk. I wasn't sure that I'd be staying today so I left it packed in my room."

"With your permission, Miss Granger, I will see if Tonks can retrieve it," Professor Dumbledore offered. "Maybe she can Apparate there and back later this afternoon. Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes, Sir, thank you. I brought Crookshanks with me, Mrs. Weasley. I didn't want to leave him home alone."

"Of course not. He belongs here with you," Molly said. "You know where Ginny's room is. Why don't you children put your things away and then come back down. As soon as Fred and George return, I need to talk with you."

As they moved towards the stairs, Ginny looked back at her Mum and Professor Dumbledore. In the many years that her family had attended Hogwarts, she didn't remember ever seeing Professor Dumbledore in her home before yesterday. She wondered what had happened at the dinner party last night. Her Mum hadn't been surprised at Hermione being with them. It was as if she expected her. What was going on, and what did her Mum have to tell them? She hoped the Twins returned early. The suspense was unbearable. What could involve their family, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore? No scenario she could imagine encompassed such a diverse group. The Weasley's didn't have anything in common with the Headmaster or the Grangers. As a family, they were so ordinary. None of them were unique in any way.

"Did Mum seem worried about something, Ron?"

"Not that I noticed. You worry too much. She probably only wants to assign chores."

"I wonder why Professor Dumbledore was here," said Hermione. "Did your Mum say anything about him yesterday?"

"Just that he was coming to dinner last night. I didn't expect him to be here today," Ron said. "Do you think he'll be staying long?"

"He didn't act as if he was in a hurry. I think something is going on. Something they don't want us to know," Hermione said. "I wonder what it is?"

"Me too. Dumbledore has never visited before, but he looks very comfortable and at home in our kitchen."

"I bet you it's about Harry," Ron said. "It always is."


	20. Molly and the Seven Maids

Fairy Tales

Fairy Tales

Chapter 20: Molly and the Seven Maids

Only stopping long enough to drop Ginny's overnight case in her room, the witches followed Ron upstairs to leave his bag. Ginny hoped that the Twins would Floo home soon. Unlike Ron, Ginny concurred with Hermione. Something was going on, and she wanted to know what it was, especially if it involved Harry.

All three of them were hungry, as they had missed breakfast, so they didn't linger, but hurried back downstairs and entered the kitchen. While they helped themselves to cups of tea, Ginny explained that they hadn't eaten due to oversleeping. Her Mum immediately jumped up and went to work, supplying them with a huge platter of warm crusty bread and bowls of steamy beef minestrone to assuage their hunger. Professor Dumbledore graciously accepted a bowl, stating that it was the best soup he had ever eaten.

Ginny desperately wanted to know what Dumbledore was doing at the Burrow. However, during lunch, the Headmaster and her Mum only reminisced about Hogwart's changes over the years. Bill had been born the same year that Professor Dumbledore became Headmaster, so there were quite a few differences from when her Mum and Dad had attended. Bored with the conversation about school, after straightening the kitchen, the youngsters retired to the living room to await the Twins' return.

Curled up on the couch, hidden under an afghan, Ginny woke when the Twins Floo'd in. Sleepily she observed Fred and George dust themselves off, wearing identical grins. From the swagger in their step, they had both enjoyed their time at Lee's home. They strode through the family room and up the stairs, appearing oblivious to everything around them. Ginny watched them climb out of sight, wondering what new prank they were planning. She had listened carefully to the abbreviated speech that they had developed over the years, almost a short hand, but although she overheard them, she couldn't comprehend what they were plotting. She hoped that whatever it was that they were discussing, they meant it for someone other than herself.

Where was everyone? Ron, Hermione and she had been chatting quietly while they waited impatiently for the Twins. Hermione had begun filling her in on what had transpired the last few days of term, after her Mum had dragged her home. Drowsy from her late night, Ginny had fallen asleep, and, before leaving, one of them must have covered her. She could hear the murmur of her Mum and Professor Dumbledore talking in the kitchen, and she decided to join them. Now that Fred and George had arrived, maybe her Mum would explain why Professor Dumbledore was spending so much time

here at the Burrow. Ginny entered the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake, Ginny. The others went up to Ron's room so that they wouldn't disturb you with their talking," Molly said.

"The Twins are back. They just went up. Do you want to talk with us now?" Ginny asked. "I can go fetch everyone if you'd like."

Molly stood. "No, dear. I'll get them. You stay here with Professor Dumbledore," she said, as she bustled upstairs to welcome her sons home.

Ginny sat, wondering what to say to her Headmaster. She had never even been in his office before. In fact, she'd only had one conversation with him, and that was after Harry had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. Her mind was blank as she stared at her clasped hands resting on the table.

"We missed you the last few days of term. I'm glad that you're feeling better."

Amazed that Professor Dumbledore would even have noticed that one student was missing, let alone someone as insignificant as her, Ginny's startled gaze flew to his face and then darted as quickly away. "Thank you, Sir. I know that you had a lot to do, what with Harry and Cedric." Thinking about them reminded her about Cedric's parents. "How are Mr and Mrs Diggory? That was such a terrible thing to happen."

"Yes, a horrible tragedy. They are devastated, as can be expected under the circumstances."

"And Harry? Does he blame himself?" she asked.

"You are very astute, Ginny. Yes, I think that he does. Cedric was giving him the Cup, and it was Harry's idea for them to share it."

The compliment caused her to blush, but Ginny valiantly carried on. "Isn't that just like him?" She looked earnestly at the Headmaster. She had so many questions, and she hoped that he might grant her with some of the answers. "Professor, Fred and George told me that Tom's returned, that he killed Cedric and tried to kill Harry again. Do you know why Tom wants to kill him?"

"That is all true. As for why, I have my theories. Ginny, you've met Tom. You know that he is filled with hate and has no respect for anyone else."

Nodding, she said, "I do. But that doesn't really explain why he hates Harry so much." She thought back to her First year at Hogwarts. "At first, I thought it was just because of how I feel about him, but now I realise that it goes deeper than that." Ginny was almost talking to herself, not realising that she was laying her heart bare for Professor Dumbledore to read.

"Well, you're right. Voldemort is afraid of love."

Ginny could feel her cheeks begin to glow even more. Did she just confess to the Headmaster that she loved Harry? She must have. Raising her head to look into Professor Dumbledore eyes, she saw only kindness; he wasn't mocking her.

"Miss Weasley, love is never something to be ashamed or embarrassed about. You should be proud of the way you feel."

The clattering of many feet hitting the stairs saved her from the need to answer. As everyone entered the room and sat down, Ginny struggled to read the illusive message that Dumbledore was silently trying to relay, but couldn't quite grasp it. She wished that she could have had a few more minutes alone with him.

She sighed and glanced around the table. Her brothers were talking amongst themselves about Quidditch, but both her Mum and Hermione were giving her questioning looks. Shaking her head, she mouthed a silent "later!" to Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore, will you please explain the plan?" Molly said.

As their Mum spoke, everyone around the table stopped talking and stared at Dumbledore. His very presence at the Burrow commanded their attention.

"As you undoubtedly know, Voldemort has returned and has even managed to reassume his body."

Ginny felt a collective shudder make its way around the room at the mention of Tom Riddle. As Professor Dumbledore continued, she could hear the restless shuffle of feet under the table, as if everyone was trying to get away before they heard bad news.

"He used a very old spell and needed Harry's blood to make it complete."

Ginny cried out and reached over to clasp hands with Hermione. She didn't need to look around, for she heard her Mum and Hermione's matching sharp gasps. The Twins swore softly under their breath, the swear words totally ignored by both the Headmaster and their Mum, and she could hear Ron shift in his seat and swallow hard across from her.

"This has made our world much more dangerous and will necessitate finding a more secure place than the Burrow if you are to see Harry over the summer. We've found such a place. Unplottable, with every protection known to Wizard-kind, this is the perfect place to keep him safe. However, Harry now needs his friends around him even more than before. He is blaming himself for Cedric's death and for bringing Voldemort back. Will you leave the peace of the Burrow to help your friend?"

Ginny solemnly nodded. She knew that she would give her life for Harry. She had offered it to Tom once already. Glancing around, she watched as everyone at the table also readily agreed. She had known that Hermione and Ron would, but hadn't realized how close Fred and George were to Harry, and thought that it must be because of Quidditch.

"There is a watch group called The Order of the Phoenix, and its Headquarters is located at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. Memorize that address, because knowing it is the only way that you can find the house. It is Harry's Godfather's home, but has been vacant for years. Molly has kindly offered to make it habitable, and your family along with Hermione, have been invited to stay with Sirius and Professor Lupin."

"Sirius — not Sirius Black? I thought he was a mass murderer?" Fred asked. He was looking from Professor Dumbledore to his Mum, as if questioning the validity of what the Headmaster had just stated. "Forget it! I'm not moving in with a mass murderer, even if he is Harry's Godfather. Is this some kind of joke? Sirius Black would murder us in our beds."

"It was a frame up!" said Ron.

"He didn't do anything wrong. He loves Harry!" Hermione added.

"Thank you. He and Professor Lupin were the Potters' closest friends, and they both love Harry. This is not a prank, Fred. I really am requesting that you move in with Sirius. However, at this time, we can tell none of this to Harry. Letters can go astray. As Sirius is still a wanted criminal, and we're talking about Harry's protection, we cannot take any chances."

Silence fell heavy and complete around the table as they gazed at one another. No one knew what to say; their minds were numb with worry. Therefore, they sat and stared at one another, each of them lost in their own concerns, each of them afraid to be the first to break the shroud of silence.

Stepping into the breach, Molly said, "Professor Dumbledore explained that the house has been unoccupied, except for a very old House Elf, for a long time. There are layers of dirt and grime piled on everything. We will begin scrubbing tomorrow. At first, we'll travel home each night until it's decontaminated enough to live in. I know that you will all work hard, because, when it's clean, we can rescue Harry from his relatives. I expect each of you to pitch in. Now, why don't you go into the garden or play some Quidditch for a while? Enjoy your last afternoon in the sunshine and fresh air. Both of those will be in short supply once we move into the Order's Headquarters."

"See, I told you that it would be about Harry," Ron said, with a knowing smirk, as they made their way outdoors.

While her brothers practiced flying, Hermione answered all of Ginny's questions about Sirius Black and the last three days of term. Her emotions ran the gamut from elation that Harry finally had a family, to despair when she imagined the pain he had experienced over Cedric's murder and Tom's return. Ginny had felt similar feelings of culpability when Tom had used her to attack her friends and Harry during her first year at Hogwarts.

Ginny wished that she had the type of relationship with Harry where he wouldn't be shocked to receive an owl from her. She knew that she could help him work through his pain if only she could discuss it with him. He had helped her through her own shame, when she had released the Basilisk who had petrified all those students and endangered Harry, while under Tom's control. Harry understood, and he had made her believe that it wasn't her fault. She knew that she could make him see beyond his grief and remorse.

"Hermione, Harry is going to expect owls from you and Ron. He will know that you're keeping something from him. What are you going to do?"

"Write him happy letters about nothing at all, just like the Headmaster told us to do. Hopefully, he will be able to join us quickly."

"He'll be angry when he finds out that you lied to him."

"I know, but it's in his best interest."

She hoped that Harry saw things the same way, but Ginny was positive that he wouldn't. He wouldn't be thinking things through right now. Every summer when he arrived at the Burrow, it was as if his relatives had drained the happiness and hope out of him, the same way a Dementor would. He was always quiet and reserved for the first few days. Her Mum always treated him as if he was a beloved member of the family. Under her Mum's care, he would begin to come alive again.

From across the garden, she heard her Mum call them in for dinner, disturbing her reverie. Ginny, slumped against the rough bark of a tree trunk, looked around and was surprised to see that the sun was setting, painting the sky brilliant shades of gold and red. Hermione had leaned against a willow tree and had opened a book - she always had one near - and was now reading. Her brothers had dropped from Quidditch playing height and were trudging through the orchard towards them, toting their brooms on their shoulders.

Fred and George each reached down a helping hand and hoisted the girls to a standing position. Together the group continued towards the open kitchen door, where delightful aromas were wafting out to greet them. Placing their brooms in the shed, they halted at the kitchen sink and washed, before joining the adults at the table.

Over a magnificent dinner, they discussed the events of the past two days. Although the Twins were very reticent about the reason that they had wanted to see their friend, Lee, so badly, they nevertheless had funny stories to share. Ron had loads to say about Willy Wonka and Tonks, but neither Ron nor Hermione talked about the horror movie they had watched.

When Tonks was mentioned, her Mum remembered that she had Apparated in earlier with Hermione's trunk, and she asked the boys to help her carry it up to Ginny's room after dinner.

Trailing behind the Twins, Hermione and Ginny went upstairs. Molly had told all the children that she planned to leave by seven a.m. and to wear their oldest robes. After changing into pajamas, they sat cross-legged, Hermione on the spare bed and Ginny under the picture of her room in Cairo.

"I'm so glad you're here," Ginny said, smiling at her friend.

"Me too! I love spending time with your family."

"My family or Ron?"

"Your family!" Hermione stated firmly.

With a grin, Ginny said, "My Mum was so funny when she thought you no longer liked Ron. Maybe I should tell her how close you were sitting last night."

"You wouldn't!" gasped Hermione.

"But it would make her so happy," Ginny said, giggling.

"Please, Ginny, tell me you're teasing."

"Well…"

"I know that you're teasing, because I know your secret. You wouldn't want me to tell anyone." Hermione's grin had turned sly.

"Go ahead. I've given up on Harry." _Why did I immediately mention Harry? I should have said something about Michael,_ thought Ginny, blushing at her own mistake.

"Really. Who said I was talking about Harry? But, now that you're over him, I suppose you're going to take down that picture?" Hermione pointed to the picture of a room in shades of green hanging over Ginny's bed.

Ginny looked behind her and sighed. "I couldn't. Besides, it has nothing to do with him."

"Only that the room reminds you of his eyes."

"Okay, I give up. I won't tell, if you don't"

"It's a deal," Hermione said quickly. "I won't tell Harry, and you won't tell your Mum. Agreed?"

Ginny nodded and, stretching out, gazed up at the picture. Even if she had given up on him, she wasn't ready to put the picture or the dream permanently away. Turning to Hermione, she said, "Good night," and then, as she did every night that she was at home, she stared at the green room hanging over her bed and sent a 'Sweet dreams' message to the boy whose eyes matched the emerald green of the painting.

Molly woke everyone before the sun had risen the next morning. Dressed in their most disreputable robes, the girls stumbled downstairs for a breakfast of porridge. Precisely at seven, they were all touching the same silver frame surrounding Professor Dumbledore's picture. While they travelled, bumping into each other, Ginny wondered if it still would work as an emergency Portkey and as a call for help.

They landed on the dirtiest floor Ginny had ever seen, and since she was sprawled face down, she could see it close up. Rising, she glanced around in disgust. If the floor was filthy, the rest of the room was worse than the pigsty at the Burrow. Now she understood why her Mum had packed a picnic lunch, and why they were returning home each night.

Almost like a slap, the second thing she noticed was the smell. Before she had found where the awful odour was emanating from, an unkempt man walked in. She would have known who he was even without both Hermione and Ron greeting him as a friend, and Hermione following her 'hello' up with a hug.

"How's Buckbeak?" Hermione asked.

"He's fine, Hermione. Except he doesn't like being cooped up. No one does. It eats away at your self esteem."

"Well, hopefully it won't be for too much longer. Once Dumbledore gets your name cleared, you will be able to go anywhere you want," Molly said.

"I can only pray it happens before I go berserk staying in this house," Sirius said, looking around at the dirty kitchen.

Ginny had been studying Harry's Godfather. She had heard that your eyes were the pathways to your soul, and she knew this to be a fact from looking into Harry's eyes. Mr Black's grey eyes at first appeared haunted and lifeless, but as she looked deeper, she could see that he was afraid to love. He had lost so much already. Searching deep, she could read his love for Harry. In that instant, she knew that he would give his life for him just as she would. If she never learned another thing about him, she could still love him for that fact alone. Both of these lost souls needed each other and she had seen the change in Harry after he found out about his Godfather. She hadn't known what it had been at the time, but he had smiled a little more often after they had found each other. She saw Sirius looking at her and smiled shyly back.

"Sirius, in the Hospital wing you didn't meet the Twins, Fred and George, or Ginny," Molly said.

Fred and George nodded a hello, but Ginny stepped forward with her hand held out. "Nice to meet you. Hermione has told me a lot about you."

"I've heard nice things about you as well. I hope we get a chance to talk later." Not releasing her hand, he smiled at her.

Smiling back, she said, "I'll look forward to it. I was wishing the same thing."

"Now that the introductions are finished, have you thought about where we should begin, Sirius?"

"No. I'll clean, but I leave the decision making to you."

"Only Fred and George are old enough to use magic outside of school, so I'll tackle the kitchen, if you will start in one of the bathrooms. The children can strip all the beds. When we looked around yesterday, I noticed that the linens were all falling apart. Will replacing them be a problem?"

"No, the family vault is overflowing with Galleons. Remus can go. I'll give him the key to the vault, and he will purchase everything we need. Thank you, Molly, I appreciate the work you will have to do to make this place hospitable."

"Will you please show them around while I get started in here? I can smell a Bundimun infestation. I have brought my copy of Zamira Gulch's, Practical Household Magic; we need to remove the Bundimun before their secretions destroy the foundation of the house. You will need to look for them in the bathrooms as well."

"As you wish, Molly. I will show them around, give them large sacks to throw away all the bedding, and then begin to clean the bathroom on the ground floor. Before we start, if you'll make a shopping list for Remus, he can be on his way?"

"Of course. What was I thinking? I'll have it ready as soon as Remus comes down."

"C'mon, the sooner we get started, the quicker Harry can arrive." Turning, he motioned for all the children to follow him as he led the way up the stairs. The hallways were as dirty as the kitchen, and their decorations were the strangest wall hangings the children had ever seen.

"Mr Black, what are they?" Ginny asked, while pointing at the stuffed heads mounted on plaques and lining the walls. She had never seen creatures as terrifying in her lessons, not even with Hagrid.

"Ah, those are the faithful servants of the illustrious house of Black. When each House Elf became too old to serve tea, they were stuffed to serve my family in a different capacity."

"That's barbaric!" declared Hermione.

"Maybe so, but Kreacher, the last of his line and thankfully, the last of the Black family's House Elves one goal is to join his ancestors up on those walls."

Ginny could only stare at the ugly decorations. As they exited the stairway on to the second landing, the House Elf that Sirius had just been discussing came out of one of the left hand doors. He was so old that although his skin hung in folds, it was so thin as to be almost transparent.

"Kreacher, what were you doing in that room?" asked Sirius.

Kreacher bowed so low that his nose scraped the musty carpet, and said, "Nothing, traitor of my Mistress."

Fred and George snickered as Ron's mouth dropped. Both the witches gaped at the aged creature that had been so rude. Ginny expected Sirius to take offense and was amazed when he ignored the comment.

"Well, you are not to be up here. Go down to your room." After the elf had left, Sirius pointed to the two bedrooms and asked the children to begin, while he went and found Remus.

Together, they watched as Sirius ascended another flight of stairs, before they entered the first room he had indicated. They stopped just inside the door and stared around, bewilderment and disgust on each face. The room might have been pretty at the turn of the century, but didn't appear to have been updated or cleaned since. Pale silk material covered the walls. She couldn't tell the original hue, but now it was a grimy, dull blue. The four-poster had sapphire blue velvet hangings, and stood at least three feet off the floor. There was a little stool placed on either side of the bed to make it easier to climb in. Three huge wardrobes lined the walls with a musty smell leaking between their ill-fitting doors. At the foot of the bed, where their trunks would sit at Hogwarts, was a chaise or fainting couch, covered in the same silk as the walls.

"Okay, let's get started," Hermione said, as she advanced on the bed. "Do you think we can open a window? It's going to become quite dusty in here as we remove the old linens."

"We'll have to wait and ask Sirius," said Fred, walking over to inspect the windows.

The girls stripped the bed, coughing madly. The bed hangings disintegrated when touched and fell into dusty piles on the floor. The Twins were waving their wands around and shouting 'Scourgify', but in the process of cleaning, they were creating a mini dust storm. Ginny, her eyes streaming from the flying grit, stepped out into the hall. Pulling out her hanky, she tied it around her nose and mouth, and everyone else followed suit. Soon it looked as if five bandits were robbing the room of dirty linens, as they stuffed the fragile material into the sacks provided by Sirius. Leaving the bags out in the hall beside the door, they moved to the next bedroom.

It was in the same disrepair, but had two beds instead of one. The colour in here was at one time a pale yellow, but the years had darkened it to gold. They followed the same steps as in the first room. Ginny wished that she could use her wand, as it would alleviate so much of the dusty job. Even after removing the linens, the rooms could use a good scouring, as Fred and George were not very effective with household charms. As she had helped her Mum so often at the Burrow, Ginny would have done a better cleaning job, underage or not. The teens added the rubbish sacks from this room to the pile in the hall.

Looking in the door on the other side of the hallway, they found a drawing room. Knowing that they were only working on the bedrooms today, they trooped up the stairs to the next floor in search of additional bedrooms. The layout was the same. Opening the door for the room above the drawing room, they found a room that looked occupied and quickly pulled the door shut.

Behind the next door they came to, they could hear Sirius and someone else talking, so they moved on to the last bedroom door off this hallway. Opening it, they found another room with two beds and a nicely sized wardrobe. As with the others, their footsteps raised little puffs of dust as they walked across the threadbare carpet towards the beds. This room was dark with high ceilings. The walls at one point might have been red, but imbedded soil made them dark brown. An empty canvas was hanging over one of the beds, giving the entire room a deserted eerie feel to it. Going right to work, they quickly had bagged the soiled and mouldy material and tossed the bags into the hall, raising a cloud of thick dust.

As they were piling the rubbish, Sirius and Remus came out of the far room. Spying the children, Professor Lupin stopped to say hello. He had taught them all, and he had been one of Ginny's favourite teachers. Telling them that he would see them all later, he quickly continued down the stairs. Sirius stayed, and they were able to ask him about the windows, and which rooms they should not enter.

"The other two rooms on this floor are occupied by Remus and myself, but you can explore the rest of the house. Unfortunately, we cannot open the windows. I will have to do a Scouring Charm on everything we don't throw away. How far have you got?"

Hermione answered, "Both of the bedrooms on the floor below us and this room so far, but even with the use of magic by the Twins, they still need a lot of work."

"You've managed quite a bit. There are four empty bedrooms above us on the next floor. If you guys go on up and start on them, I will begin to remove the dirt that settled over them during the last decade. We can't put new sheets on the dusty mattresses."

Before they could follow his directions, Molly came up and asked if anyone could use a cup of tea and some lunch. She had just brewed a pot in the kitchen. They all nodded; none of them had realised how much time had passed. Picking up the rubbish on their way downstairs, they eagerly trailed their Mum back to the kitchen.

Ginny could only stop and stare when she entered the room. Somehow, her Mum had scrubbed the stove down to its shiny enamel surface. The table, scraped clean of the sticky piles of food that had littered it when they arrived, was inviting them to sit and rest awhile. Her Mum hadn't had time to do anything else, except get rid of the Bundimun infestation, but this was already a major improvement. She knew that the reek of the pests and the cleaning fluids that her Mum had used would fade with time, and soon the room would contain the inviting aroma of freshly cooked meals, just like at the Burrow.

After the first sips of tea had washed away the dust and grit that had coated their throats, the children stopped croaking as their voices returned to normal. For the next half hour, they chatted about the sorry state of the house, and how much they had accomplished that morning. Sirius explained to Molly that he hadn't started the bathrooms and felt that he should clean the bedrooms with the teens. That way, when Remus returned with the linens, they would be able to remake the beds. Her Mum agreed with him and thanked him for all his help.

When their lunch was finished, they retied their masks over their faces and marched back upstairs. Replenished and rested they were ready to begin the battle anew. Ginny fell behind to talk with Sirius, once again her thoughts on Harry. As the rest continued up the stairs, Ginny followed him to the blue bedroom that he said her parents would be using.

"Mr Black, have you been writing to Harry this summer?"

"Sirius will do, Ginny. Not yet. He has only been home from school for three days, and his Aunt and Uncle don't like owls flying in and out. Why?" He spoke absentmindedly, while he walked around the room using the Scouring Charm.

"I'm worried about him. We're all here together, and he is so alone when he's at his relatives. They treat him atrociously. He's little more than their servant when he's home." Sirius seemed so unconcerned while he performed the cleaning charm. She thought he cared about Harry.

"Until he is older, or I'm cleared of the charges against me, he will have to bear it, I'm afraid."

"I understand," Ginny said glumly. "It's just that he's so miserable when he finally arrives at the Burrow each summer."

Sirius opened one of the wardrobes, and, with a flick of his wand and a muttered incantation, he cleaned out the dust and mould. "It's hard to see someone hurting that you care about. Just keep reminding yourself that it's important."

Ginny wanted Sirius to understand how she felt and what Harry had done for her. "Of course I care for him. Did you know that he saved my life when he was twelve?" Her voice filled with anguish as she continued. "I had childishly poured my heart into Tom Riddle's enchanted diary, and Tom used me to get to Harry. I could have caused Harry's d - death." Her voice broke with a sob on her last sentence, which caught Sirius' attention more thoroughly than her outburst.

He came to stand in front of her, and raising her head, he gazed deeply into her eyes. "But you didn't. He's fine. You need to forgive yourself." After one additional look, he released her and returned to the task.

With the last 'Scourgify', the room was dust free. Smiling at her, he led the way to the room down the hall to begin again. "This will be the room you share with Hermione."

Nodding, she continued in a much softer tone. "Instead of blaming me, he told me that it was partly his fault for not treating me as a friend. Do you believe that? After what I did, he forgave me and even tried to make me feel better. He is unbelievably kind."

"If Harry was twelve, you must have only been eleven. Much too young to blame yourself for what happened."

"I had nightmares for the longest while. Harry came to my dreams and helped me get rid of Tom. I still don't know why he visits my dreams."

Sirius stopped cleaning and waited until Ginny looked at him, before he asked, "Don't you, Ginny? I think that you just don't want to face it."

A blush crept up her cheeks as she tried to decide what to tell him. He was Harry's Godfather and he was looking at her as if he could read her mind. "At the time I had a huge crush on him, but I'm over that now. I moved on. He has a crush on Cho Chang."

With one raised eyebrow, Sirius gave her the impression that he knew that she was prevaricating. He smiled and turned to go to the next room. Trailing him, Ginny walked up to the next floor. As Sirius entered the unoccupied room on the second floor, he said, "This room Ron and Harry will share. Your mother suggested that Harry be close to me, so that we can spend time together. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if you joined us upon occasion."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to impose. You've had such little time with him so far." She must have given him the wrong impression, why else would Sirius be inviting her to join them. They might be friends but they were a long way away from being companions.

"I don't think that you would be an imposition. I think that Harry would welcome you. Has he ever treated you unkindly?"

"No. He is never less than courteous. But sometimes he doesn't see me. I am just Ron's little sister." I took a lot for her to share her greatest fear, but his reply was just what she had hoped he would say.

"Surely not. How can he not see you for yourself? Didn't you say that you were friends?"

How she wished that he was right. Maybe with his help, Harry would begin to see her for herself. "Yes. But that doesn't mean he sees me. Like, before the Yule Ball, Ron suggested that he take me, because Harry couldn't find a date. Harry looked extremely dumbfounded, as if he didn't even know that I was a girl. It was very embarrassing."

"I can see how that might have made you feel awful, but what did you do?"

Even embarrassed Ginny couldn't be less than honest. "I quickly said that I had already promised to go with Neville, and then I ran away."

"So you didn't give him the chance to get over the shock of his best friend offering his sister to him?" Sirius sat on the just cleaned mattress to one of the beds and looked earnestly at her.

"No. What good would it have done?" she asked. She was afraid to get her hopes up.

"In the little time that I've spent with Harry, I've noticed that he doesn't process emotions quickly. It's as if he never had any before, or they frowned upon them at his aunts. He slowly works up to understanding what he's feeling. But you have to give him time to think things through."

Sitting on the bed across from him, she asked, "What if I had waited, and he looked horrified by the suggestion? That would have made me even more upset."

"Yes, but now you'll never know what decision he would have made. Next time, maybe you should have faith in him and give him a chance to choose you."

Ginny nodded, but she wasn't sure that she was brave enough to open her heart to the pain Harry unconsciously inflicted upon her. She had worked so hard to try to put him behind her. She was going out with Michael Corner, although being near him didn't fill her with butterflies or excitement quite the same way that just being in the same room with Harry did, it was easy to spend time with him. With just a look, Harry could send her feelings careening out of control, and her temperature skyrocketing. On the other hand, he could just as easily cause them to plummet her into the depths of despair. Was her loving him worth the roller coaster ride her emotions took each time she was near him?

Rising from the beds, Sirius and Ginny had just stepped out of the room and were going upstairs to help the other group, when her Mum appeared on the landing. "We really must be getting home. Your father will be Apparating home from work and dinner's not even started."

Sirius glanced at his watch. "Is that really the time? Where did the afternoon go? I knew that this would be a massive job, but at this rate we won't finish until Christmas."

As they continued up the stairs, her Mum said, "Oh, I don't know. You will have the bedrooms finished by tomorrow, and the kitchen's almost completed. We really have made quite an improvement today. I think we will move in over the weekend while Arthur isn't at work. Would that be too soon, Sirius? We can finish the rest of the house afterwards."

"I am looking forward to it, Molly. Your children are delightful," he said, winking at Ginny.

The other four teens had finished packing up the rotting sheets and had just closed the last door. Seeing how grimy and dusty they were, Ginny wished that they had more than the one bathroom at the Burrow.

"Remus and I will start on the bathrooms this evening, Molly. Then tomorrow, you can all shower off the dirt before going home. There are five bathrooms in this house, each with their own water heater. With so many of you, the queue for the one at your house must get long."

"Thank you, Sirius. That would be wonderful. Do I need to bring towels? I haven't gone through the linen closet yet, but if everything is as old as the sheets on the beds, then I'm positive that they won't do."

"No need. Remus is purchasing some today."

"Alright children, it's time to go. Sirius, we will be back at seven in the morning. I have left you and Remus dinner simmering on the stove. I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure that it will be delicious. From the samples of your cooking I have already tasted, how could it be anything else?"

They all gathered around the picture, and Molly activated it by tapping it with her wand and saying, "The Burrow!" Ginny had just enough time to send Sirius another smile before the tug behind her navel and the sensation of flying carried her home. As she picked herself off the floor, she watched her Mum stand the picture on the mantle, ready for tomorrow.

Almost too tired to eat, Ginny decided not to fight over the bathroom. She wanted to make an entry in her diary before she forgot everything that she and Sirius had discussed. She watched as Hermione left to shower, and then she pulled open her vanity drawer and pulled out the almost filled diary.

**Dear Diary,  
Today was amazing. Professor Dumbledore was right, that house is filthy. It could be beautiful though, if someone took care of it. Those beautiful chandeliers draped with cobwebs were spooky. It is so much bigger than the Burrow, with five bathrooms, nine bedrooms, a parlor, a drawing room, a formal dining room, and that huge kitchen. I'm sure there were other rooms that I didn't see.**

I wasn't sure how I would feel about Sirius. For two years, I knew that he was a murderer and the Ministry was hunting him. Then yesterday I find out that he's Harry's Godfather, and that he hadn't killed anyone. He is nothing like I imagined. He was really kind to me. From the way he spoke about Harry and Remus, he must care for them loads.

I would like to believe him. Sirius said not to give up on Harry, and that I should have given him a chance before the dance. I wish that my hope was still alive, but it isn't. It would just be too difficult to leave myself open to hurt again. No, I must continue trying to move on.


	21. House Made of Bricks

Fairy Tales

Fairy Tales

Chapter 21: A House Made of Bricks

Five days of unending toil, battling the years of neglect at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, had reduced them to human visages of Kreacher. Used to spending the summer holidays outside in the sunlight and fresh air of the Burrow's gardens and surrounding orchards, the pale and exhausted group stumbled into the kitchen and slumped as one into the chairs standing vigil around a bare table. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll begin dinner. Your father and Percy will be home from work soon."

Before anyone had the energy to move, Bill Apparated in. He had asked for a transfer from Cairo and had accepted a desk job at Gringotts Wizard's Bank. He had told his family that although he loved being a Curse Breaker, there were some things more important. When Ginny had pressed him to elaborate, he cryptically told her 'Family', and he wouldn't be more specific.

He kissed his Mum and said, "You look done in. Why don't you go put your feet up and let me make dinner? I don't have any other plans tonight." Seeing the shock on his Mum's face, he continued, "Since living on my own, I've become quite handy in the kitchen. Go on, I'll bring you a cuppa in a flash." Helping her stand, he shoved her gently towards the family room.

With a steak and kidney pie in the oven, spinach wilting in a pot and rolls ready to exchange places with the pie, Bill carried a mug of tea into the family room for her. Ginny followed; of the children she was the only one that had stayed to help Bill, but he hadn't needed assistance, so they had chatted quietly while he conjured up dinner.

Ginny and Bill stopped and smiled when they noticed their Mum. Her head was resting on the back of the chair, her feet up on a hassock, and she was covered with one of her perpetual afghans, sound asleep. Ginny didn't think she had ever seen her looking so tired. Deciding not to wake her, they were turning to return to the kitchen when they heard Percy arrive home.

Before they could stop him, Percy yelled, "Mum? Hey, Mum? Where is everyone?"

Ginny stopped, but Bill hurried into the kitchen. "Shhh. Mum's asleep. She's exhausted. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Just the opposite. I'VE BEEN PROMOTED!" a bragging Percy crowed at the top of his lungs.

"Quiet!" Bill hissed. "Really? I would have thought that after the fiasco with Mr Crouch, you wouldn't have been up for a promotion this quickly."

"I was cleared of all charges. They can't hold that against me."

Ginny had been listening while watching her Mum. It wasn't too difficult to overhear what Percy was saying, because although Bill had ordered him to tone it down, he was almost shouting. She was sure that it was his pompous way of making sure that everyone in the house overheard that he was advancing at the Ministry.

Her Mum stirred slowly, restlessly moving her feet and blinking her eyes. Ginny wished that she could go in the kitchen and hex Percy for waking Mum, but instead she just rolled her eyes in exasperation. Percy would always act self-important.

When the noise level in the kitchen did not abate, her Mum sighed and, struggling to her feet, went to join her sons. Ginny, trailing along behind her, glared at Percy, while stalking to her normal seat at the table. Percy could be such a git sometimes. Didn't he recognize that Mum was too tired for his histrionics today?

"Oh good, you're awake. Did you hear what I just told Bill?"

"No dear. I must have slept through it. How was your day?"

"Just fine, better than normal, in fact. I am now a member of the Minister's personal staff. You are looking at the new Junior Assistant to the Minister. I've only been working at the Ministry for slightly over a year and already I've been noticed by the top people."

Mum gaped at him, her surprise evident, and said, "Are you sure that you want to work for Mr Fudge? Especially now?"

"What do you mean, especially now?" Ginny could tell that Percy was getting angry by the jut of his chin and the cold look in his eyes. She was sure that he had expected everyone to fawn all over him because of the promotion.

"Well, look how he's reacted to You-know-Who's return. He's denying that it's taken place," Molly said.

"Of course he is. Just because you accept everything that Harry Potter, that little show off, says, doesn't mean that people with more intelligence believe him. Harry just likes being in the spotlight."

Three things happened simultaneously. Arthur Apparated into the kitchen, Bill turned on his brother and punched him in the face for talking so rudely to his Mum, and Ginny hit Percy with a Bat Bogie Hex while he was writhing on the floor in pain.

The Twins, Ron and Hermione, hearing the commotion, came clattering down the stairs and suddenly filled the room with people. One swift glance around the kitchen had her Dad pulling Bill off his prostrate brother and sending a stern look at her. Her Dad knew who had hexed Percy, because that hex was her specialty, but she wasn't sorry. What he had said was unforgivable.

"Dad - " Ginny had started to explain, when she heard a sob from her Mum. As if pulled by an invisible string, everyone turned towards her. The stricken look on Molly's face was enough to arrest all movement in the room. Tears had pooled in her eyes and were dripping down her worn cheeks. Bill and her Dad, ignoring Percy for the moment, hurried to her side.

"I'm sorry, Mum."

"Molly, are you all right? What was happening when I Apparated in?" asked Arthur.

"I'll tell you what was happening. Before these two hooligans attacked me, I was telling Mum about my promotion. I know you'll be happy for me, Father, even though Mum wasn't."

Still ignoring Percy, Arthur waited patiently for his wife to compose herself and answer his question. Looking at her with love filled eyes, he asked again. "Molly, are you all right?"

"Yes, dear. I'll be fine. Percy was just filling me in on the way he truly feels about me." Her voice was gaining strength as she looked at her middle child, two bright spots of colour on her cheeks and fire in her eyes. Ginny would have quailed under that look, but Percy was too preoccupied with his advancement at work to notice.

"Well, you have to admit that you do tend to believe every lie that Harry has ever told you. Just because Ginny believes in fairy tales, shouldn't mean that you still do. You're an adult, after all." Percy had raised himself off the floor and was dusting his robes off.

All nine of the other occupants in the kitchen turned and glowered at Percy. Even with her Mum and Dad watching, Ginny was tempted to hex him again. Harry didn't tell lies. The only people who were lying right now were the Ministry officials themselves.

"Tell me, Percy. What does this have to do with your promotion?" asked Arthur.

"As is was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I am now the Junior Assistant to the Minister, effective immediately. I will be working closely with Mr Fudge. I've only been working at the Ministry for a little over a year, and already I'm working directly with the Minister." He inhaled and stuck out his scrawny chest, the same way he had done his entire Seventh year at Hogwarts when he was Head Boy.

"Percy, don't you understand that Fudge is using you to spy on your family. Fudge has made it clear that he suspects I have ties to Dumbledore."

"How dare you. I received this promotion through merit. Look at everything that I've done for the Ministry."

Ginny sat quietly. Usually, Mum was the one that yelled with everyone. From the red tinge creeping up her Dad's neck and into his ears, he was getting ready to blow his top, the same way a volcano would.

"Be reasonable. You had charges brought against you for not recognizing that Mr Crouch was under the Imperius Curse. You must know that they are trying to use you."

"Yes, charges were brought, but I was cleared. Mr Fudge knows where my loyalty lies. It is with the Ministry, not with some little orphan who likes fame. Fudge is not trying to use me. He needs someone like me in his organization. He told me so."

"Your loyalty should lie with your family, as well. Fudge has said that anyone in league with Dumbledore can clear out his or her desks. Dumbledore knows that You-Know-Who has returned. He heard it straight from Barty Crouch Junior's mouth while under Veritaserum."

"So he states. But his only witnesses are two teachers from the school and a young boy who we know tells lies to get attention."

The next time he called Harry a liar, whether her father was there or not, Ginny vowed to make Percy suffer. Harry had never been anything less than nice to him. How could he talk about him in that way? Hermione, as if sensing her intention, reached over and, taking her hand, gave it a squeeze.

"Percy, you have to see that Fudge is using your ambition against you. What do Dumbledore or Harry have to gain? Why would anyone make up a story like this? It would be too easy to disprove."

Not paying attention to what his father was saying anymore, Percy continued, "Dumbledore's name is mud, and he's heading for trouble. He will take you down with him. You're all idiots to run around with Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

"Don't you see that he is turning you against your family? Family is so very important at times like these."

"Why? I've been struggling against your lousy reputation for the past year. You have no ambition, or you would have wanted a promotion from that dead end job you enjoy so much."

Percy was so involved in his diatribe that he didn't notice that he had started to punctuate each sentence with a stab of his finger at his father. The motion of his finger mesmerized Ginny.

"Do you like being poor?" Stab!

"WHAT…"

"Well, I'm not going down that road." Stab!

"I am on the road to success." Stab!

"You will not put my job in jeopardy." Stab!

"Even if you all become traitors to the Ministry." Stab!

"TRAITORS…"

"I will make sure that Mr Fudge knows that I don't agree with your rabble-rousing." Stab!

"I am leaving and will no longer consider myself a member of this family." Stab! Stab!

"HOW DARE YOU?" roared her Dad, the moment Percy stopped to breathe. He flung his arms out in supplication. "PERCY, HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND SAY SUCH THINGS? WE RAISED YOU TO THINK FOR YOURSELF, BUT YOU'RE NOT USING YOUR BRAIN. IN YOUR HEART, YOU MUST KNOW HOW WRONG YOU ARE."

Percy turned and left the room as if he was the only one present. Everyone was still in the same shocked positions less than five minutes later, when he returned with his packed trunk trailing behind him. Reaching the Apparation point in the kitchen, without a backwards glance or word, he Disapparated.

Ginny's eyes swept the frozen tableau that was the room. She forgot her own anger as shock took precedence when she spied the devastation left by Percy's departure. Her Dad, his eyes bleak, his shoulders slumped from his failure to reason with his son, was standing amid broken crockery. When he had turned and roared after Percy's retreating form, he had knocked two mugs from the sideboard, their shattered shards scattered like confetti across the kitchen floor, as if a party had gone terribly awry.

Bill, his anger evident by his fisted hands, stood in astonishment, with one clenched hand raised to his mouth, where he was absentmindedly sucking on his bruised and bleeding knuckles. Past Fred, George, Ron and Hermione, who all wore varying expressions of disbelief and were staring at a point to Ginny's left, where her Mum sat.

Almost afraid of what she would see, Ginny turned her head. Her Mum looked stricken as tears poured from her brown eyes, those huge pools of pain the only colour in her pasty white face. A visible tremor shook her clasped hands to match the quivering of her lips. She was a strong witch, yet, when it came to her children, she could be as fragile as spun sugar.

As she looked at her Mum, Ginny's anger and hatred bloomed again, strong and deep. Anger at Percy for hurting their Mum, but her hatred was for Tom Riddle. She knew that he was behind this pain, and vowed that some day he would pay for everything that he had done to her family.

Hermione stood and took a step towards the stairs, her face pale, and her eyes filled with tears. "Excuse me. Maybe I should go up to your room, Ginny. I think your family would prefer to talk about this without outsiders."

Squaring her shoulders and wiping her face with one hand, Molly shook her head and looked at Hermione. "Don't be silly. You're one of the f - family." Her voice quavered on the word 'family' but determinedly she carried on. "Bill, is dinner ready? It smells wonderful."

"Coming right up, Mum," Bill said, and wading carefully through the broken cups, he opened the oven to remove the slightly crispy pie and replace it with the rolls to heat them through. Silently, Fred and George quickly grabbed plates while Ron hustled to the dresser for silverware. Ginny and Hermione placed glasses and juice on the table. The only word to interrupt the oppressive silence was when Arthur pointed his wand at the broken mess on the floor and muttered, "Reparo!"

While everyone else in the room hastened to put dinner on the table, trying to pretend that everything was normal, Mum sat, unusually still and silent, staring at her clasped hands. Dinner that evening was a somber affair. Worried about their Mum, the Weasleys and Hermione vacated the kitchen as quickly as possible and retired to their individual rooms, leaving their Dad to comfort their Mum. Already tired from cleaning, the emotional stress of Percy's defection had drained them even more.

Subdued, Hermione and Ginny quietly got ready for bed, the usual laughter and teasing that was so prevalent at the Burrow glaringly missing. With a hushed 'Good night', Ginny turned towards the wall and hoped that the serenity of the picture there would ease the pain and anger that was consuming her. She stared at the green room wishing she were there, until, with a sigh, her eyes closed and her pain drained away, as reality gave way to her dreams.

The sun was streaming past her curtains and the sound of her brothers' laughter was drifting from the garden through her open window when she woke. Ginny turned onto her back and, raising her arms over her head, stretched like a cat, waking each cell in her body. Smiling, she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. Hermione's bed was empty and already made. She glanced at her bedside clock and became transfixed. The hands pointed to eleven o'clock. Her Mum never let her sleep this late. They should have left for the Order's Headquarters four hours ago.

Ginny walked over to the window and gazed down on the sun kissed garden. Until this moment, she hadn't realised how much she had missed the freedom of the Burrow. Her brothers were de-gnoming, and Hermione was sprawled on a quilt, her nose in a book. Hurrying to the wardrobe, she pulled out shorts and a tank top and then ran to the bathroom, hoping that there would be hot water for a shower. She wanted to get outside as quickly as possible so she didn't waste anymore of this gorgeous day. If her Mum was letting them play skive off, she wanted to make the most of it. As they were moving to Grimmauld Place tomorrow, who knew when they next chance for fresh air and sunshine would be?

Washed and dressed, Ginny twisted her still dripping hair into a knot, securing it with some pins. She didn't want to spend any more time cooped up indoors. Snatching up an orange on her way through the kitchen, she shoved open the door and yelled a merry 'hello' to all. She dropped down on the edge of the quilt and began peeling her breakfast.

Hermione glanced up from her book and said, "You slept late. I've been up ages, this book is fascinating."

"Don't let me distract you from your reading. It's so nice to sit in the sunshine, I'm just going to relax." She watched her Mum pick lettuce, tomatoes and cucumbers from their garden and place them in the basket she carried over her arm. She seemed serene and happy while she worked in her garden.

Turning, her Mum spied Ginny and waved a hello. Then she strode quickly out of the vegetable patch. "Good morning, dear. Did you enjoy your lie in? You look much better rested." She joined them on the quilt and placed the basket next to her.

"Mum, aren't we supposed to be cleaning today?" Looking into her Mum's eyes, although she was acting happy, Ginny could see the pain buried deep inside.

"Well, yes. However, I thought that we could all use a breather. Fred and George want to take their Appartation Test next week, so I decided today would give them the perfect opportunity to practice."

"Wow, I remember when you taught P — Charlie." Ginny stuttered over Percy's name and by the stillness that descended across her Mum's features, she hadn't covered it up very well. She hurried on. "Hermione, this should prove to be a lot of fun. You've never seen anyone try to Apparate for the first time, have you? I remember Charlie's first attempt. He slowly started to fade, but he never went anywhere."

"Yes, it's more difficult then it looks." Raising her voice, her Mum called, "Fred — George, are you ready to get started?"

"I was born ready," said George.

Fred added, "Ready when you are, Mum."

"Okay, if you're sure. Let's get started. Gather around."

Fred and George hurried over and promptly sat on the lush grass. Hermione closed her book and looked up expectantly. Ron tossed the gnome he was holding and joined the circle around his Mum. All the Weasleys had been present when their older siblings had learned to Apparate, but each time something different happened.

"Many wizards don't even try to learn this type of travel at all. Between the Floo Network, the Knight Bus, Portkeys and brooms, there are safer ways to travel, but Apparating is the fastest way to move between two points." She pinned the Twins with a look. "If we are to try this today, I don't want any foolishness from you two. A mistake with this spell can leave you Splinched."

Fred and George seemed a little nervous by this comment, and Ron went pale.

"What exactly happens when you're 'Splinched', Mrs Weasley?" asked Hermione. She was worriedly staring at the three wizards.

"It is when the castor leaves part of his body behind. You must have help to rejoin your body parts. Splinching is the main reason you must pass a Ministry test and obtain a license before they will allow you to perform it. Because of this, Apparation is taught by your parents instead of in a classroom at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I guess I won't be learning to do it then," Hermione said, looking dejected.

Ginny felt sorry for her. She knew how much Hermione loved learning new ideas. Apparation isn't something that she could learn out of a book. The theory was relatively easy to understand, but the application of that theory was difficult and dangerous.

"Don't be silly, Hermione. I'll be teaching you and Harry along with Ron, if you would like me to, and if it's something you want to learn."

Hermione's face lit up, as she said, "Thank you, Mrs Weasley. That would be brilliant."

"Maybe you should wait and see how well I teach Fred and George before you thank me. Let's begin. You have to be able to clearly see in your mind the place that you want to go. Then, insert yourself into the picture. Superimpose yourself on top of the place. For example, do you see that garden bench in the rose arbour?"

Everyone turned and looked at the iron and wood bench.

"Now, in your mind, see yourself seated upon it."

While they watched, Mrs Weasley appeared with a soft 'pop', sitting serenely upon the bench, smiling at them. Then, she was back on the quilt. "You try it, Fred. Look at the bench. Seat yourself on the bench. All your body parts? Don't forget your clothes, you'll need your shirt, trousers, socks and shoes. You don't want to arrive at your destination without them. Is the picture complete? Are you sure? When you're ready? Go!"

To everyone's amazement, Fred Apparated onto the bench. The only difference was that while Mum appeared with a 'pop', Fred sounded like a firecracker going off.

"Well done. George it's your turn. Look at the bench — good — good — see yourself sitting on the bench. Okay, do the same thing. Your body complete? Are you clothed? Shirt — slacks — socks and shoes? Are you all there? Are you ready? Now - Go!"

With another loud bang, George had joined Fred on the bench, but instead of seated next to him, he was sitting on Fred's lap. "Brilliant! Let's go again!" they said in unison.

"Okay, come back here. No, just walk, don't…"

They had already returned and were smiling gleefully at their Mum. George said, "Mum, you're great. Why aren't you a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Don't be silly! I'm not a teacher, besides, what would I teach? Let's try again. The farther you travel, the more difficult it becomes. Can you see the open field beyond the orchard where you play Quidditch? Let's go there next."

Amid laughter, Fred and George followed their Mum to the Quidditch field and back to the quilt. The rest of the afternoon, Mum would periodically stop them and tell them to Apparate into the kitchen, their bedroom, and the front garden. Every time the Twins Apparated and Disapparated without any problems and as the day wore on, the firecracker boom became muted, until by the evening when they joined everyone else at the table for dinner, all you could hear was a soft 'crack' just slightly louder than their Mum's.

Arthur stood and raised his goblet of pumpkin juice. Nodding at his wife, he said, "To a job well done." Then looking at the glowing faces of the Twins, he continued, "I am proud of both of you boys, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will pass the test on Tuesday. Congratulations!"

While everyone was still celebrating the Twins' accomplishments that evening, an unexpected guest arrived when Professor Dumbledore Apparated into the Burrow. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to leave this Portkey for your luggage, and to talk with you, Arthur, for a moment. I didn't realise that I would be arriving during a party."

"That's quite all right. The Twins learned to Apparate today, and we thought we would commemorate it with a party. Please, come and join us," Molly said graciously. "Can I get you a glass of Butterbeer or something stronger?"

"Nothing for me, thank you. Arthur, a moment, if you please."

Moving over to the corner of the room where Professor Dumbledore stood, Arthur said, "Of course, Albus. Thank you for the additional Portkey. What can I help you with?"

True to his word, Professor Dumbledore was only there for a few moments, before he Disapparated and Arthur rejoined the celebration. Before long, Molly was sending them up to their rooms to make sure that their trunks were packed and to get ready for bed.

Fred and George knocked on Ginny's bedroom door the following morning, waking both Hermione and Ginny. Without waiting for a response, the Twins pushed the door open and walked in. "Good morning, ladies. Your porters are here to convey your luggage downstairs," Fred said, as he levitated the first trunk he came to out of the door.

"Mum's waiting for you to get downstairs for breakfast. She said to tell you that you have two minutes, and then she'll be up here to wake you herself," added George before levitating the remaining trunk downstairs.

Both of the girls dressed hurriedly and rushed to the kitchen, hoping that they had time to eat before taking the Portkey to their new residence. Ginny wasn't looking forward to their new bedroom, she would miss the fragrance of roses filling her room with each gently breeze across the garden, but soon Harry would be joining them. That made it all worthwhile. Having to clean, being cooped up in the city and being cut off from her other friends.

She still hadn't had the chance to talk with Hermione about her concerns over Michael Corner, because of other people surrounding them all day, and they were too exhausted to chat at night. She hoped that an opportunity would present itself soon.

"You have five minutes to eat, and then we must leave. I want to unpack before evening, and I don't know how many people will be there for dinner tonight. I doubt that we'll be doing much cleaning today."

As soon as the pile was complete, Mum activated the Portkey on their trunks, and then Mum, Dad, the Twins, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were holding the picture of Dumbledore. When they arrived, Sirius and Professor Lupin were waiting for them in the kitchen. Between the six adult wizards, they were able to move the trunks to the appropriate rooms with ease.

Except for the threadbare carpets and dingy silk covered walls, the bedrooms were clean. The sheets and blankets were new and soft. The wardrobes were dust free from the spells that Sirius had used on them. The new residents quickly put their personal items away and left their trunks at the foot of their beds.

As Hermione and Ginny turned towards the bedroom door, to go find out what they were supposed to do today, the door opened and Kreacher entered. She had only seen him once before. On their first day of cleaning, Sirius had told the Elf to stay away from them.

The Elf was dressed in the dirtiest rag that she had ever seen. His skin was hanging in folds over his bones, and he was as wrinkled as a prune. Although he was bald, he had a large quantity of white hair growing out of his bat like ears. "Nasty brats messing up my Mistress's house."

Ginny started to laugh, but Hermione shushed her. "Ginny, be nice. He must be ancient. He looks as old as the Elf heads adorning the hallway walls. Hello, Kreacher, how are you today?"

"The nasty little Mudblood is talking to Kreacher. Madame would whip Kreacher if I answered her." He walked back to the door, and, opening it, he let himself out.

"Well, he was creepy. I think we should lock the door when we're in here. Or at least when we go to bed. I sure don't want to wake up to that standing next to me," Ginny stated with a shudder.

"Don't be mean, Ginny. He's old and misses his Mistress."

"That may be true, but he was very rude to you."

"I think he's just been alone too long. Anyone would go crazy with only Sirius's Mum's picture screaming at him day and night."

"Be that as it may, I still intend to lock the door every night."

They exited their room and descended into the bowels of their new home. Ginny knew that eventually everyone would find his or her way back to the kitchen. The two witches filled the teakettle and placed it over a burner to heat up. Then they got out enough mugs for everyone and set the table.

There wasn't time for any cleaning. On that Molly had been quite correct. While everyone was having tea, Sirius announced that Dumbledore had scheduled a meeting for that evening and members could be arriving at any moment. No sooner had he said this, the doorbell pealed and Mrs Black's portrait began shrieking and wailing. Sirius and Remus bolted from the table and up the stairs. She knew when they entered the foyer, because Mrs Black's grating rant focused on how much Sirius had disappointed her. Ginny tried not to listen to the horrible tirade echoing throughout the mansion. As they muffled the screams with the moth eaten, dust filled draperies, Ginny could finally hear Tonks apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I wasn't supposed to ring the bell."

"Never mind. Go on down to the kitchen. We'll be right there," said Sirius.

Tonks entered the kitchen, her face shining pink with embarrassment. "Wow, this is quite a difference. Mrs Weasley, you have done wonders. It smells delicious in here."

"Thank you, Tonks. You're just in time for dinner. Have you eaten?"

"No, ma'am. I just came off watch and thought I'd visit Sirius. Families need to stick together in times like these." Turning, she spied the youngsters. "Speaking of families, hi, everybody."

"You're related to Sirius, Tonks?" asked Ginny.

"Yep, Cousins!"

"Tonks, I want to thank you for retrieving my trunk."

"You're welcome, Hermione. Didn't take any time at all, you had it all packed and ready. Glad I could help."

Ginny was still grappling with the young Auror's revelation. She couldn't believe that Tonks, who was so outgoing and fun, was related to Sirius, who seemed so sad and lonely, when the door opened, and Sirius along with Bill, Remus and her Dad came through.

Looking up from stirring the cauldron, Molly said, "Just in time, dinner is almost ready. Kids, will you please lay the table?'

"What can I do, Mrs Weasley?" asked Tonks.

"Nothing, dear. You've worked all day, and please, call me Molly."

"Nonsense, I want to help," Tonks said. As she turned to join the girls, she knocked over a chair, which tripped Ron, who was carrying a flagon of pumpkin juice. The flagon flew through the air, drenching the entire room. Orange pumpkin juice spotted everyone's robes; juice was dripping from the ceiling in coloured raindrops and streaking down the walls.

"Sorry, Mum."

"Sorry, Mrs Weasley — Ron," said Tonks, her face filled with remorse.

Ginny couldn't help grinning. She covered her mouth to hide her smile, but one swift all-encompassing glance around the room was her undoing. Shocked, her Mum was gazing around her once clean kitchen in dismay. Ron's ears were red with embarrassment, and he looked as if he wanted to disappear. A mortified Tonks was staring aghast at the spotted occupants of the room. Sirius and Remus were trying to hide their own grins. Catching Bill's eyes, her grin turned into a chuckle and then a full-blown laugh. Soon, laughter was flowing around the room in waves as everyone joined in.

"Don't worry, Molly. We have enough adult wizards here that we can clean this mess up in no time. Fred — George, you work on the ceiling. A simple 'Scourgify' will do. Sirius and Remus, the walls, if you don't mind. Tonks and I will clean up the table and floor, if you, Molly will handle removing the stains from everyone's robes. Ginny, Hermione and Ron, please continue laying the table." Arthur, as if he were a general on a battlefield, had everyone moving, and, in a very short time, before dinner was ruined, everybody was sitting down to enjoy the delicious repast that Molly had cooked.

Ginny thought that Tonks still looked a little distressed, so the next time she glanced her way, Ginny made a face. Startled, at first Tonks just stared, but then a very pained expression settled upon her features. Ginny was worried that she had offended her or made things worse, when Tonks' nose grew to look like Kreacher's snout-like appendage.

"How did you do that, Tonks?" asked Ginny in amazement.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus and can change my appearance at will."

"Can you do other noses, or change other things?"

"Sure! Watch!"

Tonks now sported a beak like a chicken, and her hair became short and green. Next Mad-Eye Moody's horribly mangled nose appeared, with long golden tresses adorning her head. Last, but not least, Tonks was bald and her nose was a pig's snout. With each change, Hermione and Ginny giggled louder.

All too soon, dinner was finished and the room was filling up with witches and wizards from the Order. As the time for the meeting drew nearer, the Twins, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, huddled together in a corner of the vast kitchen, out of sight from the table. They sat in the small alcove that formed the pantry, whispering quietly to each other.

Seated around the large table were Sirius, Professors Lupin, Moody and McGonagall, Tonks, Kingsley, the Weasleys — Molly, Bill and Arthur, and a few others that the teens didn't know. They were waiting for the arrival of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

When they arrived, the meeting began swiftly. "This meeting is rather important and we have much to discuss," began Dumbledore. "However, before we begin, I see that some of my students have stayed to welcome me." He turned towards the alcove and nodded at the underage wizards.

"What are you doing in there? I thought I sent you upstairs to your rooms?" Molly said, as she stood and bustled the children out of the room.

Ginny could see smiles of appreciation on Tonks and Sirius's faces, a sneer on Professor Snape's and exasperation on her Mum's. With a shrug and a cheerful wave, she let her Mum shove her out the door and up the steps.

"Go to your rooms and stay there. Not another word from you tonight. Behave!" her Mum said, as she stepped back into the kitchen and shut the door with a reverberating crack.

The ejected teens had only taken about six steps when Fred stopped and pulled what looked like a ball of string out of his pocket. Motioning everyone to keep climbing, he handed each of the witches and wizards their own bundle. "Extendable Ears! Put this piece in you own ear and let the other end go. George and I just developed them. We thought they would come in right handy."

"Yeah, they are for the wizard who hates to be the last one to find out everything," said George.

With the earpiece inserted, the other end had squeezed through the narrow opening under the kitchen door. At first, all she could pick up were quiet rumblings, and then she was able to hear snatches of conversations. Finally, after Dumbledore had called the meeting to order and everyone else became quiet, Ginny was able to hear quite clearly through the Extendable Ears.

"Severus, please give your report."

"It is as we surmised. The Dark Lord is keeping a low profile and gathering his resources. He and his Death Eaters are recruiting like minded individuals." Ginny heard a rustle of parchment. "These are the names that I was able to acquire. Like before, some are under the Imperius Curse and some have joined of their own volition. His main concern is still to find access to both Mr Potter and the Ministry. He has spies everywhere. No one is safe. He is using the Minister's misguided behaviour to his advantage. He is causing distrust and enmity, which are his greatest weapons at this time. He is planning something that I have not been privy to, and I fear we need to move Mr Potter as soon as possible."

"Yes, but at the moment he is quite safe. Until everything is ready, he is better off where he currently resides," Dumbledore said. "Is that everything, Severus?"

"Yes, that is all I have for now."

"Then let's move on, shall we?" She could hear the sound of more parchment rustling, the creaking of a chair as someone changed positions, and the distinct sound of someone snoring. "Here are the lists for guard duty, please sign up as often as you can. I know that everyone has his or her own jobs to do, but we cannot fail in our protection."

"We are continuing to follow known Death Eaters, but as yet, they have not led us to Voldemort. We need more people, we are stretched very thin."

Ginny didn't recognize the voice, so decided that it must be the tall witch that she didn't know. It was strange how every time her family heard his name they cringed, she thought. Obviously, not everyone else had the same problem. The Headmaster, Professor Moody and now this witch, said his name with ease. Although she noticed, that Professor Snape always called him, the Dark Lord, not his name.

"Thank you, Emmeline, we cannot give up. Soon, someone will make a mistake, and I can only pray that it is not someone from the Order. Do we have any new recruits of our own?"

Ginny heard Bill say, "Charlie is doing well in Romania, and he has recruited most of the dragon keepers that he knows. I have been talking to Ragnok, Griphook, and a few other Goblins at Gringotts, but they're not giving anything away yet. I still can't work out whether or not they believe that he's back. Fleur Delacour is ready to join us, though."

"Wonderful! Please bring her out to Hogwarts for a visit sometime this next week. Keep trying with the Goblins. Maybe with both you and Miss Delacour talking to them, we can make some headway."

Next was Tonks. "I have been talking to the younger Aurors. You know, the ones my age that weren't old enough to fight last time. Many of them had family members killed by You-Know-Who, but they're worried about losing their jobs. I'm still working on them. I asked them which were more important — their jobs or their lives."

"Excellent. Alastor is working on the plan to move Harry, if you want to help, please let him know. I don't want any of these meetings to carry on too long. Does anyone have anything else to add? The Weasleys and Miss Granger have now moved into headquarters with Sirius and Remus. Someone will be here at all times. You all know how to make contact in an emergency. No matter what happens, we need to stick together."

The scraping sound of chairs being pushed from the table, the murmur of easy conversation between friends, and the sound of nearing footsteps came clearly through the Twins' invention. Quickly retrieving the Extendable Ears, the teens raced upstairs. They just made it to the landing before the Order erupted noisily into the foyer. They were still chatting among themselves, forgetting that they needed to keep quiet in the halls.

With a scream of fury, Mrs Black began bellowing, "Filth! Half-breeds — Mutants — Mudbloods…"

Her high-pitched squeal was enough to send Ginny careening into her room and slamming the door behind her. Ginny was excited about being able to listen in on their meetings. They had to keep the Twins' invention a secret. To be caught eavesdropping again would set her Mum off. With Mrs Black's portrait, there was enough yelling; they didn't need her Mum to sound like a Banshee as well.

Curled up in her bed, Ginny was thinking about everything that had happened since the end of term. She could see a corollary between her life and the fairy tale, The Three Little Pigs. Just like the pigs ran from houses that were made of straw and sticks, or places that weren't as safe, the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry were running to a much better protected haven. What she didn't know was that with each new person, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Alastor, Tonks, and all the members of the Order, Dumbledore was building his own house of bricks around the four children he believed would fulfill the Legend.

The cleaning had gone according to plan. The bedrooms were habitable, if not exactly welcoming. Molly had scrubbed the kitchen with enough antiseptic that a Healer could mix a Potion without worry of infection or contamination. Upon entering the kitchen, you could now see the beautiful fieldstone walls, and the flagstone floors were clean enough to eat off. Not that Molly would ever let anyone put it to the test.

For almost four excruciatingly exhausting weeks, Molly, Sirius, the children and Remus, when he wasn't gone on Order business, had attacked the mansion and its legions of pests. One afternoon, while decontaminating the formal dining room, they had disturbed a nest of spiders in an old dresser. The spiders had grown almost as large as dinner plates. Ginny had thought that after seeing that film at Hermione's, Ron wouldn't even have flinched, but he still backed nervously away and offered to go make tea for everyone. He returned over an hour later with a tray of snacks for the victors in the fray over the dresser.

Although, together they had made major progress in the skirmish to rid Sirius' home of filth and pestilence, Molly did not seem satisfied. The kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms had been everyone's priority because the sooner they were finished, the faster they could facilitate a rescue from Harry's horrible relatives. From his letters, he was becoming quite anxious and frustrated.

The Order was working on his escape route. Professor Moody had planned route after route of escape for every contingency anyone came up with - no matter how far fetched the scenario. Order members were lining up to volunteer to be a member of his guard. The planning stage was complete, the rear and advanced guards selected. Only Mad Eye Moody knew the date and time, as he wanted the element of surprise. He would contact them only moments before setting off.

Of course, no one had told Harry any of this. No matter how hard he begged Sirius, demanded answers from Hermione, or tried to wheedle information from Ron, they had remained firm and followed Professor Dumbledore's instructions. Ginny had discussed this lack of knowledge given to Harry with each of them. Although they secretly agreed with her and knew that Harry would be positively livid with them, they stayed adamant. They told her, 'Owls could be intercepted and messages could go astray. Anyway, why did he need to know? There really wasn't anything he could do about things while at the Dursleys'.'

Ginny wasn't so sure. She knew how it felt to always feel left out. To be treated as if you were a child. To be protected at every turn, all for your own good, of course. She would be climbing the walls and hexing everyone around her, if she was as isolated as Harry was. She just hoped that Harry, having a kind and gentle nature, wouldn't react the same way as she would.

However, she feared the worst.


End file.
